Vestiges
by SnarkySensei
Summary: Humanity is gone, eradicated by the White Chlorination Syndrome. Only Machines and Androids, locked in eternal combat, remain. That is, until A2 stumbles upon the remains of a secret facility and the last vestiges of humanity resting within. (A2 x OC, Yuri)
1. Prologue

-2024-

\- 21 years after the appearance of The Giant -

\- 8 years since the introduction of Project Gestalt -

A dull hum softly permeated through the iron walls of the spacious elevator as ominous metallic creaks and clangs accompanied its deep descent. The huddled mass of people within the sinister-sounding machine looked about in terror at every new horrifying sound that popped up, the fear of a possible malfunction that would lead them to an untimely demise sitting uncomfortably in the backs of their minds.

If it were not their only destination toward possible salvation, of survival, many of the people currently situated within the descending box would have never even thought of setting foot inside the possible deathtrap. But the fear of death from a sudden drop hundreds off feet to the ground was nothing compared to what was out there in the world above. And so they all decided to take their chances here as they descended into a dark unknown.

Leah looked at the crowd with growing unease from her spot in the corner of the elevator, her back pressed uncomfortably into the unyielding metal of its walls, trying to even her breathing as the wall of people threatened to send her into a claustrophobia panic. She had never been one to be afraid of cramped spaces, living in a tiny apartment with five other people during college ridding her of that fear quickly, but being surrounded by so many people, with rising terror in their chests just like hers, caused an uncomfortable fear to grip her as she took in deep shuddering breaths to help calm her rising tension.

The lack of space was not the only thing to put her mind in a state of worry as the high pitched shrieks of terror of frightened mothers, whispers of impending doom between middle-aged men, and prayers to any god that would listen were making Leah fear that someone might panic, which would end up putting the whole group in danger. Like everyone else, Leah didn't want to have come all this way for a chance of survival, of escaping this wretched world she has grown up in, just to be done in by a random squeak of a loose bolt or a sudden hitch in their descent.

"Everything is ok, ladies and gentlemen." Turning her to the sound of a new voice, the rest of the group mimicking Leah's movement, a tall man in a white lab coat stood at the front of the elevator, a relaxed smile adorning his weathered features, his face crinkling with the faint sign of wrinkles as he addressed the terrified crowd. "This elevator is state of the art and will last for many more centuries, long after we are gone. We are all safe."

While still skeptical herself, Leah was relieved to find that his calm demeanor and deceivingly charming smile helped alleviate some of the passenger's fears, the grounds nervous ranting and shuffling slowly dying down. Though Leah noted, quite worriedly, that their nervous smiles were proving that his words were merely a temporary band-aid for their concerns. And so, with silent hope in their hearts, the passengers continued their eerie descent in a hushed nervousness.

Luckily for them, their reprieve would arrive swiftly as their slow descent came to a sudden stop, the last jolt of the elevator reaching the bottom jolting the passengers roughly. Releasing a collective sigh of relief as they felt the mechanical whirring of their metal confine come to an end, the crowd impatiently awaited the opening of the doors, the crowd squishing more to get out of there as fast as possible.

A cheery ding, followed by the opening of the elevator doors, belied the dread and fear that was hanging uncomfortably in the air as Leah was ushered out of the elevator with the flow of the crowd, her small body swept up against her will. The man in the lab coat, who had addressed them earlier, turned to the mass of people shuffling out of the elevator with a jubilant smile on his face, his arms swinging out in a grand gesture.

"Welcome, to the Salvation of Mankind!" Voice booming through the cavernous laboratory, his coat fluttering behind him as he swung around to gesture toward his creation, the immensity and splendor of what they were seeing left the crowd in awed silence.

Large pillars of reinforced concrete and metal rose to impossibly tall heights, the tops impossible to see as the blinding florescent lights of the lab failed to illuminate the ceiling. Thick cables ran crisscross along the length of the floor, some thicker than a person's arm as they attached to generators and electronic devices the size of closets. Various computers, measuring devices, and all other sorts of gizmos were hooked up to these generators, strange lines of data and graphs lighting up the screens that the congregated people couldn't even begin to fathom what they would be used for.

A large medical tent was set up near the entrance, big enough to hold a whole platoon's worth of soldiers, where a series of doctors were taking vitals and samples of several members of the group, jotting down various notes onto clipboards as they were ushered to continue on. Leah assumed they were checking everyone to make sure none of them had any symptoms of the disease, the whole project they were running here would end up being a failure if any one person ended up infecting the rest.

At the center of the room, a deep chill surrounding the area, stood two long rows of cylinders made of reinforced steel and impenetrable glass. Each one was bigger than a normal-sized human, thick plating covering every inch of it, all the equipment in the vast laboratory seemingly dedicated to running these devices.

"I know you all must have many questions, but we, unfortunately, don't have the time to go into details." The man in the white coat spoke once more, Leah having correctly deduced him as the head researcher here, more grabbing the attention of the crowd with his booming voice. "What we have set up here is what, in layman terms, you would call cryogenic chambers."

Leading the enraptured crowd down the long line of tubes, running his hand across their cool, smooth surfaces in an affectionate manner, he indicated toward one with its door sitting open, a gentle mist flowing out of its cooled interior.

"These chambers have been made with the most advanced technology known to man, each one rigorously tested and expertly crafted to withstand any and all kinds of situations. From the smallest programming hiccup to the strongest of earthquakes, these things will survive for generation, nay, millennia! It is with these, that humanity will live on!"

Smiling widely at the crowds looks of wonder and awed whisper, a sense of pride and arrogance washing over him, the head researcher could feel his inner showman slowly take over. He was finally getting a chance to show off his creations, what he had been toiling over for three centuries, and he finally had an audience to unveil it to, each one listening to him with rapt attention. Who cared if he indulged in a little ego-stroking?

"You all may have heard of the Gestalt Project the government has created to counteract the threat of the White Chlorination Syndrome, but we believe it to be too risky and too reliant on this so-called 'magic' to be a viable solution to the problem." His voice lowered darkly at the mention of magic, his jovial smile twisting into an angry sneer as his hand clenched at his hip.

"Humanity is reaching its end, that much is true, but we must rely on our own creations, our own ingenuity to save ourselves! Humanity has created such amazing feats in our short time in the universe, we will not be cowed by monsters and the mystical!"

Some people started to cheer as his ranting continued, only emboldening the man further, his grin growing wider as his voice got louder and words more bombastic. Leah could only watch all this transpire with a look of disgust and dismay. She was grateful for this chance of survival, there was no denying that that, but using these people's fears and want for comfort to make yourself feel big and special was just pathetic to her.

"We have chosen -you- to continue humanity! To preserve our existence! We don't believe humanity should be entrusted to just the wealthy and the elite, but to everyone! So you all have been chosen by random lottery out of a pool of hundreds of thousands to be part of this marvelous event! May the future smile favorably upon you!"

Raucous applause echoed through the grand cavern, yips and cheers following the researcher's bold and powerful speech, though, through it all, Leah herself stayed silent. She was glad to have been chosen for this experiment, a chance for survival impossible to turn down in the current state of the world, but that did not mean she did not remain skeptical of this man's promises.

Leah herself had borne witness to the horrors of the White Chlorination Syndrome, seen its effects first hand as she watched her mother turn into a statue of pure salt. The process had not been swift, it taking merely a couple of days for the process to fully complete, her mother living in agony every single day, the fear of it happening to her child and beloved husband leaving her final days to be spent in pain and despair as she sequestered herself for their safety.

Leah knew the head scientist of this Cryogenic Experiment was merely deriding the Gestalt Project for his own ego and to expand his future glory should his experiment prove successful, even in these dark times humanity couldn't help but reach for fame, but she knew there was some truth to his words.

The Gestalt Project was not to be trusted. The disappearance of her father was proof enough to her for that. He had been skeptical of the project too, finding the idea of transplanting yourself into clones sounding absolutely preposterous, but he had gone at the summons of the government anyway, in a quiet hope that if it didn't work that at least his daughter will have been saved. Leah never saw him again.

So here she was now, in a group of strangers chosen by random from around the country, being checked over by a medical professional, to be finally be inserted into a metal coffin and sent into a deep sleep, to hopefully awaken in a time safe from the otherworldly threat of the White Chlorination Syndrome. It wasn't any less crazy than what the government promised with Project Gestalt, but at least this way she would still be herself. She would still be in charge of her own fate.

With a reassuring pat on the back and a kind smile, Leah was ushered by another scientist to one of the numerous cryogenic chambers, her medical file attached carefully to the foot of the pod with a clipboard. It felt all too similar to a morgue for her taste.

"You are all set to go under. All your vitals are good and you are in great shape." The scientist, Leah noted his name-tag saying Nishikata, punched in a series of seemingly random numbers onto a display screen attached to 'her' pod. The thought unfortunately gave her no comfort as she looked at the metal contraption with great unease.

"All you have to do is lay down and relax as best you can. I will activate the rest from here. Any questions?" Fixing her with a kind smile as the glass door slid open with a gentle hiss, Leah could feel that, unlike his boss, that he was a genuine and good person.

Leah had a million questions she wanted to ask, all of them flying around in her head as a jumbled mess. Will this work? Will this kill me? How can this possibly stay operational for decades? Won't my clothes get wet? Who will operate it while we sleep?

Questions, from the serious all the way to the mundane, flashed one by one through her brain, not a single one jumping out to her to be worth asking. She knew the risks when she applied for the lottery, that this was not a sure thing and that she might not even make it to the future. Leah had resigned herself to this, this time not having anything for her anymore. What did she have to lose?

There was only one thing she needed to know, one single question to help put her mind at ease.

"Will the future be safe?"

Shock spread over the scientist's face, clearly caught off guard by her heavy question, but his warm smile returned just as quickly as it had left, his dark brown eyes shining with honest care and kindness.

"I assure you. The future will be splendid."

All Leah could do was smile back, the heavy feeling in her heart calming as she tentatively stepped into the metal contraption. Laying her head back onto the sewn-in pillow, feeling neither comfortable nor uncomfortable, Leah stared into the unearthly glow of the florescent lights as the glass door slid shut in front of her and sealed with a heavy click.

A slight vibration ran down her back as the chamber powered on, running through her body like a rough massage as a chilling mist started enveloping her from head to toe, obscuring her vision of the outside world until all she could make out behind the lightly frosted glass was the thin strips of light she had been staring at before.

Leah's eyelids grew heavy as she was blanketed in a gentle chill, her body starting to feel sluggish as a creeping blackness crawled in from the corner of her eyes. As Leah's vision of her current world slowly faded to darkness, her heartbeat slowing as her body prepared for its long slumber, her last thoughts were of a safe, beautiful future until she finally drifted into unconsciousness.

**A/N: So there it is. My first ever story. I've always liked writing but never had the courage to share anything, but I really enjoyed writing this story and coming up with plot points so I'm giving it a shot. Any criticism and help is highly appreciated!**

**July 14, 2020 Update: Decided to give this a quick rewrite since this was my first ever thing posted and I believe I have gotten a little better at writing.**

**This chapter is still on the shorter side, mainly due to it being a prologue and merely a setup for the story proper. But I added a couple more details here and there as well as giving Leah a bit more personality than we get to see in later chapters. I changed some of the dates and info around to better fit the timeline of Nier universe.**

**Hope everyone enjoys what's to come!**


	2. A Most Peculiar Elevator

-11945-

A2 stared at the metallic doors before her, their size and frame baring a dull resemblance to the countless others she had seen before during her time on earth. Tall, wide, and wholly unremarkable, though obviously well built due to their complete lack of wear and tear over the many centuries. A typical elevator door.

Yet something about these elevator doors seemed different, like they were calling out to her somehow. It was a feeling she had never experienced before. The only thing she could compare this strange sensation to was from the various tales she heard during her time at YoRHa. Something humans called a 'Pull'.

Nestled in a small outcropping of boulders, the entrance had been obscured by overgrown vines and shaded by the densely wooded forest. Which was apparently a kingdom of some sort, if she were to believe what the raving machines that were roaming the area have been yelling, moments before she ran her sword through them.

That she had even managed to spot it seemed to be serendipitous. All these events were greatly baffling to the Type A YoRHa Unit who had lived most of her life in a world of reason. That this one elevator door could create such confusing thoughts was most peculiar.

Despite her better judgment, the silver-haired android began prying open the heavy-set doors with her makeshift sword. The blade slid roughly between the metal doors with a grating shriek. A2 grit her teeth with exertion as she slowly began forcing the hunks of metal apart.

With a great deal of effort, the combat model android managed to break the doors open, the sour smell of stale air drifted out of the newly unlocked elevator causing the YoRHa unit to wrinkle her nose in disgust. A2 lifted her sword closer to her eyes to inspect it for any damage, the crude weaponry not being in the best condition to begin with.

"This isn't going to last for much longer," A2 growled in frustration while holstering the weapon, "I'm going to have to find something better soon."

Peering into the dark shadows of the elevator shaft A2 noted the complete lack of the actual elevator car itself, a thick torn cable dangling in front of her face gave her a good idea of what happened to it though. This was going to complicate matters a bit.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." A2 spat with great contempt, her beautiful features drawn into a nasty sneer. Yet despite her obvious displeasure at the situation, the indignant android grabbed a firm hold of the dangling cable, wrapped it securely around her waist, and dropped into the shadowy depths below.

Getting a firm footing on the wall, the cable still firmly grasped in her hand, A2 began rappelling down the elevator shaft with surprising speed. The trained combat android managed to deftly and with sure footing navigate her way downward. Despite her rapid descent and dexterous maneuvers, the elevator shaft seemed to be never-ending.

A2 once again wondered why she was doing this, the sound of her heels bouncing off the wall reverberating around her like the thoughts in her head.

What possible reason did she have for doing this? What was compelling her so? Had her programming finally failed her after all these years? Or had she become what the humans described as 'crazy'?

Despite all these thoughts telling her to give up on his foolhardy quest, the rogue android continued her speedy descent into the unknown.

* * *

After almost 15 minutes of non-stop climbing, 13 minutes 37 seconds exactly by A2's count, she had finally managed to make it to the end where she found the crumpled remains of the elevator car resting at the bottom of the elevator shaft.

Finding a fairly safe spot A2 released her grip on the cable, unfastened it from her waist, and dropped onto the roof of the car, her heels clacking loudly against the metal remains. The already stressed metal gave a groan of protest from the, not unsubstantial, added weight of her android body.

"Guess time took its toll on this." A2 remarked casually as she jumped down the open maintenance hatch on the roof of the car, the impact of it hitting the ground must have busted all the doors wide open. Cautiously stepping through the crumpled heap of the car's interior, A2 wandered through the smashed open doors and into the vast hall beyond.

Gray-blue eyes widened as they admired the immense cavern she had stepped into, like walking into the past. Signs of age and degradation were clearly evident in the cracked walls and rotting pillars, but much of its ancient splendor still remained. Tall shadows of long-forgotten technology and equipment crawled across the ground and walls, illuminated by bright safety lights that shone across the room. Their power source should have burnt out centuries ago and yet their light shone on.

In her whole life, both from her time in YoRHa and abandoned on earth, A2 had seen many remnants that humanity had left behind. From their tall buildings as if trying to pierce the sky, roadways that seemed to connect the whole world, and humongous parks built for the sole purpose of entertainment and leisure. Androids, and loathe to admit it even machines, had managed to invent technology that far exceeded anything humanity had ever constructed let alone could dream of.

But standing here, surrounded by towers of outdated computers and rudimentary power generators, A2 couldn't help but be in awe. Humans, fragile and fearful, had dug their way through stone and rock to construct a sheltered research facility. For what purpose A2 did not know, but she had to find out. All this hard work had to be for a reason. It might even be why she was so determined to come down here.

The clacks of A2's heels on the floor echoed through the room to the vast ceilings above, the combat android heading, as if in a trance, toward a series of strange metal contraptions situated in the center of the room.

Her piercing eyes noted the makeshift medical station off to the side of the room, concluding this place must have been some kind of research and/or science facility. But toward what goal.

As she neared the first mysterious machine a startled gasp escaped her lips, eyes widening dramatically, at the extraordinary sight before her.

A human was lying inside the glass tube.

"They survived." A2 stood in shock at what she had found, her breaths coming out in ragged bursts as if she had been punched in the stomach by a Goliath class machine. She could feel the painful sting of hot tears welling up in her eyes, a feeling she believed she had lost a long time ago.

"This whole time..this whole time they were here." Maybe her life, the sacrifices and pointless deaths of her fellow YoRHa units, had not been for nothing. Maybe things can be fixed. Maybe everything will be ok.

A2 took unsteady steps toward the cryogenic chamber, desperately searching with trembling hands for a hatch or mechanism to open the door. She had to save them. She had to make life mean something. Something besides anger and vengeance. Something wonderful.

Thick layers of frost had built up on the outside of the glass door, obscuring her vision of the person within. Fumbling across the surface of the chamber, A2 wiped her hand across the glass door to get a better look at the human. A sharp gasp escaped her lips, her hands flying up to her mouth, as she recoiled back in horror.

The human within lay decomposing in the tube, parts of his rotting flesh floating in the murky water. Dark spots of rot covered his whole body, pieces of his skeleton exposed where the skin had completely withered away.

"W-Why?" A2's question came out with a choked sob, her mind barely willing to acknowledge the sight before her. A bright red flashing light above the corpses head displayed the words "SYSTEM FAILURE".

A2's eyes flickered rapidly back and forth from the body in front of her to the other cryogenic chambers, her body moving before she had time to think.

In a panicked frenzy, A2 rushed to the next nearest pod, wiping away the layer of frost on the glass with trembling fingers to check on the occupant within. Another human, a female, lay dead within, her face frozen with a look of abject terror. She must have suffocated when her chambers life support systems failed, her fingers broken and bloody from trying to force the door open.

A2's thoughts were running a mile a minute, a screaming panic echoing in her mind as she hurried from pod to pod. From every pod, to every deceased body within, A2's hope slowly began fading away bit by bit, like a candle's flame in a summers rain. But despite the pain and despair in her core A2 pressed on, displaying her trademark defiance.

Someone had to have survived. There are over twenty pods here someone MUST have survived. The power is still running. Many of the bodies are still fresh. There has to be a survivor!

A2's mind was screaming at her to keep going, to not let this chance slip through her fingers. Humanity couldn't end like this. There has to be a reason why she is here. She didn't want to go back to a life of anger and hatred, to a never-ending battle that cannot be won. To hide and fight. Never to belong anywhere.

And yet every chamber just held more death, more cruel visions of despair and tragedy worse than the last. Healthy men and women, the elderly, even children were not spared the cruel fate of deaths touch. Their faces once full of optimism, their heads filled with dreams of bright future, were now grim visages of death and decay.

Frozen, drowned, suffocated, dissolved, and some even just passed on with a serene smile in their sleep. All kinds of death, from horrific to peaceful, awaited her at every new chamber she approached. She was walking in a subterranean graveyard.

Pod to pod she went until A2 finally came to the last chamber and crumpled onto its hard metallic surface in a wretched heap, her strength slowly evaporating as she lost all hope. She couldn't go on. Getting her hopes up just to have them horribly spat back in her face. To see humans, ones she was programmed to love so dearly, twisted and defiled in so many horrible ways by a bitter twist of fate broke her.

"No," A2 pounded on the glass door in frustration and despair as an anguished scream tore through her throat, "no, no, no, No, No, NO, NO, NOO!"

Why? Why did this have to happen? Why did life give her hope? Why did she have to keep living like this? What was the point of coming here? To see how much they, SHE, had failed humanity?!

A2 hung her head low, her silver hair obscuring her face as the long locks draped across the chamber door. Silent teardrops fell from her gray-blue orbs, clenched tightly shut in sorrow, onto the curved glass and gently rolled down its smooth surface as A2 slowly fell to her knees. There, amidst the lost souls in their glass prisons, a lone android cried for humanity.

**A/N: Yay Chapter 1 done. Had to rethink what I wanted to do in this chapter a couple of times but managed to stumble on a good ending on accident. A2 is my favorite character in Automata so I'm excited to write her. I hope everyone enjoys my story and I hope to get the next chapter done as quickly as possible! Constructive criticism is highly appreciated!**


	3. Hope Remains

A2 lay there for what felt like hours, the dull humming of the generators the accompanying soundtrack to her sorrow. Tears of pure anguish ran down her face, dropping like silent rainfall onto the cold concrete floor. A lifetime's worth of pent up sadness and pain were all being released at once. And once again she was all on her own.

How many times would she have to go through this? How many times can she be knocked down to rock bottom? But this…this was the cruelest prank of all. To lift her up to heights she could never have dreamed of reaching, to give her a glimpse of the heavens, just to drop her back down to where she was now. Surrounded by the death of hope.

Eventually, the tears subsided and A2 was prepared to leave it all behind. To return to her life of battles and vengeance. To being completely alone. She believed, if even for a short bit, that that life was behind her. She had hoped that she could walk side by side with humans, to learn from them, to protect them with every last fiber of her being until only her core remained. To know what it means to be loved.

But all that was gone. Buried forever in the depths of the earth.

A2 managed to lift herself back up to her feet with great effort, bracing herself on the chamber for leverage, her legs shaking a bit from emotional exhaustion. Her hand lingered a bit longer on the metal surface of the pod, a part of her not wanting to say goodbye. She gently ran her hand across the frost-covered glass and whispered a final heartbreaking "Farewell" before turning back toward the entrance. To return to the surface. Back to war.

A green flash in the corner of her eye stopped the combat android dead in her tracks, her back going rigid in shock. With eyes opened wide, A2 slowly turned back toward the pod she was about to abandon and took tentative, unsteady steps closer to it.

A strange light was gleaming from behind the thick layer of frost. A2 gingerly cleared away a strip of frost with trembling hands, her black box feeling like it was beating a mile a minute. A sign, situated at the top of the pod, was lit up with large green letters shining brilliantly.

"SYSTEM NORMAL"

"Don't…Don't do this to me." A2's voice came out in a strangled choke, her hands frantically wiping away the rest of the frost. "Not again."

Removing the last little bit of frost, the combat android took a shaky step back to stare at in awe the pod's occupant. Once again she could feel the familiar burning sting of tears, but this time they were tears of immeasurable joy. A girl, no older than twenty years of age, lay sleeping in the chamber, her body completely untouched by time.

The combat android's instincts were sent into hyperdrive as soon as she lay eyes upon the girl, her programming to protect screaming at her from the deepest part of her core. Her hands began frantically searching the outside of the chamber for some kind of mechanism to free her. A button, a lever, anything! They had have built one!

A2's eyes widened when her fingers curled around a latch on the side of the pod, her virtual heartbeat quickening its pace. Pulling on it firmly, but carefully, the Type A model lifted open the glass door, a cold mist seeping out of the cracks of the chamber's entrance with a sharp hiss. The mist billowed outward rapidly, obscuring A2's view who began waving her hand in front of her face to help disperse it. As the mist slowly dissipated, A2 finally got a clearer view of the pod's occupant.

The girl seemed to be a little shorter than her, or at least the best estimate she could make from the girl's reclined position. Short messy brown hair, the tips barely tickling her shoulders, framed gentle facial features, her soft pink lips upturned into a serene smile. She seemed to be wearing some strange blue pants with rips and tears, seemingly added at random, running up and down her legs. What practicality that could possibly provide she wouldn't hazard to guess. A cream-colored top with short sleeves adorned her torso, the soft-looking fabric rising and falling gently.

She was breathing.

"She's…alive." A gentle whisper escaped the Type A unit's lips as she gazed at the truly wondrous sight before her. Someone had survived. There was an honest to goodness living human right in front of her. And A2 was not going to let anything happen to her.

A2 brought her hand closer to the girl's face, marveling at her delicate features, painfully aware of how much her black skinless arms contrasted with the human's pink skin. Gently she ran the back of her hand across the sleeping girl's cheek, the tender gesture causing the pods occupant to murmur softly in her sleep. For the first time, in a long time, a genuine smile graced A2's lips.

The combat android swore then and there that she was going to make sure she lived, for as long as A2's body could still fight. Until nothing but her core remained and her body lay strewn into pieces. She wasn't going to do this for herself. Not for YoRHa. Not for the memory of a lost humanity. But for her. For the girl lying right here in front of her. For all of her fallen comrades and friends who had lost their lives so that A2 could be here today.

Reluctantly removing her hand from the girl's cheek, the girl uttering a tiny whine in protest at the lost contact, the former YoRHa android carefully positioned her arms underneath the human's legs and head and gently lifted her out of the pod. Holding her close in her arms, noting how light she was, A2 could feel a tremendous amount of joy course through her core. If it was her programming or something else she didn't care. It felt positively wonderful.

A2 decided to bring her over to the Medical Tent to give her a better place to rest and to check her over in case the long cryo sleep had done any damage to her nervous system. Getting a firm, but tender, grip on her body A2 started walking over to the tent.

The rhythmic bounce of A2's walking, and the echoing clacks of her heels on the concrete, caused the dozing girl in her arms to stir. The waking girl's head rolled over and snuggled into A2's chest, giving the android a clearer view of the girl's face. Her eyelids fluttered open slowly, two dazzling orbs of glittering emerald stared up into A2's own gray-blue ones. A2 did something then, that she had not done since the 14th Machine War. She smiled.

* * *

Leah felt like her body was floating, a strange yet comforting heat surrounding her. An unnatural chill was coursing through her frame making her burrow herself closer to the soothing warmth. Despite her desperate want to remain asleep and enjoy the warmth some more, Leah could feel her eyes slowly open. She awoke to the view of two crystalline pools of gray-blue.

A beautiful woman was staring down at her, a positively radiant smile on her lips. Leah could feel the heat instantly spread to her cheeks as she gawked at this woman's beauty. Long silver hair(did she dye it?) flowed like sparkling snow drifts down way past her shoulders, some errant tips of hair tickling Leah's face. The woman's face was strangely covered in a lot of dirt, a charming mole managing to peek out near her chin. Even through the dirt, the sparkle of her eyes shone through, her mind feeling like it was drowning a sea of lustrous silver.

Leah was jolted out of her reverie when the mystery woman lightly placed her on a soft bed. Whipping her head back and forth, Leah noted the various medical tools and machines surrounding the area. If she remembered correctly, this was the medical tent she got checked out at before going into Cryosleep. But it seemed in much worse shape than last time she was here. All the sheets and pillowcases were stained a sickly yellow, several vials of chemicals had formed a coating of some kind of slime inside, and thick layers of dust covered everything.

A series of clangs, and the sound of someone rummaging through cupboards, diverted Leah's attention away from the strange state of the area and toward the mysterious woman who had been carrying her just moments ago. The silver-haired woman was currently scouring the various drawers and cupboards, but for what exactly Leah didn't know.

The mystery woman currently had her back turned toward Leah, her body outstretched reaching for something up on a higher shelf, which gave her a chance to get a better look at her new companion.

Even with the heels, which oddly seemed like they were attached directly to her feet, she appeared to only be a bit taller than herself. The stockings she was wearing had a strange design, parts of the left one being partially see-through. They seemed to fit very tightly, the fabric looking almost painted on to her thick thighs. Lifting her gaze a little higher Leah's face broke out into a painfully bright blush.

'Why is she wearing those?!' Leah's mind screamed loudly at her as she got a glimpse at the woman's pants. Or the almost complete lack of them. With her being in a stretched out position, her long hair had shifted to the side giving Leah an unobstructed view of the strangers back.

The pants(underwear?!) the silver-haired woman was wearing were just on the borderline of complete indecency, making Leah feel very flustered. They hugged her, admittedly wide, hips and butt very snugly. Leah tried her best not to ogle her too much but she was making it extremely hard. This woman was gorgeous.

Unfortunately for the recently awoken girl, the very moment that she was staring at this stranger's butt was the exact same moment the owner of said derriere decided to turn back around. Leah's eyes shot back to the silver-haired woman's face that she felt she would suffer from whiplash, her cheeks heating up with white-hot guilt. She couldn't believe the first thing she does after waking up from a god knows how long, cryo sleep was to leer at a stranger. A very beautiful stranger. But even so, it still made her feel bad.

Heavy clicking of heels on concrete shifted Leah's thoughts back to the approaching woman. Her soot-covered face was trying to present her with a pleasant expression, but Leah noticed a hint of frustration in her eyes. Maybe she hadn't found what she was looking for. In her gloved hands though was a slightly cleaner blanket, the dark black material of the gloves standing out from the sheets white.

Leah stared dumbly at her as she walked over to her bedside, gracing her with another dazzling smile, before putting her hand on her shoulder and gently guiding her down into a reclined position. She carefully unfolded the blanket and spread it over Leah's body, tucking her in safely and securely. Staring up to her new caretaker in wonder, Leah couldn't help but admire her more.

Trying to avoid staring at her chest, the flustered girl decided to forgo starting there and instead glanced at her interesting choice for a top. A form-fitting sleeveless shirt hugged her upper body, the sides near her hips opening up to reveal even more skin. An intricate design was sewn at the hem of the shirt, a small window below it gave Leah a view that was uncomfortably close to the woman's groin. Why was this woman revealing so much skin?!

Said woman was currently bent over her, seemingly checking her over for something, making Leah feel intense amounts of embarrassment. Seeing this beautiful specimen so close to her was causing her an inordinate amount of distress. With her body so close, Leah had no idea where to affix her gaze. Anywhere she looked would inevitably lead her to stare at something inappropriate.

Though because of this, Leah did notice something odd about this silver-haired stranger. There seemed to be some kind of weird black lines running along different parts of her body, but were primarily located around her arms and upper chest. The fashion of this time, whenever it was, seemed very strange to her. Following that train of thought, Leah decided to ask a question she had been wanting to know.

"What year is it?"

The second the question left her lips the woman stopped her examination and completely froze to the spot. Her gray-blue eyes widened as if in a panic, a look of pure terror on her face, as she slowly turned her head to look into Leah's own confused green ones.

"What?" Leah questioned, a tiny hint of worry worming its way into her voice. The emotions that she saw in her eyes was very disconcerting. The long-haired stranger lifted herself back into an upright position, her posture seeming unnaturally stiff. "What's wrong?"

The silver-haired beauty raised up her arm pointing a finger at her ear, after which she swung her arm over and pointed at her mouth. Leah looked on in confusion at the woman's weird pantomime, a no-doubt very quizzical expression on her own face, until the stranger moved her arms into the shape of an X causing Leah to comprehend what was going. The woman then parted her delicate lips and began to speak.

Just like the stranger before her, Leah could not understand a word she was saying.

* * *

A2 was in distress.

She had not considered this possibility. It had been so long since her time in YoRHa that she had completely forgotten that Operator Units were necessary for translation of ancient human language. And her, as a lowly combat model, had a very rudimentary speech program. It was designed to help with cooperating with teammates and to better help complete her missions, not for research and definitively not for finding the possibly last living human on earth.

The girl stared at her, mouth agape, with a look of utter dismay. Clearly she had also grasped the fact that they could not communicate, at least not easily. Sending her processors into hyperdrive, A2 delved deep into her memory core. Digging through sub-file upon sub-file of her own programming, she desperately searched for any hidden or buried language processors.

There is just no way YoRHa hadn't built Attack Models without some kind of language program. What would the point have been if one of her kind had found humans? Would they have fumbled around with rudimentary sign language on an active battlefield? It just made no sense.

So A2 kept digging and digging, straining her programmings functions like never before. A2 had always considered herself, for lack of a better word, dumb. Complex situations and concepts that No.1 or Seed would talk to her about had always confused her greatly and she had even proven her lack of intellect during the Pearl Harbor Descent. She had watched her whole unit, and the friends she made in the resistance, die in front of her and she hadn't been able to think of a single way to save them. But she had made a silent promise to the girl lying in front of her and she sure as hell was not going to break that. Ever. Especially not at the very first hurdle.

A2's eyes widened when she stumbled upon a sub-folder labeled 'Human Languages'. There was one. There was a built-in language program. It had been deactivated to help streamline her combat processors, keeping all language options to a minimum. A wide smirk spread across her lips as she booted up the executable.

She had passed the first hurdle.

* * *

Leah sat up slowly, never taking her eyes off of the silver-haired woman standing by the side of her bed. The strangely dressed woman had completely frozen up on her, not uttering a single word and not moving a muscle. It was like she had become an extremely lifelike statue.

"Are you ok?" Leah smacked her forehead as soon as she had uttered that sentence.

'She can't understand you, you dumb ass.' Leah chastised herself mentally for her own stupidity but noticed that the woman had not reacted one bit to the sound of her voice. Not even at the resounding smack from slapping her forehead. It was like she had completely left her body.

Sitting there in uncomfortable silence, knees drawn close to her chest, Leah began talking to herself to help keep her thoughts occupied.

"I wonder what year it is." Leah stared listlessly at the white roof of the tent, her emerald eyes lazily watching the little dust motes dance through the air. It was 2049 when she had been frozen. She had completely forgotten to ask any of the scientists on what the estimated thawing time was. The idea of escaping the horrible world she lived in, to wake up in a world of splendor, had made her want to get the process started as quickly as possible. There had been nothing left for her then.

"Is everyone else still sleeping?" Leah tilted her head back to the catatonic stranger by her bedside, diverting her attention away from the dust ballet, directing the question directly at her silent companion. She knew she wasn't going to get a response. She just needed someone to talk to.

Leah quirked an eyebrow at the strange smirk that now adorned the long-haired woman's face. The left side of her mouth was upturned into a confident smile, drawing attention to the cute mole on her chin. Was she smiling like that before?

"You are really beautiful, you know that?" Despite knowing that the woman couldn't understand her, a light blush still dusted her cheeks at having admitted something so embarrassing directly to the person in question. Ever since she had woken up, Leah couldn't keep her eyes off of this captivating stranger. A gentle smile came to graced her lips as Leah laid back down into resting position, comfortably folding her arms over her stomach.

"I wonder what your name is." A soft sigh came out of her mouth as she dreamily stared at the tent's ceiling. She wanted to know more about this mysterious beauty. Where did she come from? How did she get her hair that long, let alone that color? Why was she here? Was she part of the researchers? She didn't remember seeing her. And why the hell is she wearing those clothes?! For now, Leah guessed, it would remain a mystery.

"Eh chu."

Leah sat bolt upright at the sudden utterance of words being spoken with such speed, she was worried she was going to give herself whiplash. That had not been her own voice. Eyes opened wide like saucers, Leah stiffly turned her head back to the once catatonic stranger.

"W-What did you say?" Sputtering in shock at the unexpected display of semi-intelligible speech from the woman next to her caused Leah to be left a stammering mess. Did-Did she suddenly know English?

"Mai n-nameh." The silver-haired woman's voice came out extremely soft, her delicate eyebrows furrowed in agitation. The strain of trying to pronounce words she had never known must have been frustrating her greatly. "Mai name ish A2."

A2. That was this beauties name. The name of the one who was the first person she saw after waking up. The name of the person whose gray-blue eyes she got lost in the very first second after she opened her eyes to this new world. The name of the one who cared for her so gently while wearing the most serene smile. That persons name was A2.

"You can understand me!" Leah sprung up into a kneeling position, a spark of pure adrenaline running down her spine. Her arms flung out, grabbing ahold of A2's gloved hands, and pulled her closer to her own body. Leah's emerald eyes were dancing with festive merriment, her whole body and mind enraptured by the simple fact that A2 could talk.

"Y-Yesh." Leah noticed the look of complete and utter shock on A2's face, the silver-haired woman obviously not expecting this kind of extreme reaction out of her. To be fair she didn't expect this from herself either. But this changed everything. They were no longer strangers stuck in a voiceless stalemate. They could communicate. She could learn about what happened. About where everyone was. About who A2 was.

"Oh my god, I have so many questions!" She knew she was yelling, but she couldn't help it. She was just so excited. Leah was dancing around in her bed, swaying A2's arms to and fro, bubbly giggles erupting from her chest. "Can you tell me what year it is? What year did I wake up in?"

Leah continued bouncing around in her seat as she eagerly awaited A2's response. Staring into those gorgeous eyes just excited her so much and left her in such a serene state that Leah could not possibly contain her giddiness.

Surprisingly, A2 released a heavy sigh, causing Leah's eyebrows to curl into a questioning arch. Taking a deep shuddering breath, A2 turned back to Leah. The cold steel gray in her eyes was glistening sadly with sorrow.

"It is 11945."

**A/N: Hoo boy here we go. Things are happening now. Leah is back and her and A2 finally meet. Things are going to be interesting for the both of them from here on out. This chapter was the one I was most excited to get to because it's the one that gets the main plot rolling. Plus a little bit of happiness is allowed for the both of them don't you think?**

**Also want to give a big 'Thank You' to everyone who read and reviewed my story! It means a lot and has made me very happy! So thank you again!**


	4. Goodbye Past

An uncomfortable silence permeated between the two women, the gentle hum of the generators the only sound. A piercing shriek tore through Leah's brain, like a howling wind during a terrible storm, her mind unwilling to accept what A2 had just told her. Leah's hands gripped the blanket tightly, her knuckles turning as white as the sheets. Emerald green eyes, unfocused and distant, stared disbelieving into sad gray-blue ones. A2 merely looked on, her eye's conveying her deep sympathy toward Leah.

9000 years. She had been asleep for over 9000 years.

Leah swallowed loudly, her mouth feeling uncomfortably dry. Words had utterly escaped her. How could this have happened? There is no way they would have left them in there for that long. Was the technology even supposed to last that long? Come to think of it, where is everyone else?

Why hadn't she noticed that yet? Did everyone leave already? Or were they even in the same time as her? Were her and A2 the only ones here? The many happenings after she had woken up had distracted her immensely, but to not have noticed any of these oddities? To let her excitement get the best of her. It upset her greatly.

Question after question rocked through Leah's brain like an endless cacophony of noise, threatening to drown her. She needed to get out of her head. She couldn't keep asking questions to herself that she couldn't answer. She needed to ask them to someone. And there was only one other person with her.

The pale figure of A2, as well as the rest of the world, slowly came back into focus for Leah. Her frazzled mind tried to find a focal point, something to focus on to help clear her thoughts, to help center her back to reality. Staring into A2's captivating eyes, Leah managed to get a temporary grasp on herself. Taking steady breaths to calm herself, Leah decided to address her questions to her new companion.

"A2?" The silver-haired woman stood at attention at the sudden utterance of her name, nodding almost imperceptibly to let Leah know she had heard her. "Where is everyone else?"

A2 averted her gaze the second the question left Leah's lips, a pained expression marring her beautiful face. Leah's hand shot up, wanting badly to comfort the long-haired maiden, desperately wishing she could take away her pain. Her hand hovered in mid-air, unsure of whether or not she should touch her. They hardly know each other. What would she even say? A2 had done so much for her in just the short time they've been together, but she couldn't even give her the tiniest bit of comfort. Leah dropped her hand back into her lap, her eyes screwed shut in frustration.

'I'm pathetic.'

"They.." A soft voice, clearly still struggling with speaking English, brought Leah out of her temporary bout of self-loathing, her gaze fixated back on the long-haired woman. A2's gray-blue orbs were peering into her own, overwhelming pain swimming on their crystalline surface. A gloved hand was clenched tightly at A2's side. "They are gone."

Leah's stomach bottomed out when she heard A2's response. Gone. That one simple word shook Leah to the core. All her fear piled up in her mind, scared that they would all be revealed to be true.

"What…What do you mean gone?" Leah asked for clarification, her lips trembling. Biting down roughly on her bottom lip, the brown-haired girl painfully awaited the taller woman's response.

"They are all…." A2 hesitated, her face scrunched up at horrid memory, "Dead."

Leah thought her heart stopped then and there. Blood was rushing through her ears causing her mind to be fogged up by a dreadful white noise. Darkness started creeping in from the edges of her vision, the world slowly fading away before her. At that moment, something inside Leah broke.

Tears burst unbidden, like a dam bursting after a severe thunderstorm. Slender fingers dug roughly into her scalp, pressing painfully into her skull, trying desperately to push out the screams in her mind. Leah pulled at large clumps of hair, pain coursing at where the roots connected to the head. Curling up into a ball, Leah began rocking back and forth, gasping painfully for air.

"Nononononononono." Leah cried out in dismay, shaking her head back and forth in a vain attempt to rid herself of her horrible thoughts. Flashes of all the people's faces she saw that day, their smiles of hope and relief, ran through her mind in rapid succession. All of them, gone. "How, how, why?!"

"How could this have happened?!" A small fist slammed repeatedly into her leg, hoping the pain would help distract her. Each horrible thought, every new face flashing in her mind, led to a harder and harder strikes to her leg. Hot tears flowed like a waterfall down her cheeks as her thoughts spiraled further and further down.

"Why am I still alive?!" A wretched scream tore through the sobbing girl's throat, her voice breaking sharply from the strain. Banging her head against her knees, Leah curled deeper into herself, gripping her legs painfully tight. Her tears started coming faster, soaking into her jeans, eyes clenched painfully shut. All Leah could see and hear was all the lives that were lost.

How many people had passed away? Twenty? More? All those lives, their hopes and dreams, no different from her own, lost to deaths cruel hand. Why was she allowed to live when everyone else was gone? Mothers. Children. People of actual value. Gone. While her worthless self remains.

Did the rest of humanity even still exist? Leah remembered clearly the devastation the White Chlorination Syndrome was wreaking on the human population. Scientists around the world had created many different plans to, hopefully, keep humanity alive. Cryo Freeze. Space Travel. Even the mysterious Gestalt program. Did any of them even work? Was it that she was just dealt a lucky hand?

"Why couldn't I have just died?" A sentence, so horrible and so sad, drifted past her lips at nary a whisper. Leah was afraid of death. What person wasn't? But to live like this? In a world and time she couldn't even fathom. With the knowledge, the responsibility, of all those lost souls. To carry their hopes and dreams on her small shoulders. It broke her.

Leah's eyes widened, her tears momentarily forgotten, as she felt a gentle warmth envelop her.

* * *

A2 had no idea what was going on, let alone what to do.

It had pained her to inform Leah of the horrible fate that befell the other humans. The former YoRHa android was still dealing with the knowledge herself, her black box aching every time she remembered finding all those bodies. She couldn't imagine what a human, let alone one who had met these people, would be going through. Despite knowing this, A2 was still surprised by the girl's reaction.

Her eyes were the first thing A2 noticed. The complete lack of light behind them, like a candle being snuffed out, disturbed A2. It reminded her too much of what her own looked like in the past before she had found her in her pod. To watch the one who brought light back into her life lose hers, made A2's core ache in a way she had never felt before.

The combat android had to watch on helplessly as the girl began spiraling out of control, curling herself into a protective fetal position. A2 wanted to do something, to take the pain away, to help ease her suffering.

But how was she supposed to do that? All her life, A2 had spent it in preparation for war. To fight machines, to bring glory back to mankind. In the end, she had even failed that. Watching helplessly as all of her comrades, her friends, died for a pointless cause. Once again she was failing, with an actual human in front of her.

'Faster!' A2 screamed at her processors, pushing them to their limit. Her body was frozen in place, all of her computing being used on installing a library of humanities languages. This made it impossible for her to move toward and talk to the devastated girl, let alone help her. 'Install faster dammit!'

A2 couldn't leave her like this! It wasn't right! This cheerful girl, who just moments ago was bouncing around in her seat like a child awaiting a treat. One whose eyes lit up at the simple, badly pronounced, utterance of her name. Who smiled so earnestly and joyfully it made A2 black box soar. So full of light and laughter. The silver-haired android could not let that light fade. She had to protect it. Protect her. To make the light shine again.

A light twitch of her hand pulled A2 out of her thoughts, the combat android staring at it in wonder. The language program has been installed. She could move again! A2 turned her gaze back to the sobbing girl, prepared to help her when she froze up again.

How exactly was she going to do that? She had never done this before. Not for any of her android comrades, let alone the possible last human on earth! Shit, A2 hasn't had the best grasp of her own emotions over the years.

During the Pearl Harbor Descent, she had felt so much fear. Thrust into a leadership role she was not prepared for, watching her comrades, friends, die. For years all she had felt was anger and hate, a painful thirst for vengeance toward machines and YoRHa. Her first glimpse of true happiness revealed itself when she found the lone surviving human, who was currently falling into a pit of despair. And A2 was going to drag her out.

A2 gasped when the girl suddenly began beating up her own body, words of pure anguish and sorrow tearing out of her throat. Words that were so horribly sad. Words she had said to herself countless times before. Cursing her existence while greater androids, like No. 1 and Rose, had lost their lives so A2 could live. Their memories, and her brand of stubbornness, was what kept her going. Kept her alive to find a miracle.

"Why couldn't I have just died?

Words, spoken as soft as a summers breeze, tore through A2's mind like a rifle blast. At that moment, as the lone android bore witness to a lonely girl's loss, her mind and her core united in a single cause. Her body moved without thinking, relying on an instinct she didn't know she had, her battle-damaged arms encircled the girls smaller form, pressing herself as close as she could into her side.

All A2 wanted, was to save her.

* * *

Leah sat stunned for a long time, a light sniffling sound the only indication that she was still breathing. A soft weight was pressed up against her side, tender, yet strong, arms encompassing her slight frame. Silky silver hair danced in front of her eyes, swaying back and forth like swans gliding across a moonlit lake. Her head lifted slightly off of her knees, emerald eyes peeking out from behind messy bangs.

"A2?" Leah flinched slightly at the sound of her voice, her words coming out in a hoarse rasp. The grip on her body tightened slightly, Leah's heart jolting in glee. Her head tilted slightly toward her silent companion, resting the side of her head against A2's chest. Despite their close proximity, Leah didn't feel a single ounce of embarrassment. She felt…content.

"Please don't say that." Tilting her head slightly, trying to get a better look at A2, Leah locked eyes again with her unwitting savior. Confusion crossed her tear-streaked face, noting the complete lack of an accent in A2's speech.

"Please don't say you want to die." Leah cringed at the heartbroken tone in A2's voice, pressing deeper into the silver-haired woman's chest. Why did A2 care so much about her? They had only just met. And yet she has treated her with more love and care than she had ever felt before in her life. Sure her parents loved her, but they had always been a bit standoffish emotionally. But this complete stranger was holding her like she was the most precious gift on earth.

Shame coursed through her body as she thought about how she had been acting. She didn't mean to make A2 worry. A2 knew that everyone else was dead. She must have seen all those dead bodies. Dealt with that suffering all alone. And yet here she was, comforting her while she broke down. She shouldn't be adding to her burden.

'I'm such an idiot.' Lightly shaking her head, her brown hair softly ruffling against A2's chest, Leah chastised herself for her behavior.

Her past may have been gone. All the people she knew and the world she had lived in, gone. But she wasn't alone. A2 was here, by her side. They knew basically nothing about each other, and yet Leah could feel a special bond forming with the enigmatic beauty. A2 had done so much for in such a short time that Leah wasn't sure she'd be able to repay her. But she sure as hell was going to try.

"I'm sorry." Sighing softly, Leah delicately grabbed one of the arms that were encircling her, afraid that the slightest touch would cause A2 to disappear as if she were a dream. Despite having just sworn to comfort and be strong for A2, Leah wanted to be selfish for just a little bit longer.

* * *

Warmth.

In her all to short life, A2 had never felt it before. The only experience she could draw from were from fabricated memories of a loving grandmother. In her memories, her grandmother would smile at her so tenderly, stroking her small tuft of silver hair, cooing gentle words of reassurance. It gave her an understanding of what it meant to feel the comfort of another person, the belief that everything was going to be ok. But it paled in comparison to what she was feeling now.

The former YoRHa android sat on the edge of the bed, acutely aware of all of the human's smallest twitches and movements. From the rising and falling of her chest during every ragged intake of air to the little hiccups that would involuntarily rock her tiny frame. Tiny tear droplets splashed onto her bare thighs, like a miniature rainfall. A2 ran her fingers through the girl's soft brown locks, imitating what her grandmother had always done to make her feel better.

A2 knew she was doing this to hopefully make the distraught girl feel better, but she couldn't help being lulled into her own sense of contentment. Feeling another person's body closely pressed to her own made A2's black box 'flutter', making all of her pain and worry wash away. That all that existed at that moment was the here and now. She would have to be careful not to get addicted to it.

"I'm sorry." The apology from the girl in her arms, slightly muffled by her chest, pulled the combat android out of her contemplation. A hand, so small and gentle, gripped onto the exposed exoskeleton of her battle-damaged arm. Small pinpricks of electricity coursed through her where the girls' fingertips came into contact with her skin. A2 chin rested atop the shorter girl's head, the fluffy brown hair caressing her pale cheeks.

"Don't apologize." A2 was surprised by the softness of her voice, years of war had shaped her to be more harsh and rough. But right now, what this heartbroken girl needed was care. "I know how hard it must be."

"No." The combat model android blinked in confusion at the girl's sudden outburst, leaning back to get a better look at her. Deviant bloodshot eyes stared into her own perplexed blue ones, a dull flame beginning to grow in their emerald gaze. Flushed cheeks were pulled taut, her pink lips turned down into a grim frown. "I shouldn't make you have to deal with my burdens. I'm sorry for relying on you so much."

A2 wanted to protest, to tell her this was what she was made to do, to be her shield. That she would take all her hardships and make them her own. Anything to make her smile again. The fire in the girls' eyes though gave her pause. It reminded her of her comrades back in YoRHa, of Rose and her fellow resistance members, when they headed off to their last battle. A look of pure resolve.

"I'll be ok." The shorter girl slowly disentangled herself from her grasp, the silver-haired android immediately missing her warmth. Getting back to her feet, her heels clicking softly on the concrete, A2 turned back to the girl seated on the bed. A thin smile was spread on her lips, a few remaining tears trailing down her rosy cheeks, as she smiled sadly up at her. "It'll be hard, but I'll be ok."

* * *

Removing herself from A2's arms had been much harder than she thought. The thought of just staying there for the rest of her life was sorely tempting. But Leah had made a promise to herself and to A2. And she was intent on keeping it.

Swinging her legs over the edge of the bed, her feet dangling several inches off the floor, Leah stared into twin concerned orbs of striking gray-blue. Doing her best to give the concerned woman a reassuring smile, though Leah was worried it came off more sad than comforting. Steeling her nerves, the girl out of time took hold of A2's wrist, preparing herself for what was to come.

"I'd like to see everyone."

A pained expression crossed A2's features at the mention of the deceased people. Leah felt guilty at bringing back painful memories, but she had to do this. She had to see them for herself. To say goodbye and make sure they are never forgotten.

"Okay." Smiling appreciatively at the taller woman, Leah gave her arm a small squeeze before letting go. Sliding a little farther forward, Leah placed her feet on the ground, testing out her legs. They have technically not been used in 9000 years. "Can you stand?"

The answer to A2's question came rather quickly, when as soon as Leah began lifting herself into a standing position did she feel her legs quiver and give out. Luckily for the brown-haired girl, A2's reflexes were extremely quick and she caught her with ease, holding her safely in her arms.

"I guess not." Leah laughed nervously, feeling quite embarrassed that after her big show of bravado she couldn't even walk. Hanging her head slightly, Leah couldn't help but chuckle. "I'm quite pathetic aren't I?"

"Here." Leah felt herself being shifted around, A2's strong arms lifting her body as if it was made of feathers. The silver-haired woman draped Leah's arm across her shoulder and placed a firm hand on her hip. Blushing lightly, the shorter girl gazed into A2's eyes, confusion written plainly on her face. "I'll help you walk."

"I guess that's a fair compromise." Gripping A2's shoulder tightly, she began taking her first tentative steps after her long sleep. Her legs wobbled uncomfortably every time she placed her foot back on the ground, but A2 held her steady. Turning her head, Leah gave the taller woman a grateful smile. "Thank you."

The only response she got was an almost imperceptible nod, but Leah noticed the slight curling in the corner of her mouth. Giggling internally, Leah decided it was best to not to point it out and returned her focus back to the task at hand.

The odd pair stumbled stiffly out of the medical tent and into the dimly lit research facility. Leah's mind wandered back to when she first laid eyes on the vast caverns' immense structural setup. It's technical brilliance hand been breathtaking. What laid before now seemed like she was looking into the reflection of a smashed mirror.

What once had been a brightly lit room, with mechanical wonders stretching from wall to wall, was reduced to a shadowy ruin, like something out of a bad video game. Pieces of debris littered the floor from where the walls had begun to crumble, the occasional shifting of loose dirt echoing off the cavern walls. And the worst was still to come.

Two long lines of cryogenic chambers stretched down the middle of the room, just as they had been when she last saw them. Out of everything that was leftover, they withstood the test of time the best. Their metallic shells were as robust as ever, the glass doors not showing a single crack.

They were symbols of hope back then. Now they only housed the dead.

Disentangling herself from A2, the silver-haired woman uttering a sound of protest, Leah stumbled on unsteady feet toward the closest pod. The brown-haired girl barely managed to grab the edge of the chamber, her hands clumsily fumbling on its smooth surface. Frost covered it's glass doors, swaths of it wiped away by someone else's, most likely A2's, hand. Taking a deep breath to help calm her nerves, Leah peered through the glass.

Leah's hand flew up to her mouth, as she held back a choked sob. Blinking rapidly Leah tried to will away the fresh tears that were welling up in the corner of her eyes, a few stray drops rolling down her cheeks. Screwing her eyes shut, the brown-haired girl could feel her throat tighten, the acidic sensation of vomit burning her throat.

A child, no older than 8 years old, lay dead in the chamber. Rot covered his body from head to toe, his hands still crossed across his stomach, the innocent image belying the horrible fate that befell this child. A bright green Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles shirt covered his chest, the aged fabric torn and frayed. Despite the tragic fate that befell him, he still had a smile on his face. Childlike innocence, corrupted by death.

"Oh god…" Leah wrenched herself away from the horrible sight, leaning heavily against the chamber as she took deep inhalations of air, her chest heaving heavily at every ragged breath. She could hear A2 approaching her, no doubt worried about her well being. "I'm so sorry."

Leah wanted to stop there. To ask A2 to get her the hell out of there, take her as far from this nightmare as possible. She didn't think she could handle anymore. Clenching her fist, Leah shook her head and stood back up.

No! She couldn't leave them. It wasn't right, for her to bury her head in the sand and pretend none of them existed. They were people. People who deserved to be remembered, not forgotten to time as nary of footnote to the universe. She was going to carry them with her as motivation to keep living. Nodding to A2, her emerald eyes burning with determination, Leah approached the next chamber.

Leah continued onward, walking from pod to pod, paying her respects to every one of the deceased victims. Despite how hard it was she did her best to memorize everything about them. To imprint their existence onto her soul, no matter how much she wanted to just curl up and cry she soldiered on.

A2 remained silent while she was giving her solemn goodbyes, the only evidence she was still there being from the clicking of her heels. Leah was grateful that she was there for her but still respecting her wish to do this alone. She was truly thankful that A2 was here with her, not sure how she could have handled this on her own. She isn't sure she would have even been alive if she hadn't shown up, which made her even more grateful.

Coming up to an empty pod, her pod, Leah looked over her shoulder, glancing at the other chambers. She had visited them all. There was no one left to mourn. All that was left to do was to say goodbye to the past. Lowering carefully to her knees, her tired legs almost causing her to fall on her butt, the brown-haired girl rested her forehead against the harsh, cold metal of her former resting place.

Memories flashed before her mind's eye. Moments she spent with her family: laughing, fighting, caring. A family trip to Japan where her mother embarrassed them by speaking Mandarin to their waiter. Her dad chastising her harshly for failing another class and her screaming back at him before running out the door. Watching her dad break down in the kitchen the day after her mother succumbed to the White Chlorination Syndrome. Hugging him tight as he left, for the last time, to join the Gestalt Program.

Leah's life had been short so far, only having started her second year of college when the world began falling into chaos. She still remembered her best friend back in grade school, her only friend really, and how she would make Leah always try the grossest food first. She still wasn't a fan of Durians to this day. High School was not a good time for her though, her friend distancing herself from her after becoming popular. Leah desperately tried to become popular herself, hoping that would bridge the gap between them which sadly it never did.

A light blush dusted her cheeks when she remembered her first kiss. It wasn't until her first year of college that she had her first real relationship. Some boys had asked her out in high school, mostly just to make themselves feel better, but the relationships never lasted more than a week or two. She never really expected her first kiss to be with a girl though. But that's where she had found herself during her first year in college, in a relationship with one of her classmates. Sadly they only lasted till the end of that first year but it led to meaningful growth in her path to becoming her own person.

All those moments, both big and small, were what shaped her to who she was today. And it was time to say goodbye. To continue her growth in this new world. Getting back to her feet, Leah gave the chamber a gentle pat, sweeping her eyes over the other pods. A few more tears rolled down her puffy cheeks, as a wistful smile came to her lips.

"Farewell."

A caring hand rested on her shoulder giving it a light squeeze. Turning around Leah stared into the sympathetic face of A2, her eyes silently asking if she was ok. Placing her hand over A2's, Leah gave the silver-haired woman a small nod.

"I think I'm ready to go."

The only response she got was a quick nod of understanding, the taller woman turning on her heels and heading to the far end of the facility with Leah hurriedly walking after her. Leah's eyes widened dramatically when she saw the destroyed remains of the elevator. A crumpled heap of metal was a better way to describe it now.

"How are we supposed to get out?" Leah stammered nervously as she gawked at the only way out of the facility lying before her in a broken mess.

"We climb." Sputtering at A2's casual response she quickly followed after the stoic woman as she ducked into the smashed remains of the elevator car. Leah remembered how long it took to ride the elevator down to the facility back when it was still in decent condition and functioning. Climbing out seemed almost impossible even for the fittest of athletes, which she definitively was not.

A2 effortlessly clambered through the maintenance hatch and onto the roof of the elevator, extending her hand for Leah to take. Getting a firm grip on her gloved hands, Leah yelped as A2 pulled her up like she weighed nothing. Swaying a bit to get a footing on the uneven surface, Leah stared up into the seemingly endless darkness that was the elevator shaft.

"How are we supposed to climb out of this?!" Leah didn't mean to scream but a bit of panic was starting to set in. When she was told they would climb out she had been hoping there would be some kind of maintenance ladder but remembering how sure the head scientist had been about the condition of the elevator and this having been a secret research facility they probably didn't consider it necessary. This task had gone from improbable to impossible quickly.

"I'll carry you." Once again A2 managed to send Leah for a loop with just a couple of words. Carry her? How was she going to climb out of here while also carrying her? She knew A2 was strong, having carried her to the medical tent with little effort, but this was different. And yet A2 knelt in front of her, back facing her, and gestured for her to get on.

"Are…are you sure?" Leah wasn't trying to be difficult or seem ungrateful toward the silver-haired woman but she didn't want to make things harder for her.

"You can trust me." That simple response was enough to sway the brown-haired girl. Even though it sounded crazy, she did trust A2. Since she had woken up, A2 had been there to support and care for her and she was even willing to do so again. Smiling brightly, Leah carefully clambered onto A2's back, wrapping her arms tightly around her chest. An odd thought occurred to Leah as A2 lifted them back into a standing position.

"Oh, right. I never told you my name did I?"

Grabbing hold of a loose cable A2 shook her head to the negative, her silver hair tickling Leah's nose causing her to almost sneeze. Leah shook her head, giggling at her foolishness. I mean really, who forgets to introduce themselves. Squeezing A2 to let her know she's ready, Leah leaned in close and whispered into her ear.

"My name is Leah."

**A/N: And we are finally leaving the facility. Leah really runs the gamut of emotions in this chapter but it's a lot she's had to deal with in a small amount of time. She has found the strength to keep going but something like this is not easily overcome. She still has some hard times ahead of her.**

**Sorry if this chapter took a bit longer to come out. Been busy with work and such but I try to write at least a little bit every day to at least keep the story alive. I had a little trouble writing this so I apologize for any bad sections.**

**Once again, thank you to anyone and everyone who gave my story a chance and I hope you enjoy what's to come!**


	5. Hello World

Leah had been rendered speechless by the incredible event that she was witnessing right now.

A2, by all accounts a fairly normal-looking girl(her exotic hair and outfit notwithstanding), was swiftly climbing up the elevator cable with all the grace and skill of an Olympic athlete. All while carrying Leah on her back.

Despite the immense amount of exertion it must take to carry two people up a seemingly endless elevator shaft, A2 did not seem to be sweating or breathing hard in the slightest. In fact, she seemed to be pulling it off with minimal effort.

'What happened to humans in the future?' Leah had noticed the oddities in A2 before, but the information dump and all the distractions she had dealt with ever since awakening had kind of put them on the back burner. But witnessing this incredible feat of strength from the silver-haired woman now had them all come rushing back.

A2 was by no means a frail-looking girl. Leah was acutely aware of that fact just from her position clinging onto A2's back. Strong muscles slumbered just beneath her skin, tensing every time one of her arms lifted them further up the rope. Leah had also noticed how strong A2's legs were, her thick thighs being all the proof she needed. These things did not, however, explain how she was able to pull off this particular feat of strength so easily. This raw strength seemed almost supernatural.

The speed at which A2 was climbing was faster than some people could walk. Each movement the silver-haired girl made was swift, precise, and performed with seemingly the least amount of exertion. Leah's arms were tired just from trying to keep a firm grip on the climber's body. A2 even managed to find time to occasionally check over her shoulder to make sure Leah was ok, all without missing a single beat in her continued upward momentum.

'Is this normal for humans now?' The brunette wondered if during her time in stasis that humanity may have found a way to alter their physiology. Or maybe they have begun augmenting their bodies with some kind of new technology. It would explain why A2 seemed to have such weird markings on her limbs. Maybe she had to undergo some kind of surgery to get this strong or to heal some prior injuries.

Hundreds of questions floated through Leah's mind and she had to try really hard to restrain herself from blurting them all out then and there. She didn't want to distract A2, especially not while they were hanging god knows how many feet in the air inside of a pitch-black elevator shaft. Plus asking so many invasive questions so early in a friendship would be a major faux pas. So Leah decided to remain quiet for now, filing away the most important questions for when they were out of this perilous predicament.

Feeling her arms starting to get a bit tired, Leah wrapped her legs a bit tighter across A2's stomach, causing the silver-haired woman to give her a worried look. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, sorry. Arms are just a bit tired." Leah tried to give her ride a reassuring smile, though the pain in her arms was making the corner of her mouth twitch a little bit causing her to give herself away.

Leah badly wanted to re-position her arms a bit to help work out the stiffness, but she was scared she'd end up getting too close to A2's, erm, 'chest'. Deciding to just give her arms a quick shake, to help relax the muscles, Leah gave A2 a determined nod. "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

A2 stared at Leah for a couple seconds, the intense look in her gray-blue eyes making the human backpack feel extremely nervous. Leah had a hard time keeping eye contact, her eyes darting every which way to avoid A2's steely gaze. A small, almost imperceptible, nod by the silver-haired beauty brought Leah's focus back.

"Ok. I'll go faster."

"Faster?" Dumbfounded, Leah slowly mouthed the word to herself when she was abruptly jolted by her carrier's sudden acceleration. Their rate of ascent increased dramatically, A2's hands moving like a blur without losing any of her finesse. Squealing in fright, Leah clamped her limbs harder around A2's body, eyes clenched firmly shut, her prior embarrassment all but forgotten in her need for survival.

Leah was sure now. Something was definitely abnormal about A2.

The speed climbing went on much longer than Leah was comfortable with, the strong vibrations of A2's movements causing Leah's stomach to churn uncomfortably. Luckily Leah's prayers for it to end were answered rather quickly when the jerky movements of A2's climbing gradually slowed down before coming to a complete stop. Taking a risk, Leah decided to open one of her eyes to catch a glimpse of where they were.

The brown-haired girl sucked in a lungful of air, her teeth clenching her bottom lip tightly. A dark, ominous abyss spread out below their suspended bodies, a beam of light from a nearby opening only highlighting the depths nipping at their feet even more. Her grip on A2 intensified once again, the silver-haired woman not uttering a single sound of discomfort.

"I'm going to lift us out now." Nodding her head rapidly, Leah silently begged for A2 to get them out of there as fast as possible. She never believed she had a fear of heights before, but she sure has one now.

"Hold on tightly...well I guess you already are." Leah's emerald eyes flew open dramatically when she heard the previously stoic woman tell a joke, following it up with a breathy laugh. Staring at the back of A2's head, Leah wished desperately to see the look on her face. She wanted to see more of this lighthearted A2. A small smile crossed her lips as she gave A2 a quick squeeze to let her know she was prepared.

Lightly rocking them back and forth, A2 slowly began building up their momentum, her arms tensed in preparation to help propel them off. The brown-haired girl tried to keep herself as still as possible so as to not cause A2 to lose her balance, closing her eyes once again in nervous anticipation.

After building up a decent amount of momentum, Leah could feel the sudden whoosh of air followed shortly by twin clacks of heels coming in contact with stone. Opening her eyes for the final time, the girl out of time got her first glimpse of the new world.

Green, as far as her eyes could see. Luscious plant life was growing all around, tall trees blanketing the sky like a ceiling of leaves. Dapples of sunlight shone through the canopy, the gentle warmth of the sun's rays caressing her cheeks. A dazzling smile spread across her face as she reveled in nature's beauty, not noticing A2 looking back at her with a small smile of her own.

Remembering that she was still clinging to A2's back, Leah gently unlatched herself from the taller girl with a quiet 'thank you' before placing her feet back on terra firma. After which she promptly fell on her butt.

A2 immediately rushed to her side to check on her, while all she could do was laugh. After having someone else do all the hard work to carry her out of the underground facility, it was 'her' legs that were exhausted. It was just too funny.

"I'm ok, I'm ok." Giggling like a madwoman, Leah waved A2 off as she reclined into a more comfortable position. "Just need to rest for a bit."

A2 returned to an upright position, giving Leah a reassuring smile before turning around, her eyes diligently scanning the treeline. Was something out there? Maybe she was keeping an eye out for some wild animals. Checking the surrounding area herself, Leah noticed several creatures roaming near them.

A couple of Deer were quietly grazing in a nearby meadow, their heads occasionally turning to keep a watchful eye on A2 and herself, before lowering their heads to return to their meal. They seemed completely undisturbed by their presence.

Birds of various sizes and colors flew overhead, their melodic chirps accompanied by the soft rustle of leaves blowing in the wind. It was a positively serene view, free from any sign of threats or danger. Leah's smile widened as she soaked up the moment, relieved to know that nature had found a way to survive after all these millennia.

And yet, A2 remained on guard, her posture rigid and tense. As if she could strike out at the slightest sign of a threat. In this very moment, A2 seemed more like a hardened soldier than the silent, yet caring woman she had met just a couple hours ago. Despite feeling a close bond and kinship with her savior, she hardly knew anything about her. And Leah was determined to change that.

"We should get moving." A dark tension was hidden behind A2's words, her hand reaching down to help the seated girl back up. Nodding dumbly, Leah grasped the offered gloved hand firmly and was once again lifted into a standing position by A2's unusual strength. That was 100% going to be one of the questions she asks about. Taking a couple steps forward, A2 signaled for Leah to stick close before beginning their trek through the forest.

Despite having told herself she would get to know more about the mysterious woman, the actual act of asking them turned out to be quite difficult. Leah wouldn't consider herself antisocial, far from it. Back in her time, before the world fell to ruin, Leah was considered quite the social butterfly. She never had someone she would call a close friend over her 21 years of life, but she flittered between lots of groups of friends, always welcomed but never lingering.

Things were different with A2. It felt like there was an invisible barrier around her, drawing Leah in but keeping her separated from the mysterious woman. She wanted to know everything about her but couldn't formulate a single coherent sentence, as if her mind was stuck in a traffic jam. So she just quietly trailed behind the silver-haired beauty, whose head remained on a constant swivel, keeping an eye out for potential threats.

They had been walking down the grassy path for several minutes when Leah decided couldn't take it anymore. The two of them had not talked much in their short time together, but this prolonged lull in conversation was putting her on edge. Fighting through her mental block, her hands nervously bunching up the hem of her shirt, Leah called out to A2.

"A2 is a very interesting name." The sudden declaration cut through the awkward silence like an explosion, causing the stoic woman to halt in her tracks, the taller girl casting a quizzical sideways glance at her traveling company who was currently doing her best impression of a tomato.

"I-I don't mean that in a bad way." Leah wasn't sure when she became such a stuttering mess, maybe being in cryogenic sleep actually did affect her brain in some way. Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves, doing her best to ignore the intense gaze A2 was giving her, Leah quickly continued the conversation before she completely lost her confidence. "It's just…very different from what you'd usually hear."

A2 stared at her for an uncomfortably long time, her gray-blue eyes peering into emerald ones, as if studying her very soul. The silver-haired woman suddenly snapped her head forward before slowly continuing on her previous trajectory. Leah was shocked by A2's cold silence, a twinge of hurt settling in her heart at the stoic woman's rejection. She quietly fell in step behind her, her head hung low.

"It was given to me." Leah's head jumped up at A2's unexpected response, the silver-haired woman still scanning the tree line diligently. Breathing a happy sigh of relief, Leah jogged up to A2's side, smiling widely at the taller girl.

"I mean that's true of anyone isn't it." Leah giggled happily as she gingerly tucked some stray hair behind her ear. Leaning forward to get a better look at A2's face, she decided to keep this luck train rolling.

"I've been wondering for a while now," Leah gestured at the strange markings on A2's body, "where did you get those?"

Looking down to see what Leah was referring to, A2 ran a finger over the black lines running across her collarbone. A wistful look crossed her features, as her gloved fingers traced the lines across the contours of her body, a hidden pain shining in her eyes. Laying a comforting hand on A2's arm, the shorter girl did her best to give her a sympathetic smile.

"Hey, it's ok." Leah cooed gently, rubbing her hand softly up and down A2's arm. "You don't have to tell me. It's ok"

A2 halted in her steps once more, slowly turning her head toward Leah, gray-blue eyes peeking out from under silver bangs. Shaking her head back and forth, her hair swaying like waves of ice, A2 dropped her hands back to her side.

"They are from injuries I sustained." Her crystalline eyes gazed into the verdant canopy as if trying to find a memory of a time long past. Closing her eyes, A2 released a deep sigh before turning back to Leah. "But that was a long time ago."

Leah was unsure about what to do now. Despite the pain she had seen in the silver-haired woman's eyes, she still felt there was one question she had to ask. She had to know how A2 was so strong.

It had been on her mind ever since she first woke up in A2's arms. There was an unnatural strength slumbering in that seemingly normal woman's body. It didn't seem like a painful question to ask but Leah was still hesitant. She didn't want to hurt A2.

"Hey, A2?" Leah faltered slightly as she stared into A2's face, still seeing the lingering remnants of sadness in her gaze. Nodding to let her know she was listening, A2 turned fully toward Leah to give the shorter girl her full attention. Biting her lip, Leah decided to just get it over with.

"How are you so stro-"

Leah's question died on her tongue by a hellish, metallic screech piercing her ears, disturbing the once calm atmosphere of the forest. Leah gave a startled yelp as she covered her ears against the unholy sound.

A2 crouched down into an aggressive stance, her arm stretched out protectively in front of Leah. Following A2's icy glare, Leah stared down the dirt path they had been walking on, toward the origin of that horrid noise. Emerald eyes widened dramatically, her hand clamping her mouth shut to stifle a terrified shriek.

A herd of machine-like lifeforms was rushing toward them, crudely constructed spears pointed ominously in their direction. Tattered rags draped across their metallic chassis, some of them having adorned their spherical heads with large pairs of antlers. Their very appearance spoke of hostility and aggression, yet what scared Leah the most was their eyes. Their blood-red eyes.

"Kill the intruders!" The largest of the herd, almost twice the height of his brethren, bellowed out his command, the synthesized voice dripping with open hostility toward the two of them. "Protect the king!"

Leah badly wanted to make a run for it, run as far and as fast as her feet could take her. But her legs would not listen to her brain's command. They were shaking like a light pole in a thunderstorm. She had to run to survive, the intention of the approaching hoard being crystal clear. They wanted the two of them dead.

The horrified girl fell to her knees, her legs unable to keep her standing anymore in face of the looming threat. Emerald eyes watched the mechanical monstrosities draw closer and closer, the tips of their spears shining ominously in the sunlight. Tears of fright pooled in the corners of her eyes as she prepared for their grisly demise.

"Stay there." Tearing her terrified gaze away from the advancing robots toward the silver-haired girl, Leah looked at A2 in disbelief. She stood confidently next to the trembling girl, her voice firm and strong with conviction. "I will deal with them."

A dazzling light emerged from A2's palm as a sword materialized in her gloved hand from seemingly nowhere. And in the blink of an eye, she was gone, replaced only by the heated sounds of battle.

* * *

They were not going to harm Leah.

A2 came out of her dash in a mad sprint toward the closest machine, her makeshift sword coming down in a deadly arc. The unprepared robot brought his spear up to try and block her attack but her sword sliced cleanly through its crude material, embedding itself into his head. The light in his eyes flickered momentarily before extinguishing completely. A2 quickly jumped out of the way as his body exploded, swiftly moving on to her next target.

A2 had counted seven of them at the start of her offensive, including the one she just destroyed. Usually, that would not be a problem at all for the former YoRHa android, but she had to keep an eye on Leah at the same time. She could not let them get close to her. If they figured out she was human they might do something much worse than just kill her. A2 was not going to let anything happen to her. No matter what. This meant she had to make herself their primary target.

Sidestepping a clumsy swing from the leader, A2 deftly maneuvered herself out of his line of sight, hacking expertly at his knee joint, detaching it from the rest of his body. As he hopped comically on one leg to regain his balance, the combat android delivered at bone-crushing kick to his remaining leg causing him to topple over. Not wasting a single moment she hopped onto his hulking body, embedding her sword into the side of his head, before quickly leaping back off. His head twitched violently for a second before he too exploded into tiny pieces.

The No. 2 combat model had no time to rest though as three more charged her at once, their spears aimed directly at her abdomen with intent to kill. A2 expertly deflected the tip of the closest one with the edge of her sword, directing it into the body of one of his comrades. As he was apologizing for his mistake, trying to carefully remove his spear from his friend's corpse, A2 came up behind him and decapitated him. Sensing the last one charging her from behind she jumped several feet into the air, directing a lethal slash downward as he passed underneath her.

Despite having watched their companions fall to her blade, the last two machines still charged at her with reckless abandon, fully intent on killing her. This served A2 well as it meant they were not paying attention to Leah.

Crouching low, A2 launched herself at the oncoming pair, her sword aimed squarely at the charging machines. The tip of her blade embedded itself into the chest of the nearest machine, the momentum of her attack bowling them into the body of his brethren. Rolling with the movement into a crouch, A2 spun on her heels and sliced the last one's head in two as he tried to remove the corpse on top of him. De-materializing her sword, the former YoRHa android returned to her feet and calmly made her way back to Leah's side as their bodies went up in flames.

Emerald eyes stared unblinking at the landscape of destruction A2 had left behind, the remains of the machine hoard littering the ground, her mouth hanging open in disbelief. A2's black box fluttered in relief at seeing Leah unharmed, a mirthful smile finding it's way to her lips at her dumbstruck expression. Squatting down in front of the prone human, the combat android extended her hand to help her up.

Leah stared terrified at the offered appendage, fearfully backing away from her it. Pain and confusion danced across A2's features at Leah's rejection, afraid she had hurt the brown-haired girl somehow.

"Wha-What the fuck was that?!"

* * *

Leah's mind had gone blank.

As soon as she saw A2 leap into the hoard like a battle-hardened lioness with unnatural speed, strength, and finesse, Leah's brain had refused to accept what she was seeing. Her mind was already in a fragile state from what she had to deal with back in the research facility, but this was on a new level.

Life had many mysteries, Leah could easily accept that. The deadly White Chlorination Syndrome turning people into pillars of salt, snowfall in the middle of July, and a human surviving for 9000 years in cryogenic sleep were fantastical and insane but she had witnessed them. She had seen them happen around her and one even happened to her personally. But this was new.

Machines. Honest-to-god hunks of metal, walking, talking, and wielding deadly weapons had stood before her and tried to kill her and A2. And A2 had magically conjured up a sword and took them out like a professional assassin, the dangerous-looking robots failing to even put a single scratch on her. Even with the strength she had displayed so far, these feats seemed impossible.

Leah stared upon the carnage A2 had wrought upon the machine threats, their metallic bodies strewn about in pieces on the ground. Glass eyes, once gleaming with an angry red glow, now stared lifelessly in Leah's direction. Their howls of fury silenced forever by A2's blade.

A black-clad hand appeared in front of her eyes, her gaze sweeping up its length toward A2's smiling face. Leah stared blankly at the offered appendage, it was the very same hand that had effortlessly dispatched a raving hoard of mechanical monstrosities. An instrument of death.

Fear coursed through Leah's veins as everything that she had just witnessed crashed down onto her at once. Hands digging frantically into the dirt, Leah scrambled away from the silver-haired woman in terror, her legs kicking helplessly in front of her. Her mind was buzzing with a horrible noise, fears, and questions bouncing around inside her skull.

The sorrowful look in A2's eyes at her rejection though helped center her thoughts before they could spiral down into madness again.

She couldn't see this girl as a threat. She was the one who had saved her from her slumbering prison. Had comforted her so tenderly and patiently when she felt like her world was crumbling before her. Who had just fought a horde of crazed robots to help keep her safe. No, she couldn't fear her. But that didn't mean she didn't still want answers and she sure as hell could freak out in front of her.

"Wha-What the fuck was that?!" A high pitched screech tumbled out of her mouth, as she gave A2 an incredulous look. Question after question spilled from her lips, like a dam bursting after succumbing to too much pressure. "How the hell did you do that? What were those!? Do humans have some kind of superpowers now!? What has happened to earth?"

The look in A2's eyes shifted from sorrow to sympathy as Leah's panic-stricken questions came out one by one. Extending her hand once more, A2 silently begged Leah to believe in her, to trust her. Leah tenderly slipped her hand into A2's own black covered hand. The hand that had ruthlessly killed those machines. The hand that had comforted her so gently. The hand that has protected her from the very first moment she awoke in this new world.

The silver-haired gave her a small thankful smile as she lifted the two of them back to their feet. A2 took a couple of steps away from Leah, trying to give the girl some much-needed breathing room. The brown-haired girl gave her an expectant look, still fully expecting answers. Sighing heavily, the silver-haired girl prepared to tell Leah everything she deserved to know.

"Those were what we call Machine Lifeforms. They were created by aliens millennia ago to wipe out humanity and take over the planet. A military group of androids, called YoRHa, was created to combat the machine menace, to reclaim the earth for the last surviving humans living on the moon."

A2 paused for a bit to let Leah digest what she had just told her. Leah was stunned at what she was hearing. It felt like something out of a science fiction novel, but from everything she had witnessed so far and that it was coming from A2, someone she trusted, made her believe every word. Leah nodded to let A2 know to continue.

"But it was all a lie. Humanity is dead. There is no one on the moon. YoRHa used the belief of the androids, in their love for humanity, to fight a never-ending battle against the machines. To let them die for a pointless cause."

Anger and venom laced every single word as A2 spoke of YoRHa, of their betrayal. Looking at Leah though, the hate slowly faded away, a content smile tugging at her lips.

"That is until now. You are a miracle. The last known remaining human. And I will protect you till my dying breath, for that is what I was made for, but more-so because I want to. The reason I can do the things I do, how I'm so strong. How I know so much about YoRHa and the machines is because…because…."

Leah released a breath she didn't know she was holding when the silver-haired woman paused in her explanation, anxiously waiting for A2 to confirm what she had begun to suspect. A2's gray-blue eyes stared into Leah's emerald ones, a silent plea for acceptance dancing across their crystalline surface.

"It's because I am an Android."

**A/N: Sooo sorry for the long break between chapters. I took a short break from writing to make sure I didn't get burnt out on the story. I love it too much to let that happen.**

**This chapter was a bit trickier to write than I had expected, some parts coming to me much easier than others. Our first fight scene(one-sided as it was) and some big revelations for Leah, some of which she was already figuring out. Next chapter will have a lot more for her to deal with**

**A big thank you again to everyone who gave my story a chance. It truly means a lot to me.**


	6. How Things Have Changed

Leah wondered how much more of this her mind could possibly take.

The time-traveling girl had had her suspicions about A2 from the beginning, due to her incredible feats of strength and her strange attire, but to have it confirmed was a whole different story. It was like a messed up, or slightly differently messed up, version of Schrödinger's cat.

Androids, human-like robots in a never-ending war against alien machine lifeforms for the liberation of earth, existed in this time. All while humanity had been rendered extinct millennia ago. All, except for her. Leah, the last human on earth. It sounded like the title of a cheesy young adult novel and yet it had become her life.

The time-traveling girl has been staring at her silver-haired companion in shock for god knows how long, the newly outed android standing in silence, anxiously waiting for a reaction from Leah. The knowledge of A2 being anything other than human somehow refused to register in her mind.

Everything about A2 seemed so human. The way she emoted and how caring she had been with her when she was having her breakdown, the warmth she felt from her body was so comforting and loving as if she was all that mattered in the world. It was completely different from the cold and unfeeling androids she had read about in science fiction novels.

Looking over the scattered remains of the machines A2 had so easily terminated, Leah felt a strange cold sensation grip her heart. These things, machine lifeforms, had eradicated humanity, wiped out an entire species that had once comfortably sat atop the food chain, uncontested by mother nature. It had left her all alone, in a world no longer meant for her, surrounded by familiar sights that only reminded her more on how little she belonged here.

All these millennia later, Androids were still fighting for them, wearing the disguise of their creators, in a war with no point. What point was there in fighting for a world that will never see the face of man again? A whole new race of beings should not throw their lives away for humanity, especially not her. There was one indisputable fact in Leah's mind: This was truly not her home anymore.

"Huh?" Leah was surprised by the sudden embrace by the silver-haired android, A2's warmth encompassing her smaller frame, a feeling she had become quite familiar with since her awakening. Long, skillful fingers were gently running through her brown locks, soothing coos and murmurs being spoken softly into her ear. Feeling a strange wetness on her cheeks, Leah shakily brought her hand up to her face, noticing the telltale signs of freshly fallen tears. "When did I? Why am I crying?"

"I'm here for you, Leah." The velvety tones of A2's voice swam through her mind, calming her almost instantly, a shiver she didn't know was running through her body starting to subside from her comforting words. How long had she been like this? "I'm sorry I burdened you with all of that so soon."

"No, no, I wanted to know. I just thought I would handle it better." Wrapping her arms around A2 and squeezing tightly, Leah buried her face in the android's shoulder, letting the tears fall freely. Of course, Leah couldn't have figured out this silver-haired woman was an android, everything about her felt so human. 'I guess I'm not truly alone.'

"I'm sorry. I'm really trying to be stronger, I swear." Laughing shakily, Leah pulled back slightly out of the embrace, feebly trying to wipe away the seemingly endless tears. A black-gloved hand appeared before her eyes and gently wiped away the stray tears on her face. "I'm glad you are here A2."

* * *

A2 was extremely confused about where this strange instinct kept coming from.

The combat android had always been stilted and inept when it came to dealing with other androids emotions and especially her own. And due to unexpected circumstances, she now found herself in the presence of the possibly last human on earth. From everything that YoRHa had taught them, they were told that humans possessed varying and fluctuating degrees of emotions, the gamut running so wide that a simple androids processor could not fathom it.

So when Leah had looked so lost, once again crushed by a burden the brown-haired girl had not asked for, A2 found herself hugging the smaller woman tight, thankful that Leah did not pull away from her. Something deep within her core was telling her this was the best way to help the human with her sorrow, so the combat android decided to trust in this new feeling.

It was amazing to think how much her life had changed in such a short time, and it was all from meeting Leah. The hate and anger she had felt before, were washed away like a cleansing rain, leaving in its wake a strong sense of determination to protect and care for this person, this precious human life. If it was her programming or something more, A2 didn't know, but she was going to follow it through to the end.

A2 did her best to aid the girl with her sadness, running her hands through her soft brown hair, marveling at its non-artificial texture. Everything about the human felt so familiar to her own body, and yet, it was all so much more…real. It truly illustrated the gap between androids and their creators more to the silver-haired woman. As much as they may want it, they will never be human.

Feeling Leah tighten their embrace, A2 decided to let those thoughts go. The silver-haired android had more important things to worry about, one of which being the well being of the girl enveloped in her arms.

"I'm sorry. I'm really trying to be stronger, I swear."

Something about those words struck a chord deep within her black box. It reminded the former YoRHa soldier of her own desire to be better, to be able to save her comrades, to not be a burden when she should have been leading them. In the end, she had failed to realize her dream of being stronger, having lost them all due to her weakness, but maybe she could help Leah with hers. Wiping the tears from Leah's emerald eyes, staring deeply into the green depths swirling with emotion, A2 gave her a reassuring smile.

"I'll help carry your burden, so you may become strong."

A strange dusting of pink spread across the human's pale cheeks at her words, greatly confusing the combat android. Worried that Leah may be coming down with some kind of illness, ones that she had learned about back at YoRHa, A2 cupped the girl's cheek carefully, the dark black of her exoskeleton clashing with the girl's pale skin, while using her other hand to check her forehead for an increase in temperature. The Information units had given all of the combat models a rudimentary lesson on Human health, should any of them ever come across a surviving human. At this moment, A2 was glad she had paid attention to the class.

"Are you feeling well, Leah? Your face is unusually red." While definitively elevated, Leah's temperature was nowhere close to critical levels, and yet, the redness in the girl's face only seemed to spread. Running her thumb across the soft expanse of the shorter girl's cheek, A2 hoped to figure out what might be ailing the young human. The warmth of the girl's body suddenly disappeared, the red-faced girl having removed herself from her embrace, frantically sputtering out nonsense while comically waving her hands. "Leah?"

"I-I'm fine A2!" Caught off guard by the girl's loud outburst, silver-blue eyes widening in surprise, A2 carefully lowered her hands back to her side. The No. 2 Type Android stared at the human girl, who was covering her inflamed cheeks with her hands, confusion dancing across her features. "Just..just a bit warm."

"Very well." A2 didn't completely believe the brown-haired girl's words, the frantic stuttering a telltale sign of lying, but she decided to let it go, the human clearly feeling a great sense of discomfort at her inquiry.

Scanning the surroundings, the sound of Leah slapping her cheeks echoing through the clearing, A2 could sense the presence of further machine lifeforms, the faint sound of patrolling footsteps reaching her sensitive ears. Though they were not in immediate danger, A2 was not willing to risk Leah's life any further today.

"We should head out soon." At her tense words, Leah snapped out of her stupor, nervously checking the treeline for any signs of danger as she returned to A2's side, clearly afraid of another machine ambush.

"Yeah, that sounds good." Leah nodded toward the combat android, A2 returning it with a reassuring smile, a silent promise to keep her safe. Summoning her sword, Leah flinching slightly at its sudden appearance, A2 began leading the way, making sure to keep her pace steady but measured so that the brown-haired girl could easily stick close.

As they made their way through the dense foliage, Leah remaining unusually quiet so as to not alert any possible nearby machines, A2 began pondering what to do once they actually made it out of the forest. A2 was considered a Deserter by YoRHa, one to be hunted down and destroyed or captured, and so she had no place to call home, spending all of her time on the run. But, there was one place they could go. Turning toward the shorter girl, Leah looking back at her with curiosity shining in her emerald orbs, A2 had to finally confront her past.

"I'll bring you to the Resistance Camp. We'll be safe there."

* * *

The strange pair had been wandering through the forest for several minutes after A2's deceleration of their destination, Leah having noticed a strange reserved tone in the taller girl's voice when the densely wooded surroundings started to thin out. Tall concrete structures could be seen peeking out from between the gaps in the treeline. They were almost out.

Leah braced herself for what possible horrifying or depressing sights she might witness, sticking a little closer to her silver-haired companion's side, hoping to draw some courage from the stoic android. Memories of the chaos the White Chlorination Syndrome had wrought upon the world dancing in her mind, she could only imagine how much worse the world has gotten since the eradication of humanity. Walking through the last line of trees into the great wide open, momentarily blinded by the sun's glare, Leah laid eyes for the first time on what remained of humanity's achievements.

"Oh….no…."

Destruction, as far as the eye could see. Buildings, once bustling with life and teeming with people going about their day to day activities, lay crumbling and abandoned, crushed by times merciless hand. Thick, coiling tree trunks pierced through the sides of buildings, it's foliage overtaking its many floors, returning it back to mother nature. Abandoned vehicles were scattered across the pavement, patches of grass peeking out from between the cracks, rusted and useless. No trace was left of the people who inhabited this once glorious monument to human ingenuity. All that was left was the haunting memories of Leah's past.

"I used to come here all the time when I was in college." Walking forward, the silver-haired android staying dutifully by her side as she aimlessly wandered toward the nearest building, Leah craned her head up its concrete surface. "Some friends and I used to come here to have coffee and cake. They made the best cheesecake here. Heh, my friends would always make fun of me for eating an entire one on my own."

A hollow laugh passed Leah's lips as she felt a horrible weight settle in her stomach, a strange coldness seeping into her heart. The bustling cafe was now just a dilapidated room, no signs of the warmth that once permeated its quaint interior.

The familiar clack of A2's heels echoed in Leah's ears, the brown-haired girl feeling a strong, yet gentle, grip on her shoulder. Staring at her traveling companion, silver-blue eyes shining at her with sympathy, Leah gave her friend a sorrowful smile. "It's all gone, huh?"

A sad look crossed A2's beautiful face, her eyes partially obscured by her flowing silver locks, as she slowly nodded toward the brown-haired human.

"Yes. I'm sorry."

Taking a deep, shuddering breath, Leah brought her hand up to her shoulder to grip the android's hand, trying her best to stifle the tears that were threatening to spill. She wasn't going to cry again, not today. A2 has enough to worry about with possible machine attacks and keeping her useless self safe, she did not need to have her breaking down again. Swallowing the big lump in her throat, Leah gently removed A2's hand from her shoulder, holding it tenderly in her palm.

"I'm ok. Let's keep going." Squeezing A2's hand lightly, Leah gave the silver-haired woman a grateful smile before reluctantly letting go. Taking one last look at her old hangout, Leah nodded to A2 to keep leading the way. Following in step with the taller woman, Leah left another part of her past behind.

Walking through the city ruins, the sound of crumbling concrete falling off of a building echoing in the distance, Leah took in her surroundings with a sense of melancholic wonder. It was all very depressing, but the last human couldn't help but feel that there was something hauntingly beautiful about seeing the destroyed buildings overgrown with nature. The wind whistled through the city streets, a howling song bouncing off it's decaying walls.

"It's hard to believe this is the same city." The duo passed underneath a toppled building, the only thing keeping it from collapsing was that it was caught by the neighboring skyscraper. A2 turned to the reminiscing human, shooting a questioning gaze toward Leah.

"What was it like before?" Perking up at the silver-haired woman's sudden question, Leah took a look at the open square before them. Pointing a finger at relevant landmarks, Leah began setting the scene for her android companion.

"They used to have a farmers market here every morning, people from all over would come here to sell their fresh fruit and vegetables. Sometimes they would have freshly made bread that you had to stand in an extremely long line for it. I never did manage to buy some. They always sold out before I got to the front."

A small wistful smile came to Leah's face as she continued pointing out various hang out spots or where everyday businesses once stood, the rogue android listening to her with rapt attention. Smiling at A2, Leah ran ahead and turned to face her silver-haired savior, spreading her arms wide in a grand gesture.

"The whole city would be filled with people, so many you would lose count in an instant. People of all shapes and sizes mingling together as they went about their lives, whether it be for work, fun, or just passing through. There was this great concert venue nearby, they always had the best musical acts. Cars would be parked bumper to bumper, assholes constantly yelling and honking at each other. It was terrible and wonderful at the same time."

Leah smiled happily at how A2's gaze would flip around at everything she pointed out, a strange look of excitement on her face. It felt foreign to the human, in their short time together having not witnessed this emotion from the android before, but she was enjoying it immensely. The silver-haired woman looked absolutely adorable. Remembering her previous embarrassment, when A2 had cupped her cheek so tenderly, Leah quickly decided to change the subject to distract herself.

"A2?" Calling out to her traveling companion, the silver-haired woman returning her gaze back toward the human girl, the magical sparkle still in her eyes. Nodding at her to go on, Leah nervously wrung her hands together as she lowered her gaze, unsure how the combat android would react to her question. "Why do you wear such revealing clothes?"

Leah's head snapped back up as her eyes shot open in shock, a painful blush returning to her face. That was not at all what she was going to ask! Her mind must have gotten distracted when she lowered her head and gotten a glimpse of A2's attire again. Gah, she was so stupid!

"N-no, no, no I'm sorry! That wasn't what I wanted to ask! I was going to ask what other abilities you have, I swear!" Leah's nervous rambling shot out of her mouth like verbal diarrhea, the brown-haired girl wishing she could just go back to her cryo-chamber and sleep for another 9000 years.

"I used to wear a dress." Leah was brought out of her embarrassment spiral by A2's soft voice, the combat android gripping her arm tightly, a strange expression crossing her features.

"It was standard issue wear for my combat unit. Most of it was torn off in an explosion that almost took my life, this," A2 gestured toward the black fabric covering her torso, "is all that remained. Most of my artificial skin was lost then too. I lost bits and pieces of it over the years. I am no longer part of YoRHa so I had no access to any replacement parts. This is all I have left."

Leah could feel a painful sadness grip her heart as she listened to the android's story, the silver-haired android self-consciously running her finger over her exposed exoskeleton as she retold her story. The brown-haired girl was about to rush over and pull A2 into a hug, but the combat android merely shook her head 'no', continuing their trek through the city. A pang of rejection ran through the human's heart before she decided to shrug it off, telling herself that A2 might just have trouble expressing her feelings. Catching up to the taller girl, falling in step next to her, Leah listened as A2 continued her answer.

"Besides being trained for combat with various weapons, I also have greatly enhanced strength, speed, and stamina in comparison to a regular human. As you may have already noticed. I can also overclock my system to exceed my built-in limiters to increase my overall abilities, in exchange for a loss of energy and mental faculties."

Shock and awe were written all over the time-traveling girls face as A2 ran down the list of her abilities, the sheer staggering strength slumbering inside of the silver-haired woman boggling her mind. How had androids managed to fit all those amazing features inside of such a small frame? Leah had seen some of her skills first hand but it still left her dumbfounded and speechless.

"You are amazing A2." Leah's words came out in a breathless whisper, the girl out of time unable to hide how impressed she was with her android companion. A2 looked at her in surprise, as if no one had ever told her that before, the brown-haired girl swearing she could see the hint of a dusting of pink on the combat androids pale cheeks. Turning her head, her long silver hair obscuring her features, A2 gave Leah a thankful nod before resuming their journey to the Resistance Camp.

"Thank you." A bright smile broke out on the humans face, extremely pleased with having gotten to see such a precious sight, happily committing A2's blushing face to memory. The brown-haired girl hoping to see such a lovely sight a lot more, and hopefully soon. Following behind her silver-haired savior, Leah couldn't keep the smile from her face, a slight spring in her step.

The mismatched duo continued their journey through the ruined city, the two of them having found a comfortable rhythm in their conversation, which was lifting both of their spirits after the many rough patches in their short friendship. Leah would regale her android companion with tales of life before the fall of humanity, the combat model soaking up all of her words as if they were the most interesting story ever told, occasionally asking questions about anything that piqued her interest.

Leah was in the middle of asking A2 about her sword skills when she suddenly felt a strong arm against her chest, stopping her in her tracks, a small blush spreading on her cheeks at how close the android's hand was to her, ahem, breasts. Lifting her gaze, the brown-haired girl could feel dread running down her spine. Several feet away, mindlessly bouncing inside of a shallow pool of water, were three machine lifeforms.

"This won't take long," Leah shuddered at the strong tone in the combat androids voice, A2 tightening the grip on her sword, "they are weak."

Unlike their encounter with the machines in the forest, where the silver-haired woman had attacked them with swift, merciless aggression, A2 calmly stalked toward the strangely docile looking automatons with grim determination. Their yellow eyes flashed red as soon as they became aware of the android's presence, their stubby bodies hopping mindlessly toward the lethal warrior, their arms flailing wildly. Leah watched on with deep admiration sparkling in her eyes, as she watched A2 effortlessly eliminate the threats with three quick swipes of her sword, returning to Leah's side before they exploded into tiny pieces.

"The camp is right up that hill. We are almost there." Leah could feel the blush once again spread on her cheeks as she watched A2 wade through the water toward their final destination, the sun reflecting off of the water surrounding the android in a heavenly glow. Leah couldn't help but think how utterly captivating A2 was at that moment.

"Leah?" Snapping out of her daydream the brown-haired girl quickly hurried toward her silver-haired friend, her feet kicking up sparkling drops off water, the combat android waiting patiently for her on top of the hill. Reaching out to help her up, Leah grasping the soft black hand tightly, A2 pulled the shorter girl up with ease. Smiling thankfully up at her, Leah and her android companion passed through the crudely constructed barrier into the long-awaited Resistance Camp.

Passing through some abandoned rooms the pair walked into a small courtyard, the sun shining down brightly from above unobscured by the cities many high rises, onto a small patch of flowers growing through the cracked concrete. Several tents and makeshift abodes had been set up, various different stalls selling weapons and machine parts scattered throughout the area. Stepping into view, the attention of the milling people, androids, immediately snapping toward the pair of outsiders.

"I'll go talk to their leader. I know her from years ago, she should be willing to help us. Wait here please." Nodding at the taller woman, Leah stood nervously in one spot as she watched A2 walk up to an android dressed in combat gear, her head partially covered by a large coat. That must be the resistance leader. A2 had not told her how she knew her, but Leah assumed it had something to do with the horrible event the silver-haired android had mentioned earlier.

* * *

Leaving Leah near the entrance of the camp, safe with the knowledge that the resistance androids would not harm her, A2 walked up to their leader who was currently mulling over a large map, a grim look on her face. Memories of the day that YoRHa betrayed her, where she watched all of her comrades die, flashed in her mind as she approached the serious-looking android.

"Anemone." Shock painted the woman's face as her head whipped up from the map she was studying, to stare in awe at the specter from the past before her. Shakily walking around the large desk, knocking several electronics and devices onto the ground in her hurry, she came to a stop before the silver-haired woman. "It's good to see you."

"No. 2...you're alive." A2 nodded grimly toward her old, friend?, who was staring at her with a look of disbelief and barely restrained happiness. "I thought you died."

"There was a while I wish I had." Looking over her shoulder at the brown-haired girl, Leah nervously rooted to the spot as she took in her surroundings, a small smile spread on A2's lips. Turning back toward her old comrade, A2 gave her an apologetic look. "I'm sorry I never came to see you."

"I assume you had your reasons." Anemone placed her hand on A2's shoulder, a small understanding smile on the usually hardened soldier's face. Removing her hand, Anemone glanced toward A2's companion, curiosity shining in her eyes.

"Who is she?" A2 took a deep breath, staring deeply into Anemone's eyes, prepared to deal with the leader's disbelief in her words.

"Her name is Leah, she is the last human on earth." An incredulous look passed over Anemone's faces, clearly not believing what the combat android had told her, finding the notion absolutely impossible. A2 merely stared back at the resistance leader, her silver-blue eyes never wavering. Anemone's eyes widened as she gazed into A2's eyes, quickly snapping her head back to the brown-haired girl in disbelief.

"She's…human? She survived." Nodding her head, A2 could only give her old friend a cheeky smile, remembering her own reaction to finding Leah alive. She was sure that Anemone was feeling the same spark of joy within her core, a few stray tears running down the tanned cheeks of the resistance leader's face. Anemone covered her eyes, a shaky breath passing her lips. "Thank you, A2. For finding her."

"There is nothing to thank me for." A2 put a calming hand on the dark-skinned woman's arm, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "Look, I need a favor."

"Anything. Tell me anything you need." Anemone did not hesitate in her response to A2's request, her friend, the one who managed to find the last human on earth, could ask anything of her and she would do everything in her power to help. For both A2 and the human. Despite their time together being short, the two of them not having seen each other in six years, Anemone still considered the No. 2 model her friend.

"This is the safest place in the area from the machines, besides the Bunker, but both of us know YoRHa is not allowed to find out about her. The Commander would just use her to continue this war."

Anemone nodded grimly at the silver-haired woman's words, quite aware of the Commander's manipulative ways, despite her camp still having a working relationship with the newest YoRHa model androids. She would make sure the two of them were kept secret from YoRHa.

"You may stay here as long as you like. You are my friend No. 2. We have a secure room with all the necessities you and the human may need. I can send out some units to forage for food for the human….Leah."

"Thank you, Anemone. But my name is A2." The combat android gave the resistance leader a thankful bow, her old YoRHa training making itself known. Anemone merely gave her a joyous smile.

"You finally gave yourself a name, huh?" Nodding at her friend's question, A2 returned Anemone's smile with one of her own. The combat android was about to ask the resistance leader another question when the two of them were distracted by a sudden loud crash behind them.

* * *

Looking around the camp, Leah noticed that she was being watched by several different android resistance members, many of them giving her a wary glare. Leah couldn't really blame them for their suspicions of her, being at constant war for millennia with an alien machine menace would surely put anyone on edge.

But if Leah hadn't been told that they were androids and the fact that she was the last remaining human, she would have never believed they were anything but regular people. Everything they did was a perfect imitation of their creators, from the way they moved all the way to how they talked. Except for the one wearing a robot head as she stared intently at her. She was definitively odd.

A sudden, loud crash, accompanied by a pair of sharp gasps, pulled Leah out of her reverie, the noise pulling her attention away from the strange robot head girl.

Twin androids were staring wide-eyed at her, a look of pure shock and disbelief on their identical faces, their only differentiating feature being the style of their bright maroon colored hair. They were wearing a matching set of clothes comprised of a flowing white shirt with a large slit on the side and a pair of pants that matched their hair. Leah noticed a matching white lily's swimming within the flaming waves of their hair.

Silent tears ran down their cheeks as they slowly began stumbling toward the dazed girl, dropping the rest of their supplies haphazardly onto the ground. The pair rushed over toward the startled human, Leah bringing her hands up, bracing herself for a violent impact. But it never came. Instead, all she felt was the warm embrace of the red-headed twins, two trembling pair of arms surrounding her as their sorrowful cries echoed throughout the camp.

**A/N: Sorry, sorry for the long delay between chapters. I had a huge inspiration for another story and I wanted to strike while the iron was hot. I never forgot about this story and still love it dearly. I have been constantly thinking of ideas for later chapters so there will definitively be more.**

**Devola and Popola will be a fairly important part of the story as I felt they deserved a much happier life then what they got in the game. They will be an important part of both Leah and A2's lives. **

**I also wanted to answer a quick question from reviewer bubbajoe117: Yes, I will have it in my story but it will be a while until we get to it. So hopefully that's something to look forward to : )**

**Again so sorry for the delay, and thank you so much for reading!**


	7. Twins

Protect Leah at all costs.

That was the single thought running through A2's head as she watched the twin redheaded androids rush up to the brown-haired girl, her hand immediately conjuring up her sword as she prepared to intercept them, before they could bring any harm to the human, her newly discovered instincts kicking in once again.

Crouching low, A2 was prepared to launch herself into the path of the advancing androids, but a strong grip on her shoulder gave her pause. A2 was prepared to lash out at whoever dared stop her from protecting Leah, until she looked into the sympathetic eyes of the Resistance Leader, Anemone.

"Please wait, A2." Looking at her friend incredulously, the combat android was unable to grasp why Anemone would stop her from keeping the human safe. Shrugging the leader's arm off her shoulder, prepared to make another rush toward the twins, who were now surrounding the startled girl, A2 was stopped by Anemone's simple plea. "Everything is going to be ok. Trust me."

A2 wasn't sure what it was, the tone in her voice or the sad look in her eyes, but the combat android decided to trust her old friend and de-materialized her sword before relaxing her aggressive stance. Turning her head back toward the unfolding events, a strong ache of worry settling in her black box, the silver-haired woman kept a watchful eye on the redheaded girls, still unsure of whether this is the right decision.

"For her sake, I hope you are right."

* * *

This was a situation Leah definitively did not think she would end up in as she found herself being embraced by twin androids, their hair filling her vision as if she surrounded by a field of fire. Leah glanced at the pair with a worried look in her eyes as she felt their bodies shaking with heavy sobs, the heartrending cries of pure anguish tearing through their throats causing Leah's heart to ache for these two girls even though she didn't know anything about them.

She could feel tears starting to soak into her shirt, the twins having buried their faces into her chest, strong hands gripping onto her as if she were their last lifeline. Lifting her hands, wrapping them gently around the sorrowful pair, Leah began gently stroking their waves of maroon hair as she cooed soft words of comfort to help calm them.

The time-traveling girl wasn't sure why she was doing this for a pair of strangers, but seeing how much pain they were in made Leah feel an unspeakable amount of sadness that if she could help them, even just a little, she had to do it.

"Hey, hey, it's ok," Leah gently whispered to the girls in her arms, resting her head on their shoulders, "everything is going to be ok."

"We're sorry!" The twin androids pulled away from the human, not releasing their grip on the brown-haired girl, the one with the straight hair screaming apologies at her as their green eyes shined with pure anguish. "We are so sorry! Please we're sorry!"

"We never meant for it to happen!" Her wavy-haired sister placed her trembling hands on Leah's face, the tears flowing harder down her cheeks as she seemed to seek, plead, for some kind of forgiveness from the human. "We didn't mean to fail you! We're sorry!"

"Hey, it's ok. I'm sorry but I don't know what you are talking about." Gently removing the android's hands from her face, making sure to keep a firm hold of them to help comfort the girl, Leah looked between the two girls with confusion and sympathy etched on her face. "What do you mean you failed me?"

At her question the two of them only began crying harder, as their howls of despair reached a fever pitch, their grip on her tightened causing Leah to wince slightly in pain. Noticing that they were hurting her, the two of them quickly distanced themselves from her as they spouted out rapid apologies, gripping their sides as they hugged themselves tightly. Leah took tentative steps closer to them, the twins shying away as if she was going to hurt them or that they would hurt her, she tried to signal to them that everything was ok.

"We're sorry we failed humanity! It's our fault they are gone!" Leah stopped in her tracks, her eyes widening dramatically at the wavy-haired twins' exclamation, her heart beating wildly in her chest.

What did they mean by that? How could the two of them be at fault for that? It couldn't have been about her and the other cryogenically frozen humans, Leah knew for a fact she didn't see them at any point before going to sleep and the head scientist had assured them it was a secret facility. Plus he seemed to have an obsession with the greatness and ingenuity of mankind.

"What-What do you mean?" The look in the twins' eyes, as tears rolled unabated down their cheeks, told Leah something horrible must have happened. But she just couldn't believe they could have led to the extinction of every person on earth.

"Project Gestalt." Surprise crossed the brunettes face at the mention of the program that had led to her father's disappearance. How did they know about that? It's been millennia since that program was created, there was no way anyone who saw it's implementation could be still alive…right?

"The program that was supposed to save humans from the White Chlorinate Syndrome," the twins leaned into each other, trying to draw strength from one another, "our models were in charge of overseeing it, to make sure it succeeded, so humanity could thrive again. But it failed, all because our models failed to complete the project."

Leah hung her head at the twins' explanation, memories of her dad flooding her mind. So she had been right. Her father had died. It hurt, but Leah had made peace with that knowledge a long time ago. What was confusing her though was why the twins kept insisting it was their fault? They said it was their models that caused the failure, but that didn't mean they had anything to do with it.

"Please…please…please…." Soft hands grabbed her wrists, pulling Leah out of her reverie, the twins having returned to her side, their sorrowful eyes piercing Leah's soul. The pair gently leaned into the human girl's frame, the both of them towering over her, and yet, they felt so small at that moment. "We're sorry. Please forgive us for our mistake, for our existence."

Tiny, repeated apologies fell from their lips as they dropped to their knees, the redheaded twins' emotional exhaustion draining the last of their energy. Their hands desperately clawed at Leah's clothes as they slowly lowered to the ground, their long hair obscuring their faces.

Leah quickly lowered herself to her knees, tears starting to form in the corner of her eyes, as she witnessed the heartbreaking scene before her. The twins weakly tried to hold onto Leah's clothes, their trembling fingers searching for any lifeline to the surviving human, their pleas for forgiveness etching itself painfully onto Leah's heart.

Wrapping her arms gently around the twins' necks, pulling the two back into her embrace, Leah held them tightly as her own tears started to fall. These girls did not deserve any of this, this hurt and sorrow, for a crime they had not even committed. All because of a mistake made by their predecessors. Leah couldn't bear to see these girls in pain anymore.

* * *

"W-what?" A set of green eyes stared ahead in surprise at the human's sudden embrace, Devola and Popola unable to comprehend why she would be doing this for them.

Why wasn't she yelling at them, attacking them, blaming them for what they have done to her and humanity? They had done something truly horrible to this girl, an unforgivable act they can never atone for, no matter how much they wish could. Due to their lineage, this human has been left in a world all alone, devoid of her own race. A true outcast.

But here she was, embracing the two of them as if their pain was more important, wrapping them in a soft cocoon of love and acceptance they had no right to experience. They knew nothing about her, as she knew nothing of them, and yet they could tell in an instant she was human. All those years, centuries, replaying their ancestor's mistakes in their minds over and over again had imprinted in them a strong mental image of what a human looked and acted like. The minute they had locked eyes on her, seen the way she awkwardly took in her surroundings, fidgeting and breathing nervously, had set off alarms in their heads. When her green eyes looked their way, sparkling with life and intelligence, they knew. She was the last surviving human.

Everything came flooding out at once: their shame and failure, their self-hatred and regret, their love for her and their pain. Myriad of emotions flooded their system, overwhelming every sense in their body until all they could do was beg and plead for forgiveness, until they collapsed to their knees, prepared to accept whatever punishment the brown-haired human would lay upon them. They would deserve whatever she gave them.

"I forgive you." Her words, spoken so softly and with so much care, settled onto their core like a warm blanket, protecting them from a lifetime of pain and sorrow. Three simple words, spoken by the single most important person in the world to them, started to release them from their eternal suffering. Gripping the girl's shirt roughly, green eyes clenched shut tightly, Devola and Popola could finally release tears of pure happiness.

"But there is nothing to forgive." The twin redheads inhaled sharply, as the human girl pulled away slightly from them, Devola and Popola staring dumbfounded into emerald eyes shining with tenderness. The human slowly removed her arms from around their necks and grabbed a hold of one of each of their hands, smiling warmly at the shocked pair. "Because you did nothing wrong."

"N-no…No!" Devola screwed her eyes shut and shook her head, her wavy hair billowing out in front of her face, as she screamed defiantly at the girl's words, her programming unwilling to let her accept them. "It's our fault!"

"You can't forgive us! It's because of us that you are alone!" Her sister echoed her sentiment, Popola's usually more reserved demeanor broken by the pairs shared burden. "You should hate us, like everyone else! It's what we deserve!"

"No, it's not!" Devola and Popola's next words died on their lips, stunned into silence by the girl's stern exclamation, her green eyes staring at them with fire and conviction but with an undercurrent of caring in them.

"You two should not bear the burden of what your models did. Project Gestalt was one of many experiments created by humans to save us. Its failure should not be blamed on you, because it was not the only way we tried to save ourselves. Failure or not it was not because of you two! You two are your own people!"

The twins gasped in shock as the human pulled them tightly to herself, cradling their heads protectively to her chest, her tears gently falling onto the top their heads. They could feel the girl's small body shake as she held them close, small tremors wracking her body.

"You shouldn't blame yourselves, because I don't blame you."

Devola and Popola couldn't believe what they were hearing. After so many years, of never-ending guilt and torment, of being ostracized and abused, the twin androids could feel their eternal burden being lifted from their shoulders. All because they met this girl, this wonderful human girl, who was willing to shed tears for two hated androids.

If they had been programmed to have their guilt erased as soon as they were forgiven by a human, a sheer impossibility at the time of their creation, or if something within them was so touched by the brown-haired girl's conviction that it overrode their programming, they couldn't tell. But at that moment, held in the human's embrace, her heartbeat singing in their ears, Devola and Popola felt absolved of their predecessor's sins.

Wrapping their arms around the human's waist, Devola and Popola held on to the girl firmly as they buried their faces into her chest, wide, joyous smiles on their lips. They could feel the girl tighten her grip on them, her hands gently caressing their necks underneath the long waves of their maroon hair. The trio sat there for what felt like an eternity, the twin androids basking in their newfound freedom, pure happiness radiating off of their bodies.

Feeling the human pull away slightly, her hands lightly lifting their chins so she could stare into their green eyes, the androids stared at her curiously. A beautiful smile, full of joy and amusement, was painted on her lips.

"Heh, look at us getting all emotional," the brown-haired girl laughed softly, a couple of hiccups jumping out of her chest, "and we don't even know each other's names."

Devola and Popola stared at the human girl with incredulity, as she continued to giggle to herself as a couple more tears rolled down her cheeks. Small smiles started to form on their lips, their core singing with happiness at the human's cute laugh, before they joined in with the girl's laughter.

"I'm Devola." The wavy-haired android smiled warmly at the human, her green eyes dancing with amusement.

"I'm Popola." The straight-haired twin smiled joyously at her sister, delighted to see her happy again, before turning back to the human, the androids gently grabbing a hold of the brown-haired girl's hands.

"It's nice to meet both of you." The androids could feel their black box swell at the human's friendly smile as she squeezed both of their hands affectionately. "My name is Leah."

* * *

A2 was not sure what to feel, as she watched the scene unfold between Leah and the unknown android twins form a distance.

The silver-haired woman had watched the androids embrace Leah, their frantic pleas and screams echoing through the camp, with growing trepidation the longer they remained within the human's personal space. Her hand kept twitching nervously, desperately wanting to rush in and separate them from the brown-haired girl. The combat android could tell they were no threat to the fragile human, her training in battle letting her know neither of the redheaded twins was exhibiting any signs of aggression or intent to harm Leah.

Then why did her black box ache so much, telling her to go there and break them apart.

Listening to the trio's conversation, hearing the twins' story, brought back bad memories for the silver-haired android. Their pain, their regret, it mirrored a lot of her own. While theirs was thrust upon them by unforgiving androids, seeking a target for their own misplaced grief and anger, it was no less painful for them. When Leah took them into her arms, A2 knew the twins were going to be ok.

A2 knew Leah would save them from their pain, just like she had done for her. The human girl may not know it, but her very existence had pulled her out of the darkness, of a life of rage and vengeance, and showed her a future that the combat android did not believe still existed. A life dedicated to her.

So as Leah spoke those gentle words to the twins, full of belief and conviction as she comforted them, she knew the twins could find their own light from the darkness. Logically, A2 knew this was the best possible scenario for the redheaded androids, the silver-haired woman not wishing for them to endure any more suffering. And yet, it angered the former YoRHa android to see Leah showing such affection for the twins. It made A2 feel….unimportant.

"Leah." A2 was torn from her thoughts by the wavy-haired androids, Devola's, sudden utterance of the human's name, a clear tone of devotion in her voice as she smiled warmly at the kneeling human, squeezing Leah's hand gently. Popola mirrored her sister's actions, gracing Leah with a similar smile. "We would do anything for you."

A sharp pain shot through A2's black box at the twins' deceleration, momentarily causing panic to shoot through the combat androids system. Those seemingly harmless words terrified the former soldier to the core. Without a second thought, the silver-haired android began stalking over to the group, the trio slowly lifting themselves back to their feet as their hands remained intertwined, A2 ignoring the cries of protest from Anemone behind her.

Hearing the clack of her heels on the hard concrete, Leah turned toward the silver-haired android, breaking out into a joyful smile that caused A2 to slow her approach, confusion coursing through her mind. Why was she so happy to see her? There was nothing about A2 that the twins could not provide her. Then why?

Giving the twins a reassuring nod, slowly releasing her hold on the sister's hands, Leah bounded over to silver-haired android, A2 having come to a sudden stop as the human approached her. Grabbing a hold of her hands, the humans touch sending a jolt through the androids exoskeleton, Leah gently began guiding her over to the redheaded twins, her emerald eyes dancing with happiness.

"A2! This is Devola and Popola!" Leah gestured enthusiastically toward the aforementioned pair, the android sisters giggling at the human's energetic introduction as they waved politely toward the former YoRHa soldier. A2 merely shot the two an unimpressed stare, her cold steel eyes staring at them impassively. "They are my new friends."

"Friends?" Popola echoed Leah's words, disbelief shooting across her face, Devola mirroring her sister's reaction. "You think of us as friends?"

"Of course! Can't deal with emotional stuff like that and not be considered friends by the end." Leah laughed jovially as she gave A2's hand an affectionate squeeze as she looked up at the taller woman, the human having not relinquished her hold on the silver-haired androids hand after dragging her over. "Right, A2?"

"Friend." A2 silently repeated the word to herself as she stared into Leah's exuberant emerald eyes. The word brought a sense of joy to the former soldier, reminding her of the time with her former comrades and the connection they shared with each other, though brief it may have been. It made her immensely happy to know that Leah thought of her as one. But, it also left her feeling, incomplete. As if she had hoped Leah would have described them as something different. Something more.

A2 shook her head violently, her long silver hair swishing about erratically, confusion wracking the android's mind as her body began to tremble. She didn't know what was going on anymore. She should be happy, should feel complete. She had found the last living human, had led her to safety and was even considered her friend. So why was she feeling such pain?

Leah's beaming smile slowly fell, as it was replaced with a concerned frown as she turned fully toward her android companion, worry etching its way onto her face. A2's core hurt at seeing the human's happy smile disappear, knowing that it was her fault.

"A2? Are you ok?" Leah softly placed her hand on the android's cheek, her emerald eyes searching A2's grey-blue ones for some kind of answer. Lowering her head, her silver bangs covering her eyes, A2 lightly nodded her head. She didn't want to cause the human any more distress, not after everything she had to deal with today. Releasing Leah's hand, A2 slowly began walking toward one of the abandoned buildings, stopping momentarily to address the confused human.

"Anemone said we can remain here for the time being. There is a room provided for us over there. We can go get some rest."

* * *

Leah watched A2 slowly walk away from her, the combat androids movement's rigid and tense as if she was carrying some unwanted burden. Leah was greatly concerned about A2's confusing reaction. Leah knew something had upset the silver-haired woman, but she is refusing to tell her. Leah knows they haven't known each other long, but she at least thought they trusted each other enough to share their problems.

"I..I'll see you two later, ok?" Turning to Devola and Popola, Leah gave the twins an apologetic look, her gaze quickly returning to stare worriedly at A2's retreating back. Feeling a comforting hand on her shoulder, the worried human stared up into Devola's caring green eyes, Popola leaning into her sister's side, the twins gracing Leah with caring smiles.

"Of course. Everything is going to be ok, Leah." Smiling gratefully at the redheaded sisters, Leah quickly ran after her silver-haired savior, A2 waiting patiently for her at a nondescript metal door, her hair still obscuring her eyes. Opening the door for the young human, A2 gestured for her to go ahead before following her inside, locking the door securely behind them.

"It won't keep combat-trained androids, or advance machines, out, but it will give us advance warning so I can keep you safe." Leah exhaled a sigh of relief, relieved to know A2 at least still cared about her safety, the brown-haired girl worried that the android had been mad at her. At least, she knew that A2 didn't hate her. Though she hoped that A2 wouldn't have to fight for her, not wanting the android woman to come to harm.

Looking over the room, Leah could only describe it as a makeshift storage room with beds. While certainly not the most luxurious abode, it sure beats sleeping outside in the elements, the possibility of a machine attack constantly looming over their heads. At least it was warm, had actual mattresses, and from the looks of it, some preserved food was stored on one of the shelves. Seating herself on one of the beds, the mattress stiff but comfortable, her body cried out in relief, glad to finally be off of her feet.

Her gaze swayed back to her traveling companion, the silver-haired android currently pouring a glass of filtered water before offering the beverage to Leah. Staring up at A2, Leah gave her savior a grateful smile before accepting the offered glass. Chugging it down in seconds, the human finally becoming aware of just how thirsty she had been, Leah could feel exhaustion start to creep into her body, the day's events finally catching up to the newly awakened human.

"You must be tired?" Looking back at the silver-haired woman she found A2 standing next to her, another glass of water resting in her hands. Placing the glass on a nearby metal storage case, the combat android took a seat on the floor, resting her back against the bed frame, keeping a watchful eye on the rooms only entrance. "Get some sleep. I'll keep watch, so you don't need to worry."

"Are you sure?" Removing her shoes, Leah lay down into resting position, covering herself with the blanket before staring concernedly at the back of A2's head. "You should get some sleep too."

"Android don't need sleep." A2 looked at the resting human over her shoulder, the barest hint of a smile on her lips. "But thank you for worrying about me."

"Of course I worry about you," a small yawn escaped the young girl's mouth, a small blush spreading on her cheeks at the unladylike behavior, "I care about you."

Staring at the back of A2's head, Leah thought back to the combat android's strange behavior when she was introducing her to Devola and Popola. Scooching closer to the android's body, Leah removed one of her hands from under the bed-sheets and gently began stroking A2's long silver hair, the combat android tensing up momentarily before relaxing at the human's soft caress.

"Why did you react like that? When I introduced you to Devola and Popola." Leah gently asked, her words coming out softly as sleep slowly began taking over her body. "You seemed very upset. Did I do something wrong?"

"You did nothing." A2 responded bluntly, a strange panic in her voice as the android refused to meet the human's eyes. A small flash of pain struck Leah's heart, the brown-haired girl curling a little more into herself from the combat android's harsh response. Feeling a soft grip on her wrist, Leah looked up to see A2's hand gently holding the hand that was stroking her hair.

"I'm sorry." A soft whisper passed the androids pink lips, her grey-blue eyes looking into her emerald ones, regret shining in their steel surface. Bowing her head slightly, A2 silently begged for forgiveness. "I'm not mad. Everything is ok. You should get some sleep. I promise I'll be here when you wake up."

"You better." Moving a little closer to the android, her scent lulling the human to sleep, Leah intertwined soft strands of A2's silver hair with her fingers. As her eyelids slowly slid closed, a sleepy murmur passed the girl's lips before her consciousness faded away.

"I wonder if you are ok."

Hanging her head, her silver hair falling before her eyes like snow, A2 turned toward the slumbering human, grasping her soft hand in her own as she stared sadly at Leah's sleeping face.

"I wonder too."

**A/N: So new chapter, new character point of view. **

**Devola and Popola will be an important relationship to Leah, as well as A2, so there will be moments where we will be seeing things from their point of view. The story will still be focused on Leah and A2's relationship, but Devola and Popola will be featured prominently in many future chapters. So fans of them will have that to look forward too.**

**The twins are two of the most tragic characters in Nier: Automata(especially if you've played the original Nier) and for a series like Nier that is quite impressive. With a living human around, they can finally begin to heal.**

**Couple things I want to point out just in case people are wondering. I think androids would be able to tell if someone is human just from how they would act, an android not needing to do as many of the inane stuff us humans do.**

**Also, the reason the twins knew English without having to do download it as A2 did, is because they are not combat models so they would have easier access to the languages than A2 would. As soon as Leah said something they would know what language to use.**

**Anyway, enough of my rambling. Thank you once again to everyone for reading! More chapters are sure to come! Have a wonderful day!**


	8. Living Life In The New World

Confusion was the first emotion Leah felt when she awoke from her slumber.

Eyes fluttering softly, Leah awoke to the sight of a dimly lit storage room, her mind desperately trying to claw back any kind of recollection of the events from the previous day that would have led her to sleep in such a strange location.

Sitting up in the unknown bed, the stiff mattress creaking in protest to her movements, Leah scratched her head lazily as a big yawn came out of her mouth. Smacking her gums, the brown-haired girl surveyed the room with bleary eyes until she came upon the sight of a shock of white hair at the edge of her bed, the person's steel-blue eyes staring intensely back at her.

Everything came rushing back to her in an instant: Awakening in the arms of a beautiful woman, the world having been rendered almost unrecognizable, and finding out all of humanity had gone extinct except for her.

Grabbing her forehead, Leah shook her head gently, trying to calm the rising swell of emotions inside of her. Now was not to the time to have another breakdown. She was sure she had enough of those to last a lifetime.

"Are you ok, Leah?" The soft voice of the combat android brought Leah's mind back into focus, back to the present, A2 now hovering over her with a worried expression on her face. Nodding slowly at the towering woman, head lolling weakly on her shoulders, the time-traveling girl not quite fully awake yet.

"I'm ok, A2. Just a bit disoriented." Fighting her way out of her sheets, her legs having tangled themselves in the blankets overnight, the groggy girl lethargically scooted over to the edge of the bed and dangled her legs over the side as she rested her head in her hand, exhaling loudly in exhaustion. Lazily scanning the room, Leah noticed a strange absence of any kind of clocks.

"Hey, A2?" Nodding toward the human to let her know she was listening, A2 gestured for her to continue. "How long did I sleep?"

A2 momentarily went silent, Leah assuming she was doing some kind of internal computation to figure out the exact time, the idea of the silver-haired woman being some kind of machine still seeming foreign to the young human. No, A2 wasn't just some machine and neither were Devola and Popola. None of them were. They were surely something more.

"I'd say about 16 hours." Eyes widening dramatically in shock, her head slipping out of her hand causing her to flop unceremoniously back onto the bed, Leah unable to believe what she had just heard.

"What?! 16 hours!" Pushing herself frantically back into a seated position, arms spasming from exertion after 16 hours of disuse. Leah tried to push herself to her feet, taking a couple of tries to lift herself out of the bed, her legs wobbled fiercely as she stumbled a bit before catching herself. A light laugh to her left drew her attention toward the amused android, who was quietly giggling into her fist.

"What's so funny?" Indignant at the android's amusement at her misfortune, Leah playfully nudged A2's side, the silver-haired woman merely giggling harder. Despite her annoyance with the android, the young human couldn't help but smile at the joyful expression on A2's usually stoic face. It was a welcome sight after the android's strange behavior the day before.

"It's nothing. I just never thought seeing a dazed human would be so cute." A light dusting of red crept on Leah's face, the time-traveling human fairly unaccustomed to being called cute, or any compliment really, and especially not from a gorgeous android. Though she assumes she is quite unique in that situation. Shaking her head softly, the movement causing a small bout of lightheadedness, Leah started making her way to the nearby bathroom, the familiar blue sign saying WC guiding her way as her feet still struggled to get their strength back after the long rest.

"Give me a break. I've been asleep for 9000 years, 16 hours is quite the improvement." Throwing a sarcastic quip back at the giggling android, Leah pulled open the washroom door and stepped inside as the silver-haired woman took a seat on the edge of the bed, preparing to wait for the human's return.

"Damn androids and their beautiful smiles." Muttering to herself, Leah began removing her clothes, musing on the fact that she had been technically wearing the same outfit for 9000 years, relieved to spot a shower situated in the corner of the room. A stack of towels sat atop a basic dresser, Leah thankful for the fact that androids practice proper hygiene. Frowning slightly, the human noted with chagrin that they did not have spare sets of clothing sitting around though as she turned the shower knob to hot, the water sputtering momentarily before rushing out of the showerhead.

"Guess I'm stuck wearing my old clothes." Leah mused sadly as she pulled her top over her head, nose crinkling at the slightly sour smell wafting off of the fabric, revealing the simple pink bra underneath. Undoing the button on her jeans and sliding out of them, the girl sighing in relief at finally being able to remove them after having slept in them for god knows how long, the denim having irritated the skin at her hip. Lightly scratching the bare skin at the base of her hip, her finger playing with the waistband of her matching pink panties, Leah slipped them off with practiced ease before unclasping her bra.

Shivering at the cool air against her naked body, the human girl hurriedly hopped into the shower, yelping at the intense heat of the water as it made contact with her skin. Dancing around the spray of water, Leah quickly adjusted the knob to a more manageable temperature, small squeaks of 'hot, hot, hot' coming out of her mouth as she waited for the temperature to change. After a much too long time, which was really only a couple of seconds, the shower's temperature started to simmer down, Leah letting out a sigh of relief as she could finally relish in the comforting feel of water caressing her naked body.

Leah stood underneath the spray from shower head for a couple of minutes, merely enjoying the sensation of the water cleansing her body. After the crazy day she had yesterday, she allowed herself a brief moment to relax and contemplate the events of the last day.

She thought about how much her life had changed, going from a fairly normal college student, to a participant in a radical human survival project, to being the traveling companion to an android in a world where humanity has ceased to exist.

In the grand scheme of things, she felt as if she was handling it all pretty well and she knows it was mainly due to the support and help she has gotten from her new companion. A2 had not only saved her numerous times, both from her eternal sleep and the rampaging machines, but also provided her with comfort, emotional support, and had inspired her to keep fighting. To make the deaths of her fellow humans worth it, both for herself but also the countless androids fighting for their memory. Looking down in contemplation, Leah noticed the lack of a certain hygienic product.

"Wait? There's no shampoo!" Grabbing her head, her brown hair sticking to her scalp, Leah frantically searched the edges of the shower for a sign of the essential product she had grown accustomed to over the years. All she managed to find were crudely made bars of soap, androids apparently not requiring shampoo as humans do.

"Dammit. Guess I'll have to figure out how to make my own." Sighing heavily, picking up one of the bars of soap, the dejected human began scrubbing her body clean, being thankful for whatever familiar comforts she could get.

After removing the last of the suds, Leah turned the knob to off as she watched the water spiral down the drain, her body preparing itself for another day in an unfamiliar world. Though the times ahead were going to be tough, the young human knew she would get through it. For she knew was not alone.

Climbing out the shower, goosebumps spreading across her bare skin as it came in contact with the cool air, Leah quickly dashed over to the towels and wrapped it securely around her shoulders and began drying herself off rapidly. Leah was really not a fan of the cold, especially not after the mysterious weather changes that happened all over the globe before she was put into cryogenic sleep which had caused snow to fall in summer.

After sufficiently drying herself, her short hair still a bit damp at the edges, the time-traveling girl began putting her clothes back on, greatly displeased with the fact she had to wear the used clothes once again. She'd have to ask A2 if there was a place she could find some old human clothes, both the more militaristic clothing worn by the resistance camp and the more fanciful outfits worn by the twins and A2 not really tickling Leah's fancy.

Embarrassment still coursed through her body If she thought too hard about A2's lack of clothing and her frankly stunning body. Leah knew for a fact she could not pull off anything like that due to her more modest curves, and that it would frankly lead to a severe case of blushing to death.

Wiggling her jeans over her hips, Leah finally finished getting dressed and headed back out the door, finding A2 casually reclining on the bed she had been previously sleeping in, her legs crossed over each other as she leaned against the back wall, arms gently folded over her stomach. Leah was sure the silver-haired android was unaware of just how suggestive, and frankly sexy, the pose was to the flustered human, Leah once again becoming excruciatingly aware of just how beautiful A2 was.

Stepping fully into the room, A2 deftly hopping off of the bed with unnatural grace, Leah retrieved her skater shoes from next to the bed and began slipping them on her feet as the combat android waited patiently at her side. The brown-haired girl couldn't help but smile at the android, something about her just always seeming to cheer her up.

"Alright A2! Let's get this day started!" Smiling at the human's exuberance, A2 began leading the way as Leah dutifully followed behind, glad to get out of the stuffy room for awhile. Especially after 16 goddamn hours of sleep, she could do with a little fresh air. Opening the door, Leah was immediately bombarded by the harsh rays of light from the sun, leaving her temporarily blinded as she stepped out the door.

The first thing Leah noticed was the general hustle and bustle of the camp, which oddly started to die down before being replaced by excited murmurs and whispers. Blinking her eyes rapidly to regain her eyesight, Leah searching out for the familiar sight of A2's striking silver hair to help focus herself, she noted the tense look of trepidation on the combat androids face. Looking around at the camp, the last living human became quite aware of why.

Every, and she meant every, android was looking at the foreign pair, or more specifically, at her. Excitement and disbelief, and every range of emotion in between, played across the resistance androids faces as if they were staring at some mythical creature out of some kind of fantasy book. Well, to the androids, Leah might as well be one, none of them having ever seen a real human before, only ever hearing about them from their stories and whatever remnants of humanity remained in the world. She was truly an unbelievable sight to them.

The dark-skinned leader of the camp, Anemone as A2 had called her, walked toward the pair, barely restrained excitement playing on her face as well. Leah smiled at the approaching woman, any friend of A2 must be a good person and stuck her hand out for a handshake as soon as Anemone got up to them.

"It's nice to meet you, Anemone. Thank you for letting us stay here." Shock registered on the camp leader's face, her bottom lip trembling a bit at the human's unexpected gesture as Leah stared at her in confusion. Raising a shaking hand, Anemone gently gripped the human's hand, a brilliant smile spreading on her lips. To be accepted so easily by a human brought the resistance leader immense joy.

"It is no problem at all. A2 is a close friend from the past and I would do anything to help you, Leah." Leah really had trouble getting used to the android's devotion to her, not really seeing anything special about herself except for what race she was born as, but seeing the dark-skinned woman's happy smile did bring the brown-haired girl a bit of happiness. Leah always did like seeing people happy and androids were no exception.

"Here," Removing her hand from Leah's, Anemone began rifling through one of her combat pouches before producing a couple of square boxes and a bottle of water, "I got you some rations and some water. I assumed you might want something to eat. It's not much but we have more on hand if you need it."

"Thank you so much, Anemone. For the food, for the shelter, and for the protection. I'm very thankful." Smiling gratefully, Leah graciously accepted the offered food from the taller woman, before unwrapping the dried bread and taking a tentative bite. While quite stale and tasteless, it was still food and Leah was hungry.

"You don't need to thank me, but you should give your thanks to Devola and Popola." As if summoned by her words, the twins appeared from the back of the camp, their aqua eyes instantly honing in on the lone human in the camp as they began running over to her with ecstatic smiles on their lips. "The two of them kept watch at your door for hours to make sure nobody disturbed you by trying to catch a glimpse of the rumored human."

Opening her arms wide, letting out a squeal of joy, Leah pulled the redheaded twins into a big hug, the trio laughing joyously as they held each other in a tight embrace.

* * *

A strange pain stabbed through A2 as she watched Leah hug the twins close, the cheerful smile on the human's face causing the former YoRHa android to feel a strange ache in her black box. She should be happy to see the human in such high spirits, but as she happily conversed with the twin redheads all A2 felt was sadness and resentment.

"A2?" Pulled away from the strangely painful sight, A2 turned toward her former comrade, the resistance leader looking at her with a questioning gaze. Shaking her head to let her know she was ok, A2 brought her attention fully to her former comrade, doing her best to ignore the joyful scene next to her.

"I know you just arrived and I hate to do this, but would you be able to do a mission for me? We desperately need some new supplies from the desert complex but all of my soldiers are already deployed somewhere else. You are the only one I trust to complete this kind of mission."

Anemone gave A2 an apologetic look, quite aware of what she was asking for from the former YoRHa android. To go back out and fight, to leave Leah with complete strangers or to put her life at risk in the outside world. The hesitation in those steel-blue eyes confirmed the resistance leaders hunch.

"I would do anything to help you Anemone, you know that. But," looking over to the brown-haired human who was animatedly chatting with the twin androids, a beaming smile shining on her face, A2 was wary to agree to a possibly risky mission, "I'm not sure I can risk anything like that."

"We have to help." Startled, the two former comrades whipped their shocked gazes toward the shorter girl, the human, flanked by the redheaded androids, staring at them with conviction in her emerald eyes. "They have done so much for us. We should help however we can."

A brilliant smile came to Anemone's lips, the usually reserved leader genuinely touched by the human's consideration for them, a race that was so far below their creators. And yet she seemed to truly care for them and treat them as equals.

A2 stared at Leah fixedly, concern dancing across her features, her mind at war with itself on what she should do. She couldn't deny Anemone's request now, due to her being her friend, but especially because of the earnest plea from the human girl. The combat android did not feel comfortable taking Leah out into the world again, with all its various forms of danger that the human was ill-equipped to deal with. It just did not sit well with A2. But staring into those emerald orbs, A2 found herself nodding in agreement. She must have gotten soft in the last day.

"Ok. I'll do it." Anemone smiled gratefully at her old friend, Leah cheering happily as she grinned widely at the silver-haired woman. A2's next words though caused the human girls smile to falter.

"But I think it would be best if you stayed here." A2 couldn't look the young human in the eyes, guilt coursing through her system at the look of disappointment in those emerald eyes. It wasn't as if she wanted to be separated from the brown-haired girl, the thought of being away from her causing a strange uncomfortable sensation to settle in her stomach, but more than anything A2 valued Leah's safety over anything else.

"No."

"Huh?" Everyone stared at the brown-haired girl in surprise, having not expected such a strong reaction from the usually cheerful girl. Leah's fists were clenched tightly at her side as she stared up at the silver-haired android, A2 shocked by the girl's fierce response to her decision. A2 knew she would be upset, but that she would understand that it was the best decision in the long run.

"No, I'm not going to leave your side. I want to stay with you. We work together, whether you want to or not. I don't want to be hidden away somewhere and have everyone put themselves in danger while I sit around and do nothing. I won't be able to adjust to this new world if I never live in it."

The small congregation of androids looked at the human girl with varying degrees of happiness and admiration after her speech, none more so than A2 herself. When Leah had said she wanted to stay with her, her specifically, had caused a large surge of warmth and joy to flood her system. Placing her hand to her chest, A2 couldn't help but smile as she felt what she could only describe as a flutter in her black box.

"I vow to protect you with everything I have." Bowing her head slightly, A2 peered deeply into Leah's emerald eyes with a soft affectionate gaze. The shorter girl looked up into the A2's silver-blue eyes, the pair sharing a silent moment of understanding and trust.

"I know you will. You have so far."

"Well," The pair ware pulled from each others gaze by Devola, the wavy-haired android smiling knowingly at the brown-haired human, a small blush appearing on Leah's cheeks which confused the combat android, "you'll need some form of protection, even if A2 is more than capable for the task, it would always be good to have a backup plan. Just in case, right?"

"That would be a good idea," Anemone agreed with the boisterous twin's suggestion, the resistance leader making her way toward a nearby armory rack, "we can provide you with some basic weapons. None of them are as high tech as what YoRHa is equipped with but we manage just fine."

Leah curiously approached the weapons with a bit of trepidation, A2 and the twins following close behind, slightly amused by the human's inexperience with weaponry. Walking up to her side, her shoulder pressed up against the young humans in a comrade-rely fashion, A2 began explaining some basic functions of each as Leah listened on with rapt fascination.

"The guns might not the best fit for you. Due to the thick chassis of the machines, it takes several shots to take one of them down, meaning a rifle would be your best bet. Which would be quite heavy and I assume you have no previous experience."

Leah shook her head no at the combat androids accurate assessment, a look of embarrassment crossing her features. Patting her gently on the shoulder, A2 reassured her that it was ok and started offering her potential alternatives.

"Close combat weaponry has proven to be most effective against the machines, blades having an easier time cutting through their tough outer shell. That is what I use primarily, though I am trained in all forms of combat."

Leah let out a quiet 'wow' at the silver-haired woman's explanation, A2 feeling a slight twinge of pride in her system, glad to know that all her training and programming have not been for nothing. It has kept her alive and she will make sure it keeps Leah alive as well.

"From what they have here I'd recommend a short sword of some kind, maybe paired with a knife in case they get too close or if you want to go for more of a surprise attack."

Grabbing a simple katana and combat knife from the weapons rack, finding them to be suitable starter weapons to judge Leah's acumen, A2 held the sword out to the human who looked at it for several seconds before hesitantly gripping its hilt firmly.

As soon as A2 released her hold on the sword, Leah stumbled forward a bit, unprepared for the surprisingly heavy weight of the weapon. A light grunt of strain rumbled through Leah's chest, the human struggling to hold the sword in her right hand, her arms tensing in an effort to keep it aloft.

"Well…maybe we should go with something lighter." Noticing the girl's struggle, A2 gently took the sword from her hand, before returning it to the weapon rack with a stylish flurry. A light 'show off' mutter from the disgruntled human caused the combat android to let out a small giggle before she turned back to the brown-haired girl, whose cheeks were lit up with an embarrassed blush.

"Definitely keep the knife. We might want to use something more lightweight and blunt. That way you can knock them off balance long enough to get away or for me to deal with them."

Grabbing a nearby lead pipe, A2 handed it to Leah who performed a couple of practice swings with the makeshift weapon, finding it to be a more suitable, if not demeaning, weapon. Albeit clumsy, A2 did observe that Leah did show a bit of promise and that with a bit of training she could become quite proficient in combat. But that would have to wait for another day.

"You are welcome to take any weapons you might need too, A2." Angling her head toward her former comrade, Anemone gestured at the weapon rack, the combat android nodding in thanks before perusing the lineup of weapons.

They were all fairly worn and/or outdated, but any of them were a better choice than her makeshift sword that she had made herself out of random machine scrap and dented metal. Summoning her old sword, the mess of intertwined metals appearing in her hand, A2 gave silent thanks for its service before placing it onto a nearby storage crate. Grabbing a used YoRHa Issue Short Sword and some combat bracers, storing in them in her NFCS circuit, A2 gestured to Leah that she was ready, the human nodding her own affirmation before the pair began heading toward the exit of the camp.

"Before you go." Pausing momentarily, A2 staring at the straight-haired twin with clear exasperation shining in her steel-blue eyes, she watched Popola run-up to her with a coy smile on her face, before she deposited an assortment of program chips into her hand. "These should help with any obstacles you might run into."

"Thank you, Popola." Leah gave the red-headed android a grateful smile, A2 giving her own nod of thanks, before turning to the other two androids. "Thank you as well, Devola and Anemone."

"We are always here to help." The trio of androids saw the odd pair off, a small giggle of joy finding its way past their lips as Leah enthusiastically waved farewell before running to catch up with the retreating combat android.

* * *

Leah stared at the great ball of light in the sky through squinted eyes, her hand shielding herself from the suns harsh rays, in quiet contemplation. Lowering her gaze from its blinding light, Leah quickly caught up with the patiently waiting android, A2 having gone ahead a couple of paces to scout for possible hidden machines.

The pair had been lucky in their travels thus far, merely finding docile green-eyed machines that simply waddled around the destroyed city in a mindless stupor. The sight of Leah, a human they had been created to destroy, did not garner a single response from them. Leah decided to count her blessings, the weight of the lead pipe in her right hand reminding her of what the alternative would be.

Despite her alert and tense posture, A2 still seemed to exude a quiet confidence, her weapons currently stored in that magical portal thing, or whatever, she uses. Passing between a couple of overgrown buildings, the pair arrived at one of the main roads as A2 continued to lead the way to their destination. Catching up A2, Leah began walking in step next to her silver-haired savior as she smiled up at the taller woman, who graced her with a small one of her own.

As they continued down the concrete pavement, Leah started to notice a large amount of sand starting to cover more and more of the road until a large mound of it appeared before them, leading through a set of collapsing buildings whose descent had been stopped by the large accumulation of sand around them.

"How is this possible?" Leah turned to her traveling companion, confusion flashing in her emerald gaze, as she witnessed the bizarre natural event before her. "The forest is not too far from here. How can two completely different biomes exist so close to each other?"

Looking back into the sky, the sun hanging directly above them, another thought came to the human's mind. Considering her long sleep and the location of the sun at the time, Leah was sure it should have been a different time of day for them when she awoke. Emerald eyes widening dramatically, Leah turned to her android companion in shock.

"Has the sun been in the same position this whole time?"

"Yes." A simple nod confirmed Leah's suspicions, the current state of the world forming another wrinkle in Leah's perception of how much has changed during her 9000 year slumber. "A cataclysmic event centuries ago has caused the earth's rotation to come to a stop, which has caused the geography of the world to shift dramatically from your time."

Nodding dumbly, the information presented to her by A2 started swimming uncomfortably in Leah's mind. It's like the world itself was messing with her at this point, trying to freak her out at every turn. This time Leah was able to process the new information a bit better, a couple of deep breaths being enough to calm her. A2 stood patiently at her side, prepared to comfort Leah at any moment should the need arrive. Smiling gratefully at her companion, Leah gave A2's arm an affectionate squeeze to let her know everything was ok.

"I'm ok, A2. Thank you. Let's move on, ok?" An almost imperceptible nod of affirmation was her only response as the pair began walking up the sandhill, their destination obvious now to the time-traveling human.

"I am going to miss the stars though." Musing to herself sadly as they passed between the wrecked buildings, Leah lifted her gaze back to the blue sky, not quite able to believe that she wouldn't be able to see the calming night sky again.

"I've only seen them from the bunker, back when I was still in YoRHa." Leah's lowered her gaze from the sky back to the silver-haired woman, A2 currently staring at the sky as well, a pensive look in her gray-blue eyes. "They always looked so beautiful as they surrounded the earth. I wonder what it was like from the other side."

"I always loved the night sky. It's scary at first, being surrounded by all of that darkness, but the little lights in the sky, twinkling like little dancers. It made me happy in a way. I would always look toward them to keep me calm."

Memories of her family came to mind as she reminisced about the night sky, how her mother loved to describe the different constellations and their stories and how frustrated she would get when Leah kept making up new ones. She would always try to find the Knife-Wielding Maniac later, especially after her mother succumbed to the White Chlorination Syndrome. It helped connect them together after she was gone. I guess she won't find it again.

A soft hand was placed on her cheek, Leah unconsciously leaning into its warmth before noticing what she was doing. A2's steel-blue eyes, so full of sorrow and sympathy, stared into her own emerald ones, the human not having noted that a couple of tears had begun falling from her eyes.

"Heh, happened again, huh?" Laughing shakily, Leah grasped A2's hand in her own, gently removing it from her cheek, giving it an affectionate squeeze. "Gotta stop doing that."

"Yeah, I'd say so cry-baby." An unknown voice rudely interrupted the pairs tender moment, A2 summoning her bracers as Leah held her pipe in front of her for protection.

"Jeez, calm down lovebirds, it's just a joke." An android decked out in desert gear and a head shawl walked up to the battle-ready pair with casual indifference, her piercing gaze locked onto the two of them. "Anemone let me know you were coming. I'm here to give you more instructions on where to go and what you are looking for."

"My name's Jackass." Leah quirked an eyebrow in bewilderment at the very unique, but oddly fitting, name as she lowered her weapon, A2 de-materializing her bracers at the same time. "Didn't mean to interrupt but there is only so much of that lovey shit that I can handle."

A blush spread across her cheeks like wildfire at the rude androids assertion of the pair's relationship, Leah taking a sidelong glance at her silver-haired companion who was merely looking at her fellow android in annoyance. Looking at A2's profile, the way here silver-haired sparkled and swayed majestically, her gorgeous face covered with little flecks of dirt, steel-blue eyes gleaming in the sun caused her blush to only burn brighter.

"Well anyway, guess I'll give you the info before you burn a hole in my face with that glare." Walking to a nearby garrison tent, Jackass picked up a small electronic contraption and brought it over to A2, Leah still fighting to get her blush under control.

"We are looking for more filters like this. The desert area and some of the smoke from the factory cause ours to get clogged so we need more. There is a nearby housing complex that apparently has a stash of them hidden somewhere. Lots of android corpses were found there and we assume either a rogue android or just a very curious machine has removed a lot of their parts and kept them for themselves. We would appreciate it if you can return them for us."

"That shouldn't be a problem." A2 responded coolly, Leah assuming the combat android was wishing to get away from the chatterbox as quickly as possible, her impatient stance, hip cocked and arms folded, being a very strong indicator.

"Alrighty then." Dropping the filter back on the table, Jackass began gesturing toward the nearby path. "If you follow this path you will eventually reach a large open space. Keep heading straight, there's a shortcut to the housing complex that way. It's a small climb but should be no problem for a combat model like you, right Miss Angry Face?"

A2 shot the antagonistic android an angry glare, Jackass simply ignoring her deadly stare to look at Leah, a look of contemplation on her face. Stepping closer, too close for Leah's liking, Jackass began circling the nervous human, sweeping her gaze all over the young girl's body. Stopping in front of her, Jackass's expression suddenly switched from inquisitive to full-on excitement, startling the time-traveling human at the rapid change.

"HOLY SHIT YOUR HUMAN!" Reeling back from the androids sudden explosive outburst, Leah felt Jackass grab both of her hands and begin shaking them excitedly, jostling her small frame with her intense movements.

"Oh my fucking god this is so exciting! A real human! Crapping fuck shit! I got so many questions! You have to let me study you! This the single best thing to happen in my fucking life!"

"I, uh, what?" Unable to keep up with the excitable android, Leah merely stood in silence as Jackass poked and prodded at her body, too scared to move. Luckily she was saved by A2, the silver-haired android pulling the human girl tightly to her chest, wrapping an arm around her protectively.

"Thank you for the info. But keep your hands off of her." A small shiver ran down Leah's spine at the anger in A2's voice, a low growl reverberating through the android's chest echoed in her ear. She couldn't help but blush at the silver-haired woman's possessiveness and the fact that her face was uncomfortably close to A2's bosom. Turning them around, A2 began leading the brown-haired girl in the direction Jackass had pointed them with hurried steps.

"Fine, fine. But I'll make sure to stop by the camp to learn more about you human!" Jackass's loud voice began fading as they made their way further into the desert, A2's firm grip on the human gradually loosening, the combat android refusing to let go of Leah's hand. A fact Leah quietly kept to herself, enjoying the soft feel of the androids exoskeleton against her palm.

The aforementioned open space eventually came into view, partially buried buildings sticking out of the sand like ancient ruins. To the androids, they might as well be. The traveling companions managed to make their way through the area with little difficulty, the only machines they encountered having built themselves vertically but completely neglected to attach arms or any kind of weaponry to themselves. The best they could do was waddle over to them aggressively until A2 simply pushed them over, leaving them rolling helplessly on the floor like a turtle.

They eventually came upon the shortcut Jackass had mentioned, the rock outcropping giving them enough of a foothold to climb up. Well, Leah climbed up. A2 could jump the height in a single leap, soaring several feet into the air with minimal effort. Grumbling about 'overpowered androids', Leah clambered up the rocks awkwardly until A2 offered her a hand up which she begrudgingly accepted.

"Oh, wow." A beautiful, yet sad, view greeted the odd pair. A towering apartment complex rose out of the sand like Egyptian ruins, damaged but still shining with the grand splendor of their former majesty. It was hard for Leah to reconcile this stunning sight with the mundanity of its original design, merely created to house a large number of people for cheap.

Sliding down the long slope, A2 making the task look much more elegant than Leah's stumbling mess, the two of them walked into the ruined complex, eyes darting back in forth in wonder and with caution for any threats. A weathered playground sat in the middle of an open courtyard, the rusted chains of the swing set creaking in the wind. A wistful smile came to Leah's face as she giggled at a long-forgotten childhood memory.

"What were those used for?" Looking over at her silver-haired friend, the taller android staring at her with curiosity shining in her eyes, Leah smiled at A2's adorable expression.

"It was a playground. It's a place for parents to bring their children or for kids to just come to on their own to play. You'd go down the slide, play in the sandbox, or just sit on the swings and well, swing. It was a lot of fun, just whiling the time away with your friends or parents. Mom and Dad used to take me to the one near our house all the time when I was a child."

Leah turned her head back to the aged playground, her heart feeling a little lighter knowing she could share these memories and relics from the past with someone. It made the pain hurt just a little less.

A horrific, though sadly familiar, screech ripped them out of their momentary peace, A2 immediately summoning her bracers as Leah gripped her lead pipe tightly in her hands. Leah had hoped to not have to be stuck in a battle today, but fate had other plans.

A small group of machines, which were dressed in some odd tribal getup, were rushing toward the two of them, red eyes glowing from behind their wooden masks. While all of them being of the short variety, they did wield some very sharp and rusty looking knives, and they were wielding them with the intent to kill.

"Stay behind me. If any get past me, go for their legs. They are top-heavy and their joints are weak. They will topple over easily."

Nodding in affirmation, holding her pipe steady, Leah watched A2 dash into the fray, her fists flying like a professional martial artist. Despite her helpful instructions, Leah had no use for them as A2 dealt with them all on her own, each machine being crushed by her fists of fury. Occasionally, A2 would modify her deadly dance by substituting her bracers for the sword in the middle of an attack, carving the machines up with vicious efficiency. It was both frightening and beautiful to the awe-struck human.

Sending the last robot flying with a stiff soccer-kick, it's body crashing violently against the wall of a building before exploding in a fiery death, A2 returned to Leah's side, casually dismissing her weapons back to where they remained hidden.

"You really are good at that." Chuckling at the human's breathless exclamation, A2 gestured for them to continue on, an idea Leah was fully on board with.

"Since they came from that little corner, which I believe is a dead end, it's safe to assume that's where the stash of android parts would be." Nodding at A2's deduction, Leah followed the silver-haired android up a small sandhill that had accumulated in between some collapsed buildings, where, sure enough, a large pile of android parts were found.

A2 began rifling through the large assortment of body parts with surprising nonchalance, seemingly unbothered by the macabre act of handling pieces that had been inside another androids body. After each successful find, the same light that surrounded A2's weapons would appear, Leah assuming she was storing them in the same location. Future technology was truly baffling to the young human girl.

"Alright, that should be all of them. Fourteen in total. That'll help the resistance a lot." Lifting herself back into a standing position, A2 approached the brown-haired human, Leah giving her an emphatic thumbs-up.

"That's great! Good job A2. Thank you so much for agreeing to help." Leah smiled happily at the taller android, A2 returning it with a smile of her own. Sliding down the small hill, Leah managing to do better this time, the two exited the ruined apartment complex and made their way back to camp.

* * *

"Man, Jackass really doesn't hold back when she pokes someone. I'm sure that'll leave a bruise." Laughing lightly, Leah lifted the side of her shirt to inspect her ribs, a small red spot standing out amongst her pale skin. "Yeah definitively going to bruise."

"Want me to cut her fingers off?" Lowering her shirt, Leah giggled at A2's joke, the usually stoic android smiling happily as the pair made their way back through the city, the stifling heat of the desert starting to abate bit by bit. Leah really was going to need new clothes soon. Maybe she could borrow one of Devola or Popola's shirts. They did look pretty breezy.

Turning down a familiar corner, Leah able to recognize where they were from the broken section of highway, the human girl knew that they were almost back to the camp. The pair had been lucky again, having not run into any hostile machines on their way back.

Deciding to have a bit of fun, Leah leapt onto A2's back with a happy squeal, hugging the startled android firmly around the neck. A series of joyful giggles danced through Leah's chest as she held the silver-haired woman tightly, enjoying the feeling of being close to A2. Something about the android just made her happy.

"Why did you do that?" Looking at the human girl latched onto her back, confusion in her steel-blue eyes, A2 nevertheless continued their trek back to the resistance camp, Leah weighing next to nothing to her after all.

"I don't know, I just wanted to." Leah giggled happily, as she hopped off of the combat androids back, missing the familiar warmth immediately. "Sometimes you just want to show affection to the ones you care about, y'know?"

"Care about?" A soft whisper passed A2 lips, Leah barely being able to hear what the android had said. Running in front of the contemplative android, the human girl put on her brightest smile as she grabbed a hold of A2's hand.

"Yes, of course I care about you, A2." Leah could swear she saw a small blush creep onto A2's pale cheeks, a sight that was painfully adorable to the young human. That was a sight she was going to treasure forever. Giving the android another quick hug, the pair continued on their way, the smile on A2's face never faltering.

"So what do you think we should do when we get back? I really need some clothes but I'm not sure if they have anything in my size. Everyone is so much taller and better built than me." Leah chatted animatedly about whatever came to mind, the former YoRHa soldier content with just listening to the human talk, occasionally chuckling at the brown-haired girl's enthusiasm.

Leah was about to ask A2 about any possible clothing locations when the combat android came to a sudden stop, the joyful smile on her face quickly replaced by one of shock and great anger. Muscles tensed, A2 summoned her sword as she gripped it tightly in her fist, the metal hilt groaning from the intense pressure put on it. What worried Leah the most, was the hint of fear behind A2's steel-blue gaze.

"A2? What's wrong?" Leah's voice quivered lightly, turning around hastily to see what had made A2 so angry and afraid, the human slowly retreating behind the combat android as she held her lead pipe between shaking fingers.

Standing in the middle of the flooded plains were two androids dressed all in black, their eyes covered by blindfolds.

**A/N: I'm sure they will deal with this civilly.**

**Well, that was a much longer chapter than expected. Got into a rhythm though and just felt like expanding certain segments to have a little more detail.**

**A lot more bonding time between A2 and Leah in this chapter, the two of them having another little road trip together as Leah learns more about the new world and teaches A2 of the old. Leah is learning how to deal with the major changes a little better but it's still not going to be easy, the mysterious strangers in black being proof of that.**

**Thank you all again for the support and I will be continuing this as soon as possible, don't you worry! Stay safe out there and have a wonderful day!**


	9. An Unfortunate Meeting

A2 knew this kind of situation would eventually present itself, YoRHa being much too powerful and omnipresent for them to completely avoid, she had just hoped it wouldn't have happened so soon and with Leah hidden away somewhere safe. Because what was about to come would surely put Leah's and even her own life at risk.

Standing in the shallow flood plain, effectively blocking the way to the entrance of the Resistance Camp, were two androids donned all in black with two Pods floating around them, the robots hovering close to their respective owners, clearly in the midst of communicating with them.

A female model with short silver hair and wearing an intricately designed combat dress was staring directly at them, the blades hovering behind her back confirming the former YoRHa soldiers suspicions of her being a battle model, A2 able to sense the woman's intense gaze through the tactical blindfold covering her eyes.

A2 was a little less worried about the woman's companion, his slight frame and boyish features denoting him as a scanner model who are much less combat-oriented than their brethren. While still able to hold their own in a fight, against even an outdated model as herself he would stand no chance. The only thing A2 would have to keep an eye out for was his hacking abilities, her more primitive functions putting her at a strong disadvantage should she be caught by it.

Feeling Leah's hand grab a hold of her, her trembling fingers gripping her arm tightly, A2 pulled her gaze away from the YoRHa soldiers to stare into the emerald gaze of her human companion, fear and worry the primary emotions shining in the brown-haired girl's eyes. A2 noticed a slight quiver running through the girl's body as she held the lead pipe defensively in front of herself, clearly unprepared to wield it in any useful fashion.

Placing her hand comfortingly over Leah's, her shudders subsiding slightly at the androids gentle touch, A2 gave her a reassuring smile, or at least the best one she could manage. While fairly confident in her battle prowess, the odds were still stacked against her. But for Leah, she would take on the entirety of YoRHa to keep her safe.

"Unknown android has been confirmed as YoRHa Type-A No. 2, currently wanted for desertion. Annihilation is recommended. Secondary android remains unknown, caution is advised."

"Shit." At the Pods directives A2 immediately summoned her weapons as the YoRHa androids entered a battle stance, the female android dashing at her with alarming speed, weapons at the ready. Stepping between Leah and the oncoming battle android, A2 braced herself for the ensuing battle.

"Stay behind me, Leah!" Not waiting for a response, A2 bolted toward her female adversary, hoping to head her off before she could get too close to the vulnerable human. She needed to keep them as far away from Leah as possible, knowing that any errant attack could gravely injure, if not kill, the last-living human. And A2 was never going to let that happen.

Their swords clashed with a deafening clang, resounding around the deserted flood-plains as the water around them rippled with the force of their impact. A2 had to push against the opposing sword with all her might, a grunt of effort rumbling in her chest, feeling the power of her opponent through her blade. This android was very strong, the slight burn in her limbs proving that without a shadow of a doubt, but the gritting of her opponent's teeth let A2 know she was at least on equal terms with her strength wise.

A sudden movement in the corner of her eye caught the combat androids' attention, A2 quickly leaping out of the way as a rain of bullets embedded themselves in the ground where she once stood, the gray Pod hovering nearby training its sights on her. Dashing back and forth, the former YoRHa android dodged the Pods bullets expertly, making sure to keep Leah out of its line of sight. Ducking low, the water splashing upwards at her sudden movement, A2 made a beeline toward the offending Pod, hoping to take it out of commission before it could cause any more problems.

A sudden flash of steel at her side caused her to halt her forward momentum, bending back sharply as she narrowly avoided the female androids attack, the sharp blade singing past her face barely missing her body. Twisting in mid-air, A2 launched a powerful kick into the YoRHa soldier's side, sending her flying across the field, her Pod swiftly moving to her side. Righting herself, the opposing android landed in a low crouch before immediately rushing back into the fray.

'This isn't good. She has a counter for everything I throw at her. And that Pod of hers will definitively be a problem.'

Swiping horizontally in front of her in a large arc, hoping to halt the female androids advance, A2 grit her teeth as she merely jumped over her blade as she switched her weapon to a large two-handed broadsword before coming at her with a deadly downward strike. Summoning her bracers, A2 blocked the gigantic sword before it could collide with her body, her feet digging roughly into the ground below her, a small shock-wave blowing out from the point of impact.

Deflecting the blade to the side, causing the battle android to momentarily lose her balance, the long-haired woman spun in a tight circle before launching a devastating punch into her opponent's face. This time, her attack was successful, as she felt the androids mechanical body impact with her fist, sending her flying toward her scanner companion. The female android skidded through the water for several feet, kicking up a large wave in her wake, before flipping into an upright position and landing safely on her feet.

Hopping lightly from foot to foot, A2 tried to work some of the kinks out of her shoulders, her opponent's last attack having stressed her internals with its devastating power. If it had hit her she would have been severely damaged if not incapacitated. The longer this battle went on the more it favored the YoRHa androids, their numbers eventually going to overwhelm her. She was already struggling with the female android and her pod and the scanner hadn't even joined in the fray yet. As soon as he did, it would pretty much be over for her.

As if summoned by her thoughts, she noticed the scanner model aim his hands at her, a small sphere of light careening toward her. Dashing out of the way, A2 threw her sword at the male android, hoping to disrupt him from his attack. Luckily, her aim was true and he had to halt his attack to dodge out of the way, the sword quickly fading away before returning to her side. Deciding that she needed to take more drastic measures in this fight, A2 pointed the tip of her blade at the female android, her lips curling into a cocky smirk.

"What's wrong, girl? Can't fight on your own?" A2 taunted the short-haired android, as she wagged her blade in a come hither motion. "This the best YoRHa's battle androids can do? Relying on their scanner servants."

Despite her taunts being childish and simple, A2 had made sure to poke at any possible insecurities the opposing android might have. In her short insults, the former combat android had managed to insult her by calling her a girl, appealed to her competitive nature, insulting her glorious leaders, and questioning her independence. A2 just needed to goad her into wanting to take her on head-to-head.

Luckily for the silver-haired android, one of her taunts ended up being successful as an angry scowl formed on the short-haired woman's face. Shooting some pointed words at her companion, the scanner android clearly objecting to her plan, the battle android summoned her short sword and once again rushed in to attack. Materializing her bracers, A2 got into a defensive stance, preparing herself for her opponent's attack.

Trying to catch A2 by surprise, the short-haired android slid through the water, causing water to splash into the combat androids face, momentarily blinding her. Swiping low, her enemy tried to take out her legs but A2 had expected that and leapt over the YoRHa soldiers blade, flipping forward before launching a ferocious ax kick at the android below her.

Feeling her leg impact with the android's body, A2 prepared to follow it up with another when she suddenly felt a sharp searing pain in her thigh. Her opponent had blocked the attack with her arm, small sparks shooting from where her foot had connected with it, using her other arm to impale her leg with her sword. Removing the blade with a wet squelch, the YoRHa soldier reeled back in preparation to stab her again. Pushing off of her opponent's body with her damaged leg, wincing as pain surged through her system, A2 created some distance between her and the short-haired android.

Landing several feet away, her leg buckling slightly as she rested her weight on it, A2 inspected the wound with a look of concern. The blade had dug deep, piercing cleanly through her leg, leaving two bleeding wounds behind. Luckily, she had missed the vital parts of her mechanism, meaning she could still use it, though not without a great deal of pain. A sudden cry pulled her out of her examination as her head whipped terrified toward the human girl.

"Please stop!"

* * *

Leah was clutching her chest tightly, her fingers aching as they gripped the fabric of her shirt, tears of fear streaming down her cheeks as she watched the two androids locked in battle. The terrifying sounds of the combatants clashing shook the terrified human to the core, her heart clenching painfully every time A2 came within an inch of being hurt.

Leah knew A2 was strong and extremely capable, the way she easily dispatched those violent machines being enough proof of that, but this unknown android was matching her move for move, her power and skills being on par with her silver-haired companion. Not to mention she was dealing with a numbers disadvantage, the male android firing a strange ball of light that A2 had barely managed to avoid. A2 had to contend with this all while making sure she was safe, Leah being a proverbial weight around her neck.

A horrified gasp tore through her throat as she watched the short-haired android stab her blade through A2's leg, her beautiful features twisted in a grimace of pain before she managed to create separation between them. Covering her mouth, Leah watched a large amount of blood trickle down A2's thigh like a river, a sick feeling churning her stomach watching her savior get hurt. All because she protecting her.

"Please stop!"

Before Leah had time to think, she wailed out a desperate plea for them to stop fighting, her scream overflowing with anguish and despair for her injured friend. A2's steel-blue eyes locked in her direction with worry overflowing in their crystalline depths, her gaze sweeping over Leah for any signs that she had been hurt.

The enemy android was momentarily distracted by Leah's cry, her blindfold covered face turned toward her before she continued her relentless assault on the former YoRHa soldier, A2's attention pulled away from the human as she was pushed on the defensive by the brief disturbance Leah's scream had caused.

Leah watched mortified as A2 was slowly but surely being overpowered by the gothically dressed woman, her wound and the distraction caused by Leah's cry putting her at an even greater disadvantage. The brown-haired human felt the tears in her eyes fall even faster, her mind screaming at her that A2 might surely die because of her, her heart squeezing painfully at the thought of losing her android companion.

Sweeping her gaze across the flooded plains, desperately searching for anyone, anything, to help A2, Leah's eyes widened in alarm as she saw the male android staring in her direction, her scream having pulled his attention toward her. Despite his slight build, Leah knew the hidden strength within him, having witnessed what androids can do first hand.

He was staring at her curiously or at least Leah assumed so, his blindfold making it hard to gauge what he was feeling. Taking a couple of shaking steps backward, preparing to run at the first sign of danger, Leah's fears were proven right when he suddenly pointed his open palm toward her, the same beam of light that he shot at A2 earlier appearing before him. Before Leah had a chance to dodge, the orb of energy flew toward her, the human girl crossing her arms in front of herself as she braced for the inevitable rush of pain.

For several seconds Leah stood that way, eyes clenched firmly shut, but the pain never came. Peeking one eye open, Leah glanced at herself, checking her body for any damage, surprised to find herself completely unharmed. The male android was staring at her, mouth agape, shock plainly visible on his face. Cupping his chin in thought, his strange floating machine companion flying in closer to him, the two of them seemingly conversing with each other.

A look of realization suddenly dawned on his face as he slowly removed his blindfold, his sky blue eyes staring at her in wonder. His gaze hovered over her form, Leah recognizing the look in his eyes. It's the same one she saw in Devola and Popola just the day before. He had found out she was human. If that was a good thing or not, Leah would have to wait and see.

"2B!" Placing his blindfold back over his eyes, the boy cried out to his companion, the short-haired woman expertly dodging a large overhead swing by A2, landing only a few feet from her partner, water splashing around her like a halo.

"What is it, 9S?!" The female android, apparently named 2B, angrily shouted at 9S, her eyes darting back and forth between the boy and A2, unwilling to keep her eyes off of her opponent for too long. She was preparing to jump back into the fray when she was suddenly stopped by 9S placing his hand on her shoulder. A low growl rumbled in her chest as she glared at the boy, shrugging his hand off violently.

"2B, that girl!" Pointing an excited finger at the worried human, Leah backing away slightly from the pairs sudden scrutiny, a joyous smile curled on the male androids lips. "She's human!"

2B body went slack after that statement, her mouth hanging open in shock, as she stared in disbelief at Leah, the human girl standing like a deer in the headlights as she tensely awaited the android pairs next move. Calling her machine closer to herself, the gray flying contraption dutifully drifting to her side, she began conversing with it all while gesturing toward the suspected human.

Leah flinched slightly when the flying robot turned its featureless face in her direction, a strange light projecting from the little bauble on its head that seemingly scanned her body. Perking up suddenly, it turned to its owner, robotic arms gesticulating wildly as it relayed the information it had gathered to the pair. The androids turned slack-jawed in Leah's direction as 2B dropped her weapon into the water, the blade lying momentarily under it's rippling surface before fading away in a beam of light, much like A2's do.

"A2!" Seeing that the androids meant no more harm, Leah quickly rushed to A2's side, the long-haired woman currently kneeling on the ground, her hand still clutching her sword tightly as she grit her teeth angrily at the YoRHa soldiers, refusing to lower her guard.

Falling to her knees next to the former combat android, dropping her lead pipe on the ground, Leah gingerly inspected A2's body for damage, her emerald eyes widening in worry with faint signs of tears pooling in the corner of her eyes as she took in her companions damaged state.

The wound in her leg was still leaking a steady stream of blood that was staining the small patch of dirt beneath her with a growing pool of crimson. Scratches and scuff littered her whole body and god knows how much internal damage she sustained from the heavy kicks and punches 2B had landed on her. Leah needed to get her help, fast!

"We have to get you to the camp! Quickly!" Ripping off a large strip of her shirt, exposing her stomach, Leah desperately tried to remember the first aid lessons she took back in high school. Bundling up the strip, the time-traveling girl began applying pressure to the gash in the android's leg, cursing the fact she didn't have enough to cover the exit wound. Alternating between the wounds, Leah began to panic as she tried to help A2, tears slowly rolling down her cheeks as she worried for her android companion's safety.

"Leah. It's ok." A gentle weight on her shoulder pulled her out of her spiral, bringing her emerald eyes up to stare into A2's determined face, the android giving her small reassuring smile. Shaking her head, Leah took a deep breath before discarding the useless piece of fabric in the dirt, wiping her tears away with the back of her hand, smearing a small bit of A2's blood on her cheek.

The sound of a pair of feet approaching them from behind caused Leah to whirl around, grabbing her pipe off the ground as she rose to her feet, standing protectively in front of the injured A2. 9S raised his hands in a sign of surrender, 2B merely standing next to him stoically as the floating contraptions circled the defiant human as curious blips and beeps emanated from their metal chassis. Leah darted her emerald gaze between the four of them, refusing to let her guard down. She needed to make sure A2 was safe.

"We don't mean any harm." 9S's calm voice pulled the human's attention to him, the boy taking a tentative step toward the human, Leah raising the lead pipe threateningly in his direction stopping him in his tracks though. "You're human….aren't you?"

"Yes, so what? Is that the only reason you stopped hurting my friend!? She saved my life! Shouldn't you be singing her praises across the world!" Leah barked furiously at the pair, 9S flinching back slightly at the human's harsh words, not really able to deny what she said. They owed the apparent deserter a deep debt of gratitude.

2B slowly walked toward the defensive girl, Leah aiming the lead pipe in her direction, her trembling form belying her air of courage. Carefully removing her blindfold 2B revealed her icy blue eyes to the surviving human, Leah astonished to see how much they reminded her of A2's, her gaze shining with nothing but caring and sorrow.

"I am truly sorry for attacking your friend. I was merely following orders." Bowing sharply at the waist, hands folded demurely in front of herself, 2B softly begged Leah for forgiveness. "It is not a satisfactory reason, but it is all I can give. Forgive me."

Leah wanted to stay mad at her, she had hurt A2 after all, attacked her with the intent to kill. If they hadn't figured out that she was human they may have done just that. But Leah knew better, she knew that soldiers are made to obey orders, even humans had fallen into that kind of brainwashing. When you are told someone is your enemy, your first instinct is to protect yourself and those you care about. But that didn't mean she could just easily forgive them.

"I can't forgive you," 2B's body tensed at her curt response, the shame and sorrow Leah's words had thrust upon her clearly visible, "but you can start proving to me that you are not bad people."

"How can we make up for what we've done?" The short-haired android lifted herself out of her bow, her hand resting in front of her black box, 2B's voice thick with remorse and shame, genuinely wishing to atone for their mistake. 9S watched the exchange between his partner and the human with rapt fascination, having never seen 2B display so much emotion let alone beg for forgiveness. Even the Commander had a hard time breaking the stoic androids' tough exterior.

"You have to promise not to hurt A2 anymore. No matter what your orders are. No harm will come to her, understand?" Leah laid out her demand plainly and clearly as she peered deeply into the icy blue gaze of the short-haired android, refusing to back down an inch.

A deep frown settled on 9S's face, the scanner android unsure if they could so easily accept the human's request. Orders were orders after all and she was a deserter. Who knows what she must have done to be marked for execution.

"Of course. I promise no harm will befall you or your friend." 9S stared at 2B in shock, the male android rushing to her side and pulling on her arm forcefully.

"2B, what are you saying? We can't defy orders like that." The scanner android's voice broke, his disbelief at his partner's decision had sent him reeling, believing the once level headed and pragmatic 2B may have finally lost it. 2B calmly tilted her head toward the boy, 9S surprised by the strong conviction on her features.

"Protecting a human supersedes all other directives. We have to ensure her safety above everything else." 2B spoke calmly and authoritatively, her uncovered eyes unclouded by madness or rebellion, just the overwhelming desire and need to protect this human. 9S couldn't deny that the same feeling hadn't also coursed through his system, but his fear of his Commander had overridden his own desires.

"NO!" The group all turned to the sudden shout from behind Leah, the injured android trying to force herself back to her feet as she grimaced in pain before collapsing back to her knees. Leah rushed to A2's side, trying to catch her but the androids weight only pulling her down with her.

"Leah! You can't trust them! They are from YoRHa! They left us for dead! My whole squad! My..my friends!" Tears of rage poured out of A2's eyes, Leah taken aback by the hate and anger blazing within the icy depths of her savior's glare. All the animosity that A2 had built up over the years was pouring out of her in a white-hot frenzy. Stabbing her sword into the ground, A2 tried once more to get to her feet, to continue her fight.

"A2 it's ok." Leah's soft words managed to penetrate through the combat androids revenge-fueled haze, the human gently holding the android's clenched fist as she gave her a warm smile. "Trust me, ok? Everything will be alright."

A2 slowly began to relax, the iron tight grip on her sword loosening as the fire in her eyes began to simmer down. The combat android gave Leah an almost imperceptible nod, the human returning it with a resolute one of her own. Turning back to the YoRHa soldiers, Leah slowly walked up to the short-haired android, sticking her hand out to 2B.

"If I can trust you to not harm A2 anymore, then I'd be glad to work with you." The slightest of smiles graced 2B's lips, her gloved hand firmly grasping Leah's, as she gave her a confident nod.

"I swear no harm will come to her from me or 9S. We will contact command to rescind her fugitive status." Nodding in affirmation at their plan, the pair turning toward their floating robots, Leah watched on as they contacted someone named 6O, a projection of a blonde android with a veil covering her mouth appearing on the screen. The YoRHa soldiers relayed the events to the operator android, her bubbly voice shrieking with excitement and disbelief causing 2B to sigh heavily before asking to talk to their leader, Commander White.

A deep growl coming from the injured android at the Commander's name pulled Leah's attention away from the pair, A2 leaning heavily on her sword hilt, the blade impaled in the ground to help keep herself upright, the wound on her leg still bleeding steadily.

"We can't trust the Commander." A2 words were laced with years worth of hate and resentment, the human only able to imagine what A2 must have endured over the years due to her leader's decision, the person who she had trusted to have their back, to keep them alive.

Leaning over, Leah gingerly wrapped her arms around the seething android, making sure to not rest her weight to heavily on the injured woman, resting her forehead gently on the side of A2's head before quietly whispering into her ear.

"I'm sorry, A2. I can only imagine how much you suffered." Leah felt the silver-haired androids head droop slightly at her words, the anger slowly seeping out of her body as she leaned heavily into the human's arms. "But my priority right now is making sure you are safe."

"Protect the human at all costs." A strong female voice, the deep, authoritative tone cutting through the air, started coming from the robot's projection, the blonde operator's face replaced with a stern woman with flowing white hair. "Units 2B and 9S are assigned, effectively immediately, to the protection and oversight of the human's well being and continued survival."

Leah wasn't sure how to feel about this development. Despite their rash actions toward A2, the YoRHa soldiers seemed to be good people and Leah was not adverse to learning more about them, given some time for Leah to forgive them for what they had done. A small part of her felt a little dismayed at the fact that she was going to be a burden on another set of shoulders, the feeling of her own powerlessness growing within.

"Furthermore," perking up at the Commander's voice, the human girl watched on curiously as the android's leader continued her delegation, "former YoRHa Type-A No.2 android, designated A2, is fully pardoned due to her heroic actions of finding and saving the human. She is no longer marked for execution and a temporary alliance will be forged with her."

Leah felt A2 scoff into her ear, clearly unconvinced by the Commander's words, but the human girl could feel the tenseness in the android's shoulders ease as a sense of relief washed over her, one she had probably not felt in many years. The brown-haired girl couldn't help but snicker at her companion's stubborn nature, a cheerful smile playing on her lips as she rejoiced for the world-weary android.

"C'mon. We got to get you checked out." Lifting A2's arm over her shoulder, Leah tried to help support the injured android by letting her rest her weight on her. What Leah did not expect was for A2's weight to almost cause her to topple over, just barely managing to catch her footing as she exerted every muscle she had to just keep the silver-haired woman upright.

"Jeez, A2. How much do you weigh?" While usually a very rude thing to ask, the weight Leah was currently struggling under was much too high to belong to such a normal-looking girl.

"139.2 kilograms."

"What?!" Leah gawked dumbfounded at A2's nonchalant response, the human girl almost falling over as she was momentarily stunned by the information she had just learned. She weighed over 300 pounds! How did all that fit in that body?! What kind of magic did YoRHa work with? Leah was once again reminded of just how much had changed since her time.

"Here let me help." 9S rushed to their side, his hand outstretched to help carry the injured A2 to the camp, but his gesture was rebuked by said woman as she slapped away the offered hand, a dark glare directed toward the boy.

"I don't need your help." The combat android growled out viciously, a dangerous flash gleaming in her steel-blue gaze. 9S stepped back nervously, his hands raised in surrender, doing his best to show that he meant no harm. A strong shudder at her side pulled A2 away from the cowering boy.

"A2, please. I'm sorry but I'm not strong enough to help carry you to the camp. We need their help." Leah's eyes stared pleadingly at A2, her voice thick with regret as she strained to keep the two of them upright. Worry briefly flashed in A2's gray-blue eyes as she saw how much strain she was putting on the human, before hanging her head in defeat.

"Fine." Nodding toward the male android, 9S quickly, but warily, rushing to their side, Leah lifted A2's arm for him to take over. With a small heft of effort, 9S held her steady, gesturing for Leah to lead the way.

"I'll accompany you, Leah was it?" The short-haired android approached the worried human, her blindfold once more adorning her face, as she held her arm out to allow Leah to go ahead.

"Yes, and you're 2B, right?" A small smile curled on 2B's lips as she nodded in affirmation. "I'd say we got off on the wrong foot, a very wrong one. But if it's alright with you, I'd like to ask you some questions. And feel free to ask me any. That's one way we can start building up trust between us."

"That sounds more than fair. I'll do my best to answer any questions you may have." Bowing slightly toward the human, the two of them began walking side by side toward the Resistance Camp, the initial tense atmosphere between them slowly dissipating as they fell into a comfortable exchange.

Unbeknownst to the conversing pair, they were being watched by a pair of gray-blue eyes, jealous anger shining in their steely depths, 9S staring between the irritated android and the girls ahead of them in wonder.

**A/N: I have a feeling A2 is not fond of them.**

**All the major players are now introduced. Some more characters will pop up as the story progresses but we have everyone who will be the main focus of the story are now assembled. How they will all work together and fit into the plot? Well, guess you'll have to wait to find out!**

**I hope everyone out there is doing well and staying safe. Working retail I know just how scary things can be right now, but as long as we stay positive and help each other out in these trying times I know things will be ok! Thank you all again for reading and there are definitively more chapters to come in the future!**


	10. Feelings Are Prohibited

"I'm always surprised by how sturdy you combat models can be." Devola playfully teased the silver-haired android as she took another sip of her vodka, the alcohol burning her throat with its familiar heat, before pouring a bit over A2's leg wound, the former soldier not even flinching at the burning sensation it caused.

"It really is. Most androids would be complaining and whining at even the most superficial wounds. You really are quite tough, A2." Popola shared her sister's sentiment as she skillfully sewed up the gaping wounds on A2's leg, the artificial skin sure to do its job and leave nary a blemish once the day has passed.

"They build them tough up at YoRHa." Devola giggled to herself as she handed a roll of bandages to her sister, her cheeks flushing slightly from the alcohol coursing through her system.

Shaking her head at her twins irresponsible antics, Popola finished patching up the stoic android's leg, carefully wrapping up A2's injured thigh. Throughout the whole procedure, A2 had remained eerily quiet, not reacting a single comment the twins made or the curious looks the male scanner model was giving her, just staring ahead with an intense glare.

The former YoRHa soldier's system was buzzing with barely restrained anger, her steely gaze centered squarely on the conversing pair of Leah and the battle android, 2B. The short-haired android was smiling brightly as the human spoke excitedly, her arms dancing around animatedly as she told some kind of story. 2B's blue eyes were shining with mirth and admiration for the last surviving human, the YoRHa soldier's having removed their blindfolds to make interaction with the brown-haired girl easier. Bringing her fist up to her mouth, the bandage Devola had wrapped around her arm clearly visible, 2B giggled merrily at something Leah had said, a wide smile beaming on the human girl's face.

A2 couldn't comprehend why the sight of Leah interacting with another android was aggravating her so, her black box burning painfully in her chest as she looked at the happy expression on the human girls' face. She wasn't mad at Leah, she had no reason to be, but for some reason seeing her enjoying her time with the YoRHa soldier was making A2 feel miserable. Tearing her gaze away from the painful sight, A2 stared sadly at the ground, her long hair covering her somber features.

Unbeknownst to the dejected android, her inner turmoil was witnessed by a certain pair of twins and the scanner model android, each of them staring at A2 with a knowing look. While Devola and Popola were greatly amused by the combat models jealous anger, the redheaded sisters giggling silently at how adorable it was, 9S only looked between the affected group with renewed confusion.

The curious scanner model had wished to ask the human a bunch of questions, his mind overflowing with nearly endless queries for the brown-haired girl, but 2B had tasked him with keeping an eye on the former YoRHa fugitive. Her instructions were to make sure A2 was properly taken care of and also to secretly monitor her for any possible hostile intent. While her glare was indeed hostile, her steel eyes piercing the air like fine daggers, it was mainly directed toward his female companion without any intent of causing bodily harm to the short-haired android. It seemed more pained, almost envious.

Emotions were a tricky thing for androids, YoRHa having expressly forbidden them amongst teammates and fellow soldiers, but ever the curious one, 9S was able to quickly puzzle out what the former YoRHa android was feeling. The combat android was showing clear signs of jealousy and possessiveness toward the brown-haired girl. A2 wanted Leah's attention all to herself.

* * *

"So, what is YoRHa all about?" Leah stared up at the gothically dressed android, her green eyes shining with curiosity into 2B's icy blue ones. "I mean, why were they created?"

Ever since returning to camp, Leah had been conversing with the short-haired android, trying her best to distract herself from the worry gnawing at the back of her mind. Devola and Popola had rushed to their side as soon as they had entered the central courtyard of the camp, the redheaded sisters immediately directing their attention to the damaged androids.

Leah had begged them to find medical attention for her injured savior, relief washing over her when they informed her that they were the primary medical providers in the resistance, the pair directing 9S to bring the injured A2 to a series of hospital beds that were cordoned off at the back of the courtyard.

Leah had wanted to follow after the pair, worried about A2's well being, but Devola had informed her that it would be best to let Popola do her work in peace, the redheaded android giving her an apologetic look as she grabbed a roll of bandages to patch up 2B's injured arm. While upset at not being able to be there for her savior, Leah knew Devola was right and that her nervous hovering would only make things worse.

So that's how she found herself here, talking to an android who not too long ago had been in fierce combat with her silver-haired companion. While initially wary of the YoRHa soldier, both because of A2's obvious hatred of the group as well as their less than stellar first meeting, Leah had to admit that 2B was a very respectful and thoughtful android at her core. 2B had treated her with nothing but kindness since establishing their truce, seeming to be truly remorseful for her actions. And while she might come off as a bit stiff and serious on the surface, hints of a playful and caring side would show themselves the more they talked.

"YoRHa was created with the express purpose to preserve and protect mankind. We seek to reconquer the earth so that the Council of Humanity stationed on the moon can return to earth safely. Our hope is that our efforts will let humanity thrive again and that we may live beside them someday. YoRHa's slogan after all is: 'For the Glory of Mankind'."

2B's answer was unsurprisingly strong and militaristic, almost like it had been drilled into her over many years if not directly programmed by command. But Leah could feel the conviction behind her words, the tone in 2B's voice lighting up as she spoke of their wish to live amongst the humans, a small sparkle coming to her uncovered blue eyes. Though something 2B had said nagged at the back of her mind.

"Are there really people on the moon?" Leah furrowed her brow in confusion at that newly acquired information, remembering A2 having mentioned something similar a while ago though she had claimed it was all a lie. Leah had never heard about any such survival plan during her time, though it was not beyond the realm of possibility. Leah still had her misgiving about it though. A2 had seemed really mad about it.

"Yes. Our commands come directly from them. The Commander is in charge of daily activities and our general battle plans though. It was a big surprise to find a living human here on earth, but I would be lying if I said it was any less wonderful meeting you."

A small, almost imperceptible, smile curled at the corner of the short-haired androids lips, her hands demurely placed in front of her as she stared affectionately into Leah's eyes. The battle android knew she was breaking many of YoRHa's no emotion rules, but she couldn't help the happiness that was welling up inside her.

All the fighting, all the sacrifices she and her fellow soldiers had made over the years, all the pain she had to endure, had not been in vain. Leah was living proof that what their lives had meaning after all. It also helped that Leah was a truly charming and kind-hearted girl. 2B felt a burning need to protect this human flood her black box, to make sure no harm comes to her, though a small part of her hoped to someday be worthy enough to be called a friend.

"I do have one question, but I don't want to seem rude." 2B silently urged her to speak her mind, a small giggle escaping her lips at the human's shy blush as she awkwardly scratched her cheek. Charming, indeed. "Why do you wear a dress like that?"

"Is there something unconventional about my attire?" 2B grabbed the edge of her dress as she held the skirt up partially to inspect it for any abnormalities, the battle android finding nothing out of the ordinary about her dress. "This is standard combat attire issued by YoRHa command."

A small blush began burning on the human's cheeks, 2B's action inadvertently exposing the leotard underneath, the only reason it wasn't any worse was because of her time with A2 had partially desensitized her to such revealing sights. That didn't mean she still wasn't embarrassed by it, the brown-haired girl shyly averting her gaze from the revealing sight.

"I-it's just," swallowing harshly, Leah shook her head to rid herself of the annoying stutter and the last little bit of heat burning her cheeks, "dresses like that, in my time at least, were more for special fashion events, though probably not as revealing."

"Fascinating." The Type-B model android stared at her dress with renewed interest, the girl's explanation making her look at everything with a new perspective. What else that they had seen as normal was considered odd by the time-traveling human?

"If it is not too much trouble. May I ask you questions about the past?" A small smile came to her lips at 2B's overly formal request, finding it amusing how similar yet different the two silver-haired women were from each other. Nodding happily in response, Leah continued her conversation with the YoRHa soldier, unaware that they were being watched by a group of curious androids.

* * *

A2 watched the pair's interactions with increasing agitation, her gaze never wavering from the human girls' face as she cheerfully interacted with their former enemy, the smile on 2B's face only angering her more. The long-haired android could recognize that smile anywhere, full of adoration and commitment. It is after all the same one she gets when she is talking to Leah. A small, metallic creak of protest emanated from her side as her hand clenched the frame of the bed roughly, the trio surrounding her giving her a curious look.

The combat androids body jolted a bit when she saw 2B lift her skirt, a streak of fear running down her spine at the thought of the battle android having a concealed weapon. Instead, all she did was stare at her dress intently, a questioning look in her blue eyes. What A2 saw next though caused a dead weight to settle in her stomach, a strong falling sensation overtaking her body.

A small blush had spread on Leah's cheeks when she got a glimpse beneath 2B's skirt, the human girl's reaction clearly displaying a sense of attraction to the android's body. A2 placed her hands softly over her stomach as she lowered her head to avoid the painful sight in front of her, a feeling of emptiness spreading out like cold tendrils through her body. What was going on?

"You ok, A2?" Slowly turning her head to the concerned voice, staring into the clear green eyes of the straight-haired twin as Popola placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Despite the tender gesture, the coldness in A2's core did not wane as she shook her head to the negative.

"It seems 2B's interaction with the human is causing you distress." 9S's voice cut in unannounced, the former YoRHa soldier glaring at the scanner model who was standing at the edge of her bed, his hand stroking his chin contemplatively. "Maybe you wish it was you in her spot."

"Aw, that's cute." The redheaded twins began giggling to themselves after 9S's deduction, the pair having come to the same conclusion earlier, Devola laughing a bit harder due to her state of inebriation.

A2 could feel a bit of rage bubbling within, the cold sensation never lessening as she glared at the dirt beneath her. What did they mean by that? Of course, she wanted to be near Leah. She had to protect her, especially from a YoRHa soldier that was just going to use her as they did with everyone else. But something inside A2 told her that was wrong, that it was different, but for the life of her she couldn't figure it out which only fueled her rage more.

"Hey, is she ok?" A2 flinched at the new voice, recognizing the soft voice of the last-surviving human as a pair of footsteps approached her bed. Raising her head slightly, the combat android could make out the strange ripped pants of her human companion, her eyes narrowing slightly when she saw the heeled boots of 2B right beside her.

"She'll be just fine." Popola smirked as she gently patted A2's thigh, earning a slight growl from the former YoRHa soldier, continuing to work on the smaller injuries on the android's body. "It will be all better by tomorrow."

"Oh, that's a relief. I'm glad you're going to be ok." Despite her anger, A2 couldn't help but feel a small flutter in her black box at the human girl's reaction, Leah's concern for her well being touching her deeply. But A2 still couldn't look at her, the pain still blanketing her in a shell of isolation, keeping her gaze fixated squarely on the ground below. An awkward silence permeated the air as the combat android ignored Leah's words, everyone staring at A2 with varying levels of confusion.

"Hey, A2?" The combat android stiffened when she felt the warm touch of Leah's palm on her shoulder, her body reacting instinctively and shrugging off the human's hand, A2's black box clenching at the brown-haired girl's small gasp of shock. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." A2 replied harshly, whipping her head to the side to shoot a stern glare at the time-traveling human as her gray-blue eyes flashed with warning, the words escaping her lips before she had time to think. Pulling her hand back sharply, Leah's whole body flinching at the sharp edge in A2's voice, her green eyes shining with fear and hurt as she took a nervous step back.

A2's blue eyes widened in shock at the look in Leah's eyes, the pain glistening off of those emerald orbs making her body feel like it was drenched in freezing water as her mind screamed angrily at her for what she had done. Seeing the human's features twisted in pain, a pain she had caused, made A2 want to retch at the horrible feeling coursing through her system.

The former YoRHa soldier opened her mouth slightly, wanting desperately to apologize to the saddened girl, to beg and plead for forgiveness for her actions, but the words became stuck in her throat and refused to come out. The confusion and turmoil in A2's system were causing her mind to go haywire, thoughts and emotions running through it at rapid speed, making it impossible for the former YoRHa soldier to figure out what was going on. In the end, all A2 could do was turn her head away in shame, her teeth clenching angrily as she cursed herself for her emotional incompetence.

An uncomfortable silence settled over the group, none of them quite sure how to handle what had just happened. Devola and Popola exchanged worried glances with each other, the twins hating to see the human girl in pain, their hearts going out to the confused combat android as well, the two of them quite familiar with the kind of distress A2 was going through. Nodding toward her wild-haired sister, Popola finished wrapping up the last of the silver-haired woman's injuries, securing the bandages tightly before pulling her chair away slightly from the distressed A2.

"Hey, Leah." Lifting her head slightly, her blue eyes covered by the silver veil of her bangs, A2 stared curiously at the wavy-haired twin. "Can you help me bring A2 to your room? She needs to recuperate."

Furrowing her eyebrow in confusion, the No. 2 android tried to figure out what Devola could possibly be planning. They both knew A2 didn't need any help, her system having already begun its healing process, meaning she could resume her regular activities right away. Walking to her side, Devola lifted one of A2's arms over her shoulder and hefted her into a standing position, giving the combat android a subtle wink before turning toward the time-traveling human.

"Huh? Um, yeah." A small pang of guilt coursed through A2's system at the brown-haired girls subdued response, fully aware that she was the cause of Leah's current emotional pain. And yet, she was still coming to help her, lifting the other arm over her shoulder as she grunted slightly at the silver-haired androids weight.

The trio slowly made their way toward the room A2 and Leah shared, the YoRHa soldiers watching the events with varying levels of confusion as Popola silently prayed that the pair can successfully make up, the straight-haired twin not wishing any more pain upon her kind and especially not toward the kind-hearted human.

As they neared the entrance, A2 glanced at the young human with remorse glistening in her steel blue eyes, but Leah failed to notice as she stared forlornly into the distance.

* * *

The bathroom door clicked close behind her as Leah wrung out the last excess droplets of water out of the towel in her hand, the padding of her bare feet on the cool ground echoing almost ominously through the pairs makeshift bedroom.

A2 was currently lying on the solitary bed in the room, her arm resting over her eyes as she lay facing the ceiling, pure exhaustion radiating off of her body. As Leah made her way to the android's bedside, she couldn't help the uneasy feeling that was building up in her stomach, placing a gentle hand over the exposed skin of her tummy to try and quell the fear that was bubbling up inside her.

Leah knew that the silver-haired woman would never harm her, despite their short time together she had proven time and again that the human's safety was her top priority and that despite her tough exterior she was a caring soul. But when she had snapped at her, the angry stare that was usually reserved for machines and people that had betrayed her now directed toward her, Leah couldn't help the twinge of fear that had shot through her.

Looking at her now, completely relaxed and vulnerable, Leah was once again reminded of the A2 she had gotten to know over the last couple of days. But what had happened to make the usually stoic and reserved android react like that? Whatever it was, Leah hoped she could help with it.

Carefully lowering herself onto the edge of the bed, Leah gently grabbed a hold of A2's wrist and moved the arm that was resting over her eyes to her side, uncovering the combat android's beautiful features, her gray-blue eyes shining with sadness.

Placing the wet towel delicately against A2's cheek, Leah began to slowly clean the year's worth of dirt from the silver-haired woman's face, making sure to be as careful and gentle as possible. The seconds slowly ticked by as Leah continued her task, the pale white skin slowly shining through the layers of grit and grime that had accumulated over years of neglect, the androids steel-blue gaze never wavering from the time-traveling humans.

Staring into the combat android's eyes, Leah could sense how apologetic A2 was for what happened earlier. It was as if she was silently pleading for forgiveness, something which made the brown-haired girl smile softly. She knew A2 wasn't a bad person. After removing the last speck of dirt on A2's forehead, the android's unblemished skin now radiating brilliantly, Leah placed the used towel aside before turning back to the reclining android.

"A2, what's wrong?" Leah calmly asked the No. 2 model android, taking a stay strand of silver hair between her fingers and gently running her fingers through its silky softness, her voice thick with worry. "You seemed very angry earlier."

At first, A2 said nothing, the former YoRHa soldier merely closed her eyes, her body slowly relaxing as she took a deep soothing breath. Leah continued to play with the androids smooth locks, her fingers slowly traveling up its impressive length as if unaware of what she was doing, content to give A2 as much time as she needed.

"Honestly, I don't know." The long-haired woman's voice came out as barely a whisper, almost like a satisfied purr as her head slowly leaned toward the human's gentle touch. "I don't know what I am feeling."

"I'm always here to listen." Removing her fingers from between the long, silvery strands, Leah started to gently stroke the top of A2's head. "I might be able to help."

"When you were talking to that battle android," A2 responded after a short silence, a slight edge of worry and anger now evident in her voice, "it….upset me."

"It was as if just seeing you talk to her was burning me up inside." A2 gently placed her hand over where her black box was located, lightly gripping the skin as if in pain. "It felt, wrong. Like I shouldn't, or didn't, want to see that. It made me angry. But more than anything it worried me. She's clearly very skilled and one of the newest models YoRHa has produced. She could protect you just as well as I ever could."

Letting her arm fall back to her side, A2 averted her eyes from the human girl, staring at the blank wall next to her bed.

"I didn't want to be replaced."

Stopping in mid-stroke, eyes widening dramatically, Leah stared down at the reclined android in panic as her heart beat rapidly in her chest, the blood pumping in her ears drowning out the world in a fuzz of white noise. A dark, crimson blush flared up on her cheeks, her hands trembling slightly as she pulled it away from the top of A2's head.

'No. No, that can't be right.' Shaking her head slightly, her short brown hair bouncing gently with her movements, Leah tried to rationalize what she had just heard. Because if her guess of what A2 was feeling was right, then it would cause a dramatic shift in their relationship.

'Is…is A2 interested in me romantically?'

The thought seemed absurd to the time-traveling human, despite everything A2 having described and the way she was acting being textbook signs of jealousy. Could androids feel those kinds of emotions? Everything Leah had seen up till then proved androids were just as complex and emotional as humans, they clearly seemed capable of feeling love.

'But, why me?' Clenching her eyes shut, Leah tried to push those thoughts out of her mind, not wanting to deal with worries of self-worth on top of what she had just learned. Taking deep breaths, Leah decided to bury it all in the deep recesses of her mind, the thought of A2 having feelings for her scaring her. Not because it sounded bad but because it almost sounded…nice.

"Do you know what's wrong with me?" Leah was pulled out of her inner turmoil by the android's soft voice, those brilliant gray-blue eyes locked on hers once again, confusion and worry painting her features.

"A2," Smiling at the worried android, her hand resuming its previous actions, Leah let her earlier fears wash away, deciding her care for A2 was more important, "you don't have to ever worry about being replaced. You're my friend, not a thing to throw away. I'd never want to be rid of you. You are too important to me, A2."

A simply beautiful smile curled on A2's lips at the brown-haired girl's words, her body relaxing as she tilted her head slightly to the side, her eyes fluttering closed.

"Thank you."

Leah continued to gently run her fingers through A2's hair, watching the slow rise and fall of the android's chest as she drifted to sleep. Smiling fondly at the combat android, Leah couldn't help but smile at how peaceful she looked.

**A/N: Sleepy Androids need head pats.**

**Big revelation(at least for Leah) this chapter. I think due to her time in YoRHa and years of living with only anger has made A2 a little ignorant when it comes to emotions. But I'm sure she'll be able to figure it out eventually, hehe.**

**I once again have to say thank you for everyone's continued support and for anyone who has given my story a look. So many wonderful people have contacted me and left reviews. I feel truly blessed and just want you all to know how much I appreciate and love you. Keep your chins up, things will get better if we support each other!**


	11. Protect Her

Steel-blue eyes shot open suddenly, the silver-haired android awakening from her dreamless slumber to stare unblinking at the bare ceiling above, noting a strange weight that was laying across her abdomen. Pulling herself into a seated position, her back pressed up against the cool metal of the bed's frame, A2 noticed the dozing human girl by her side, Leah's arm draped lazily across the combat android's stomach as gentle exhales from the girl's lips tickled her bare skin.

Sitting there, with the human's warmth seeping gently into her side, A2 got a feeling of comfort she had never known before, giving her a sense of what true happiness must feel like. In their short time together, less than a week having gone by since finding Leah in that underground facility, the silver-haired androids life had taken such a drastic upswing that A2 was afraid of how far she could possibly fall should everything be taken from her. Placing her hand over the resting human's, A2 silently reaffirmed her commitment to protecting the brown-haired girl at all costs.

The silver-haired android watched the gentle rise and fall of the slumbering girl's chest, loose strands of brown hair fluttering with every gentle exhale of breath from her parted lips, truly admiring how alive the human looked. The small intricacies, every subtle twitch and instinctual response, that made up what made her human was accentuated as she slept. While asleep, an android resembled an empty husk, a body bereft of any life. But even while her consciousness is lost in the realm of sleep, Leah looked just as alive as when she is laughing and smiling with her newfound friends.

Was that something A2 could say about them? Were they friends? Were humans truly able to form such deep connections with androids? The former YoRHa soldier truly hoped that they could, as A2 felt herself irrevocably attached to the human girl.

Lifting her hand, A2 hovered it above the slumbering girl's head, her black exoskeleton mere inches away from Leah's soft brown hair, uncertainty shining in her steel-blue gaze. Why did she feel the urge to touch the human? To gently run her fingers through her hair and cradle her head into her warm embrace? It made no logical sense and yet she yearned to do so.

Leah had treated her so kindly the night before, despite the harsh words the android had thrown at her, she still had nothing but understanding and compassion for the silver-haired woman. Pulling her hand away from the sleeping girl, A2 softly placed a finger upon the bridge of her nose and began slowly tracing a pattern down toward her cheek, remembering how Leah had wiped away the years worth of dirt from her face. It made her feel…new.

A sudden stir from the sleeping human pulled A2 from her reminiscing, a groan of annoyance passing past the girl's pink lips as green eyes slowly fluttered open to stare blearily at the combat androids thigh, dazed confusion painted on her features at the unfamiliar sight.

Leah stared at the pale appendage for several seconds, a small smile crossing A2's lips as she watched the human's mind try to process its surroundings after its prolonged state of unconsciousness. Turning her head slightly, Leah's eyes traveled up the androids seated body before locking eyes with A2's steel-blue gaze, the android gracing her with a gentle smile.

"Good morning, Leah." Leah's eyes widened dramatically as her mind finally caught up with her, the green orbs shooting down to the arm resting upon the android's stomach, the human girl letting out a small shriek as she frantically pulled the offending appendage into the air.

"Ah, A2! What happened?! What did I do?!" Sitting up suddenly, Leah flailing slightly as she tried to keep herself from falling over the edge of the bed, the last-surviving human's head shooting between her arm and A2's stomach in a panic. Watching the human girl freak out, indistinguishable noises of confusion flying out from between her lips, A2 couldn't help but laugh as she held a fist in front of her mouth, her eyes closed in amusement.

Leah's panicked floundering came to a sudden stop as A2 continued to giggle in amusement at the human's reaction, the soft laughter filled with happiness and joy making the brown-haired girl smile before joining her android companion in a round of laughter.

"Heh. I kind of remember waking up to you staring at me the first time we met too." The pair continued to laugh in companionable amusement, A2 nodding in agreement to Leah's remark, remembering their first meeting back in that shadowy lab. Although awkward and challenging at first, A2's lack of emotional awareness and their inability to understand each other presenting a substantial hurdle, the pair managed to form a deep connection with each other. Or, at least A2 hoped so.

Their laughter slowly died down, Leah's cheeks flush with cheer as she dabbed at the tears in the corner of her eyes, a comfortable silence permeating between the two as they smiled at each other.

Their momentary peace was shattered by an earth-shaking crash coming from outside, the bed frame rattling as the walls shuddered ominously as pieces of dust and debris fell from the ceiling. A2 reacted quickly, instinctively pulling Leah into her arms, hovering protectively over the human girls form in case the ceiling was to drop down on top of them.

"What was that?!" Leah cried out fearfully, her small form trembling in the android's arms, as she stared up at A2 with fright-filled eyes. Gripping the human girl's shoulders reassuringly, A2 slowly lifted herself off of the bed and onto her feet, making sure to keep Leah safely in her arms, a serious look passing over the combat android's face as the pair made their way toward the exit.

2B suddenly burst through the door, the loud crash from the metal door being forced open so roughly causing the human in A2's arms to jolt in fright, the battle android's usual composed countenance fraught with alarm and worry.

"Leah! A2! Are you two alright?" Rushing to their side, the short-haired android cast her gaze over the human girl's body, her tactical visor placed over her eyes once more as she checked Leah for any signs of damage.

"We're ok, 2B." Leah hesitantly disentangled herself from the long-haired android's arms, a small frown momentarily crossing A2's lips at the loss of warmth from the human girl, but it disappeared as quickly as it came as the combat android's focus returned to the worrying rumbles from outside.

"A Goliath class machine is attacking the city center. All YoRHa units have been ordered to engage immediately." 2B stared pointedly into A2's eyes, her features set in a deep frown. "I know you hold no love towards us, but we could really use your help."

Gritting her teeth, A2 grimly nodded in affirmation, the YoRHa soldier returning it with an appreciative one of her own. The trio rushed out of the doors, the suns bright rays shining down upon them as they entered the camp courtyard.

The camp was bustling with activity, nervous energy hovering over the area as worry and fear were beset upon the soldier's faces as they retrieved their weapons. Several androids were being ushered further into the bowels of the ruins, away from where the sounds of destruction could be heard, toward where the trio was currently heading.

Navigating through the narrow passageway, the pair of androids and the human girl emerged outside the resistance camps perimeter, Anemone, the twins, and 9S all standing near the edge of the cliff, their worried gazes fixed into the distance. Following their line of sight, A2 grunted in annoyance at the familiar towering sight of the Goliath, a gasp of terror escaping Leah's throat as she stared wide-eyed at the monstrous machine.

"No..nonononononono! No, A2 you can't fight that thing!" Leah shook her head rapidly back and forth as she latched onto A2, tears rolling down her cheeks as her knuckles turned white from the tight grip she had on the combat android's arms, her green eyes pleading for the silver-haired woman not to go.

"That thing is huge! What if you get hurt!? What if you don't come back?!" Leah pressed her forehead roughly into the android's chest as she desperately clawed at A2's skin, her muffled cries tearing at A2's black box. "I can't lose you."

"I have to go. I have to protect you." Placing a comforting hand upon the shorter girl's head, A2 gently began to pet Leah's short brown hair, her usually gruff and harsh voice replaced with a soothing, caring tone, one exclusively reserved for the human in her arms.

"Devola. Popola." Perking up at their names, the redheaded twins slowly approached the silver-haired android, their worried gazes centered upon the trembling girl in A2's arms. "Please take care of Leah while I'm gone. I know you will protect her with your lives."

"We will." Popola nodded firmly as A2 gently passed Leah into her care, the straight-haired sister gently running her fingers through the sobbing girl's brown locks, the human's green eyes staring forlornly toward her silver-haired companion. All A2 could do was give her a reassuring smile.

"Of course we'll watch out for her. You didn't even have to ask." Devola placed a reassuring hand upon the combat models shoulder, A2 giving her a nod of thanks before slowly making her way over toward the waiting YoRHa soldiers.

"Let's go." The trio of androids quickly dashed off toward the rampaging machine, leaping off the small cliff into the sparkling water below, small droplets being kicked into the air as they rushed into the oncoming fray. A2 failed to notice the worried stare of the distraught human as they entered the city's ruins.

"A2!" Leaping over a large root that was jutting out of a collapsed building, the former YoRHa soldier glanced toward the battle android, 2B deftly eliminating a rogue machine in her path without missing a step.

"We need you to keep the Goliath distracted so that we can reach our Flight Units. It will significantly increase our chances of winning." Nodding affirmatively, A2 broke off from the YoRHa soldiers, the pair flanking across the outside of the Goliath's perimeter to avoid detection from the colossal machine, while the combat android rushed headlong toward him.

"Of course I'm the bait." Entering the large open expanse of the city center, A2 finally got a good view of the Goliath class machine, it's towering form looming over the silver-haired android, it's gleaming red eyes focused intently upon her diminutive form.

Raising its metallic arm high into the air, buzz-saw whirring ominously, the Goliath brought it down upon the earth with crushing force, it's slow movements making it easy for the agile android to dodge out of the way.

"Yeah, yeah come and get me you overgrown fucker!" Circling back around, A2 leapt onto the lowered arm while it was still stuck in the ground from its previous attack, the combat android swiftly detaching the connectors holding the buzz-saw in place with some well-placed sword swipes. Jumping off the side, sword digging into the side of the arm to slow her descent, A2 quickly got out of the way as the second arm impacted where she stood mere moments ago.

"Stupid shits always try the same thing." Running toward machines legs, A2 gleefully watched as the Goliath raised it's arm back up, the severed buzz-saw remaining planted uselessly in the ground. Slipping between its legs, the combat android summoned her bracers, the heavy gauntlets materializing onto her hands the second she leapt onto the Goliath's back. Punching a shallow hole into the machine's armor, A2 repeated the action several times as she clambered her way toward the top of the colossus.

A distinct engine sound caused A2's ears to perk up as she reached the large platform on the top of the machine, the android's eyes landing upon a pair of advancing Flight Units with 2B and 9S strapped into them.

"Tch, about time."

* * *

Leah flinched deeper into Popola's embrace as another tremor shook the ground beneath her feet, small whimpers escaping her at every loud noise coming from outside. The twins and Leah were holed up in a small room near the back of the camp, the frightened murmurs from the resistance soldier in the neighboring rooms only adding to the human's worries.

"Everything is going to be ok." Popola cradled the human's head closer to her chest, her green eyes full of sorrow and worry for the frightened girl. "A2 is strong. I'm sure she'll survive."

The straight-haired twin's words did nothing to lessen the human's fears as another explosion from outside caused Leah to cry out in fear. Despite how strong the human wanted to be, for A2 and her own sake, she was still overwhelmed by the imposing sight she had seen before. The time-traveling girl had never seen anything like that before, something that big should not exist let alone be able to move. That A2 was currently fighting something 100 times her size filled the young human girl with unrelenting fear and worry.

Popola turned toward her sister, her green eyes begging for her to help calm the distraught human as she continued to gently draw calming circles on the girls back. Walking over to the embracing pair, Devola took a seat next to them, trying to give the time-traveling human a comforting smile.

"Hey, let's not talk about that." Turning toward the wild-haired android, Leah looked curiously into Devola's eyes as she shot her a playful grin. "Why don't you tell us about more about you and A2."

"Me and A2?" Pulling slightly out of Popola's arms, still keeping a firm grip on the straight-haired twin's hands, Leah momentarily mulled over Devola's question, reminiscing about her time with the silver-haired android.

"I care a lot about her. She saved my life but it's more than that. I like spending time with her, she's a lot funnier and inquisitive than you would originally think when you first meet her." A small smile curled on the human's lips as she talked about her android companion, the twins giving each other a knowing look as they intently listened to the human's words.

"She's very kind, too." Leah placed her hand over her heart, a small blush unknowingly spreading on her cheeks. "She always makes sure I'm doing ok, whether it be mentally or physically. She helps motivate me to be stronger but still lets me lean on her when I need help. She's wonderful."

"Yes, but what do you think about her," Devola paused dramatically as she leaned closer toward the brown-haired girl's face, a Cheshire grin plastered on her face, "romantically?"

"W-what?!" Backing away from the grinning sister, her back pressing into Popola's soft body, Leah looked toward the straight-haired sister for help only to find the same smile on her face. Gulping nervously, Leah tried to escape the twins but a pair of strong arms wrapped around her stomach kept her locked in place.

"W-why are you asking me about that?" Leah covered her face with her hands, little flustered squeaks jumping out of her mouth as she tried to push down the rising heat in her cheeks.

"Aww, c'mon Leah. It's nothing to be embarrassed about." Grabbing the brown-haired girl's arms, Devola pulled them away to reveal Leah's crimson cheeks as she feebly tried to pull out of the android's strong grip.

"Yeah, Leah. We think you two would be cute together." Hugging the human tight, Popola rubbed her cheek against the top of Leah's head as she let out a series of embarrassed squeals. Dropping her head, bangs covering her eyes, Leah's struggles came to a sudden stop.

"Please." Perking up at Leah's quiet plea, all playfulness gone, the twins looked concernedly at the human girl. "Can we please stop talking about it?"

Devola and Popola stared at each other, reluctant to let the issue go as it had successfully distracted Leah from her worries and they truly believed it would be good for both her and A2 to be more open with their feelings. But seeing Leah so dejected and hearing the sadness in her voice made them drop the issue, each of them gently lacing their fingers with one of her hands.

"Kuwata tsunowo vralai." A gentle tune began to flow from Devola's lips, Leah lifting her head slightly

to look upon the wild-haired sister in awe, admiring how wonderful her voice sounded. Turning her

head, the human girl was amazed to see Popola join in, the same beautiful sound flowing from within

her chest.

"Souta tsunowo vralai." Popola harmonized perfectly with her sister, the twin's voices working together to envelop Leah in a gentle cocoon of peace as she hugged the straight-haired girl tightly, silently thanking them.

"Tzuriji pforaalekai."

"Saaha pforaalekai."

* * *

"Shoot its goddamn eyes!"

Sliding down the steep incline of the Goliath's arm, high-heeled boots shooting up sparks as they ground roughly against its metallic structure, A2 barely managed to avoid the barrage of missiles that 9S shot at the machines head, her sword slicing at key components on its body as she neared the ground.

"It only has one weapon! Focus on its left side!" Landing on the ground, A2 continued her swift movements to avoid the lumbering machines attacks as she barked out the Goliath's weakness to the YoRHa soldiers. "I got its legs!"

Sliding underneath a large swing from the Goliath's arm, 2B using the distraction to slice at the machines head, damaging one of its eyes, A2 slipped between its legs, jumping up to where it connected with its body. Slipping her blade in between the metal sheets, holding on tightly to the hilt, A2 began running on the side of the leg, her sword carving its way through the machine's joint.

After making a full rotation, the combat android dropped back onto the ground and ran to a safe distance before taking a running leap, flipping in mid-air to launch her sword toward the Goliath's head. The blade embedded itself harmlessly into the bottom of the colossus's head, it's one-eyed gaze locked upon the diminutive android.

"You're getting your ass kicked big boy." Smirking derisively, A2 quickly spun on her heel, baiting the machine to chase after her. Luckily, he was stupid enough to do just that, the Goliath taking a huge lumbering step toward the fleeing android. Placing its foot back on the ground, the joint connecting its leg to its torso shifted, its tremendous weight and the damage A2 had done to it moments ago causing it to break loose, the Goliath stumbling helplessly onto one knee.

Taking advantage of the opening created by A2, 2B and 9S quickly rushed in for the kill, battering the colossal machine non-stop with missiles and well placed energy-sword swipes. Unable to withstand the androids onslaught, the lumbering machine slowly collapsed to the ground, it's hulking form falling as if in slow motion.

Rushing away from the collapsing machine while avoiding falling debris from its body, A2 turned her head as she saw 2B's flight unit fly next to her, the battle android holding out her hand toward her.

"A2! Grab on!" Maneuvering her flight unit above the fleeing android, A2 soared into the air, 2B deftly catching her in her arms before steering away from the crumpling Goliath, it's astronomical weight impacting violently with the earth.

The Goliath colliding with the ground was swiftly followed by a massive explosion, the shock-waves violently rocking the flight unit as 2B tried to keep control so that they didn't go careening toward the earth. Shielding her eyes, A2 looked toward the exploding Goliath, watching as parts of the city began to cave in, entire buildings being lost within an enormous crater.

".…Thank you." Touching down near the camp entrance, 2B gently placing the former YoRHa soldier upon the ground before disconnecting from her flight unit, A2 reluctantly thanked the short-haired woman for her help. Nodding in affirmation, the pair decided to leave it at that as 9S landed next to them, excitedly running up to the combat android.

"You are a hell of a fighter A2. I've never seen someone take on a Goliath class on their own before, let alone on foot." 9S praised the former YoRHa soldier, his hands dancing around animatedly. A2 merely ignored the boy as she made her way back to camp, wanting to return to Leah as quickly as possible. 9S gave 2B a confused look, unable to understand what he might have done wrong, the battle android merely shaking her head as she followed the curmudgeonly android.

Passing through the makeshift barricade, A2 entered the familiar courtyard, several resistance soldiers milling about as they calmly ushered everyone back out of hiding. Glancing around the camp, the silver-haired android scanned the sea of faces for any sign of a certain time-traveling girl.

"A2!" Turning swiftly, the unsuspecting android was suddenly assaulted by a flying human, Leah wrapping her arms tightly around A2's neck, a shock of brown hair appearing in the corner of her eye. Small hiccups bounced out of Leah's chest as she pressed herself firmly against the android's body, her small frame shuddering as she buried her face into A2's neck.

"I'm so glad you're ok." Feeling Leah's nose pressing into her neck, the human's warm breath washing over her skin, A2 couldn't help but smile as she wrapped her arms around the trembling girl, running her fingers through Leah's hair as she gently pressed her cheek against the side of the time-traveling human's head.

For her, A2 would always come back.

**A/N: Busy day for the androids.**

**We are getting to more events from the game so I'm sure discerning fans will know what might come next. I had a lot of fun coming up with the fight scenes so I hope it came out well. Tried to incorporate A2's taunts into her fighting. Also, the song Devola and Popola sing is "Song of the Ancients" which I think is a beautiful song from Nier, especially when they sing it together.**

**Big hearty thank you to every single person out there! Thank you for reading, reviewing, fav-ing, following! I greatly appreciate it and I love hearing from all of you, from longtime fans to new arrivals! I love you all and have an absolutely wonderful day!**


	12. Time Together

An ominous howl echoed through the abandoned buildings of the city as Leah stared at the yawning chasm before her, green eyes wide with awe and fear at the destruction the giant robot had caused in such a short amount of time.

A large part of the city center had collapsed in on itself after the massive machine's explosion, causing a giant crater to be left in its wake. Pieces of crumbling debris were still falling off of the craters perimeters, the integrity of the surrounding area severely compromised by the collapse. Gallons of water flowed from pipes, that had been destroyed when the topography was altered, into the hole below, the concrete slicing through the ancient sewage system as it collapsed.

"This is crazy." Running her hand nervously across her scalp, her fingers tangling in her brown locks as she pulled the strands backward, Leah desperately trying to comprehend what she had witnessed today. Every day seemed to top the last with just how much had truly changed during her millennia-long slumber, the feeling of just how powerless and out of place she was threatening to overwhelm her at any given moment. Luckily for her, she had new friends to look to for support

"How can a machine be that powerful and yet you still beat it?" Leah stared incredulously at the android trio, 2B pulling herself away from the sight before her to acknowledge Leah's comment, her blindfolded gaze locked on the last-surviving human.

"We had our Flight Units," 2B pointed to the nearby mech-suits, the pair of weapons standing like watchful statues behind them, "they greatly increased our battle prowess both in the air and from a distance."

"Except for A2. She fought on foot and was quite formidable." 9S's enthusiastic reply only exacerbated the human girl's worry, her emerald gaze snapping to the silver-haired android at her side, A2 turning to look at her with a cool expression on her face.

"I've dealt with a lot of machines before." Despite how confident and calm her response was, A2's words failed to reassure the time-traveling human, Leah's heart clenching at the thought of how much danger her silver-haired companion had been in.

Leah was about to voice her displeasure at A2's seeming disregard for her own safety when a sudden beeping tone echoed through the ruined landscape, 2B's flying robot, that Leah overheard was called Pod 042, floating down in front of them.

"Urgent communication from YoRHa headquarters." Pod's robotic voice rang out from its faceless chassis, the little antenna on its head popping out as a beam of light projected the image of blonde android before them. A feeling of familiarity ran through Leah's mind as she looked at the veil-wearing android in the projection, remembering that her name was 6O.

"2B! How've you been?" 6O exuberant voice struck Leah for just how odd it was in comparison to the silver-haired android's the human had met so far. All of the YoRHa soldiers, and the one former one, all came off as very reserved and dutiful while dealing with serious issues. 6O seemed downright jubilant in comparison.

"What is the-"

"Oh my god! You're the human, right?!" Leah stood wide-eyed at being addressed so suddenly by the blonde android, a frustrated huff escaping 2B at being so rudely interrupted. Pod floated closer toward the shocked human, Leah feeling a little nervous at the sudden attention placed upon her by 6O, A2 sighing in annoyance at the loud operator unit while 9S was greatly amused by the sight of the flustered human.

"It's such an honor to finally meet you! My name is 6O! I'm the operator in charge of 2B." 6O bowed politely to the dumbstruck human as a bubbly laugh shone forth from behind her veil, the brown-haired girl not quite sure how to respond. Luckily, that decision was quickly taken from her as the Operator android continued on uninterrupted.

"I just have so many questions for you! About how you managed to survive and how you are handling life in a new time. Oh, how I wish we could bring you to the bunker and just talk. Or I could come down and see you! But, the commander would never allow that…This is the best I can hope for, unfortunately. Unless you request my assistance on the surface! Maybe the commander will allow it then?! I always wanted to see the flowers in person. Maybe we could see them together? Which kind is your favorite? I quite like-"

"6O!" 2B's agitated voice cut through the seemingly endless chatter of the excitable android, 6O's cavalcade of questions and exclamations coming to a sudden stop. Despite the blindfold that was covering the upper part of her face, the deep-seated frown on the YoRHa soldier's lips clearly projected her displeasure with the veil-covered android. "Please relay the message from command."

Leah's head swum after the avalanche of words, that seemed to spring from 6O's mouth without a moment to breathe, ended, Leah sending a silent thank you to 2B for stepping in before she got overwhelmed by the operators ceaseless questioning. The blonde android seemed very sweet and kind, but even back in her time, Leah had trouble with more outwardly social people. Right now, she was grateful for A2's quiet stoicism.

"Ah! Right, sorry!" Bringing her attention back to the YoRHa soldier, Pod turning to face 2B once more, 6O's bright and cheery disposition was quickly replaced with surprising professionalism.

"Ahem, YoRHa No. 2 Type-B and YoRHa No. 9 Type-S are to report back to the bunker effective immediately for debriefing on the Goliath attack. They will also be tasked with reporting on the human survivor named Leah."

Leah wasn't too sure how to feel about the last part of the order, still wildly uncomfortable with how much importance has been put on her meager existence. A2 also seemed greatly upset by the order, if the sharp glare she was directing toward the projection was any indication, but the former YoRHa soldier decided to remain quiet which Leah was grateful for. The human has had enough of fighting and arguments to last a lifetime.

"Understood. We will depart with the Flight Units immediately." Placing her palm over her chest in a form of a salute, 2B nodded toward 9S, the scanner android quickly running over to the flight units, inspecting the mechs for takeoff.

"We await your arrival. For the Glory of Mankind." Turning back to Leah, 60 gave the brown-haired girl a wave farewell, her closed eyes indicating that she was smiling brightly underneath her veil. "See ya, Leah!"

With that last bubbly sendoff, the projection switched off, 6O smiling face no longer visible as Pod 042 returned to hovering over 2B's shoulder. Walking up to Leah, the Battle type android grasped a hold Leah's wrist, a small smile playing on her lips as she regarded the last surviving human.

"We will be back as soon as we can." Her smile falling, 2B sternly turned toward the long-haired attack model, A2 barely giving her a second glance as she continued to stare over the ruined cityscape.

"You will be in charge of Leah's safety while we are gone." A2's head whipped around at the YoRHa soldier's statement, her gray-blue eyes shining with rage as she sneered angrily at 2B. Stalking up to Leah's side, the combat android standing protectively before the brown-haired girl, A2 regarded 2B with disdain.

"I don't take orders from you or YoRHa. I've been protecting Leah from the very beginning and that will never change. Whether you tell me to or not." A conflicting set of emotions ran through Leah's mind as the two silver-haired women glared at each other.

An uncomfortable warmth bubbled up in her stomach at how protective A2 was towards her, the long-haired androids dedication to Leah causing the young human's heart to beat rapidly in her chest. But a rising irritation began settling in the back of her mind, the android's words picking at Leah's self-esteem and independence without knowing they were doing so. Their inadvertent disregard for Leah's opinion and treating her like some precious vase that will break with the slightest touch hurt the young human deeply.

She knew they both meant well, their programming and, what she hoped was genuine, care for her well being causing them to act fiercely protective of her. Their slight bout of competitiveness surely didn't help matters. But even so, Leah couldn't help feeling like a burden or helpless child amongst the strong and capable androids.

"Leah?" A soft, boyish voice pulled Leah out of her mental spiral, 9S standing in front of her with a gentle smile on his face, 2B currently strapping herself into her flight unit as A2 watched over the human woman from a respectful distance.

"I hope we can talk more once we get back. I'd very much enjoy learning more about you and human civilization if you were up for it." Despite trying to be as respectful as possible, Leah could still detect the unbridled enthusiasm and childlike curiosity in his voice. She thought it was oddly charming in a way, Leah smiling brightly as she gave him an affirmative nod.

Holding back an excited celebration, 9S hurried over to his flight unit, his female companion watching him with great exasperation as he hopped into his assigned mech. The pair of departing soldiers gave the human girl and former YoRHa soldier a final nod farewell, their flight units momentarily hovering in place before shooting into the air at incredible speed, the mechanized weapons appearing as dots in the horizon before disappearing from sight completely.

Leah stared into the bright blue sky for a couple minutes longer, trying to spot any last glimpses of the departed YoRHa soldiers, a small part of her already missing their former enemies. While not the best first introduction, the two had managed to worm their way into her heart, an extra two spots opening up in the growing list of androids that had managed to smuggle their way into her life. And honestly, Leah wouldn't give up any of them for the world.

"Hey, A2?" Looking over her shoulder at the brown-haired human, steel blue eyes shining with warmth, A2 graced her with a gentle smile, one Leah reciprocated in kind. "Could we maybe take a walk around? I need to find new clothes to wear."

Laughing softly, A2 gently nodded her head before returning to Leah's side, gesturing for her to lead the way. Grabbing the taller woman's arm, the time-traveling human pulled A2 toward the former shopping district, hoping beyond hope that something could be found in this desolate wasteland.

* * *

A2 could sense the growing frustration in the young human girl as they reached another in a long line of failed attempts at finding some clothes for Leah. They both knew it would be a tough task, though neither assumed it to be impossible. A lot of relics of the old world had managed to survive long after what their intended lifespan would have been. Clothing, however, remained elusive to them.

"Argh." A growl of frustration rolled through Leah's chest as she dropped a torn strip of cloth onto the ground, the delicate material landing with nary a sound on the filthy floor of a destroyed clothing store. "Nothing but shreds here too."

Wiping her dust-covered hands off on her pants, the once pristine material now stained with grime and dirt from several days in this new world. Human clothing seemed very different from the uniforms YoRHa issued their soldiers, A2 noted. They were much less intricate, easily torn, and prone to collecting filth.

A2 had suggested, loathe she was to do so, that YoRHa could provide the human girl with a suitable battle dress of her own, one less likely to need replacing. A strange redness had spread upon the human girl's cheeks after A2's suggestion as she stared at the silver-haired android in stunned silence before waving off the idea completely.

"Nononono. No, I don't think I could wear something like that. Waaay too fancy for me. Besides," A2 quirked her eyebrow as the human-girl averted her gaze, shyly playing with the hair by her ear, gripping the brown locks tightly in her fist. "I don't have the figure for it anyway."

This had baffled the combat android for quite some time as they resumed their search, Leah peering occasionally into wrecked buildings for any sign of surviving clothing, her gray-blue eyes glued firmly on the human girl's body.

What could she have possibly meant with that? While surely not built the same way as androids, A2 saw no problem with how Leah looked. Surely the human girl would look stunning in a combat uniform, the visual in A2's mind only confirming that thought. But something caused Leah to feel shy, almost bad, about herself and the silver-haired android was not sure what it could possibly be.

Deciding to let it go, for now, A2 continued to follow the increasingly agitated human as they entered a large, open field, an ancient radio tower situated in the middle of it as numerous animals grazed upon the plentiful grass.

"Is that the old mall?" Following Leah's gaze across a wide canyon, the ends connected by an ancient suspension bridge, A2 spotted a large, multistory building. If her memory served her correctly, a mall was a place where multiple shops inhabited the same building, human's spending several hours in one as they spent money on various goods. Apparently, some humans would only go there to waste time, the act of pointless social outings greatly confusing the combat android. A2 was sure Leah was thinking the same thing as her.

"If any place still has any clothes it would be there." Nodding in agreement, A2 followed the brown-haired girl as she took a couple of tentative steps onto the bridge, Leah flinching slightly as the aged wood groaned lightly in protest at the newly added weight. Coming up behind her, the silver-haired android gently placed her hands on Leah's shoulders, the young human staring pensively up at the taller woman as A2 gave her a reassuring smile.

Protectively holding onto the time-traveling girl's shoulders, prepared to pull her out to safety at the first sign of danger, the pair slowly made their way across the seemingly endless suspension bridge. Or at least it felt like that to Leah, if the human's shivering form beneath her fingers was any indication. Squeezing her shoulders reassuringly, A2 could feel the tension in her muscles slowly loosen under her gentle grip.

After a harrowing couple of minutes, the pair made it to the other side and cautiously entered the mall, A2 keeping an eye out for any possible signs of machine activity. Finding the building to be completely free of threats, the combat android gestured for Leah to enter, the young human slowly walking into the main lobby of the mall, her emerald eyes widening in wonder at how time had transformed the once bland and utilitarian building.

Much like the buildings within the city limits, the mall has been completely overrun by plants and trees, large roots snaking unimpeded across concrete and metal, lush vegetation growing from between the cracks in the floor. And yet, amongst the ruins and debris, several stores remained completely intact, their show windows smudged with millennia worth of dirt and dust, but still very much unbroken.

"Shit, we might actually have gotten lucky this time." A2 quickly followed the human girl as she rushed to the nearest store that had not been destroyed by natures takeover, Leah struggling momentarily with the door as its frame had been warped over time. Giving a strong push, the door-frame groaning in protest, Leah managed to force open the metal door, revealing the stores interior to them.

While mostly covered in shadows from the lack of fluorescent lighting, the light shining through the damaged roof in the plaza managed to illuminate the room enough for Leah to let out an excited cheer of triumph.

"Yes! Finally!" Giving one final heave, the door remaining stuck against the pile of debris, Leah pushed her way into the store, A2 quickly following behind as she squeezed her way through the narrow gap. Holding up a deep-red, long-sleeved shirt in triumph, happily waving it back and forth, Leah began giggling joyously, the smile on her face causing a jolt to course through A2's black box.

"We finally found some." Bouncing excitedly in place, Leah began grabbing armfuls of clothes as A2 merely watched on with a smile on her face, a gentle warmth spreading in her system at seeing the human girl so happy. "A lot of them are still good and anything else I can stitch together to make new stuff. This is awesome!"

Grabbing a banner off of the wall and placing it on an unoccupied table, Leah began fashioning herself a makeshift backpack, placing a bunch of clothes on its surface before starting to fold the ends together. Hesitating momentarily, Leah quickly turned to her android companion, a spark of mischief gleaming in her emerald eyes.

"Hey A2?" Perking up at her name, A2 made her way to the brown-haired girl's side, looking down curiously as Leah grabbed a couple of clothes before looking up at her with an excited grin. "I'm going to try some of these on. Can you tell me what you think?"

Staring into those emerald orbs, full of life and mirth that A2 had not seen since awakening the human back in the underground lab, there was no way she would say no. Not that she would have anyway.

"Of course." Leah let out an excited squeal as she rushed to the back of the room, that was still shrouded in darkness, a set of strange cabins lining the back wall of the store. Prying open one of the doors, Leah quickly slipped inside, giving the combat android a final wave before closing the door, leaving A2 alone in the abandoned storefront.

Standing unmoving within the darkened remains of the store, A2's gaze began to wander over the various styles of clothes that were on display, the gentle sounds of shuffling and clothes being removed and put on echoing from the back of the room.

Shirts of all kinds, with different materials and styles, were the most prevalent article to be found, some appearing large enough to even fit males. The pants were the most baffling pieces of clothing to the silver-haired android, Leah purposefully damaged ones already having confused A2 upon first laying eyes on her. From extremely long and baggy to uncomfortably tight and uselessly short, many ripped and torn like Leah's or sporting strange wording on the back, A2 could not figure out the rhyme or reason behind their creation.

A soft creaking pulled A2's attention away from the cornucopia of human fashion as Leah slowly emerged from the cabin, the brown-haired girl lightly tugging on the hem of her shirt in a last-minute adjustment. Spreading her arms wide, twisting her hips back and forth to show the former YoRHa soldier all sides, Leah bashfully keeping her eyes lowered as she put herself on display for her.

"Well…what do you think?"

Warmth. It was all that A2 could feel in that moment, as her steel-blue gaze scanned over the human girl's body, a strange sensation settling in her cheeks as her black box soared in her chest. Despite showing no outward signs of being affected, unknown to A2 she was experiencing the human sensation of blushing.

Leah was wearing a simple outfit consisting of shorts that ended around her mid-thigh, some black leggings adorning her legs underneath. She was still wearing the same pair of shoes that she had back in the cryo-chamber, the material lightly scuffed from years of use. A long-sleeve gray shirt pressed lightly against her skin, revealing a faint hint of the girl's curves underneath. Simple and plain was an easy way to describe it, but all A2 could think about was that she was…

"Adorable."

A2 mouth snapped shut with an audible click as a blazing blush broke out on the human girl's face, Leah playing shyly with a stray bang in front of her face, the silver-haired woman unsure of where that had come from. The combat android had not meant to say that out loud, it was as if her processor had malfunctioned and spoken from its own accord. While that was truly what she felt, the human girl really did look adorable, A2 was distressed that a lapse in her own control could happen like that.

"Hehe, thank you, A2." A shy giggle burst out from Leah's lips as she smiled gratefully toward her android companion, the human girl running over to the pile she had been forming earlier, expertly fashioning a makeshift backpack and tying the ends securely across her chest before making her way out of the store. "Next time, we need to have you try some on."

While confused with what merits there could possible with her wearing different clothes, or what pleasure the human girl would derive from seeing A2 try them on, the exuberance in Leah's voice brought a small smile to her lips as she followed her back into the main plaza of the mall.

Seeing Leah so happy, her joyous laughter echoing through the empty halls of the abandoned building brought the silver-haired android a feeling of happiness she had never experience before. It was one she hoped to feel more of.

* * *

"Thank you for helping me carry some of this."

A2 merely nodded in acknowledgment, a similar makeshift pack situated on her back as the pair continued their return trek to the resistance camp. Hoping to avoid a possible machine ambush between the narrow streets and overgrown alleyways, A2 had directed the brown-haired girl down a side path near the forest's edge, her steel-blue gaze flickering over the thick underbrush for any signs of activity.

The gentle sound of birds chirping filled the air with song as leaves rustled peacefully in the wind, the tall canopy of trees bathing the odd travel companions in its cool shade, providing the human girl a much-welcomed reprieve from the suns unforgiving rays.

"It's only been a couple of days." Pulling her eyes away from the forest's edge, A2 stared curiously at the human girl by her side, Leah's gaze focused on the swaying leaves above her, her face set in a contemplative frown. "But it feels like years since we left this forest."

Slowing to a stop, A2 watched the human girl intently as Leah turned to face the silver-haired android completely, her emerald eyes shining with warmth, a brilliant smile spread on her lips. A gentle wind caused her brown hair to flutter into her face, Leah giggling softly as she tucked the errant strands behind her ear, her new shirt ruffling softly in the breeze.

"Since you found me."

A2 stood in stunned silence, her gray-blue eyes fixed on Leah as she walked up the taller woman, grasping the android's hands within her own. The combat android could feel the familiar spark flash in her black box at the human's touch, the softness of the girl's hands contrasting with her damaged exoskeleton, the artificial material rough and worn from years of battle.

"So much has changed, and I won't lie, a lot in this world still scares me." A soft tremble ran through Leah's body, A2 instinctively tightening her hold on the young human's hands, her head hung low as her brown hair obscured her face from view. Lifting a hand up, A2 softly cupped the girl's face, her thumb gently running across the soft expanse of her cheek.

"But," lifting her head, emerald eyes shining with unshed tears, Leah placed her hands on the silver-haired android's face, her warm smile shining like the sun, "I'm glad that I'm here with you."

Astonished by the sight before her, the warmth of Leah's hands on her face sent a strange sensation through her system, A2 could only stare into those emerald orbs in silence. Placing her hand atop the ones resting on her cheeks, the combat android's steel-blue gaze staring unwaveringly into Leah's eyes, A2 knew she never wanted to be apart from her.

"Leah-"

"I hate you, momma!" A shrill, metallic voice cut through the pairs serene moment, the combat android's instincts kicking in as she conjured her sword, stepping protectively between the young human and the source of the new voice.

From within the thicket, a stubby robot hopped out of the forest and directly into their path, it's wailing cries piercing through the air as it shook its arms in a frustrated motion. Its body was crudely painted with a strange blue design on it's lower chassis as if it were trying to imitate the clothing of humans, a small swish on its face denoting a playful smile.

Crouching low, A2 was prepared to take advantage of the fact that it had not registered their presence, the combat android sure she can destroy it before it had a chance to attack. A firm hand on her chest halted her in her tracks, the former YoRHa soldier staring incredulously at the human girl next to her.

"A2, wait! Something is different about this one. I don't think it means any harm." A low growl rumbled through A2's chest as she stared at the strange machine, it's green optics now focused on them, it's demeanor not baring any hostility. Nodding reluctantly in agreement, A2 lowered her weapon, her grip on it holding fast in case this was all a trap.

"Who are you?! Are you going to bring me back to momma?! I don't want to!" Steam began rising from the machines rotund head, it's feet stomping angrily on the ground as it threw an almost childlike tantrum. Did this machine think it had a family? That it was someone's child?

"Momma?" Also picking up on the machine's strange choice of words, Leah shot her silver-haired companion a questioning stare, A2 shaking her head, clearly just as confused as the time-traveling girl.

"Please stop!" A second machine-like voice appeared from within the forest, a more complex looking robot placing itself before the painted machine, spreading its hands out protectively in front of it. "Please don't hurt him. He means no harm."

"It's ok. We weren't going to hurt him." Leah, holding her palms up in a friendly gesture, shot A2 a pointed look, the combat android cautiously lowered her weapon, letting it slowly de-materialize in a flash of golden light.

"Oh, thank you! Thank you so much!" The robot's voice was high pitched and metallic, like all the other machines, but it carried a feeling of warmth and intelligence A2 had never witnessed before. It's strange green eyes held none of the malice and violent intent that was usually found in their red glares. Something was very strange about all this and A2 wasn't sure if she liked it.

"This little one had an argument with its mother and ran off. She is worried sick about him and if you would allow me I'd like to return him to his mother." Crossing her arms, A2 gestured for him to go ahead, Leah shooting her a thankful smile before turning back to the odd machines.

"My name is Pascal. I'm from a village where machines who've disconnected from the network can live in peace. We'd gladly have you as visitors if you'd like me to prove it. I promise no harm would come to either of you. You have my word."

With those last words, the robot name Pascal gently ushered the childlike machine into the woods, the boy's complaints and whines slowly fading away as they entered the dense foliage of the forest.

The bewildered pair stood at the forest's edge for several seconds, watching the machines slowly disappear from view as they hiked up the trail that supposedly led to a hidden village full of peaceful machines, neither of them sure if they should stay or follow them. A2 was hesitant to go, afraid that it could all be a trap, the idea of Leah coming to harm sitting uncomfortably in the back of her mind.

"I think we should go." Turning to look at her human companion, her delicate eyebrows raised quizzically, A2 locked eyes with the brown-haired girl, Leah's face shining with curiosity and wonder.

"I'm intrigued to see what nice machines are like. Besides," Leah's lips quirked up in a cocky grin as she gently leaned into A2's side, demurely placing her hands upon her chest"I know you'll keep me safe."

Smiling in exasperation at her antics, A2 playfully pushed Leah toward the treeline, the human girl giggling as she ran into the forest, the silver-haired android following close behind, their silhouettes slowly fading from view as they were swallowed up by the lush greenery.

**A/N: Now what kind of clothes would A2 wear?**

**Got ourselves a little bit of a breather chapter. After a pretty much non-stop barrage of new experiences and emotional moments, it's just fair that Leah got to spend some quality time with her new android friend.**

**This chapter was pretty much just an excuse for me to write fluff as that is the good shit. A2 feelings only start hitting her harder the more time she spends with Leah, causing her all kinds of confusion, and yet she doesn't want it to go away.**

**Next time we will have some robot fun in Pascals Village.**

**Big hearty thank you to everyone out there for reading my story. I have no plans of stopping anytime soon and it makes me happy to know other people are along for the ride with me. Stay safe and have a wonderful day! Love you all!**


	13. A Peaceful Village

The deeper they traveled into the forest, the less sure A2 became that this was a good idea.

While A2 did share the same curiosity as her human companion about this supposed peaceful machine village, the concept almost baffling to her, the former YoRHa soldier couldn't help the voice in the back of her head that had built up after years of distrust and rage toward her former enemies, causing a growing sense of unease to build up within her system.

Leah turned to face her, a slight reassuring smile on her lips as she looked at the concerned android, clearly aware of where her companion's mind was wandering, A2 returning it with a small one of her own. No matter what happened, A2 was sure no harm would come to the human girl. She would make sure of it.

Despite the robot pairs head start, A2 and Leah had managed to catch up with them fairly quickly as Pascal seemed to still be struggling with wrangling the agitated little boy into going home. A2 was sure she wouldn't have been able to deal with the little brat as calmly as Pascal was, the taller machine using a soft and tender voice to help placate the child, her hand itching to summon her sword to silence the machines incessant whining once and for all.

Luckily, they wouldn't have to deal with the moody child for much longer as they came upon a series of metal platforms, the robots leaping up onto them and disappearing momentarily from sight, the machines robotic chatter slowly fading but never fully going away. Surely, beyond this barrier, they would find the robot's village.

Leaping upon the first platform with a single bound, the silver-haired android landing with practiced style and grace, A2 knelt down to offer her human companion a lift up. Grabbing ahold of the offered hand, A2 hoisted Leah up with ease, the human girl weighing next to nothing to the former YoRHa soldier. Losing her balance upon landing on the platform, Leah fell into the waiting arms of her silver-haired companion with a startled 'eep', A2 pulling the brown-haired girl into her body protectively.

"You android's and your strength." Leah giggled merrily into A2's chest before gently pulling away from her protective embrace, a light dusting of red on her cheeks as she punched the taller android playfully on the shoulder, the former soldier barely registering the impact. "Bunch of showoffs."

"I'll boost you up this time if you prefer." Placing her back against the wall, A2 bent her knees sightly and interlaced her fingers, prepared to help the girl up to the final platform. Gulping nervously, the human girl started to shake out her limbs, A2 quirking her eyebrows curiously at Leah's strange behavior.

"Ok, I'm ready." Nodding affirmatively, A2 braced herself as the time-traveling human placed her foot onto her interlaced hands, Leah adjusting her footing before giving the silver-haired android the go-ahead. Dialing back her strength a bit, the combat android boosted her human companion up onto the top platform, Leah letting out a startled yelp that was followed shortly after by the dull thud of her less than graceful landing.

Quickly following after her, A2 merely grabbed onto the ledge and pulled herself up in one fluid motion, landing safely on her feet at the top, only to find Leah sprawled out on the ground, an angry pout directed at the silver-haired woman. A2 couldn't contain the small giggle that escaped her chest at the brown-haired girl's comical appearance, Leah's less than intimidating glare only adding to the android's growing amusement.

"You're lucky I can't throw you around," Leah grumbled angrily as she got into a seated position, rubbing the back of her head to help alleviate the pain her rough landing caused, "because I...would..."

Trailing off, Leah's mouth fell open as her eyes widened, the combat android worried something may have happened. Turning around, A2's steel-blue eyes looked upon what had rendered the human girl speechless.

Crudely constructed huts and platforms were built into the side of a colossal tree, the village shaded by its outstretched canopy of leaves, several levels having been built to accommodate the surprisingly large amount of robots milling about the area, their green eyes signifying a lack of hostile intent.

A large makeshift courtyard was created at the base of the tree, several larger robots having made it their chosen hang-out spot, the less than secure structures built around the tree surely unable to support their increased weight. This did not stop them from having fun, as a cobbled-together robot chased one of the aerial machines across the courtyard, making sure to keep an eye on it's smaller brethren to avoid crushing them beneath its feet.

While certainly strange and unusual, it truly did exude the feeling of peace and harmony that Pascal had promised.

"Wow." Crossing a crudely constructed rope bridge, the pair cautiously entered the robot's village, Leah's eyes shining wide with wonder and awe as she soaked in the incredible view before her. "This is amazing. It's like a giant treehouse."

"Treehouse?" Turning to her human companion curiously, A2's question would remain unanswered for the moment as the instant they entered the village proper the pair were accosted by a large group of inquisitive robots, their green eyes staring up at the two women with rapt fascination.

"Who are you?"

"Where did you come from?"

"What kind of clothes are those?"

"Why aren't you wearing clothes?"

"Play with us!"

"I like your hair! It's pretty!"

A cacophony of childlike questions and exclamation assaulted the former YoRHa soldiers ears, piercing her mind like tiny incessant knives of annoyance. A dark scowl crossed the combat android's face, the childish machines voice's grating on her nerves causing A2 to tap her foot in agitation.

Leah, meanwhile, had a broad grin on her face as she knelt down to the robot's level, her emerald eyes sparkling with amusement as she pet them kindly on the head, the kids cheering excitedly at the human girl's attention. This only made A2 frown harder, her hand subconsciously running across the top of her own head, remembering the time Leah had done the same for her.

"Alright, alright children. Please give our new guests some space." Pushing through the throng of children, Pascal gently guided the human girl to a little spot off to the side, the shorter robots letting out a collective whine as they lost their new source of entertainment.

"I apologize. The children get excited quite easily." Crossing her arms hotly, A2 merely stared the village leader down, clearly unimpressed with her first impressions of Pascal's village.

"It's quite alright, Pascal. They are really cute." Leah, on the other hand, was ecstatic, her whole body practically brimming with excitement, a face splitting smile spread across her lips as she playfully waved at the crowd of kids behind them, a raucous cheer ringing out from the huddled mass of machines at being acknowledged once again.

"You are too kind. I'm sure they would be excited to play with you both," A2 huffed indignantly at that, not planning on getting anywhere close to the children, "but I was hoping to speak to both of you before that."

"About what?" A2 scanned the village leader suspiciously, her stance taking on a more threatening demeanor, clearly still wary about this whole thing. The combat android was prepared to get Leah to safety at a moment's notice should she spot any signs of hostility.

"I understand your suspicion of us. The war between androids and machines has been going on for much too long, leaving many scars and bad blood between us." Pascal's tinny voice sounded almost tired, like some world-weary traveler who had seen too much strife in their time.

"That's why I've been trying to form alliances with as many androids as possible. I have hope that if we band together we can convince more machines to disconnect from the network and live in peace, free from war."

A2 couldn't help but scoff at the robot's idealistic sentiment, her past proving peace is just not possible. Too many have died on both sides to ever forgive each other. Hate is a strong emotion, one even A2 herself has only recently been able to put behind her. But the silver-haired android couldn't ask Leah to be everyone's savior like she has been to her and the rest of the android they had met in the last couple of days. Such a burden shouldn't be placed on one single person.

"I am ashamed to admit that is partially the reason I invited you here." The combat android rolled her eyes at his revelation. Nothing ever came without a price. "I was hoping to form an alliance, a partnership, with YoRHa. I feel it would be-"

"We are NOT a part of YoRHa!" A2 spat venomously at the startled robot, her steel-blue eyes burning with indignant rage, her fist clenched angrily as she gnashed her teeth in aggravation. "I will never be a part of that traitorous organization! Not anymore!"

"A2." A gentle hand on the silver-haired android's back calmed the rising rage within her, her body relaxing slightly as Leah put a comforting arm around her shoulder, the human girl giving her a sympathetic look. "It's ok. You're ok."

Pascal's green optics flickered between the pair quizzically, the tender gesture by the brown-haired girl catching the village leaders' attention immediately. While not unheard of, androids, especially ones associated with YoRHa(former or otherwise), were known to keep emotions to a minimum, some even forbidden to express them at all.

And this wasn't your typical type of android emotion either, the more stilted and unsure expressions of feelings androids would project was completely absent. It was curious, indeed.

"Sorry." Bowing her head slightly, A2 begrudgingly apologized to the tall robot, something she never really believed she'd do. Leah has really affected her in a multitude of ways and the silver-haired android couldn't really say that it was in a bad way. "If nothing else, I will help you out as best as I can."

Spotting Leah's smiling face in the corner of her eye, emerald eyes shining with pride, A2 felt the soft palm of the human girl slip into her hand and give it an affectionate squeeze. Such simple gestures are what A2 appreciated the most about Leah, little reinforcements to remind her that she was there and that she cared made all the difference in the world to the once solitary android.

"You're human, " Pascal's voice echoed through the androids head like a warning siren, her system screaming out danger as she turned toward the village leader in shock, "aren't you?"

"Um, yes." With an almost embarrassed tone, Leah answered the robot's question without hesitation, failing to notice the alarmed expression on her android companion's face.

Before anyone else could say anything about the brown-haired girl's casual revelation, the conversing trio was distracted by a loud thumping sound reverberating behind them, tinny shrieks and hollers of excitement mixed in with the pounding of several metallic feet upon the cobbled-together platform.

A large group of the smaller machines surrounded the startled human girl, their tiny claws lifted excitedly in the air as a resounding chorus of 'Human!' bleated out of their rotund heads. Their rough hands poked and prodded at Leah's soft skin, small winces of pain screwing up the brown-haired girl's face, the children unaware of how fragile a human truly was.

A2's sword materialized into her hand in an instant, her internal system screaming at her to eliminate the threats upon the human girl's life, to get her to safety at any cost. Taking a menacing step forward, her body primed for combat, the former YoRHa soldier was stopped in her tracks by the desperate plea of the village leader, Pascal stepping protectively between her and the mob of children encircling Leah.

"Please stop! They mean no harm." A2 was prepared to cut down Pascal right then and there, her programming demanding she eliminate the obstacle standing between her and Leah, but the combat android stayed her hand, reminding herself of what she had learned during her time with the human girl. She was not merely a tool for war.

Lowering her weapon, A2 took in a deep breath to help calm herself down, letting her sword slowly disappear back into her NFCS storage. She couldn't keep falling back to her rage-induced ways at every unexpected event that pops up before her. For Leah, A2 had to be better.

* * *

"Are you really human?"

"Uhh yes, I am." This question was definitely the most prevalent one amongst the robot children, so the flustered human girl decided to start off with what she assumed will be quite a lengthy line of questioning from the excited mob of machines.

"Wooow! How old are you then!? You must be ancient!"

"I'm only 23." Huffing indignantly, Leah was not pleased with where these kids' questions were heading. Sighing heavily, the human girl had to remind herself that they were just children, machine children specifically and that they had never even seen a human before, considering she was possibly the last one existing on earth.

"Your body is so squishy! Is it made of mud?"

Leah's mouth hung open dumbfounded for a couple of seconds at the odd question, clearly having not expected something like that. This was going to be much more complicated than she thought.

"Umm, no I'm not made of mud. Human's have skin with muscles underneath that are not as hard as your little metallic bodies." Playfully rapping her knuckles on the child's head, small thumps bouncing off of its hard surface, its synthesized voice giggling with glee at the human's attention.

"Why do you look like androids?" Leah cast a quick glance toward the silver-haired android, A2's interest apparently piqued at the little robot's inquiry, obviously interested in the answer herself.

"Well, I'm not 100% sure about this, but I believe humans created androids in their image to help build a stronger emotional connection toward them." Looking into A2's gray-blue eyes, wide and shining with wonder, Leah shot her an affectionate smile. "I personally believe it was so that androids could one day become their own people."

A hushed silence fell upon the crowd, the seriousness of her response curbing the previous enthusiasm of the rowdy children. Embarrassment flooded Leah's body at the awkward silence that had befallen the crowd, afraid she may have ruined the children's mood. It definitely had nothing to do with the lovely smile that A2 was currently sending her way. Not at all.

"Will you play with us?"

"Yes! Play, play!"

"Play with us!"

"Play!"

Glad that she hadn't ruined the mood after all, Leah could only smile cheerfully at how cute the little machine kids were. In many ways, they weren't much different from human ones. Insatiably curious and obsessed with fun and play.

"Yes, let's go play!" Raising her fist high in the air, the kids cheering loudly in response, Leah could feel their metallic claws clamp onto her new clothes, pulling her eagerly toward a solitary ladder that led to the wide courtyard below.

"I'll be back soon." Yelling over her shoulder, Leah gave her android companion a quick wave before sliding down the ladder and into the courtyard below, A2 merely shaking her head in amusement.

* * *

"Hide and seek! Hide and seek!"

A2 settled herself down into a seated position, her feet dangling lazily over the edge of the platform, to watch over Leah as she indulged the kids in their little games. Though A2 could tell from the smile on the brown-haired girl's face that she was enjoying it just as much as the children were.

Seeing the carefree smile on Leah's face as she turned her back to the children, her hands playfully covering her eyes as she counted down from 20, brought an immense amount of joy to the former YoRHa soldier. The time-traveling human has had a rough time since her awakening, having to contend with a new world that was so different than her own, all while having to fear for her life pretty much at all times.

A2 hoped the world would be much kinder to Leah from now on.

Soft clinks and the rattling of gears signaled the village leaders approach, Pascal standing next to her seated form, his green eyes surveying the grounds below, the taller robot practically humming with joy at the delightful sight before him.

"How did you find…her?" The village leader hesitated slightly before finishing his question, A2 recognizing that they had never shared their names with Pascal.

"Her name is Leah." Pascal hummed thoughtfully, quietly repeating the name to himself, his green eyes returning to the playing children below, Leah finally finishing her countdown and turning around with a loud cheer of 'Ready or not, here I come!'. "I'm A2."

"I stumbled upon an abandoned elevator within the forest that led to an abandoned science lab built deep, deep underground." Leah looked down at the robot right in front of her as A2 began recounting how she first found the last surviving human, the child having forgotten to go hide during the countdown. This did not diminish it's enjoyment as it raised its hands in excitement at having been found.

"The forest? The one with all the feral robots believing to be some kind of knights?" Nodding her head at the apt description of the manic machines that roam those woods, A2 continued on with her story as Leah ran into the next badly hidden child who had placed itself behind a tree that was much too thin to obscure its body from view.

"The humans had set up a series of cryogenic chambers to preserve their bodies so that they could be woken up years later….all of them had died. All except for Leah." A2 black box clenched painfully in her chest as she remembered all those humans who had died, their faces of death seared forever into her mind.

"How…how long was she asleep?"

"Over 9000 years." A sharp gasp rang out from Pascal's mouth, his hand raised to his head in shock as he stared in disbelief at the last-surviving human below, Leah having amassed a long line of robot children that she had found, all of them merrily following along with the brown-haired girl as she finds the final hiding spot.

"It's a miracle. Surviving so long in a machine designed only to last a couple of decades at most. And yet here she is, alive and well. She survived such incredible odds to be here."

A2 found herself silently agreeing with the village leaders' words as the game below switched to a round of Tag, the human girl having to go extra slow to make sure she didn't catch up too quickly to the kids with their short, stubby legs. Leah truly was a miracle. Her compassion and kindness, mixed with her resolute nature and surprising tenacity, was something this cruel world sorely needed. A2 knows she did.

"Pick me up! Pick me up!" Bending down, placing her hands around a child with its arms raised expectantly in the air, Leah tried to lift up the excited robot, her whole body straining to pick it up off of the ground. Face turning red, her arms shaking under the strain of trying to lift such an immense weight, Leah collapsed dramatically onto the ground in failure, the child cheering happily despite the human's failure to move it a single inch.

"She seems so…fragile." Pascal's wistful voice pulled A2's gaze away from the amusing scene below, her eyebrows quirked in question at the village leaders' odd exclamation. "And yet she seems to have some kind of inner strength that is truly inspiring."

Pascal's words were something A2 had thought about many times since meeting the last-surviving human. Humans did not possess the same skills or enhancements that both androids and machines had, their lives could be snuffed out in an instant and there would be no data backup for them to use t download into a new body. Once a human's life ends, there is no coming back. As much as it pained A2 to admit it, one day, it will happen to Leah too.

And yet, she soldiers on. Leah knows the risks this new world poses for her, especially her, but she refuses to hide away, braving the world with a smile on her face. Despite all the pain she has felt, the tears she has cried, in such a short amount of time, she has found the strength to care for others that are not even a part of her race, ones that had been created solely to serve. She saw them as friends, equals.

"Her heart is the most amazing thing." A2 said softly, the words escaping her lips at barely above a whisper as she stared affectionately at the human girl who was currently helping a robot tie the blue bow on top of her head, smiling gently as the machine thanked her profusely for helping her look pretty. Unknown to her, the combat android's words had been heard by the village leader, Pascal staring intently at the silver-haired woman.

"If I may," Turning again toward the tall robot, A2 gesturing for him to go on, "please keep Leah safe. I don't want to see such a wonderful person taken from this world. I feel so much regret that my ancestors eradicated the human race such a long time ago. We lost something truly special when we did that."

"I decided to do that a long time ago." A2 replied simply, yet truthfully, her voice strong with conviction as she stared resolutely into Pascal's green optics. Turning his body fully toward the seated android, Pascal stared at her, seemingly mulling something over in his mind.

"You truly care a lot about Leah, don't you?" If his words shocked the silver-haired android, she did not show it, her face remaining passive as she returned to watching the human girl's playful exploits with the children, not deigning the village leader with a response.

A flying unit, its lower body comprised of a hovering mechanism, offered the brown-haired girl a ride on him, Leah nervously accepting the offer. Climbing onto his back with shaky feet, Leah clenching tightly onto its upper torso, the pair slowly lifted into the air, the drone robot circling lazily around the courtyard at a safe height.

Straightening herself a bit more on its back, Leah watched the ground move by slowly below her, her green eyes sparkling in excitement as she took in the surroundings from her newly elevated vantage point. Joyful laughter, full of life and merriment, echoed through the village, the human's happiness infecting everyone with good cheer.

A large smile spread on the usually stoic android's face, her whole body relaxed and devoid of any tension and worry. A2 was fully and completely content as she soaked in Leah's ecstatic laughter, completely unaware of the robot watching the combat android intently.

'Is she experiencing what the humans called love?'

"Leah!" Pascal had no chance to ask his next question as A2 called out to the airborne human, a wide, tooth-filled smile covering the former YoRHa soldier's face as the human turned to grace her with one just as big. "We should probably go!"

* * *

"Don't go!"

"I'm sorry! I really would like to keep playing, but I have to go." A round of disappointed cries rolled through the gathered mass of robot children as they begged Leah not to go, their rotund heads lowered in sadness.

"Don't worry. We'll definitively be back." Patting them gently on the head, Leah knelt down to their level, inviting them all into a hug, one they enthusiastically accepted without hesitation.

A2 stood patiently at the village entrance with Pascal, the pair watching the farewell with varying degrees of amusement, the village leader glad to see the children so happy while the silver-haired android felt the same for the last-surviving human.

"Cherish her, A2." Pascal voiced one last request to the combat android, neither of them looking away from the sight of the brown-haired girl being encircled by the mob of robot children, A2 simply nodding in response.

"Ok, let's go." Running up to the waiting android, Leah turned toward the taller robot with a bright smile. " Thank you for inviting us, Pascal. Let's talk some more next time."

"I would enjoy that very much. You both are always welcome." Waving one final time at the group of children, the pair made their way out of the village, Leah occasionally turning back to wave a couple more times at Pascal and his flock before they were completely out of sight.

"I had fun." Leah said as she dropped off of the ledge into A2's arms, the silver-haired android catching her with ease before placing her back on her feet. "It's amazing how different machines can be, y'know, when they aren't trying to kill you."

"They aren't so bad." A2 remarked nonchalantly, her response garnering a large smile from the brown-haired girl as they followed the now-familiar path out of the forest, their earlier footprints still visible in the dirt.

Seeing the light of the sun shining brightly between the foliage at the forest edge, the pair knew they were almost out of the woods, Leah adjusting the pack of clothes on her back for the millionth time, the human girl thinking she may have grabbed a couple outfits too many.

Passing through the treeline, A2 and Leah stopped suddenly in their tracks as they saw the unexpected sight of their YoRHa companions, 2B and 9S approaching the pair with hurried steps.

Approaching the stationary pair, her shoulders squared and body poised into a hostile stance, 2B angrily ripped the blindfold off of her face, her blue eyes glaring fiercely into A2's steel-blue gaze.

**A/N: Things are serious when 2B takes her blindfold off.**

**A little fun and relaxation for the pair this time as they get to know some of the nicer machines in the world. Leah gets to finally have a moment to just enjoy herself while A2's feelings for the human become a bit more apparent that even a robot could notice them.**

**Also, as of posting this on May the 29th, it is my birthday! I was hoping to get this done in time for that because it would be neat to have a chapter posted on my birthday so I'm glad I succeeded!**

**Thank you all so much for your continued support of this story! I never tire of writing about these characters and I hope you can gather some enjoyment from this little thing I've created. Take care of each other and I love you all! **


	14. Rift

An uncomfortable silence hung over the assembled group, an ominous wind blowing through the clearing just outside the forest's edge, the grass blowing serenely beneath their feet at odds with the tension in the air. The twin silver-haired women were locked in a heated staring contest, 2B glaring hotly at her combat model brethren.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" 2B roared in anger, her usually quiet and reserved voice replaced with an enraged holler, as she glared daggers at the long-haired android. A2 stared back at her with cool indifference, her steel-blue gaze as aloof as ever, unphased by the battle androids fury.

"What are you talking about?" The former YoRHa soldier responded coolly, her face remaining completely neutral, not batting a single eye at 2B's furious outburst. The only evidence she had been affected by 2B's hostile words was when she removed the bundle of clothes from her back and placed them safely on the ground, her body rigid and poised to retaliate should anything happen.

"Don't play dumb! You are a combat model! You should know better than to take a priority target into a hostile area!" 2B's arms flailed wildly as she stepped closer into A2's personal space, her fists clenched tightly as she glared hatefully at the long-haired woman, the material of her gloves creaking lightly from the pressure she was putting on it. "You endangered Leah's life!"

"I may not be as advanced as you new, prissy models are, but I know what I'm doing." Gesturing dismissively toward the YoRHa soldiers, her voice thick with annoyance, A2 slowly walked toward the silent human, Leah worriedly staring between the arguing women with wide green eyes. "I've been protecting Leah since the beginning and I will continue to do so."

Placing her hand onto the shorter girl's shoulder, A2 tried to give Leah a comforting smile, to let her know that everything was going to be ok. A tinge of worry filled the combat android's system when Leah gave her a quick glance, her emerald eyes shining with some kind of negative emotion, one A2 had not seen in her before, the human girl flittering her gaze uncomfortably between the congregated androids as she clenched the straps of her makeshift backpack tightly in her fist.

A2 stared concerned at the time-traveling girl as she refused to meet her gaze, Leah's head cast downward, her features obscured by her brown hair. Her current spat with the battle android completely forgotten, the former YoRHa soldier's attention was focused solely on the brown-haired girl, her black box aching painfully at Leah's casual rejection.

Raising her hand slightly to place it underneath Leah's chin, A2 gently began lifting the human girl's head, hoping to stare into those emerald eyes once more, to find out what was wrong.

"Not anymore." Whipping around to face the battle android, her hand flying away from the brown-haired girl's chin, A2 glared angrily at 2B, the YoRHa soldier standing defiantly with her arms crossed as her piercing blue eyes scowled at the long-haired woman.

"From here on out, Leah is under YoRHa's protection. Her well being and needs will be seen to by either me or 9S. You will relinquish her into our care without question. You are not in charge of her anymore."

A2 growled lowly in her chest as she stalked up to the stoic battle android, their roles now reversed as the former YoRHa soldier stared down 2B, her shoulders shaking with rage. How dare she! This was always what YoRHa did. Came in, playing the big hero's, purveyors of the greater good, but all they were were backstabbing and self-entitled monsters.

'There is no way I'm leaving Leah with them. I'm never leaving her side.' Clenching her fist, her steel-blue eyes shining with hate and desperation, A2 was prepared to fight for Leah, the fear coursing through her system making her mind a frantic mess. 'I can't lose her!'

"NO ONE IS IN CHARGE OF ME!"

The trio of android's whirled around to stare dumbfounded at Leah, the human girls usually calm and upbeat demeanor has completely melted away, her small shoulders bunched up rigidly as she glared hotly at the silver-haired females. Her emerald eyes, usually bright and cheerful, were radiating with hitherto unseen anger and annoyance.

"Do you think I'm some helpless child?! A possession to fight over?!" The twin combat androids took a nervous step backward as the time-traveling girl stomped over to them, Leah dropping her makeshift backpack roughly onto the ground as she came to a stop before the taller women, her glare piercing painfully into their black boxes.

"Do you know how embarrassing this is?! Fighting over what's best for me, without even asking me! As if I'm not there, that my opinion doesn't matter! That I can't take care of myself and need the big strong androids to monitor my every movement! Why not just lock me up and place a guard at the door so I can never leave?! That way you'll always know where your precious little human is!"

Leah grabbed her hair roughly, bitter tears running down her cheeks as she yelled at the shocked androids, the female combat models having the decency to look ashamed at what she was saying. The fact that they couldn't really deny her words made it all the more painful.

They all truly had her best interest at heart, only wanting to keep the last-surviving human safe, but in doing so they had failed to take her feelings into account. They had treated her as some inferior being, one to be coddled and locked away from the world, unable to make her own decisions. Like a bird in a gilded cage.

Taking a tentative step toward the incensed girl, A2 wanted to apologize, to tell her she was wrong and that Leah mattered more than anything in the world. Leah shot her gaze toward the approaching android, the silver-haired woman flinching back when she saw the pained look in the human girl's eyes, the apology getting stuck and burning in her throat like a series of red hot daggers.

"Am I that pathetic to you?" Leah's words came out softly, the brown-haired girl's voice strained with emotion, but they hit the androids harder than if she had yelled them at the top of her lungs. A2 hung her head shamefully, her silver-hair obscuring her features like a curtain, while 2B turned her head away from the human's anguish as she painfully bit her lower lip.

Silence, aching and stifling, fell over the trio of androids and the sole surviving human, their hearts and minds weighed down heavily as the anger they felt slowly ebbed away, leaving behind only bitterness and regret.

"We should head back to camp." Picking up her discarded pack of clothes, securing it safely on her back, Leah slowly began walking toward the ruined cityscape, her head hanging low as she passed the stunned 9S who immediately took point, the male android gesturing rapidly for 2B to follow him.

2B gave her combat twin one last look, her blue eyes shining with remorse, before reattaching her blindfold and rushing to her partner's side, leaving A2 alone at the forest's entrance. The former YoRHa soldier stood rooted to the spot for several seconds, her mind yelling madly at her, chastising her for her failure and for hurting Leah.

Lowering her head, A2 spotted the abandoned pack of clothes she had dropped earlier, the memory of their earlier outing replaying in her mind. Mere hours ago, the two of them had been smiling and laughing, enjoying each other's company as Leah excitedly modeled her new outfit for A2, her face flushed a gentle pink as she flashed the combat android a brilliant smile.

Now, all she could see was those emerald orbs dulled with pain and betrayal.

Lifting the makeshift backpack off of the ground, her steel-blue eyes dull and lifeless, A2 slung it over her shoulder before following after the retreating group, keeping a safe distance from the rest. There was nothing A2 wanted to do more than rush up to Leah's side, grab the brown-haired girl in her arms, and apologize for hours, even days if she had to, for what she has done.

But, remembering the time-traveling girl's words, the disappointment and anger as she yelled in a straining voice at the androids, made A2 feel this was not an issue a simple 'I'm sorry' could fix.

Emotions have never been A2's strong point, fear, anger, and revenge were the only ones she had any familiarity with, her short years of life being fraught with a singular focus: To defeat the machines and avenge her fallen comrades.

But now…

A2 ran her hand delicately over her chest, the ache emanating from within causing her to screw her face up in pain, the combat android lagging behind the rest of the group as she stared longingly at the brown-haired girl walking several paces ahead of her. Now, she had so many emotions running through her system that it was overwhelming her, veritably drowning her in a mass of confusion and pain, all because of a single human girl.

And yet, A2 couldn't find it in herself to see it as a bad thing. Even if these emotions were painful, they were something, not an empty void in a sea of hate, leaving her alone and hurting, unable to let go of the past

In their short time together, Leah had opened her heart to the world, easing the pain that had ensnared her life up until that point. The combat android truly felt like she could be something more than just a tool for YoRHa or a revenge-fueled outcast, to wander the world alone until she inevitably perished at the hands of a soulless machine. She could be A2. She didn't have to be alone.

At least, until she had messed everything up. Right now, with Leah's back turned toward her as they walked in the shade of a ruined building, A2 felt like a large chasm had opened up between them, separating them both physically and emotionally.

* * *

Ever since her outburst, after piercing A2 with those soulful, anguished eyes, the human girl had refused to look at her, keeping her gaze pointedly fixed on the ground beneath her feet. Leah would only lift her head occasionally to make sure she had not strayed too far from the YoRHa soldiers, to make sure they were still heading toward the Resistance camp, before returning to stare at the ground below.

The anger she had felt earlier had simmered down considerably, a feeling of regret and shame worming it's way into her brain making her feel horrible for what she had said, Leah's heart aching when she remembered the look of shock on the android's faces.

But, she couldn't regret what she had said as they were her true feelings. Ever since she woke up in that underground laboratory, in a world she no longer knew, she has been reliant on someone else.

That didn't mean Leah was ungrateful or hated the androids. The time-traveling girl was genuinely fond of everyone she had met so far, each one etching out a special place in her heart in the short time they have known each other. She did not hate them, not even a little.

Especially A2. Leah owed the silver-haired woman a debt of gratitude that she could never hope to repay and the human girl was sure that A2 would just shake her head at her if she brought it up, telling her she never expected nor believed she had to make it up to her. Everything A2 did, she did because she was a wonderful, caring person.

The combat android had been with her this entire time, watching over her and comforting her when this new, dangerous world became too much. As it threatened to swallow her whole. When the memories of the past would weigh her down, A2 was there to pick her up and support her. A2 truly was her savior.

But, with that support, came the danger of dependence and loss of autonomy. Leah always prided herself as a very independent person, having lived alone since leaving for college and fending for herself after her parent's untimely demise. The brown-haired girl always wanted to prove herself, to let everyone know she could do it on her own. She was not above asking for help when she needed it, knowing no one can truly do everything on their own, but Leah did not want to become overly reliant on another person, to lose all Independence and remove all sense of self.

In this new world, fraught with horrors and danger, Leah felt truly helpless for the first time in her life. The time-traveling girl was completely ignorant of everything that had changed in her 9000-year slumber, new revelations and distressing information revealing themselves every day, sending her back to square one. She was truly a stranger on her own planet.

The threat of the machines, with their programming to eliminate all human life from the planet, was ever-present and Leah was ill-equipped to deal with them. The androids were the only way for her to feel safe, their combat prowess and supernatural strength being the only thing between her and death. Leah's survival rested solely in the hands of another.

And she hated it.

Leah had made a promise back in that laboratory, surrounded by the lost remnants of humanity, that she would be strong, for them and the android that had saved her. She had made a vow to no longer be a burden for the silver-haired android, to stand tall next to her and carry on humanity's legacy with pride.

And she was failing miserably.

Intentional or not, the androids over-protectiveness only brought that shame closer to the forefront. Every time Leah had to cower in fear behind them as they dealt with the threats, incapable of helping in any way. Clutching herself like a child to their chest, crying pitifully while they soothed her worries, as the others risked their lives to keep her safe.

Every time she felt she was taking a step forward, that she was finally etching a place for herself in this new world, the cruel reality of her uselessness would drag her back down.

What hurts the human girl the most was how seemingly little the androids thought of her, how pathetic they must think she is. Leah knows she can't fight for herself, she lacks the strength and know-how to fight the machines at the same level A2 does, but that doesn't mean she is some helpless little girl incapable of self-thought.

All Leah wanted was to be considered, to know what she does and thinks matter, to know she can do and be somebody of use. Instead, all the human girl was, was a trophy, a symbol for an entire race's motivation and reason for life.

Leah couldn't be that. She wasn't anything special, just a regular girl who got unnaturally lucky. Her existence in this time was unimaginable, but it was not a miracle. She may be the last surviving human, but what difference does it make if she's not allowed to live.

All Leah wanted, truly wanted, was to live with the androids, especially A2, as equals. But, even if they might not think so themselves, the androids were more superior than she ever had the hope of being.

That's what hurt the most.

The light splashing of water, the sun reflecting blindingly off of its rippling surface, signaled to the time-traveling girl that they were close to the entrance of the resistance camp. Shaking her head, Leah chastised herself for getting so lost in her thoughts. Just because it angered her how the androids had treated her, Leah's heart aching painfully at the memory, that did not negate how dangerous this new time was.

Climbing up the gentle incline that led to the barricaded entrance, Leah silently rejecting 2B's offered hand, the trio entered the safety of the resistance camp, the surrounding buildings casting a solemn shadow over the dejected group.

"Leah!" A joyful shout rang out through camp in stereo as Devola and Popola spotted the returning group, the twin androids excitedly running to Leah's side, their crimson hair trailing like wisps of fire behind them.

All Leah could muster was a strained smile, her emerald eyes fraught with heavy emotion as she stared dully at the approaching twins. The brown-haired girl truly wished she could greet them as joyfully as they did, to pull them into a hug and show off the cool clothes she had found, but her heart just would not let her.

And it hurt her to see their bright smiles slowly fade as they looked at the somber expression on her face, the twin girls glancing worriedly at each other as they noticed the tense atmosphere hanging over the group.

The two YoRHa soldiers refused to meet anybody's eyes, their heads hung low in what seemed to be quiet shame. A2 on the other hand was staring at the human girl with a forlorn gaze, her steel-blue eyes dulled and lifeless as if the spark had been removed from them completely.

"Hey, Devola? Popola?" The red-headed twins turned to face Leah, sadness and worry gripping them at how small and weak, almost melancholic, her voice sounded. It was a far cry from the confident and caring girl they had first met when she had given them a reason to live, to cast off their guilt forever.

"Can I stay with you guys for tonight?" A soft, pained gasp reached the human girl's ears, one that tore painfully at her heart, causing her body to jolt ever so slightly. But Leah refused to turn around because she knew if she did, once she looked into those steel-blue eyes, she would forgive A2 right then and there. She would pull the silver-haired android into a bone-crushing hug and apologize for hours for hurting her.

But right now, Leah was upset and hurt. And she felt she deserved to be. She needed some time away from the former YoRHa soldier, so she could take stock of her life and her increasing dependence on A2. Leah did not want to grow to resent the silver-haired woman.

Devola and Popola were hesitant to agree to Leah's request, staring at the forlorn human with concern shining within their crystalline depths as they gripped each other's hands tightly. They knew something bad must have happened to affect all of them so strongly and that it had formed a rift between Leah and the androids. One that would only grow wider depending on what decision the redheaded twins made right now.

"Of course." Stepping forward, Devola gently grabbed a hold of Leah's hand, her lips pulling down in a concerned frown when she noticed the slight tremble going through brown-haired girl's body. Giving it a light squeeze, the wild-haired android began pulling her to the room she shared with her sister.

Leah followed the taller android without a word, the weight of the day's happenings resting heavily on her shoulders, the human girl wanting nothing more than to close her eyes and sleep, hoping when she awoke that everything will have just been a bad dream.

* * *

Activity in the camp had slowed to crawl as A2 made her way through the once bustling marketplace, many of the android soldiers having retired to their rooms for the day, her heeled footsteps clacking loudly off of the buildings encircling the empty courtyard.

A2 had spent hours in the room she had once shared with the brown-haired girl, wandering around the confined space in a daze as she tried to work through the mess of thoughts and emotions running through her mind. She wanted to apologize. She had to. She just didn't know what she would say once she saw her.

Breathing in deeply, the combat android's destination slowly came into view, her shoulders pulled tight, her black box beating uncomfortably in her chest as she approached the duo seated outside the door to her destination, their twin green eyes staring at her with apprehension and displeasure. Leah must have told them what happened.

"Can I see Leah?" A2's voice came out soft and unsure, the question passing her lips with much effort as her gray-blue eyes flittered between the red-headed pair, unsure if they will be willing to let her talk to the last-surviving human. A2 was not going to start a fight. She would respect Leah's wishes, even if the thought of rejection hurt her more than she had ever thought it would.

"Huh?! Why would she want to see you?!" Devola pointed heatedly at the former YoRHa soldier, words slurred and cheeks flushed a deep crimson as she stood up to glare at the shorter android.

Devola's eyebrows furrowed with anger as she took another swig from her bottle, the smell of alcohol rolling off of her breath in a sickly sweet scent, causing A2 to wrinkle her nose in disgust. Swaying slightly in place, the wild-haired twin collapsed heavily into her chair, bits of alcohol swishing out of the bottle clenched tightly in Devola's fist. Definitively drunk.

"Leah asked us to not let anyone in." Popola's response was much calmer than her sisters, but there was an underlying tone of anger in her voice, her green eyes flashing with contempt for the silver-haired woman. "You really hurt her."

Flinching as if struck, A2 crossed her arms protectively across her chest as her black box throbbed painfully at Popola's words, averting her eyes from the twin android's sharp glares. Her silver-hair fell over her face like a curtain of snow as she lowered her gaze to the ground, pain rolling through her system as what Popola said kept repeating in her mind like a torturous film, reminding her of her failure.

The redheaded twin's glares lessened as they watched A2's reaction to their words, the pain flaring in those once strong steel-blue eyes softening their harsh opinion of the former YoRHa soldier. A2 had hurt Leah, that much was true. But, in the end, only A2 could heal her.

"Go ahead." Standing up from her seat, Popola momentarily fished inside her pocket before retrieving a simple-looking key, quietly unlocking the door before stepping aside, signaling for A2 to enter. "Please, help her."

A look of shock momentarily crossed A2's features at the straight-haired android's kind gesture, the combat android giving the twins an affirmative nod before gripping the door handle tight, steeling her nerves one last time before pressing down gently and entering the room.

Gray-blue eyes blinked rapidly as they adjusted to the all-encompassing darkness within, her enhanced vision noticing the lump laying on one of the beds at the far end of the room, the blankets draped over it rising and falling from the human girls gentle breathing.

"Leah." Calling out to the brown-haired girl, A2's voice echoing softly within the confined space of the room, the silver-haired android took a couple of tentative steps toward the bed Leah was resting on. Leah did not respond to the combat android's inquiry, her body remaining motionless as she kept her back to A2.

A2 had a feeling the human girl was awake, the rhythmic pattern of her breaths proving her hypothesis correct, but was choosing to ignore the silver-haired android at all cost. This was probably for the best for the Type-A model android as she walked over to the girl's bedside, taking a seat on the ground before resting her back against the bed's metal frame, just like she had done the day they first arrived at the resistance camp.

"I'm sorry." Staring up at the ceiling, A2 let everything pour out, everything around her fading away as she focused solely on the heartbeat of the girl lying in the bed behind her. The former YoRHa soldier took comfort in that sound, using the proof of Leah's existence to fuel her courage for what she was about to say.

"I wanted to apologize sooner, as soon as what we, I, have done to you became clear. But I didn't want it to ring hollow, for it to seem like I'm just apologizing so that you wouldn't be mad at me anymore. But I am, I am truly sorry."

Lolling her head slightly to the side, listening for any reaction from the human girl, but finding none, A2 decided to continue on.

"I was, am, afraid that if I am not there, not perpetually on guard, that something horrible will happen to you or that everything will turn out to not have been real. YoRHa has taken so much from me, if they took you too, I would have nothing. I acted to how I felt at that moment."

Placing her hand gently over her chest, feeling her black box burn agonizingly in her chest, A2 tried to calm the rise of emotion in her system. She had to get through this, for both their sake.

"That is not an excuse for how I treated you. I should not have let my fears and worries blind me to how you were feeling, that how I and the rest were acting was demeaning and robbing you of your own thoughts and feelings. Though I didn't show it, I care a lot about how you feel and what worries you may have. I don't think you are anything less than amazing, please believe me."

Gripping her legs tightly, as she pulled her knees into her chest, A2 was about to delve into some memories and emotions she would much rather forget, but she needed to tell Leah. She deserved to know.

"They called it the Pearl Harbor Descent mission." Hesitating slightly, her fingers pressing firmly into her leg, A2 steeled her nerves before continuing on. "Me, and 11 of my comrades, were deployed to destroy a machine server located in Mt. Ka'ala on Oahu Island. It was all of our first mission, sadly it would also be their last."

"The intel they had given us was wrong, or maybe they knew all along and refused to tell us, and we encountered heavy machine defenses during our descent, taking the lives of many of my comrades, including our leader, No. 1. Because of this, due to our numbering, I was left in charge. It was my job to make sure they survived….I failed them all."

Taking in a deep breath, her eyes stinging from unshed tears, A2 grit her teeth, her voice thick with emotion as she continued on.

"We tried to contact YoRHa, to request an evac, but they refused, told us to continue the mission before cutting us off completely. They left us to die. The mission needed all 12 members of the troop alive to be successful. There were only 4 of us. Luckily, we met some of the early members of the resistance group, who agreed to help us finish the mission. One by one, I lost them too."

"Me and No. 4 managed to make it to the server room, it's there where we learned a harsh truth. YoRHa had planned it. Planned all of it. We were meant to die, from the very beginning. We would be used to destroy the server in an explosion that would leave no trace of our existence behind, so they could use our data to build newer, better, models. No. 4….No. 4 sacrificed herself, so I could live."

Punching the ground harshly, her hand throbbing momentarily as she lightly cracked the concrete from her heavy blow, A2 pawed angrily at her face, trying to rid herself of the tears that were rolling down her cheeks.

"I'm afraid. I'm afraid of losing any more people I care about. To be left in this world, all alone once more."

Running her hand roughly though her long, silver hair, blue eyes wide with emotion, A2 couldn't stop her feelings anymore.

"I never should have treated you that way. I should have never made you feel so small and useless because I have been there and I am so sorry. I just…I just didn't want to lose you."

A2's last words came out in a breathless whisper, as she hung her head sadly, letting the feelings she had locked away for so long wash over her like a cleansing rain. Everything she had said may have just fallen on deaf ears, but at least she had taken the first step toward confronting her past demons.

A2's eyes widened in surprise when a familiar warmth pressed into her side, a pair of slender arms wrapping securely around her necks as gentle teardrops fell onto her exposed shoulder.

* * *

"I'm sorry." Leah's words came out with a choked sob as she hugged the silver-haired woman tightly, tears rolling unbidden down her cheeks as she pressed her face into the side of A2's neck. "Y-you should never have suffered like that!"

A rough pair of hands were placed softly onto Leah's arms, the ones she had wrapped securely around the combat androids neck, the brown-haired girl pulling A2 closer into her chest as tears continued to pour from her eyes.

She didn't know, couldn't have known, that something so horrific could have happened to someone as kind and caring as A2. The thought of what the silver-haired android had gone through made Leah's stomach roll uncomfortably in her stomach. No one should have gone through something like that. It just wasn't right.

"I promise I will never leave." Her words were muffled slightly as buried her face in A2's long mane of silver hair, holding the android so tight, never wanting to let go. She wanted A2 to know that she would always be by her side. "I won't leave you alone."

Small pearls of joyful laughter rolled out of A2's chest as she wrapped her arms securely around Leah's waist, her voice still thick with emotion as she held the human girl close.

"I don't protect you out of obligation from my programming or that I think you're weak." Leah listened intently as A2 spoke, running her fingers soothingly through the combat android's hair when she heard the slight warble in her voice. "I protect you because I want to. Because I want to be with you at all times."

A small blush dusted Leah's cheeks, her ears burning at the sweet words coming from A2's lips, her grip on the combat android tightening momentarily. The memory of A2's unaware confession the night before ringing like a siren in her mind.

"I know android's don't have real emotions," A2 said sadly, her grip on the human girl loosening as she let out a small defeated chuckle, "but that's how I feel."

"NO!" Pulling back roughly, a frigid chill occupying the space that separated their bodies, Leah grabbed a hold of the combat android's face, A2's gray-blue eyes wide with surprise at the human girl's sudden resolute tone.

"You are wrong! Androids do have emotions! You have emotions and they are real! You understand! You, and the other androids, are real! Ok?!"

A brilliant smile broke out on the silver-haired androids face, small droplets of tears running down her cheek as she pulled Leah back into a hug, a small 'thank you' flowing passed the brown-haired girl's ear before both fell into a comfortable, happy silence.

**A/N: Everyone hug A2 now!**

**Whoo, a big emotional chapter we have here. Leah's frustrations and fears finally come to light as everyone's bonds are tested for the first time. Not everything is always fine for the last surviving human, no matter how much she tries to be strong for everyone else.**

**We also get A2 finally confronting her past and the emotions she so long has kept buried in hate and revenge. I believe this should help her move on and truly be happy one day.**

**Next chapter: something about a snake and an apple.**

**Thank you to every single person taking the time to read my story. I can never express just how thankful I am to all of you but I will keep trying to do so with every new chapter! And there are many more to come I guarantee that! Everyone have a wonderful day and I love you!**


	15. Brothers of Sin

"I apologize for my behavior yesterday." 2B stared at the ground in shame, her blue eyes shining with regret, uncovered from their usual black bindings. The normally composed and stoic YoRHa android fidgeted nervously with the blindfold in her hand while 9S stood supportively behind her, a small amused smile tugging at the corner of his lips, greatly amused at seeing his partner acting so meek.

A2 looked upon the battle android with her familiar look of disinterest that bordered on contempt on her face, steel-blue eyes sharp and cold, but internally she had already forgiven her combat counterpart. The former YoRHa soldier understood, more than anyone, how irrational an android can become, especially now with something worth protecting in their lives. But that didn't mean she didn't enjoy seeing her squirm.

After Leah and A2 had made up, remaining locked in a comforting embrace for what felt like hours, the two of them just enjoying a moment of peace after the emotionally tumultuous day they had had, the pair exited Devola and Popola's room to the smug grins of the redheaded androids. Leah had thanked the pair profusely for letting her stay the last couple of hours, the twin androids waving it off saying they were always there to help, but that she was going to return to her room with A2.

As they headed off to their shared bedroom, Leah's subconsciously clutching the silver-haired android's hand in hers, A2 gave the twins a thankful nod, Devola shooting back a two-fingered salute as Popola waved her off with a giggle. A2 had grown to respect the redheaded sisters and shot them a quick smile before being dragged away by an exhausted Leah, the human girl in desperate need of some sleep.

"I should not have said the things I did, nor devalue you and to antagonize A2 in such a way. It was not my intention and I am greatly ashamed of my behavior. I hope you can forgive me." Bowing her head slightly, eyes downcast and regretful, 2B was surprised when she was suddenly pulled into a warm hug by the brown-haired girl.

"I know, 2B. Yesterday was bad for all of us. I forgive you." While understanding each other better and having built up a strong bond of trust, A2 couldn't help but bristle as Leah hugged the other female android, 2B smiling happily as she wrapped her arms around the smaller girl. A2 hated this feeling, but she managed to keep her anger in check, choosing to simply tap her foot in annoyance.

The two of them broke apart after their short embrace, Leah immediately returning to A2's side, the human girl elbowing her playfully in the side as she gave the android a knowing grin. Putting on a mock frown, A2 flicked the brown-haired girl on the forehead, Leah letting out a small squawk of shock as she grabbed at her aching head. Glaring at each other, the pair eventually broke out into a fit of giggles, the YoRHa soldiers watching the strange interaction in perplexed silence.

"9S and I were assigned to investigate a strange signal coming from the collapsed segment of the city." Turning toward the short-haired woman, curiosity shining in Leah and A2's eyes at 2B's sudden exclamation. "We were wondering if the two of you would be able to help us."

"Both of us?" Leah asked with a surprised tone, emphasizing the word 'both', the human girl clearly not expecting such a request from the YoRHa soldiers.

"We won't underestimate or make you feel inferior again." 2B said with a gentle smile as 9S agreed wholeheartedly with his partner. "Protecting you is still our priority, but we will never steal your life from you."

A2 could only smile at the joyous shine in Leah's eyes, the human girl holding her hand to her heart as she thanked the YoRHa androids profusely, the combat model happy to see her back in such high spirits. The time-traveling girl's enthusiasm and the joy she brought to everyone she met was something A2 wished would never go away.

"I'll go get changed and grab my stuff!" Running to the silver-haired woman's side, a wide grin spread on the brown-haired girl's cheeks, Leah gave her arm a quick squeeze before dashing off toward their shared room as she yelled back at her from over her shoulder. "I'll be right back!"

Watching the eager human girl disappear into the building, the heavy metal door swinging shut with an audible bang, the trio of androids gave each other a quick glance, one that was completely devoid of any suspicion or hatred. They all shared a connection with the last-surviving human, one that was uniquely theirs, and this helped them form a silent truce amongst each other.

And so they waited for Leah's return, their spirits lifted and black boxes resonating with peace, in companionable silence.

* * *

Climbing down into the gaping maw of the crater, the shattered remains of the city center lying in ruins at the bottom, A2 was once again astounded by the immensity of the destruction that had befallen the area. Seeing a whole section of the city turned into a massive crater, especially from within, had the former YoRHa soldier feeling on edge.

Staring up at the sheer cliff walls as they made their down the rocky pathway leading into the center of the large hole, the combat android had a feeling they were descending into danger, her years of living on the planets surface giving her a greater sense of self-preservation which has only enhanced after meeting Leah. A2 did not trust YoRHa and their commands, so knowing this mission was directly ordered by the Commander left a bad feeling in her black box.

Hopping off of the last ledge into the main section of the pit, her steel-blue eyes scanning for any threats, A2 turned to offer her hand to help Leah down, the human girl giving her a small smile in thanks. A2 knew this was probably going to lead to danger, as most things in her life do, but she knew the human girl would offer her help to anyone she could, that's just the type of person she was. This meant A2 had to go too, to make sure Leah stayed safe. The combat android had to admit to herself that she wanted to help their new allies as well if nothing more than to make things easier for the time-traveling human.

"Curious," Everyone turned to face the scanner model as 9S stroked his chin in confusion, "the signal is originating from further down. A cave system must have been unearthed when this part of the city collapsed."

Walking further into the crater, the group came across a pit that led even further downward, the water from the broken sewage pipes pooling at the bottom. A2 could make out the barest hint of a cave opening at the bottom, the worry she felt earlier returning when she noticed what seemed like torchlight glowing from within. Either someone had found the cave first or it was not natural forming. No matter which option was true, it could only be trouble.

"How are we going to get down there?" Leah turned to her android companions, her green eyes staring at them questioningly as she tried to figure out what they will do. Grinning confidently, 9S took a running leap off of the edge, Leah letting out a frightened scream only to stare in wonder as the male android grabbed a hold of his Pods legs and safely glided to the bottom. Landing with a small splash at the bottom, 9S lifted his head and gave them a thumbs-up, grin still plastered on his face.

"What a child." 2B shook her head in shame at her partner's antics, fingers pressed into her forehead in annoyance, but A2 still noticed the small affectionate smile on the battle androids lips. So there was a soft side to the stoic soldier after all. "He could have just jumped down."

"But how am I going to get down? I can't survive a fall like that, plus I don't have a Pod like you two. Do you, A2?" Shaking her head to the negative, A2 pondered the same thing as she calculated the depth of the hole. It was an easy enough situation if she were alone, her body able to withstand falls from much greater heights than this, but without the help of a Pod it would be impossible for Leah to get down. The force at which she would land if anyone carried her while jumping down would surely injure the human girl very severely.

"Pod can easily help support two of us." Steel-blue eyes widening in surprise, A2 turned to glare harshly at the short-haired woman as she pulled the human girl into her side, wrapping her arm securely around Leah's waist, before leaping off of the side of the cliff. A small blush spread on Leah's cheeks at the proximity of 2B's body, the sight making A2 feel a painful sting in her chest. Watching the pair float to the bottom, their bodies pressed together, caused an angry growl to rumble from A2's chest as she jumped after them, plummeting at dizzying speed to the ground below.

Landing with a loud crash, the ground cracking slightly as she impacted with the concrete, water splashing all around her, A2 glared harshly as 2B touched down shortly after, the battle android placing Leah gently down with a gentle smile on her lips. Smiling back, Leah thanked 2B for her help before returning to A2's side, the fact she did that not going unnoticed by the combat android. It caused a small flutter in her system, knowing Leah preferred to stay close to her making the long-haired woman feel a wonderful spark of joy.

"I'll take point, while 9S you take the rear. A2, I know you will keep Leah safe so stay by her side." Nodding dutifully, 9S placed himself behind the pair, A2 feeling her respect for 2B grow once more as she led them into the shadowy depths of the cave. The battle android was truly trying her best to make up for her mistake and make peace between them. The No. 2 model had to admit that YoRHa did something right when they made these two.

With Pod 042's light guiding the way, the group descended further into the cave, their footsteps and the water droplets falling from the ceiling the only sound, the group traveling in nervous silence. Turning a corner, 2B suddenly stuck her hand out in warning, the rest of the group coming to a stop as the battle android grabbed the sword floating on her back. There were enemies nearby.

With practiced speed, 2B leapt at the unsuspecting robots, dispatching both of them with ease, the machines standing no chance against the trained YoRHa soldier. Reconvening with the short-haired woman, A2 giving her a thankful nod, they continued their trek into the depths of the cave, the lit torches hanging off of the wall putting all of them on edge. There was something strange going on down here.

"What's that?" Leah asked as she pointed further down the corridor, the androids following the direction of her gesture to a truly disturbing sight. A strange metallic ramp-way led to a large set of steel doors, its design clashing with the natural surroundings around it, but this was not the weirdest part.

What had them worried was the large number of machine corpses littering the area, way more than should be possible in the short time the crater had formed, their smashed corpses lining the sides of the cave as if they had been meticulously placed there to keep the path clear. Were they trying to get in or had something tried to keep them out?

No matter what the answer was, they would not find it standing around outside and so they continued on, A2 sticking a little closer to Leah's side as they approached the large metal doors, which surprisingly opened on their own with a gentle hiss. Whatever this place was, it was still receiving power and fully functional. That meant something living might be inside, a small part of the assembled group hoping it might be more human survivors.

But that hope was quickly dashed as they entered the interior of the metallic structure.

"What is this place?" 2B asked as they followed a long pathway, blue light-beams rising at the edges of the bridge, toward a circular platform in the middle, their eyes roaming over the strange interior in awe. Four sets of eyes roamed over the strange technological marvel before them, none of them having seen anything like it before. It was nothing they had ever seen on earth.

"I don't know. There's nothing like it in the database." The scanner model responded to his partner with equal confusion in his voice, his mouth hanging open in amazement as he took in this never before seen sight, his naturally curious mind alight with activity.

"I don't like this." A2 said as she summoned her sword, Leah clenching her lead pipe tightly in her fist at her side as they descended down a set of stairs at the end of the ramp-way, their footsteps echoing ominously through the empty chamber.

As soon as they stepped down onto the main floor, their gaze swinging back in forth as they kept their eyes out for any threats. Light started flooding the room as large metal shutters began lifting up before them, illuminating the surrounding area so they could finally get a clear view of just what they had found.

"Wh-what are those?" Voice quivering with fear, the androids brought their attention to the frightened human as Leah pointed at something behind them. Their eyes widened as they followed the human girl's line of sight to a set of large, reptilian looking creatures, their heads large and deformed with sunken-in eyes, their bodies lying unmoving within strange seats cut out from the central dais.

These must have been the aliens that invaded earth and brought the machine menace with them all those millennia ago.

"Are they dead?" 2B asked, her voice full of disbelief at what they had found, A2 sharing her combat brethren's surprise, the former YoRHa soldier having thought they disappeared ages ago. To find them again, buried so deep underground, could only be bad news.

"Everyone! Look!" Turning to face the lone male, everyone was shocked once again at what they were seeing, the large viewing window revealing a multitude of strange-looking structures buried in the earth.

"Destroyed alien motherships…." 2B whispered in disbelief, everyone's eyes glued upon the strange sight before them, unable to comprehend just how many unbelievable discoveries they were finding in such a short amount of time. A2 could feel the dread in the back of her mind grow more and more as the revelations continued to pile up one by one. Something was severely wrong here.

"What?" Leah stared at the battle android in shock, bewildered by the knowledge she had just learned, her gaze sweeping over the ruined spaceships, creeping terror rising in her emerald eyes. "Aliens?"

"Welcome…" wheeling around in shock, A2 quickly stepped in front of Leah, putting herself between the human and the newly arrived threat, her sword materializing in her palm in an instant, "to the graveyard of our creators."

Two males, with silver hair reminiscent of YoRHa type androids, stood before them, blocking the stairs leading to the exit, their posture radiating quiet confidence as if nothing can harm them. The one with longer hair casually adjusted his glasses, his red eyes scanning the four people before him with amused curiosity, while his short-haired companion regarded them with quiet contempt.

"You again?" A2 whirled around to face the battle android as she spoke those words, her eyebrows furrowed in anger as she glared at 2B, the YoRHa soldiers facing the strange pair with grim looks on their faces.

"You know them?!" Voice coming out in a strangled growl, A2's steel-blue gaze flashing with anger, the combat android was enraged to find out that the two of them knew of this potential threat and had failed to inform them. Her demand for an answer would have to wait as the long-haired enemy addressed them once more, his quiet, self-assured voice echoing within the metal confines of the alien spaceship.

"There are two more than we expected. Not that it will matter." Lowering his right hand, A2 stepping closer to Leah's side, the obvious leader of the two presented them with a thin smile that was full of contempt and malice. "We have merely come here to talk. My name is Adam and this is my brother, Eve."

"What could machines possibly want to talk to us about!?" 2B pulled the blade from her back as she stalked menacingly toward the pair, 9S following suit as he slowly flanked the pair of humanoid machines, the YoRHa soldiers clearly aware of the threat the two of them presented.

A2 stuck close to the brown-haired girl's side, keeping an eye out for any hostile signs directed toward the human girl, Leah holding her pipe protectively in front of her, a small glimmer of courage and defiance hidden within the fear flashing in her emerald gaze.

"Can I kill them now?" Everyone tensed up at Eve's nonchalant threat, the short-haired twin casually stretching his neck in preparation, his cold glare causing Leah to recoil further behind her silver-haired companion. Adam placed a reassuring hand upon his brother's shoulder as he smiled peacefully at the assembled group.

"Not now, Eve. We are here to offer them a deal." Removing his hand, Adam placed his right palm over his chest, bowing apologetically to them. "Forgive my brother, he can be a bit…excitable."

"We wish to simply share our knowledge, to learn more about each other. It's all we ever want." Adam's smooth voice flowed out from his lips like silk, each word pronounced with deliberate care and attention, exuding a false sense of civility that belied the dangerous glint in his red eyes.

"I'll even be gracious and share some of our knowledge with you first. You see these aliens, our creators?" Sweeping his arm out in grand gesture, a dark grin spreading on their lips as they smiled maliciously. "We, machines, killed them."

"Wh-what?!" Leah shrieked in fear, her hands flying to cover her mouth as a pair of red eyes turned to stare at her, their crimson depths studying her with curiosity. Realization dawning on his face, Adam displayed an emotion besides quiet confidence and hostility for the first time as he stared at the human girl with a wide, ecstatic grin. One of pure, sadistic elation.

"My, my what have we here?" Taking a couple of threatening steps toward the brown-haired girl, the androids standing protectively between him and Leah, Adam reaching out toward the human with a bright smile on his lips. "You are human, aren't you, my dear?"

"Stay away from her!" Growling fiercely, A2 slashed at his throat with blinding speed, the long-haired man dodging her swing with ease before leaping back to his brother's side, holding his arm out as Eve made to lunge at the combat android. "You will die before you ever lay a hand on her."

"Ah, so this is the fabled 'Protection Programming' they speak of." Adam chuckled as he lifted his glasses back up to the bridge of his nose, his close meeting with A2's blade having not phased him one bit. "Though something seems, different, about you. It's all just so fascinating. This is the perfect chance to see what the big deal with humans is."

"I don't care, as long as I can hear her scream." Eve cackled madly, his crazed, red eyes staring at the human girl with a sadistic hunger, Adam merely smiling at his brother's insatiable appetite for violence.

That was the last thing they needed to hear before the androids leapt at the machine pair, their weapons at the ready, prepared to defend Leah to the death. 2B and 9S immediately engaged with the more violent Eve, the short-haired man dodging their attacks expertly, the grazing hits that did manage to land being healed in an instant as he made his counter attack.

Dodging out of the way, 9S shot a hacking beam toward the sadistic machine as 2B leapt at him with an overhead slash. Eve merely teleported out of the way, causing 2B sword to clash loudly with the metal floor before she quickly rolled out of the way, barely dodging a violent ax-kick that the short-haired twin had aimed at her head. Standing side by side, 9S and 2B studied their opponent's movements carefully, their defenses at an all-time high as they tried to figure out a way to defeat Eve.

A2, meanwhile, had gone after the long-haired twin, her sword slashing at him savagely, each strike poised to kill the evolved machine. Adam managed to barely avoid every one of her attacks, despite their seeming lack of forethought, each sword swipe was thrown with excellent skill and finesse, keeping the bespectacled machine on his toes.

"Such ferocity. You are very different from your brethren. Something happened to you, something horrible." Adam taunted her as he sent a swift punch toward the android's face, one A2 quickly ducked under, swiping at his legs in the same motion.

Hopping over the slash, Adam created some distance between the two, one A2 was not willing to grant him as she quickly closed the distance between them, her blade embedding itself into his arm as he brought it up to protect himself from her deadly strike.

Grimacing slightly in pain, blood rolling down his arm, Adam's smile, however, did not falter as he pulled A2 closer, his voice thick with curiosity and malice.

"But that's not where this strength is coming from. No, you are fighting for something different, something you treasure very much. It must be very special to you, enough to throw your life away to protect it. What could it be?" Glaring directly into his probing red eyes, A2's gaze briefly shifted toward the human girl standing off to the side, her lead pipe clutched tightly against her chest as her emerald eyes flittered between the battling parties in a frightful panic.

Following the android's line of sight, Adam's grin grew wider as he pulled his arm free from the combat models blade, blood spraying out in a crimson geyser, before sending A2's hurtling toward the other end of the room with a crushing kick to the stomach.

Screaming out in pain, A2 rolled across the ground for several feet before crashing violently into the metal wall with a resounding thud, her head swimming slightly from the force of impact. Lifting her gaze, the combat android quickly scanned the room for Leah, the black box in her chest freezing up as she saw the long-haired machine approach the human girl, his bleeding arm outstretched to her in a beckoning manner.

The human girl was pressed up against the viewing window behind her with no way to escape the advancing Adam, her legs quivering in fear as he got closer and closer to her, a deeply unsettling smile on his lips. Leah's eyes jumped between all of the androids, emerald orbs wide with terror as she looked toward the battling YoRHa soldiers and the prone A2, desperately searching for someone, anyone, to save her.

Jumping back to her feet, the combat model android quickly dashed toward the advancing machine, trying, needing, to reach her before he could. A2 knew the machines could teleport, possibly even a large distance, and that these two were ruthless and downright sadistic when it came to their curiosity about humans. There was no way she was letting anything happen to Leah. She just had to be faster.

Running with all her might, A2's steel-blue eyes were filled with unspeakable fear as she watched Adam reach out toward the human girl, the combat android too far away to reach them in time. This couldn't happen. She can't lose Leah. Not like this, not ever. There were so many things she still needed to tell her, to learn about her, to experience with her. She needed Leah to stay with her forever. A2 didn't want to be alone again.

A dull, wet thunk of metal on skin resounded through A2's ears like thunder, her eyes going wide as she watched Adam stumble back slightly, his hand pressed against his reddening cheek as he grimaced in pain. Leah stumbled slightly as she lost momentum from her uncoordinated swing, her legs trembling slightly as she caught herself before she could tumble to the ground, a small trickle of blood dripping off of the tip of her lead pipe.

Leah had landed a blow upon Adam.

This momentary distraction was enough for A2 to make it back to Leah's side, quickly switching to her gauntlets and landing a devastating punch to Adam's injured cheek, the long-haired twin recoiling in pain as the silver-haired woman rained blow after blow upon his body, each punch thrown with 100% of her strength.

Ducking low to avoid a strike, Adam was met with a quick knee to the face before being launched toward the stairs with a vicious front kick by A2, his body colliding roughly with the uneven surface. Pressing her advantage, A2 switched to her sword and dashed after the injured machine, the tip of her blade pointed squarely at Adam's head.

A flash of silver in the corner of her eye caused A2 to stop suddenly, Eve's kick whizzing past, mere inches from her face as he placed himself between the android and his brother, red-eyes glaring at her in a vengeful frenzy.

"Keep your fucking hands off my brother!" Standing protectively in front of his injured brother, Eve growled angrily at the androids, the trio keeping themselves between him and the human girl, each side waiting for the other to make the first move.

"That's enough Eve. It looks like it's about time we took our leave. We have learned quite a lot of interesting things today." Stepping up to Eve's side, his hand still pressed against his aching stomach, Adam grinned maliciously as his red eyes stared unblinking at the brown-haired girl being protected by the trio of androids. "I'm sure we'll see each other again, human."

With those words, the pair disappeared in a swirl of golden light, leaving no trace of their existence behind except for Adam's last lingering threat. Staying on alert, in case they were being lured into a trap, the androids slowly lowered their weapons when they were sure the machine twins would not return.

"What the hell were you thinking!?" A2 hollered angrily as she rounded on the YoRHa soldiers, her fists clenched with rage at her sides, steel-blue eyes glaring intensely at 2B and 9S. "How could you not tell us about them?! You put Leah in danger with your stupidity!"

9S slowly lifted his arm, prepared to apologize to the enraged android for their mistake, but he was quickly interrupted by his female partner.

"I'm sorry." Stepping up to stand before the incensed A2, the short-haired android bowed apologetically to the former YoRHa soldier, her usually stoic and monotone voice thick with regret. "It was my mistake. We had underestimated them and we almost paid dearly for it. I am truly sorry."

A2 glared down at the prostrating YoRHa soldier for several seconds, her teeth bared as she felt the rage swirl through her system. 2B remained unmoving, her head hanging low, awaiting A2's angry outburst, prepared to face any punishment the long-haired woman will give her.

"I'll forgive you." Unclenching her fist, her shoulders loosening, A2 let her anger slowly dissipate, her steel-blue gaze softening as she turned away from the bowing soldier. "You helped protect Leah, that's enough for me. We've all made mistakes. Learn from this and never let it happen again."

"We won't." Lifting herself back into an upright position, 2B gave the long-haired woman a thankful smile before turning back to the entrance and heading up the stairs with a purposeful stride. "I think it best we leave. We need to report this to command and it'll be safer outside.

"Thank you, A2. Your much nicer than I first thought." Scoffing angrily at the scanner model, A2 waved him off with a dismissive flick of her wrist, a small, displeased frown on her face at the boy's casual insult. Grinning cheekily, 9S quickly bounded up the steps, almost colliding with the female android at the top of the stairs, 2B glaring at him with her arms crossed angrily. Gulping loudly, 9S knew he was going to get another one of 2B's patented disapproving speeches.

Hearing Leah walk up behind her, A2 was surprised to feel the human girl gently slip her hand into the combat androids, the warmth of her palm spreading throughout her system like wildfire. Turning her head, curiosity shining in her steel-blue gaze, A2 looked into the smiling face of the brown-haired girl.

"Thank you for saving me again. And…for not fighting."

Returning the brown-haired girl's smile, her features softening as she stared into Leah's brilliant emerald eyes, A2 gave the girl's hand an affectionate squeeze.

**A/N: Two troublesome boys have appeared.**

**Our first real antagonists have made their appearance. I had to change the Adam and Eve dialogue quite a bit, as their big speech would have been pointless when what they are so interested in is right in front of them.**

**We got a little more character development for both Leah and A2 in this chapter, even if Leah did not get much time to shine. Though her whacking Adam in the face with the pipe is her first step toward overcoming her fear and learning to protect herself in this new time. A2 meanwhile is learning to let go of her rage and to not see everyone as an enemy, being able to live herself without the constant need for self-preservation.**

**Next chapter: Rock-a-bye baby.**

**All of you have been so wonderful, giving my little story a chance, your sweet words, and amazing support making me extremely happy. Thank you all so much for your continued(and new) support. Everyone stay safe and take care of yourself. I love you all!**


	16. Kingdom Bathed In Green

"Duck!"

Yelping in fright at the combat android's sudden shout, Leah barely had time to duck down before a foot sailed past right where her head had been mere moments ago, A2 pivoting expertly on her heel before returning back into a battle stance.

"Now sweep the leg!" Listening to the silver-haired woman's instructions, A2 having drilled this lesson into her mind over the last couple of days, Leah stuck out her leading leg and kicked with all her might against the back of the former YoRHa soldiers feet, causing her to fall onto the ground with a loud thump.

"Place the pipe across the chest and stab at the head." Using her previous momentum, the human girl swung her leg over A2's prone body, her lead pipe placed securely across the silver-haired woman's chest to pin her arms to the ground, Leah slipped the knife from its holster and brought it inches from the android's steel-blue eyes. A2 did not flinch one bit, even with the blade hovering precariously over her face, a proud smile curling on her lips, one Leah returned with a joyous one of her own.

"Good job." Letting the combat android back to her feet, Leah slightly embarrassed as she climbed off of the silver-haired woman's body, the compromising position they were just in registering in the human girl's mind. Dusting herself off, A2 turned back to the brown-haired girl with a professional scowl, all business once more. "Let's try it once more. Put more force behind the kick and try to aim for the ankles. But remember, for the stubby machines just go for the knees. Their body will do the rest."

As A2 continued her lecture, Devola and Popola were watching the training session with small amused grins on both their faces, the twins have made Leah's daily practice with the combat android a must-see experience for themselves.

After the horrifying experience with Adam and Eve, finally sick and tired of being a victim and a burden, Leah had asked A2 to help teach her a way to help defend herself, determined to become stronger. The former YoRHa soldier had readily, almost gleefully, agreed to train the human girl in combat, A2's steel-blue eyes alight with fire and determination every second she spent teaching Leah how to defend herself. A2 was delighted to share her knowledge, the only thing she has ever been good at, with the brown-haired girl.

While supportive of the human girl and her want to become stronger and more independent, the redheaded twins were ashamed to admit that they got a small bit of joy from seeing Leah's less than graceful movements and hearing her various yelps and screams of panic. Though they had to admit that she had improved greatly since her first lesson, one where the time-traveling girl had inadvertently struck herself in the face with her pipe, causing her nose to leak a substantial amount of blood until Popola handed her a handkerchief, which Leah graciously accepted.

"Well done Leah." Beaming brightly at the combat androids words of praise, Leah lightly dabbing at her face with a towel provided by the twins, sweat dripping off her brow as she tried to regain her breath after their intense training session. A2 was nothing if not a strict, yet fair, teacher.

The grace and fluidity of her movements while she taught, no doubt from her years of fine-tuning her abilities, made it hard for Leah to concentrate. Seeing someone so sure of themselves, a true master of their craft at work, dazzled the brown-haired girl.

"If you ever find yourself on the ground with an enemy approaching, try and stick your knife into their knee joints. That will stall them long enough or even topple them over for you to finish them off or get to a safe distance to properly eliminate them."

Listening to A2's instructions with rapt attention, Leah couldn't help the small smile that started curling at the corner of her mouth, her emerald gaze softening as the No. 2 model android continued her lecture. That she, Devola and Popola as well, would take so much time out of their day to help her, to be patient and understanding when she felt like yelling out in frustration at her lack of progress, to spend hours upon hours training her when they could be doing something more useful or exciting with their precious time, warmed her heart greatly. It made the human girl feel special, loved. That she truly belonged in this time.

Noticing that A2 had stopped talking, blushing slightly at the mock glare the combat android was shooting her, the sly grin on the androids face letting her know she had been caught daydreaming. Casting her gaze aside in shame, Leah's green eyes widened slightly when she noticed a couple of dark silhouettes enter the little makeshift training ground they had made for themselves at the back of the camp, their silver hair shining brilliantly beneath the suns rays.

"2B! 9S!" Leah called out to the returning YoRHa soldiers as she waved cheerfully at the approaching pair, an excited grin plastered on the brown-haired girls face, one 9S returned with just as much enthusiasm. 2B meanwhile opted for a simple smile of her own as she raised her hand to politely wave back at the beaming human.

It had been a couple of days since Leah had last seen the two soldiers, the various missions sent to them by YoRHa, as well as frequent return trips to the bunker, had kept them apart. Despite the rough times they had together, from their violent first meeting to Leah's blow up at the androids, they were slowly becoming an important fixture in her life.

"I hope we are not interrupting your lesson." 2B nodded pleasantly toward her combat brethren, the former YoRHa soldier returning it with a simple lifting of her hand in greeting. Though not as hostile as they once were, there was still a small underlying tension between the two female androids. "I do hope A2 hasn't been too hard on you."

"She's plenty tough. Give her some time and she'll be fending off machines single handily." Giggling bashfully at A2's praise, a small bubble of happiness growing in her chest from the androids kind words, Leah pulled the pair of soldiers into a friendly hug.

"Hey, no hogging her!" Yelping in surprise at the sudden feeling of another pair of hands around her waist, Leah was suddenly pulled from the YoRHa androids embrace by the redheaded twins, Devola and Popola lifting her onto their shoulders before retreating behind the stationary A2 for protection, sticking their tongues out at the baffled pair of soldiers. A2 merely shook her head at the twin androids childish behavior, the combat android having become quite fond of the two sisters.

"Our apologies." Giggling softly into her fist, the barest hint of a smile on her lips, 2B turned to address them formally, exuding her patented professionalism as she spoke.

"Pascal has informed us of another group of machines that live in the forest. They seemed to have formed some kind of kingdom there."

"I know of them. A crazy bunch that fancies themselves as knights." A2 scoffed derisively as she remembered her multiple run-ins with the fanatic robots, her anger bubbling up slightly as she remembered how they had endangered Leah's life the day they left the lab. "I'm surprised YoRHa decided to work with Pascal though."

"He has proven to be quite useful and very different from the rest of the machines." 9S responded coolly as the twins placed Leah back onto the ground, both of them grinning mischievously as they kept their arms wrapped around her back. "2B and I were planning on learning more about these forest robots and we were wondering if you and Leah would like to join us?"

"The forest?" Turning to stare at the human girl in their arms, Devola and Popola were surprised to find Leah staring wide-eyed and fearful at 9S, a slight tremor running through her body as she remembered just what was buried deep within that forest.

Due to the hectic and sometimes life-threatening events that had passed since leaving that forest, Leah hadn't had time to dwell too long about the place where she had first woken up in this new time, nor on the many lives that had been lost while she slept. Their decaying bodies, their peaceful smiles, so full of hope for the future, rotting away to nothing. Their wide-eyed stares as they desperately clawed at the door for freedom, hands bloody and broken, all flashed through her mind in an instant.

Her promise had not been forgotten, but the faces of the ones she had made it too had remained lurking in the shadows of her mind, prepared to remind her of just how lucky she had been, that her life could have been lost just as easily, one of many forgotten to time.

"Hey, Leah." A2's soft voice pulled the brown-haired girl out of her spiraling thoughts, the androids calloused hand gently placed upon her cheek as her steel-blue eyes stared warmly into her emerald ones. Leah's bottom lip trembled slightly as she gripped tightly onto A2's shirt, her fingers curling around the dark fabric in a vice-like grip. "You're ok. You're strong. I know you are."

Nodding slightly after a brief pause, taking in shuddering breaths as the trembling in her body slowly subsided, Leah placed her hand softly over A2's before lowering them both down, keeping a firm grasp on it as she gently interlaced her fingers with the silver-haired androids.

"Thank you, A2." Smiling softly back at her, A2 gave Leah's hand one last squeeze before letting go, the brown-haired girl immediately missing the warmth of the silver-haired woman's skin. Turning to the woman at her side, Devola and Popola giving her a knowing, yet still concerned, look, Leah pulled them tighter to her side in a makeshift hug. "Thank you two, as well. I'm ok, I promise."

Looking around at her android companions, each of them giving her a worried look, Leah waved them off with a reassuring smile, letting them know she was ok but grateful for their concern. Leah felt blessed to have so many caring and loving friends in this new world. It helped Leah feel more secure and confident in herself, knowing she has people there for her should she fall. She hopes to one day do the same be the same for them.

"I'd like to go. This society of machines sounds interesting, even if A2 and I had a bad experience with them before." Laughing nervously at the memory, Leah nevertheless gave them a confident stare, her previous fear all but forgotten. She had to be stronger for all of them. The time-traveling girl was determined to walk tall among them, to fight side by side with the androids without the need for worry on either side.

"We can head out immediately if you are ready to go. The earlier the better, right?" 9S clenched his fists together in excitement, bouncing on heels as he was ready to get this new adventure started, the scanner model wanting nothing more than to question the brown-haired girl all about the past and human civilization.

"Calm down, 9S." Reprimanding her partner for his lack of professionalism, 9S pouting slightly from the short-haired woman's harsh tone, 2B turned to Leah with a gentle smile, the only male android grumbling quietly at his fellow soldier's obvious favoritism toward the human. "We can leave whenever you are ready."

"I'm good to go now. I'm already dressed for the occasion." Dressed in tight-fitting black leggings, a pair of loose-fitting gray shorts, and a simple pink tank top, Leah was more than ready for action. It felt good to finally have clothes fitting for a situation, let alone having something new to wear every day.

"Very well. Shall we go?" Giving 2B a nod of affirmation, A2 retrieved Leah's weapons from the ground before handing them to her with a small smile, one the brown-haired girl returned ten-fold as she secured the knife and pipe securely upon her body before following the YoRHa soldiers toward the camp's entrance.

Stepping out into the city ruins, the ever-present sun shining down upon the destroyed landscape, Leah could feel a small pit starting to form in her stomach as she spotted the barest hint of the treetops off in the distance, a reminder of just where they were heading. Leah was still determined to see this through, but that did not mean she was completely over what had happened. Nevermind the fact that there was a long trek awaiting them, the city even harder to traverse now with the gigantic crater located at its center.

"Do you want me to carry you?" Leah turned to her android companion, eyes widened slightly in shock as a light blush covered her cheeks, slightly embarrassed to be caught lost in thought twice in one day. "We can cross the city much faster that way. If you are alright with that, of course."

"You must have read my mind. That is a very good idea." Laughing jovially, Leah was prepared to jump onto the combat androids back like they had done when climbing up the elevator shaft, when she was suddenly lifted off of the ground into A2's arms, the silver-haired woman cradling her securely against her chest bridal style.

"Let's go." Dashing off at great speed, the trio of androids made their way quickly, yet safely, through the city, Leah blushing up a storm as the warmth from A2's body surrounded her, the feeling of the former YoRHa soldiers strong arms holding her close causing her heart to beat like mad in her chest.

"I THOUGHT YOU MEANT PIGGYBACK!"

* * *

"Is it really through here?" Stepping into the abandoned shopping center, their footsteps echoing loudly within it's destroyed interior, Leah looked about quizzically for the apparent entrance to the Forest Kingdom. The last time she and A2 had been here she had not seen such a thing, but, in her defense, she wasn't really looking for one, her mind too preoccupied with finding some new clothes.

"There should be an entrance near the back that leads into the forest." 9S pointed toward the general direction of a security gate, it's metallic shutters smashed outward with a giant hole in the middle. Something else had been through here and had not been gentle when they left.

Making their way through the central hall, Leah immediately noticed 9S bouncing around with barely restrained glee as his head swiveled around frantically, trying to take in everything around him at once.

"First time inside of a mall, 9S?" Leah grinned cheerfully when the male androids gaze snapped over to her, an excited smile on his lips as he nodded vigorously in response, the human girl catching 2B look of consternation at her partner's childish demeanor. Clearly, this wasn't a one-time thing with him.

"Yes, but I've read up as much as possible about them. Is it true humans would just come here to 'hang out'? What function did that serve? Why would they spend so much of their leisure time shopping instead of doing something productive? I heard-"

Leah stared wide-eyed as 9S kept rambling on and on at great speed, seemingly endless questions falling from his lips as he gestured wildly about, wanting to know anything and everything about what humans would do at a mall. He must have been holding this all back for awhile.

"Woah, woah! Slow down 9S." Stopping abruptly, his mouth clamping shut with a loud 'click', 9S looked around at his female companions, each with a separate emotion on their faces that ranged from overwhelmed all the way to annoyed. Noticing his faux pas, the scanner model android lowered his head bashfully, lightly rubbing his shoulder as he toed remorsefully at the ground like a scolded child.

Grinning at the boy's clear enthusiasm for learning, perhaps something to do with his classification?, Leah gave him a couple of pats on the back to try and cheer him up. Wanting to learn shouldn't be something you get punished for.

"Don't be so down. Just hit me with a lot there." Leah grinned as she looked around the ruined mall, a wistful smile on her lips. "The mall was mainly meant as a place to get all your shopping done in one convenient building, but with kids and lots of adults having more free time in their lives, it became a great place to go just to have fun with friends or look around. There was just so much to do and see in one place it was a great option if you just weren't sure what you wanted to do."

Continuing their walk, the androids listened to Leah's nostalgic ramblings with great interest, the mundanity of such a life a foreign concept to a race created simply for war. It sounded like a wonderful dream to them, to live life so carefree and self-indulgent, only caring about your own and others happiness instead of a 'greater good' imposed onto you against your will.

"You know what we should do?!" Whirling around to face her android companions, all of them staring at her with the same questioning gaze, Leah gave them a beaming grin before pointing excitedly at the various shops littering the building. "We should all come back here, together, some time and have our own little 'shopping' trip."

Three sets of blue eyes stared at their human companion in awe, Leah continuing to grin cheerfully back at them, before each of them broke out in a large smile of their own, clearly loving the idea.

"That would be amazing." 9S cheered happily as he turned to face his YoRHa partner, clearly looking for approval from his superior.

"It does sound lovely." 2B gave the excited boy an approving nod, her hand placed delicately over her chest as she imagined such a day where the four of them can enjoy themselves peacefully and without worry. A life free from the shackles of obligation.

A2 merely gave the human girl a nod in response, the sparkle of joy and happiness in her steel-blue eyes being all the answer Leah needed. Heart swelling with elation, Leah leapt recklessly at her companions, the androids deftly catching her in their arms before being pulled into a giant group hug by the brown-haired girl.

"Yesss! Alright! Let's get this mission over with and then we can plan our fun shopping trip!" Pulling out of the hug, Leah raised her arms into the air with a loud cheer, the androids simply smiling at the time-traveling girl's enthusiasm, one that ended up being quite infectious as they all joined in with a cheer of their own.

* * *

"I got you." Grabbing a hold of A2's outstretched hand, the android gripping her hand gently but firmly, Leah leapt off of the last rock outcropping sticking out of the river and into the silver-haired woman's arms. A2 held her there for a couple of seconds longer, just enjoying the feeling of her body so close to hers, soft and warm, before letting go, Leah giving her a thankful smile.

"Thanks. I really didn't feel like getting my new shoes wet today." Laughing softly at her human companion's statement, something she couldn't really relate to as she lacked common footwear to begin with, A2 and Leah made their way over to their awaiting companion, 2B and 9S scouting ahead for any potential threats.

The foursome had already been attacked three times since entering the forest, the machines, dressed crudely as knights, patrolling the area in great numbers. They had even stumbled upon a training field where one of them was motivating his troops with a rousing speech before turning to attack the so-called 'invaders' of their sacred land. Despite their numbers and rudimentary weaponry, they stood no chance against three seasoned soldiers, even Leah had managed to eliminate a couple with the techniques A2 had taught her.

Deciding to take a more roundabout way, one less likely to lead to another battle, the traveling companions managed to avoid more fighting, at least for the time being. Sadly, in this world, fighting seemed to be an inevitability.

"The place they mentioned must be getting close, the amount of enemies on patrol has increased significantly." Turning a sharp corner, A2 turned to check on her human companion, only to find Leah staring unblinking into the distance with the same distant, wide-eyed stare as before. "Leah?"

Stepping closer to the stationary girl, A2 scanned her surrounding to confirm her suspicions as she placed a comforting hand on Leah's shoulder, the brown-haired girl not even reacting one bit to the androids touch.

The overgrown vines, the obscuring outcropping of rocks, the faded remnants of a well-worn path. Gritting her teeth, her black box throbbing in pain for her human friend, A2 knew exactly where they were, the memory of that day, the good and the bad, seared forever in her mind.

This is where she had found Leah and where the last of humanity lay dead in their glass coffins.

Removing her hand from Leah's shoulder, A2 gently pulled the smaller girl into her chest, wrapping her arm securely across her shoulder, her hand running soothingly through the human's soft brown hair. Interlacing their fingers, the combat android held Leah's hand in a strong, caring grip, not saying a word as she let the human girl deal with her grief in silence.

The two of them remained in their silent embrace for several minutes, neither of them uttering a single word or making a sound, the only movement coming from Leah's gentle breathing. There was nothing that needed to be said as both of them shared the same pain of what they saw that day and would both be there for each other until it eventually faded away, always ready to support each other should it ever arise again.

Soft footsteps alerted the combat android to the YoRHa soldiers return, the pair obviously wondering what had happened to the other two in their group, but A2 continued to gently hold Leah in her arms, hoping 2B and 9S would understand to remain quiet for now, which, luckily, they did.

"I'm ready to keep going." Leah's words were soft and small that A2 had barely heard them, her hot breath ghosting across the combat androids skin. A2 simply nodded in response before slowly pulling away, their finger remaining interlocked as they walked over to their YoRHa companions, 2B nodding in understanding at her as they passed by.

Watching the pair leave, 2B felt a sudden jab in her ribs as she turned to growl at the scanner model at her side, a look of clear annoyance on her face. 9S, meanwhile, had a cheeky grin spread on his lips as he repeatedly pointed toward the pairs interlocking hands, blatantly trying to hint toward something about their relationship. 2B merely rolled her eyes at her partner's immature actions before following after the retreating pair, not willing to dignify him with a response.

It wasn't much longer until they finally found what they were looking for, the forest slowly giving way to old stone pathways lined with columns that led to a crumbling bridge, one protected by a hulking machine that took their combined effort to take down.

It was once they set foot upon that stone bridge, the tall canopy of trees giving way to the open sky, when they finally laid eyes upon an amazing and grand structure.

"Wow…I can't believe it's still here."

A magnificent stone castle stood before them, a large, protective wall surrounding the main structure, the ravages of time have left the immense building mostly untouched. Spires, rising like spears into the sky, as if they could pierce the heavens themselves, led to crumbling guard towers and overgrown walkways, the immensity and splendor of the castle has remained firmly intact despite the millennia of neglect.

The foursome stared in awe at the grand castle as they made their way across the crumbling stone bridge, A2 keeping a firm grasp upon the time-traveling girl until they clambered their way up onto the ramparts and dropping into the courtyard below.

"This is amazing." Leah breathed out as they passed through the looming castle gates and into the darkened entrance hall, her emerald eyes alight with wonder as she took in the ancient majesty of where she was. "How could it have survived for so long."

"What do you mean, Leah?" 9S asked curiously as he kept his eyes firmly locked in front of him, all of them aware of how at any moment they could be ambushed by a horde of crazed machines within the castles darkened halls. Climbing up a set of stairs, they walked into a well-lit part of the castle, ancient banners hanging in tatters on the wall.

"This place is much older than even the time I came from, by several hundred years. It was falling apart even then, but here it is, still standing. It's amazing."

"What was this place used for?" A2 asked as she leapt from onto a platform higher up with Leah in her arms, many of the staircases having collapsed over the years, leaving many areas inaccessible to the human girl with her limited climbing skills. Jumping down back onto the main level, A2 placed Leah back onto her feet, the human girl giving her a quick 'thank you' before they continued on, the group suspiciously having not run into any resistance so far.

"Castles were built a long time ago for nobility, usually Kings and Queens, to live in. They were meant to house many people at once, from their servants and knights, all the way to fellow nobility, mostly of lesser rank then they. Times were not great back then, the life expectancy and medicine of the time being extremely poor, but humans always looked back upon those times as something magical and regal. Something about it just sparked humanity's imagination."

Leah's voice echoed off of the castle wall as she continued her explanation, her words getting more and more passionate as she went on, her emerald eyes sparkling brilliantly with delight.

The androids were enthralled by the human girl's words, the wonder she was feeling exuding to them as she spoke of this long-forgotten time with so much reverence and passion. Catching movement within the shadows, the trio of androids noticed several pairs of yellow eyes peering out of the darkness at the human girl, the machines listening transfixed to the human's stories, not making a single move to attack.

"The stories of that time often turned into legends and myths, filled with fantastical beasts and magic, of knights fighting for love and honor while evil mages and tyrannical kings terrorized the lands. I was always fascinated by those times, not just because of the stories of magic and monsters, but of life within the castle walls. The regality and splendor, the thieving and backstabbing, the sheer perseverance to live in such harsh times. They made we want to be a writer, to share such splendid stories with others, to let their imagination run free as mine once did."

The group entered a library that rose several stories into the sky, the walls lined with seemingly endless rows of books, their spines weathered and faded over time, leaving the words completely illegible. Pulling a book from the wall, centuries-old dust covering every inch of the well-worn tome, Leah gently opened it up, several blank pages floating to the floor, the words having long since disappeared.

"I'm afraid to lose such stories."

A somber mood followed the group as they continued their way through the castle, climbing up ladders and jumping down broken staircases as they made their way through the seemingly endless maze of winding corridors and crumbled doorways. The human girl's last words hung heavy amongst the group, the notion of stories and imagination a foreign concept to the war-driven androids.

But, hearing Leah speak about kings and knights, of such a romanticized time, had sparked something within the trio of androids, a want to make the human girls dream a reality. To learn these stories, to share them with others, to give them the same feeling of awe and wonder they had felt as when Leah had told them. They wanted to preserve her stories.

Jumping over a collapsed bridge, 2B and 9S sharing their Pods with A2 to help get Leah across, the group entered what seemed like a throne room. The room was much bigger than the rest, columns rising high to the ceiling as large banners hung from the walls, a mysterious staircase leading to a room overgrown with trees resting at the end of it.

As soon as they stepped foot within the throne room, they were attacked by machines hiding in the shadows, clearly unwilling to let them go any further, the momentary peace from Leah's storytelling being broken the second they stepped foot into this area. Brandishing their weapons, the androids swiftly jumped into the fray, Leah keeping her steel pipe poised in front of her, the lessons A2 taught her running through her mind as she kept her eye out for any robots that might try and attack her.

Pressing the machines backward with their attack, the robots started fighting fiercer and more desperate the closer the androids got to the stairway, whatever they were protecting clearly to be found in that room behind them. It was while they were pushing them back that the androids failed to notice a single robot slip past them and charge toward the unprotected human.

"Please!" Leah screamed desperately at the charging machine, his red eyes locked directly on her as he pointed his makeshift spear at the human girl's body. "You don't have to do this! We don't have to fight!"

Leah's words went unheeded as he continued to close in on her with the clear intention to kill her, the tip of his spear glinting menacingly as it pointed directly at her heart. Steeling herself, Leah placed one front in front of the other into the battle stance A2 had shown her earlier, her pipe held protectively in front of her as she tried to remember what to do in this situation.

Glancing quickly behind the approaching robot, Leah caught a glimpse of A2 rushing toward her, the combat android running as fast as she can to try and take out the machine before it can get to her, her steel-blue eyes wide with fear as she desperately yelled out to Leah.

Knowing she would be too late to help, Leah waited for the machine to come within range of her pipe before deftly deflecting the spear to the side, the top-heavy robot stumbling slightly at the sudden shift in balance. Turning her body sideways to avoid colliding with its body, Leah swung her pipe with all her might at the robot's knee joint, the sound of metal colliding with metal ringing in her ears, the force of the impact vibrating up into her hands causing her to almost drop her weapon.

The perfectly placed hit was all that was needed, the loss of balance and strike to the knee causing the machine to topple over onto the ground in a heap. This split second was all A2 needed as she quickly closed the distance and leapt onto the robot's back, plunging her sword fatally into its head. Red eyes flickered briefly before extinguishing forever.

"Leah! Are you ok?" A2 called out frantically to the brown-haired girl, steel-blue eyes scanning over her body for any injuries, a relieved sigh escaping her lips when she found none.

"Why?" Staring worriedly at the human girl, A2 followed her line sight, Leah staring unblinkingly at the machine's corpse as she shook her head in dismay. "Why wouldn't it listen?"

"Like myself, Machines can be quite dumb." A2 said as she turned to face the robot's lifeless body, it's tattered clothes hanging limply over its rotund form, the once glowing eyes now just dull cloudy glass. "All we know is to fight."

"Shut up!"

"W-what?" Taken aback by the human's sudden angry outburst, A2 stared wide-eyed as Leah stalked up to her, the shorter girl glaring angrily up at her as she poked her repeatedly in the chest.

"You are not stupid! How dare you call yourself that! Did you think I was just going to stand here and agree with you about something so idiotic!? Goddammit A2, you are amazing, stop thinking you are less than you are!"

All A2 could do was nod dumbly in response as Leah pulled her into a rough hug, the android staring at the human girl in shock, her black box beating strongly in her chest. A couple of giggles pulled her attention away from the girl wrapped around her waist, A2 glaring darkly at the scanner model android, 9S unabashedly laughing at the fact that an android was just berated by a human girl for calling herself dumb. Even 2B was amused by it, the usually more proper of the two demurely holding a fist in front of her face to try and hide the growing smile on her lips, A2 growling in annoyance as she felt Leah's body start to tremble with barely restrained laughter.

After getting all the laughs out of their system and taking a couple of minutes to apologize to a pouting A2, the foursome ascended the final staircase into the awaiting throne room, bits of sunlight creeping in between the roots crawling through the collapsed ceiling.

There was only a single item to be found within, the room completely devoid of anything else besides a strange-looking crib sitting upon a raised dais at the end. Cautiously walking up to the crudely constructed crib, the four leaned over to stare at its contents, their eyes widening at what they saw.

"It's a baby." A small machine lay swaddled up within the crib, it's green eyes staring up at them in wonder as it rolled it's head back and forth to stare at the strange newcomers, a single screw mirroring a pacifier placed on its face. "Is this the King they kept screaming about?"

They all stared at the child in confusion for a long time, the sheer absurdity of what they had found leaving them in baffled silence. After hearing all those crazed robots scream reverently about their leader, their King, as they threw themselves one by one at the seemingly unstoppable intruders, only to find it to be a baby, left them all stupefied

"Should we kill it?" A2 was the first to voice the unspoken question among them, none of them reacting shocked at the violent option presented to them. Machines tried to kill them and they killed them in turn. In a way, it was the most natural option to them.

"No." Leah said firmly, her emerald gaze remaining on the child king in the crib, her lips drawn into a thin frown. "Machines can't grow old, right?"

Nodding in response to her question, the androids turned to stare at the child once more, aware of what the human girl was getting at.

"He's stuck like this, possibly forever. A child is no threat." Leah said softly as she began rocking the crib back and forth, the baby cooing gently at the soothing movement, a tiny smile coming to their lips as they watched the small machine wiggle in excitement. Only A2 remained quiet, her steel-blue gaze pointed fixedly at the machine laying in the bed.

"I agree."

All of them turned to the combat android in surprise, having not expected someone who hated machines as much as A2 did to agree to something like this. Leah smiled proudly at the combat android, remembering how hard it must be for her to let go of such deep-seated resentment and let one of the things that had brought her so much pain to live.

"Come on. We should head back. There isn't anything else for us to see here." 2B said as she turned back toward the staircase, 9S following dutifully behind her after taking one last look at the strange machine they had found. He was excited to share these findings with command.

Leah was the next to go, the brown-haired girl rocking the crib back and forth a couple more times, before waving goodbye to the child. Stepping off the dais, the time-traveling girl looked over her shoulder at her silver-haired companion as she made her way out of the throne room, a look of worry etched on her face when she made no move to follow her, A2's eyes never wavering from the child king.

This left A2 all alone, the former YoRHa soldier's piercing gaze still centered upon the childlike king within his bed, her hand repeatedly clenching open and closed at her side as the memories of her past flashed in her mind. All the deaths, the destruction, the never-ending pain the machines had inflicted upon her life ran through her head. Their existence brought nothing but suffering to the androids, to her. Only recently had she finally been able to let go of all the hate, to finally let go.

Lifting her hand, A2 placed her palm softly against the baby's head, it's green eyes turning to look at her. Smiling softly, the former YoRHa soldier gently began petting the king, her calloused hands running across its rough metallic surface in a soothing motion, the babies excited twitches and coos letting her know he was enjoying it.

Giving its head one last pat, a soft giggle escaping her throat as it let out a whine of protest at the loss of attention, A2 went to follow after her companions, feeling like she could finally begin to let the pain of the past go.

**A/N: Baby robots don't deserve stabs.**

**A little of character progression for A2 here as she takes a step closer to letting her past go. There is still a long way to go for her, something so traumatic and left festering for so long does not just simply go away. But she is on her way there. She is not alone anymore after all.**

**This chapter was also a big step forward for Leah when it comes to being more active with fights and dealing with the dangers of the new world. But the past still lingers. We also got some bonding between the four of them and we learn a bit more about Leah's time in the past, of what she had hoped to become before everything went to hell.**

**Next chapter: Buy from his store.**

**Big hearty thank you once again to all you wonderful, wonderful people. I am so blessed and honored that anyone even gives this story the time of day, something I am eternally grateful for. I love you all and hope you all are staying safe! This story is far from over and I hope you look forward to more!**


	17. Forgotten Memories

"Umm, do you all hear that?"

After their fruitless trek into the forest, the lack of a true leader and their stubborn desire to protect his infant form from 'outsiders' by any cost, left the machines completely incapable of having any kind of rational discussion with the androids. This left them no choice but to leave the forest, their plan for a possible truce sadly deemed impossible, the group traversing through the abandoned mall with nary a word spoken between them.

All the androids wanted to do now was to get to safety, mostly for Leah's sake, though they refrained from saying this specific feeling out loud. The androids chose to instead believe in the human's ability to take care of herself.

As soon as the curious group of one human and her three android companions crossed the rickety bridge, Leah desperately clinging on to A2's arm the whole way once again, not that the android minded, they could make out the faint sounds of…music? And it was getting closer at an alarming rate.

Stepping protectively in front of the brown-haired girl, sword appearing in her hand with a gentle glow, A2 scanned the field and narrow alleyways for the possible source of the strange music. Machines have been known to adopt characteristics and technology from humans, so the chance of one of them having learned about music was extremely high. And whoever they were, they were very fast.

"Wait? Doesn't that voice sound familiar?" 9S turned to his partner with a quizzical expression, 2B nodding in agreement as she began scanning the horizon, the pair clearly aware of something that A2 and Leah weren't.

"You know what this is?" Whirling around to glare at the YoRHa androids, clearly annoyed with their constant secrecy, A2 was too distracted to notice the sudden sound of wheels screeching around the corner as it headed directly toward her.

"A2! Watch out!" Whipping her head around at Leah's scream, steel-blue eyes wide with shock, A2 barely had time to roll out of the way before a strange vehicle zipped past right where she had been standing mere moments ago, the speed at which it was going would surely have left her severely injured. Summoning her sword, the combat android was preparing to launch a counter-attack on her unknown foe when she felt a strong arm holding her back.

Turning her head with an incensed glower, her teeth gnashing angrily at her female counterpart, A2 was ready to give the short-haired woman a piece of her mind, but the exasperated, and frankly exhausted, look on her face gave her pause.

"Pod, open fire." Sighing heavily, 2B casually ordered her Pod to shoot at their mystery foe, the floating machine obediently obeying her command as it opened fire with a rain of bullets upon the singing vehicle. As if it had done this before, the projectiles hit their target with perfect aim, the sudden impact, mixed with its speedy movement, causing the vehicle to fly into the air in a large arc.

"Woaaaaaaahh!" With a surprised yell, the vehicle toppled end over end before landing upright back on the ground, the strange song having come to a stop, replaced simply with the soft humming of its engine. Wait? Why did it yell?

Letting her sword dissipate in a sparkle of lights, A2 stared at this weird, for a lack of a better word, 'thing' in confusion, simply baffled by its odd appearance and behavior. The outer hull closely resembled one of the cars humans used to travel around in, A2 having seen many broken down shells of these vehicles strewn throughout the city, though never quite in this odd a shape and size. The back trunk was stuffed to the brim with various relics from the past, as well as some useless items like steel beams and pipes, many of which the combat android could not begin to guess what it was using them for or what their function could be. How they didn't all go flying while it was airborne she couldn't even begin to fathom,

The strangest thing about it, if that was even possible, was the spherical 'head' lodged in the front, a creepy toothful smile spread on its face as two blank eyes stared unblinking at the assembled group. Though, A2 had to admit the scarf wrapped around it's 'neck' was an odd choice in its own right. Why would a sentient vehicle feel cold?

"A2! Are you ok?!" Feeling a tug on her arm, A2 turned to stare into the concerned green eyes of her human companion, Leah worriedly scanning the android's body for any possible injuries. Smiling at the brown-haired girl's concern, the simple gesture causing her black box to flutter once more, A2 lightly placed her palm upon Leah's head before lightly ruffling the girl's hair until it was a frenzied mess.

A2 remembered hearing back on the bunker how humans would do this to show affection to people, especially shorter ones, they cared about, though the slight pout on Leah's face had her worried she may have done something wrong.

"Ack!" Moving out of A2's reach, Leah's fingers frantically running through her hair as she tried to fix the mess the android had made of it, her lips down-turned into an annoyed frown. "Who told you that I hated that!?"

Feeling a slight panic form in her chest, the former YoRHa soldier was ready to apologize to the brown-haired girl as she timidly placed her hand back at her side, but the smile on the human girl's face gave her pause. While the human girl was sending her a pointed glare, Leah's emerald orbs sparkled with nothing but amusement and joy, the corner of her lips trembling slightly as she tried to keep herself from smiling.

'Oh, she's only pretending.' Grinning in amusement, the combat android lightly shook her head as soft giggles from the human girl graced her ears, A2's anger slowly fading away as she pulled the brown-haired girl into her side for a half hug, her arm draped over Leah's shoulder in a comradely fashion. A2 completely failed to notice the slight blush on Leah's cheeks.

"Ah! The androids!" A2 and Leah were pulled from their little game by the sudden appearance of a new voice, one that sounded an awful lot like a young boy's, coming from the crashed vehicle with the strange head. "It looks like you've made some new friends since we last saw each other."

Walking over to stand in front of the vehicle, person, A2 and Leah stood next to their YoRHa partners, the two of them seemingly familiar with this person. As the two of them came into eyesight of the smiling orb, Leah let out a shocked gasp as it suddenly turned to look at them, it's blank eyes staring directly at the newcomers.

"It's a pleasure to meet both of you. My name is Emil." Rotating in its socket in a crude imitation of a nod, the creature named Emil greeted them with a joyful, exuberant voice, one belying his somewhat creepy features. "I didn't know 2B and 9S had any other friends."

"We only met them a week or so ago. This is A2." Pointing to the taller woman, A2's hard glare pointed at the creature that had almost run her over, 9S then moved it to the brown-haired girl at her side. "And this is Leah."

"Oh my, a human. It's been a long time since I've seen one."

All four of them stood in shock at Emil's simple declaration, each one of them rendered speechless, though each for a different reason. 2B was wondering how easily he had deduced what she was while 9S was hung up on the fact that he had seen any at all. A2 was wondering just how old he must be to have met a human while Leah silently hoped that this meant there might be other survivors such as herself.

"Y-you've met some?" Leah asked tentatively, almost fearfully, the human girl trying her best not to get her hopes up too much. Hope is a dangerous thing, one that can cause you to fall just as far down as it can lift you up.

"No." Deflating at his simple answer, Leah had to swallow down the pained sob that wanted to tear from her throat as a quiet, mournful shiver ran through her body. She guessed she had to keep being the last of her kind, a stranger in this world, with all the burden that entailed. "Well, not really. I think."

"What does that mean?" 2B huffed angrily as she crossed her arms over her chest, her angry scowl easily felt even through her blindfold, clearly annoyed with the disembodied heads cryptic answers. The Type-B android had enough of raving lunatics for the day.

"I don't think the people I knew were technically human, though they seemed very close to it." Emil's voice took on a strained, almost pained tone as he spoke as if the act of remembering was physically causing him harm. 9S was prepared to ask a follow-up question when he was suddenly distracted by Leah standing next to Emil's loaded cart, her emerald eyes staring at the pile of junk in wonder.

"Wow, look at all this stuff." The three androids and Emil, as best he could, turned to face the curious human, Leah having boosted herself up onto the back tire to get a better look at the vast collection of goods. "This is all stuff from around my time. A TV, some teddy bears. You even have a Jukebox!"

Everyone could feel the excited energy that started radiating off of 9S in waves, arms swinging nervously back and forth, his whole body vibrating as his love for new knowledge started to overflow. Rushing to Leah's side, practically throwing himself onto the edge of the trunk, 9S pressed his face uncomfortably close to Leah's as a mile wide grin spread on his lips.

"You know what this stuff is and what it was used for?" Nodding dumbly at the male android, the human girl leaning as far away from him as the limited space afforded her, Leah was immediately bombarded by a series of questions from the naturally curious scanner model, 9S pointing at each item with unrestrained glee and lust for knowledge.

"You have some great friends." Tearing their gaze away from the poor girls suffering, 9S's insane questioning and Leah's flustered answers fading to the background, the two combat model androids brought their attention back to the spherical boy. Despite his unchanging facial expression, A2 could still sense the nostalgic yearning and pained loss in his voice, something she was all too familiar with.

"I wouldn't assume you'd want to join me in a little expedition, would you?" Emil asked tentatively, his voice unsure yet hopeful, the silver-haired women regarding him with questioning stares. One harsher than the other, A2 still not 100% convinced this strange being was trustworthy. She was going to defer this to 2B as the battle android was more familiar with him.

"What do you mean?" Cautious, yet not a direct rejection, the perfect YoRHa response A2 noted with a slight bitterness, the lingering hatred for her past life still sitting in the deep recesses of her system.

She couldn't fault 2B for it, the battle android a slave to her programming as much as she had once been. A2 had to admit though that the short-haired woman had proven to be much more caring and flexible than what she remembered YoRHa soldiers to be during her time. If that was Leah's influence, or something else, A2 couldn't tell.

"I heard there is a beautiful flower in the shopping mall. Something about it has me intrigued. Like I'm being drawn there."

'A fool's errand.' A2 thought bitterly, a simple task that could be performed on his own and yet he was hoping to drag them along with him in some bid for companionship. Usually, the long-haired woman would just leave and not entertain this request one second longer. But something in his voice, the underlying hints of longing, reminded her too much of herself. When she was still seeking a reason to live, to make sense of why she was the one who survived, to have memories that would not cause her to scream out in rage and despair.

Before she had found Leah.

"I believe we should go with him." A2 said with the barest hint of a smile tugging on her lips, before turning to her combat brethren, 2B giving her a nod of agreement. She had clearly been planning on agreeing to his request from the beginning. Despite her tough outer shell, 2B liked to help people.

"I think so too." Leah's voice drifted into the conversation as she and 9S returned to their side, the human girl giving A2 a soft smile before turning to Emil, giving his vehicular body a couple of gentle pats. "I'd like to see this flower for myself. It must be very beautiful."

"Thank you so much! All of you!" The whole group couldn't help but smile happily at Emil's joyous cry, his wheels spinning excitedly in the dirt as he turned to face the shopping mall entrance. "Let's go!"

Puttering off at a steady pace, making sure to not speed off without his new friends, Emil lead the way toward the mall, the quartet quickly following after him. Stopping short, face drained of all color, Leah shakily grabbed a hold of A2's wrist, the former YoRHa soldier giving her a worried stare.

"Does that mean we have to cross the bridge again?"

* * *

After another harrowing crossing of the bridge, the added weight of Emil's body straining the ancient bridge like never before, the human and her android friends entered the ruined remains of the mall once more. A2 was pretty sure by this point that Leah's repeated death grip on her hand must have done some internal damage to it. The human girl really was terrified of that bridge.

"Do you know what it's supposed to look like?" 9S asked the spherical-headed boy as he scanned the various nooks and corners of the crumbled interior, keeping an eye out for this supposed fabled flower. If it was beautiful enough to circulate within Emil's unknown network, which 9S was beginning to wonder who they were, it must stand out amongst the multitude of flora littered throughout the city.

"I don't, sorry. But I'm sure we'd be able to tell once we saw it." Emil responded with cheery optimism, the light hum of his engine echoing through the abandoned building as he expertly traversed the cracks and overgrown vines covering the ground.

As the boys continued their talk, the three women in the group were busy looking for any flower that could possibly be the one Emil was looking for, searching for anything that made them stick out amongst the lush vegetation growing all over the mall. Huffing in annoyance, A2 ducked underneath a loose-hanging tree branch, her long, flowing hair momentarily getting snagged in the offending piece of wood.

Pulling at the loose strands caught in the branches grip, A2 had to wonder if agreeing had been a good idea after all, the combat android already annoyed by this quest for a supposed magical flower. She couldn't really blame anyone but herself for her current predicament though, A2 having agreed to Emil's request just as readily as everyone else. It was something in his voice, the sad longing, that just pushed uncomfortably at a feeling deep inside her chest. One of shared pain.

Shaking out her hair, her fingers roughly running between the long, silvery strands, the former YoRHa soldier noticed a strange glow out of the corner of her eye, a luminescent white light emitting from between the sea of green. Curiosity peaked, the combat android slowly walked toward the strange light, turning around a rather large root to find a truly gorgeous sight.

A single flower, it's petals sprung open in full bloom, sat nestled in between a series of leaves and vines. A brilliant light shone off of its white petals, the soft glow reminding A2 of the moon, surrounded by the endless darkness of space, the combat android remembering staring at it in fascinated wonder during her time in the bunker. Was this the flower Emil was looking for?

"I think I found it!" Calling out to her companions, her voice carrying loudly through the abandoned building, a series of footsteps, and one pair of wheels, converging to her point letting her know they heard her.

"Oh, wow." A soft, breathy exhale behind her as well as a soft hand placed on her arm, let A2 know that Leah had made it there first, the android turning to look at her human companion who was currently staring at the luminescent flower in awe. The Type-A android could only stare at the brown-haired girl's eyes with captivated wonder, the light from the flower causing her emerald orbs to shine brilliantly within the shade of the looming tree above.

"What kind of flower do you think it is?" Pulled out of her trance, A2 quickly looked away from the captivating sight as Leah turned to look at her, a strange sense of embarrassment coursing through her system at being caught staring. Why would that be a bad thing? Leah is a very beautiful girl after all, but something just now was different. It was as if A2 couldn't physically look away at that moment, some unknown force keeping her gaze locked on the time-traveling human. A2 was worried her programming was finally failing her.

"That is a Lunar Tear." Pod 153's voice floated over behind them, the rest of the group following behind shortly as they all crowded around the magnificent flower, entranced by its beauty. They all stood there for several seconds, none of them saying a word, simply admiring the beautiful specimen before them.

"So this flower is called a Lunar Tear…." Emil was the first to break the tranquil silence that hovered over the group, all of them turning to stare at their newest companion, a look of concern blanketing their faces at the barely restrained pain in his voice.

"Seeing this dredges up all kinds of memories. Some of them are a bit strange honestly. Like the one where I'm being attacked by a boar over and over again? Or another where I keep trying out new parts every time my body is damaged…"

All of them stared at the spherical head in confusion, the memories he was recalling seeming awfully strange and not really good ones at all. Something about the repairing damaged body parts resonated strongly with the trio of androids though, recalling their own time within the medical bay after an especially harsh battle and all the pain that came with it.

"Something about this flower fills me with an emotion I don't really understand. It's like something is pushing down on my chest really hard…"

Placing her hand upon her own chest, A2 could clearly feel the pain he was describing with horrible clarity, having felt it herself for the last three years. The crushing sense of loneliness and regret, that threatened to swallow you whole.

"Do you mind if I ask you a favor? If you find Lunar Tears growing anywhere else, would you let me know? I want to know what this feeling as all about."

"Of course we will." Leah was the first to speak, her voice thick with emotion but the conviction behind her words was still strong, her emerald eyes shining with compassion for the boy. The androids all gave him an affirmative nod, wanting to help out their new friend with his quest.

"Aw, thanks!" Backing up slightly, a joyous lilt in his voice, Emil slowly maneuvered his way around the crawling roots and debris. "You can contact me on this frequency when you find one. I'll get there as quickly as possible! I'll see you later!"

And with that, he was gone, his car zipping off into the distance, the distinct sound of tires squealing and his strange jingle fading off into the distance. This left the original foursome on their own, unsure of what they should do next, a strange heaviness hanging over the group after Emil's emotional response to seeing the Lunar Tear.

"We should go look for them, right? I don't think I can leave Emil feeling like that. He sounded so…so sad." Leah looked toward where Emil had disappeared to, her emerald eyes shining with worry and sorrow for the poor boy, desperately wanting to help him any way she could. No one should be alone like that.

Stepping up to her side, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder, A2 gave the brown-haired girl a reassuring smile, the combat android reminded once again at just how wonderful and caring Leah truly was. It was things like this that had endeared her so to the androids, her unflinching want to help others, even ones she barely met, like her and Emil, and ones that had once been her enemies, like 2B and 9S.

"9S. Can you scan the area for any more Lunar Tears? I'm sure 21O can assist you if need be." Nodding at his partner's suggestion, 9S quickly turned to his Pod, a familiar screen popping up as he contacted YoRHa command. After a couple of seconds of silence, a veiled android appeared on the screen, one closely resembling the one 2B had called before, only her hair was straight while 6O had hers in braids.

"Yes, what is the point of this unannounced transmission?" A gruff, annoyed voice was the first thing that greeted them, the Operator model's green eyes narrowed into angry slits as she glared through her screen at her assigned soldier. Clearly, she had to deal with 9S quite often and was not a fan of it.

"Hi, 21O! We need some help in locating a specific flower. We are going to need a scan of the nearby area for any Luna Tears you can find." Smiling brightly at his operator, completely oblivious, or choosing to ignore it, the woman's clear exasperation with him, 9S gave his request with a chipper tone that caused 2B to facepalm at her partner's idiotic nature.

"...Contacting command for such a frivolous reason is highly frowned upon. What do you need this for?"

"We are hoping to help out a new potential ally with his request, which is to locate these particular flowers." A pregnant silence was all that followed his words, 21O harsh glare never wavering as she stared unblinking at 9S, not showing any indication that she was going to help them with their request.

"Leah, you know, the human, was hoping to help him too. It would be a shame to deny her, wouldn't it?"

Stepping to the side, 9S gestured to the human girl with a smug grin on his face, a low growl rumbling through A2 throat as Leah stood in shock at being put on the spot so suddenly, her hand rising up meekly to give the operator model a small wave. The combat android was pissed off that he would use Leah like that.

"T-the human?" Eyes wide with surprise, 21O looked at the brown-haired girl with something other than pure contempt, her hand raised up to her cheek as she let out a small squeak that caused everyone to raise their eyebrows curiously. Where had that come from?

"Very well." Releasing a heavy sigh, the sound of typing could be heard from the other end of the screen as 21O input their request, her annoyance with the 9S still clearly visible on her face. The barest hint of a smile could be seen beneath her veil, the operator model android secretly happy that she would be able to help out the last surviving human with her request.

"There. I'm sending you a list of known locations of Lunar Tears within your area. They will appear on your map shortly. Make sure not to spend too much time on this, you are still soldiers after all."

"Yes, yes." 9S flippant reply led to a quick scolding by 21O, the operator assigned to 9S clearly not amused by his childish antics, though the rest of the group could sense the underlying care behind her words as she admonished him. She obviously had his best interest at heart.

"Now don't contact me unless you have something important to report. And make sure to keep the human safe, for my sake. Count it toward one of the many favors you owe me."

With nary a goodbye, the screen flickered off and 21O was gone, the last thing she did before signing off was sending a gentle wave toward the brown-haired girl.

"Alright, let's see what we have here." Rubbing his hands together in anticipation, 9S brought up a 3D projection of the area, little red dots denoting locations of Lunar Tears in the vicinity of the group.

Staring at the digital map, they were surprised to find that four of them were in very close proximity to them, the group easily able to travel to all of these places in a single day. Back in the forest, within the ruins of an Amusement Park, near the coast, and in the desert.

Clapping her hands together in excitement, Leah turned to her companions with a bright smile on her face, one the androids returned with ones of their own. They were all determined to fulfill this quest as quickly as possible. For Emil's sake.

"Alright. Let's head out."

* * *

Finding the first Lunar Tear ended up being easier than expected due to the mall being directly connected to the woods that one apparently was located in, which meant it took them less than thirty minutes to find it.

The luminescent flower was nestled comfortably within a cave overlooking the massive gorge running through the middle of the forest, a small path near its edge leading down to its entrance, the light emanating from its petals brightening the interior with its heavenly glow.

"This definitely is another one of the Lunar Tear's." The group nodded simply at 2B's statement, the flowers bright glow and mysterious allure making it completely unmistakable from the many others that littered the forest luscious plant life. They really had to thank 21O properly once this was done, the operator having made their job much simpler with her expert scanning skills.

"I'll contact Emil to let him know we found one." Turning to his companions with a bright, tooth-filled grin, the scanner android quickly rang up their vehicular friend, a short hush falling over the group before Emil's distinct boyish voice appeared over Pod 153's intercom.

"Hey, guys! What's up?" Though they couldn't see his face, the exuberance in his voice was clear and distinct, his ever-present grin flashing collectively in their minds. Even though they hadn't been separated for long, Emil had clearly been anxiously awaiting a response from them.

"Emil, we managed to find a Lunar Tear." 9S informed the boy with an excited tone, the rest of the group sharing the scanner's enthusiasm to various degrees, A2 sporting a small smirk at how happy everyone seemed.

"Wait right there! I'll be there as quickly as possible!" With that, the line went dead and Emil's voice was gone.

"Umm, I didn't tell him where we are." The male android turned to his companions, a deeply perplexed look on his face at Emil's sudden disappearance. "I hope he doesn't take too long. We still need to find all of the other ones th-"

"I'm here!"

"GYAAH!" Leah and 9S's twin set of startled screams rang through the forest at Emil's sudden appeared behind them, the spherical-headed boy somehow managing to sneak up on them without making a single sound, the pair jumping into their respective partner's arms in fright.

The two combat androids, reacting on instinct honed through years of training, caught them with ease, Leah and 9S gripping tightly onto the two silver-haired women, their eyes wide with terror as they stared at the smiling face of Emil, his engine purring softly within the shallow cavern.

A2 and 2B merely looked at each other in bewildered confusion as they held their respective partners securely in their arms, both of them having not expected such a reaction from them, especially not from 9S.

"Uh…sorry." Coughing out a shy apology, A2 gently placed the brown-haired girl back onto her feet, an amused grin crossing the android's lips at the embarrassed blush on Leah's cheeks. Keeping her hands placed softly on Leah's shoulders, only removing them once she was standing safely, A2 merely shook her head to let the human girl know that it was ok.

Meanwhile, 2B simply dropped her scanner partner roughly on the ground, 9S hitting the ground with a dull thump.

"Oh, hey…now that I think about it, this whole area once…" Emil slowly trailed off as he stared intently at the Lunar Tear.

"Used to be what?" 9S asked the skeletal looking boy as he shot his partner an annoyed glare, the short-haired battle android pretending not to notice, keeping her gaze locked on the Lunar Tear.

"It's all pretty fuzzy, but I seem to have a memory of caring for this flower a long time ago. But the sand kept expanding and the flowers gradually wilted. Now, that I think about it, that was around the same time I stopped seeing people."

A somber silence fell over the assembled group after Emil's words, the weight of his repressed memories slowly dawning on them as his voice slowly fell into a sad whisper. The android couldn't help the small twinge of pain that coursed through their system at the mention of humanity's disappearance, the weight of that event still baring heavily on them, the moment of their failure to protect them.

"Thank you for your help. If you find more, can you let me know?" They all gave him a simple nod of confirmation, the weight of his recollected memories still sitting heavily in their stomachs, none of them trusting their voices at that moment.

"I'm gonna stay here for a bit."

A soft crinkling sound reached A2 ears, the combat android turning to see a distressed frown briefly pull at Leah's lips before returning to a neutral thin line, the brown-haired girl twisting the hem of her shirt tightly between her fingers as she looked at the back of Emil's cabin. Leah's emerald eyes were thick with an emotion the former YoRHa soldier couldn't quite place, one centered directly at Emil's stationary form, a brief tremble running through her small body as she slowly loosened her grip on the stressed fabric of her shirt.

Eyebrows creased with concern, A2 stared at the time-traveling girl next to her, a strange constricting sensation running through her chest as she tried to decipher what was going through Leah's mind at that moment. What was causing her such distress? Did something in Emil's story dredge up some painful memories of her own?

Noticing the androids worried stare, Leah shot A2 a quick, reassuring smile, the silver-haired woman noticing the forced strain behind the action as the human girl quickly averted her gaze once more. Something was clearly bothering her, but she didn't seem to want to talk about it as Leah quickly turned to the rest of the group, silently gesturing for them to give Emil his privacy, quietly leading the pair of YoRHa soldiers out of the cave and back up the path they had come from.

A2 stared at the back of the retreating human's head with concern darkening her steel-blue gaze, taking one last look back at the silent Emil before following after the rest of her group.

* * *

"Wow. I'm surprised this is still here." Leah breathed out in awe as they walked down the run-down streets of what she had described as being an 'amusement park', a place humans built solely for entertainment and leisure. It was made to look like a fantastical castle from some kind of fairy tale, each facet of it made with the sole intent of eliciting excitement and wonder from patrons visiting the park.

Frankly, it was something A2 couldn't quite fathom, her life being created with express intent and purpose toward a singular cause, one of war and strife that did not allow any time for 'fun'. In a sense, A2 was created simply to die, to be used for the advancement of another, to be forgotten and branded a mere footnote in a never-ending war.

So the idea of spending any time in a place like an amusement park seemed impossible and pointless to her, though a part of her, deep inside, wished to live such a carefree and happy life someday, one free to simply enjoy her existence.

Maybe it was still possible.

"Where did 21O say the next Lunar Tear was?" Pulled out of her daydream, A2 barely sidestepping a bumbling robot in a jester outfit, the combat android growling angrily as it showered her in confetti, she turned to stare at the human girl walking ahead of the rest of the group, safe in the knowledge that these machines meant them no harm. A2 wasn't too sure of that herself but decided to trust in everyone else, her fist clenched tightly around her sword. Just in case.

"It should be just down here." 2B informed the brown-haired girl as they turned down a narrow alleyway, the reddish bricks of the buildings surrounding them in ominous shadows, the twin Pod's illuminating the path for them as they descended down a narrow set of stairs.

"Would it even be able to bloom in a place like this?" The brown-haired girl asked as she thoroughly scanned every nook and cranny of the park for the elusive flower, thinking that something that shone so brightly must mean it should be easy to find in such a dark place.

"Ah! There it is!" Leah let out an excited cry as she pointed toward the corner of the back-street they had found themselves in, the flower growing out from a patch of dirt where the concrete had been torn up, a shining beacon in the dark.

"I'll let Emil know." Once more the familiar sound of ringing filled the empty streets, the faint sound of the robot parade the only other thing to be heard, everyone anxiously awaiting Emil's answer.

Playing out in a similar manner, Emil again appeared out of seemingly nowhere, startling Leah and 9S once again, though they managed to restrain themselves from leaping into the combat android's arms, something A2 was surprisingly disappointed by.

"That's it. I remember now."

"Really?!" Leah excitedly jumped in front of the sphere-headed boy, her green eyes sparkling with impatient wonder. "What do you remember?"

"Back when the aliens first invaded. I fought as hard as I could to save Earth." Four pairs of eyes looked at him in shock, not having expected something so grand from the strange boy.

"I think..I had something I wanted to protect. Something really precious to me. But I don't know what it was." Silence fell over them once more as his voice fell into a sadly familiar depressed tone, the pain in his voice causing a painful sting in A2's chest.

"Thank you all for doing this. I really appreciate it." Emil slowly eased up to the solitary flower, his unflinching gaze remaining focused on its illuminating petals.

"It's no problem, Emil." Gently placing her hand on the front of his car, Leah gave the boy the same strained smile as before, A2 noticing the slight hint of tears in her emerald eyes before they were quickly blinked away.

This caused the concern in A2 to increase, knowing that Leah was clearly in a great deal of pain, but was unwilling to share the cause with them. But why? Did she not trust them? Was she trying to be strong? But for what reason?

"I'm gonna….stay here for a bit." The same request as before passed Emil's lips, this time it only seemed more strained, sadder. Lowering her head, painfully biting down on her lower lip, like there was something she wanted to tell him, Leah gave his chassis a couple of gentle pats before making her way out of the alley, not once meeting A2's worried gaze.

* * *

The next flower ended up being harder for them to find, not for its location but simply for the convoluted way to reach it. The Lunar Tear had made its home in the ruined landscape near the ocean, situated underneath the destroyed remains of a highway, somehow managing to grow into a beautiful healthy specimen even in such harsh terrain.

The only way to reach it had been through a destroyed pipe near the crater at the city center, A2 having to carry Leah part of the way on her back, the climb much too treacherous for the human girl to attempt on her own.

"This flower is very tenacious. I'm surprised there are so few of them." 2B noted absently as she stared out at the raging ocean before them, the tops of skyscrapers barely poking out from beneath the dark waves as the water slowly reclaimed the abandoned lands.

"I'll let Emil know." Ringing up the spherical boy once more, the group felt a small amount of dread and worry settle in their stomachs, afraid of what depressing memories this Lunar Tear will pull up from Emil's memory. Clearly, the seemingly chipper boy had had a tough life, one that he was relieving again for the first time.

"I'm on my way!" 9S didn't even get a chance to say anything before Emil hung up, appearing behind them mere seconds later, somehow managing to traverse the unforgiving terrain to their location without any problems.

"Oh. That's right." Emil stated simply, the pain in his voice worse than before.

"I was fighting the aliens. It….wasn't going well. So I decided to create multiple versions of myself to help with the fight."

"Multiple…versions?" A2 asked in disbelief, not having expected something like that from the boy. Were there other Emil's somewhere out in the world?

"But the aliens just kept coming. I lost so many friends that day. It was a long time ago, but still." Shaking her head slightly at his words, the long-haired android knew that such pain didn't just go away, no matter how strong you try to be. It always stays with you, a shadow constantly hovering over you, only ever able to catch brief glimpses of the sun.

"Say, Emil?" 9S hesitantly asked, unsure if he wanted to know the answer to his question. "How old are you?"

"I'm not sure. I didn't need that memory to fight." A2 could feel a terrible sensation running through her system at his words, her own past flashing in her mind's eye, the fear of never-ending battle and war clenching harshly at her black box. Is that all anyone in this world was made for? To fight?

"I'm gonna…stay here for a bit." Once again, the same painful and horribly sad request fell from his lips as he stared longingly at the Lunar Tear, not a single other word coming from him, completely lost in his own world, locked in memories of a lost past.

And so they left him there, Leah saying goodbye to the lonely boy with a slight hitch in her throat, the gentle crash of waves his only companion.

* * *

"This is the last one?" Leah asked as she stared at the solitary flower, the Lunar Tear surrounded by the harsh wastes of the desert, the familiar excitement and happiness in her voice noticeably dulled, her emerald eyes staring almost lifeless at its glowing petals.

A2 stood close by her side, her fingers itching to reach out and pull the girl close to her side, to try and rid her of this unknown pain that was tearing her up inside. Seeing Leah like that, so clearly in pain, was causing A2 programming to go haywire, her mind screaming at her non-stop to help her, to rid the human girl of this unknown enemy plaguing her.

But what could she do? To her great distress, A2 just wasn't smart enough to figure this out on her own, everything she thought of seeming like the wrong thing to do. A2 had tried to ask the brown-haired girl what was troubling her, to let her help her, but each time Leah simply gave her a weak smile, one wracked with pain, telling her with a shaky voice that everything was fine.

'If everything is fine, why do you look so lost? Why does it hurt when I look into your eyes?'

"I'll call Emil." 9S was sure he didn't even need to call him anymore, each time Emil was contacted he arrived faster than the last.

"Sorry to keep you!" Arriving without a sound, Emil parked right next to A2, the combat android barely registering his presence as she continued to stare at Leah with concern, the human girl keeping her gaze purposefully lowered to avoid the former YoRHa soldiers gaze.

"I didn't even contact you." 9S could only stare in surprise at Emil's improbable appearance, the scanner model starting to feel like the vehicular boy was following the whole time.

"I just remembered….I…" Speaking after a brief silence, everyone turned to Emil with quizzical expressions on their faces, the tone in his voice different than the last couple of times. It was if a realization had finally dawned upon the sphere-headed boy.

"Thank you again. You've helped me remember an important place. A place very special to him." Emil spoke softly, the youthful innocence in his voice seemingly disappearing.

"Him?" 2B asked questioningly, confused with his sudden mention of another person.

"In thanks, I'll tell you how to visit it. Please take this key. It'll let you access the elevator in the shopping mall." Dropping a simple silver key into Leah's outstretched hands, Emil turned to stare at the Lunar Tear, a strange aura of calm surrounding him. It was as if something within him had changed.

"I'm sorry. I need to stay here a while. You go on ahead."

The group did not say a single thing as they left Emil with his thoughts, deciding to take his advice and to check out this supposed special place, back at the shopping mall where this whole quest first began.

* * *

It didn't take them long to find the elevator Emil had mentioned, the metal doors standing out amongst the greenery at the center of the mall, practically pulling the group toward it. Carefully inserting the key into the control panel, the red light above the call button turning blue before the doors opened with a silent hiss of the ancient mechanism, somehow still functional after all these years. Someone must have meticulously taken care of it throughout the years.

They rode the rickety elevator down to its mysterious destination in strained silence, each one of them wrestling with various emotions running through their minds, as much as 2B tried to suppress hers. Something in this quest, which had begun simply to help a new friend, had become a journey of discovery and pain.

A2 stood behind the time-traveling girl, carefully studying Leah for anything that would help her figure out what was bothering her so. Her small shoulders were sitting high and tense as her arms wrapped tightly around her waist, slight trembles running through her body at intermittent moments, A2 feeling like Leah would collapse at any moment from the weight of her own feelings.

But still, the human remained silent.

With a sudden jolt, the elevator came to an abrupt stop, everyone's eyes widening as the doors slowly swung open, a soft glow illuminating their shocked faces.

"Wow. There are so many." 2B exhaled as she slowly stepped out of the elevator and into Emil's special place.

A cavern, the ground filled to the brim with Lunar Tears, each one of them shining brilliantly in full bloom, stood before them. The glow of their luminescent petals lit up the whole cave, the group carefully stepping between the numerous amount of flowers, trying not to disturb the serene sight before them. The only other thing to be seen in the cavern was a simple wooden shack, sitting solitary amongst the field of Lunar Tears, meticulously placed with the utmost of care. It clearly meant a lot to its owner.

"Thank you for coming." The group did not even react anymore at Emil's arrival, too captivated with the wondrous sight to be surprised, each one of them slowly turning to regard the vehicular boy.

"What is this place?" Leah asked softly, afraid that if she spoke too loudly she would disturb the invisible peace blanketing the area, that it would all disappear without a trace, like a fleeting dream.

"It's the place from my memories that I worked so hard to protect. Or to be exact, the place protected by the person I used to be."

"Used to be?" 9S asked slowly, Emil's words much more cryptic than before.

"A long time ago, I was created to be a weapon. A weapon that could adapt to any environment and one capable of total destruction. When the war against the aliens started, I decided to strengthen that weapon by making copies of myself. So in truth, I'm only one of a countless number of Emil's."

The group listened to the boy's explanation in astonished silence, amazed that this boy, strange as he may be, seemingly fought the alien menace that had rid the world of humans so long ago, wielding truly staggering amounts of power.

"I-or we, I guess…worked with each other to keep our defensive lines intact. But the more of ourselves we created, the more our original memories began to fade."

"The original Emil liked this place a lot. He spent a lot of time here with people he loved. They were tough times….Sad times…But the memories of that journey are his greatest treasure. And I have a few traces of those memories in my own mind."

A strangled choke ripped through Leah's throat causing A2 to look at her in alarm, the brown-haired girl holding her trembling palm over her mouth, trying to stifle the rest of her cries. Taking a tentative step toward the suffering girl, A2 felt a painful stab in her black box when Leah slowly moved away from her, gently shaking her head 'no'.

"Where is the original Emil now?" 9S asked solemnly, the pair of YoRHa soldiers unaware of the suffering Leah was experiencing behind them, focused intently on the vehicular boy's story.

"I don't know. There were so many of us that after awhile, we just…" Emil trailed off, the meaning behind the pause clearly obvious to everyone as 9S let out a quiet 'oh'.

"And there's still something that all of us Emil's need to settle." Emil finished ominously, the YoRHa soldiers looking at him in wonder.

"You've helped me find some of my precious memories. Now I'll be able to keep pushing forward, even if I'm alone."

A great cry rang out after those words, one full of unbridled sorrow and despair as Leah collapsed to her knees, her hands pressed painfully over her eyes, trying to stop the thick teardrops from running down her face. Hunched over in a pitiful heap, heavy tremors running through her small shoulders, Leah felt the weight of her pain finally crush her.

Rushing to her side, practically throwing her arms around the smaller girl, the combat android could feel the harsh, painful sobs wracking Leah's body between bouts of anguished cries, the brown-haired girl calling out to names that A2 had never heard before.

"Mom! Papa! Aaaaah!" The rest of the names were lost in the strangled cries tearing through the last surviving human's throat, Leah's fingers painfully digging into A2's skin as she searched for any lifeline to hold onto, her emotions threatening to drown her. A2 only held her tighter, being careful not to hurt her, pressing the girl's head gently against her chest, softly stroking her fingers through Leah's hair.

"A2! A2! A2!" Leah called out repeatedly to the silver-haired woman, as if she were unaware of the android's presence, A2 holding her tight as the human girl's arms desperately clung to her, clumsily trying to pull herself as close as possible into the silver-haired woman's body.

"I'm here, Leah. I'm here." A2 whispered softly, her own voice thick with emotion, her black box aching from Leah's pain, the combat android gently pressing her forehead against the brown-haired girls. "I'm not going anywhere."

"I'm scared, I'm so fucking scared!" Leah's screams echoed through the cavern, bouncing noisily off the wall, only intensifying the agony in the girl's voice. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry A2."

"You have nothing to be sorry for Leah." Running her hands softly over the girl's hair, trying to keep her voice as gentle and soothing as possible, A2 just couldn't understand what Leah could possibly be apologizing for.

"I'm sorry, I tried to be strong, I tried. Everything I've known before is gone, everyone I ever cared about, the world I knew, has not existed for so long that not a single trace of them would ever be found. I'm the only one who remembers, the only one who will ever have known them. I've truly lost everything!"

Another series of painful screams ripped it's way out of Leah's chest, the sound sending series of painful jabs into A2's black box, a few stray tears slipping past the combat androids' eyes as she held the brown-haired girl tight.

"I care so much for all of you, I care about you so, so, much." Pulling Leah into her lap, A2 held the time-traveling girl protectively in her embrace as she let all of her pain and anguish out, gladly bearing the weight of the human's feelings on her shoulders. "Then why do I still feel so sad."

A soft gasp escaped Leah's lips as two extra pairs of arms encircled her, her tears briefly forgotten as she looked up at the trio of androids gently holding her, staring at her with their uncovered, shining steel-blue eyes, so full of care and sympathy. For her.

Lowering her head, fresh tears rolling down her cheeks, Leah let all of the sorrow of losing her past out, knowing that once the feelings subsided and the tears have dried, that she will be ok. She wasn't alone after all.

**A/N: Remember the past and look to the future.**

**Had a little bit of trouble with this one which is partly the reason for the delay. Had to actually take down notes on Emil's dialogue during this quest and then working my own story around it took a bit of work for me to make it feel right. Hopefully, it all came out alright. Also got a tattoo recently(Nier related one) and that made it a bit harder to write for long periods. It's healed now so I'm ready to get to a more consistent upload schedule.**

**A very emotional chapter this time around, Leah not as over losing her previous life as she once thought. We see more of A2's slowly evolving emotional awareness coming through as she notices something was wrong with Leah, she just couldn't quite figure out what to do yet. But she'll get there. 2B and 9S get more time to shine as they begin to bond more with Leah and A2.**

**Next chapter: Fire the Cannon!**

**Thank you all for reading my story! I know I say it every time but it really means a lot to me to see so many people enjoy my story and give it a chance. I love you all and please stay safe. Remember, you are always important to someone and at the very least me : )**


	18. Kaiju

"I'm sorry."

Leah's soft voice, hoarse and rough from crying, drifted up to A2's ear, her head nestled in the android's shoulder as she gently cradled the human girl in her arms, her breath gently tickling her exposed skin in a strangely pleasant manner. The odd group quietly made their way through the ruined remains of the city, the gentle humming of Emil's engine the only sound between them, Leah's earlier breakdown within the field of Lunar Tears still fresh in their minds.

The group had remained huddled together until the human's desperate and heartbroken wails slowly subsided, soft shudders running through her body, the occasional hiccup jumping out of her chest as her brown hair obscured her tear stricken face from view of the androids. Fingers, rough and sore from clutching tightly onto A2's skin, slowly loosened their grip on their lifeline, before sliding around her body to pull the combat model into a gentle hug.

Not a word was spoken as they left the cavern, A2 carrying the human girl in her arms, the emotional outpouring having left Leah weak and exhausted. A2 did not complain, glad that she could help Leah in some way, even if it was something as insignificant as carrying her back to the resistance camp.

"You have nothing to apologize for." Holding Leah a little tighter in her arms, A2 gave the brown-haired girl a gentle smile before returning her gaze back to the road ahead, her steel-blue eyes falling on the pair of YoRHa soldiers dutifully walking ahead of them, 2B and 9S scanning the surrounding area for threats with a vigilant eye. "I'm just sorry I failed to notice it sooner. I should have been able to help you."

The time-traveling girl's hair delicately brushed against A2's neck as she gently shook her head no, a soft chuckle rolling out of the android's chest as Leah smacked her in the back of the head with the softest of taps. Even after such a major ordeal, Leah was still as defiant and sweet as ever.

"I'm glad you are here with me A2." Leah exhaled softly, her voice barely above a whisper, but the human's words echoed loudly in the combat androids ears, her metaphorical heart skipping a beat as a joyous smile broke out on her face. Lifting her head, steel-blue eyes full of joy and adoration, A2 continued down the road with an extra spring in her step, her black box practically soaring in her chest.

"Unfortunately, this is as far as I will be going." Emil's childlike voice pulled the group out of their own little worlds, the darkly dressed androids turning to stare at their vehicular friend in wonder and confusion, Leah partially lifting her head to stare at their new friend with red, puffy eyes."I have to get back to selling my wares. Plus, I have my own feelings I need to work through."

"Understood." 2B's response would have come off as cold and uncaring, her natural gruff tone seeping into her voice, if the barest hints of a smile weren't pulling at the corner of her lips, the battle android lightly bowing at the sphere-headed boy. "Be safe out there, Emil."

"I will!" Spinning around in a circle, voice full of cheer, Emil slowly started to putter away toward an unknown location when he suddenly wheeled back around and zoomed up to A2's side. "Oh, wait!"

"I have something for Leah." Angling his body slightly, truck bed facing the confused android, Emil showed them a single glowing flower sticking out from between the heaps of junk. Gently taking the Lunar Tear from Emil, A2 looked at the boy with a puzzled expression.

"I wanted to thank all of you for your help. You helped me remember something dear to me and I know how much Leah is hurting right now. They say Lunar Tears are supposed to grant any wish and I just want whatever wish she has to come true."

Smiling softly at the boy's sweet words, the combat android gently tucked the Lunar Tear behind Leah's ear, the strands lightly tickling the android's skin. The flower illuminated the time-traveling girl's hair in a gentle glow, the light dancing off of the brown locks in a captivating manner, framing Leah's head in a bright halo.

Raising her head for the first time, eyes bloodshot, tear streaks running down her cheeks, Leah graced the sphere-headed boy with a tender smile as she gently traced the edges of the petals with the tips of her fingers.

"Thank you, Emil." Voice thick with emotion, fresh tears pooling in the corner of her eyes, Leah placed her hand over her heart as she thanked the boy for his wonderful gift.

"Thank you all! I would never have gotten my memories back if it wasn't for you guys. You all are such wonderful friends." Happy smiles spread across all four of the group's faces at Emil's words, 2B giving the boy a small nod as 9S sported a wide grin. A2 gave his chassis a playful kick, the sphere-headed boy laughing lightly as Leah giggled softly at the silver-haired woman's unique display of affection.

"Well, I should go." Whipping around, his collection somehow remaining fixed to the back of his truck, the sphere-headed boy quickly zipped off, his theme music fading into the distance as he called out to them one last time. "Goodbye!"

The quartet stared at where their strange new friend had disappeared from, the jaunty tune of his theme song becoming quieter and quieter before disappearing completely, leaving the group in comfortable silence. They stood like that for a bit, the events of the day replaying in their mind, before 2B turned around, everyone following suit as they continued their trek to the resistance camp.

"We should keep going ourselves."

* * *

"Leah!"

Twin sets of voices echoed through the camp, several soldiers letting out a series of grunts and vulgar complaints as the redheaded sisters pushed their way past a small group of androids, their green eyes wide and frantic as they rushed over to A2's side. Devola and Popola worriedly scanned the human girl for injuries, ignoring the annoyed stare from the combat android, failing to notice her presence completely as they checked on Leah.

"Are you ok?" Popola asked as she gently cupped the time-traveling girl's cheek, lightly angling Leah's face back and forth, her green eyes inspecting every inch of her for injuries. A couple of small giggles danced out of Leah's chest as she gently removed the red-headed android's hand from her cheek, the human girl giving the twins a reassuring smile before gesturing for A2 to let her down.

Gingerly lowering herself out of A2's arms, Leah giving the long-haired android's hand a quick squeeze and a thankful smile, before turning around and pulling the twin sisters into a loving hug. Resting her head on their shoulders, her arms squeezing the sisters tight, Leah exhaled a soft, content sigh.

"Thank you for always caring about me." Leah's voice hitched slightly as she nuzzled against each of the sister's cheeks, Devola and Popola letting out a couple of squeaks in unison, not expecting the girl's sudden affectionate behavior. "You two are so special to me and I love you both so much. I'm so glad I met you."

Looking at each other over the human girl's shoulders, the twins sharing a near-identical look of confusion, Devola and Popola could feel bright smiles curl on their lips as they returned Leah's hug with gusto, the redheaded sisters partially lifting the shorter girl off of her feet in their excitement. Hearing those words, especially from a human, one they've learned to care very much about, filled them with nearly unfathomable happiness and they couldn't help but show it.

"We love you too, Leah!" The redheaded twin's voice echoed through the camp, a small blush dusting Leah's cheeks as everyone turned to look at them, a small laugh escaping from between her lips before she broke down in a fit of delighted giggles. Leah would not be alone in this as Devola and Popola joined in shortly after, the trio's raucous laughter reverberating off of the surrounding buildings, filling the camp with the sounds of cheer and happiness.

A small smile pulled at the corner of A2's lips as she watched the brown-haired girl practically fall into the redheaded sister's arms, unable to keep standing, her whole body wracked with uncontrollable laughter. The former YoRHa soldier did not feel the same horrible pit in her stomach she once did when Leah would interact with the twins, because she knew the love the human girl was talking about was one of friendship, if not as sisters.

Instead, it made her glad to see Leah laugh and smile again, something the combat android believed was the time-traveling girl deserved to always feel, wanting desperately to give her the happiness and love she had back in her time. While A2 did not think she could ever truly replace the friends and family the last-surviving human had in the past, she still hoped that someday she, all of them, could be that for her in this time.

This train of thought caused a small frown to cross her face as she considered her own place in the group, and most importantly in Leah's heart. Did the human girl consider her a friend, a fighting companion like the YoRHa soldiers, or was she like a sister to her, just like the pair of redheaded androids? While each one should make A2 feel an immense amount of joy, her lifelong dream of finding a place at humanity's side finally being fulfilled, the combat android couldn't help but feel crushing disappointment. It felt like it would not be enough.

It all left the silver-haired woman with a single question: What was she to Leah?

A loud alert ringing from the YoRHa Pod's roughly pulled A2's out of her confusing thoughts, her head whipping over to the pair of soldiers as they answered the emergency call, worried frowns plastered on 2B and 9S's faces as the two operator models appeared on each of their screens.

"Emergency message to all YoRHa soldiers!" 6O's frenzied voice crackled over the airwaves, her blue eyes wide with fear and concern as she frantically typed at her command console. "A carrier ship under YoRHa protection is under attack!"

"All YoRHa soldiers within the city limits please make your way to the supplied coordinates." Keeping a more level tone, the rest of the group could still hear the tense worry in 21O's voice, her eyebrows furrowed into a nervous crease. "We will supply flight units as soon as you arrive."

Quiet murmurs and concerned whispers traveled through the resistance camp as the Pod's display's blinked out, 2B and 9S quickly making their way toward the exit, the pairs posture tight and rigid, both of them mentally preparing themselves for the battle ahead.

Instinct and years of training took over as A2 was prepared to follow after the YoRHa soldiers, the combat soldier taking a hesitant step forward before stopping herself, her mind yelling at her to go perform her duty. But that wasn't her duty anymore, they had betrayed her, left her for dead. There was no need for loyalty to them from her. She had to stay, to be there for Leah in her time of need, not go out and possibly get herself killed for someone who hated her very existence.

"I know you have to go." Feeling a gentle touch on her shoulder, A2 turned to look into the human girl's shining emerald eyes, a small, understanding smile on her lips as she lightly pushed the conflicted android toward the camp entrance."I know you don't want to see any more androids die. Because I know how much you care."

Smiling sadly, A2 surprised everyone by pulling the time-traveling girl into a tender hug, a soft gasp escaping Leah's mouth as she instinctively wrapped her arms around the taller girl's waist. Pressing her nose into the exposed skin of Leah's shoulder, a small tremor rolling through the brown-haired girl's body at the tender and intimate gesture, A2 felt like she never wanted to let go, to remain by her side forever.

But, as Leah had said, she didn't want to see any more androids die.

"Stay with her." Slowly, almost painfully so, A2 pulled out of the embrace, failing to notice the searing blush covering Leah's cheeks as her eyes centered on the pair of redheaded sisters standing a couple of paces away, a couple of mischievous smiles on their faces. "Please."

"Of course we will." Popola smiled caringly, her palm placed delicately on her chest as she bowed lightly at the silver-haired woman, her green eyes full of dedication and understanding.

"You can't keep us away from her!" Devola shouted as she pulled the brown-haired girl roughly into a hug from behind, her arms wrapped tightly around Leah's waist as she gave the combat android a tooth-filled smile.

"Thank you." A2 smiled gratefully at the twin sisters, Devola giving her a quick thumbs-up, before taking another quick glance at the last-surviving human, Leah merely giving her a small nod before quietly gesturing for her to go with a small laugh.

Chuckling softly, the combat-android quickly pivoted on her feet before rushing off, the sound of her heels against the pavement slowly fading away as a pair of emerald eyes watched her go, silently begging for A2 to return safely.

A heavy weight settled in A2's stomach as she ran off after the YoRHa soldiers, a terrible foreboding feeling in her system telling her not to go, that she had to stay by Leah's side at all costs. But her feet kept moving forward, the bright sun reflecting off the water briefly blinding her as she exited the protective shading provided by the buildings encircling the resistance camp, the combat android knowing that she couldn't leave anyone to die, not when she had the chance to help.

"Fucking YoRHa." A2 cursed angrily as she rushed through the winding streets of the ruined city, the Type-A model calculating all the possible shortcuts toward the coast, veering off her main path when she remembered the pipe system they had used earlier to locate one of the Lunar Tears for Emil. Heading toward the large crater, A2 located a particular busted water pipe, water gushing unendingly from its opening.

"That's the one." Rushing over toward the cliff-side hovering directly above it, A2 jumped off of the side with a daring leap, deftly grabbing the top edge of the pipe at the last moment and swinging herself into its opening, all without losing her forward momentum as she rushed through the darkened sewer system.

Feet splashing through the shallow pool of water, A2's eyes scanned the area for a ladder leading to the outside, the combat model pretty sure she was close to the coast by this point. Spotting a faint beam of light in the distance, the former YoRHa soldier sped up her pace, not wanting to waste any more time than necessary. If she failed to catch up to 2B and 9S, she'd be unable to help them in any way, her status as a deserter having left her without the means of aerial combat.

Pulling herself out of the darkened sewers, the feeling of salt-air brushing her face washed over the combat android as she arrived at the edge of the city, the dark clouds overhead casting the area in an eerie veil of shadows. Quickening her pace, A2 made her way toward the shore, the vast expanse of the ocean appearing before her as she passed the last of the buildings, her gaze falling over the rooftops sticking out from beneath the dark waves.

The sound of fighting caused the silver-haired android's ears to perk up, her steel-blue eyes scanning the sunken buildings and destroyed roadway for its source, A2 quickening her pace when she caught sight of 2B and 9S in the midst of battling a crowd of machines, the Type-A model deftly leaping from rooftop to rooftop toward the battling soldiers. Summoning her greatsword, the weapon's hefty weight settling in her hand, A2 took a running leap off of the edge of a building with a great cry before cleaving a large machine in half with a single strike.

"A2?!" A surprised cry escaped 2B's mouth at her combat brethren's sudden appearance, her shocked expression covered by the blindfold over her eyes as she quickly eliminated another machine, the trio of android's easily dispatching the rest of the robot's with ease.

"What are you doing here?" The battle android questioned as she walked over to A2, both of their weapons fading away in a shower of sparkling lights. "I was sure you wouldn't want to involve yourself in YoRHa's affairs."

"I'm not here for YoRHa." A2 spat derisively, her tone softening slightly at the brief hurt expression passing over the pair of soldiers' faces. "I'm here to help my friends and making sure no androids die."

"Thank you." Smiling softly, 2B bowed gratefully toward her new friend, the two turning to face the ocean, the distant sound of explosions noticeable over the crashing waves, small dots of light flashing behind the dark clouds.

"We only have two flight units incoming and I don't want to risk your life out there without one. But," The short-haired female cut off A2 before she could protest, her gloved hand pointing toward a large weapons depot, "we need that protected so that machines can't use it against us. Can you watch over it for us?"

"Tch, fine." Frustrated that she wouldn't be able to help more, A2 still agreed to do this task for them, wanting to lighten their load even a little bit. The loud roar of the flight unit's engines suddenly appeared next to them, the twin mech's landing safely next to them, hovering menacingly over the android's like soulless giants.

"Pod, stay with A2." The machine hovering over the scanner model's shoulder dutifully followed his master's command as it floated over to A2's side, the combat model giving the boy a shocked look, 9S merely giving her a cheeky smile back. "This way we can keep in touch."

"Not like there's much I can do here." Chuckling at the long-haired woman's gruff response, 9S quickly rushed to his flight unit, 2B already strapping herself into hers, the scanner model giving her a quick salute before the two of them flew off, leaving A2 alone with the crashing waves and howling winds for company.

Hefting her great sword over her head, the combat android impaled it roughly into the ground, the force of the impact embedding it several inches into the solid concrete. Leaning onto its flat surface, the cool metal pressing comfortingly into her back, A2 let out a huff of exasperation as she folded her arms, her gaze cast out onto the dark ocean.

Honestly, A2 should be glad that she didn't have to fight. She didn't owe YoRHa a damn thing and after all these years of non-stop fighting, having to fend off machines and assassin androids sent to kill her just to survive another day, A2 should be ecstatic to be able to sit one out. It also meant she wouldn't be risking her life and would be able to return to Leah unharmed.

And yet, the silver-haired woman couldn't help but feel frustrated and useless, thoroughly neutered by her helplessness, stuck on the sidelines as a mere spectator to a greater conflict. There was also a nagging feeling of worry worming its way through her system, her hands nervously gripping her arms as she tried to catch a futile glimpse of the two YoRHa soldiers she had begun forming a bond with.

"Hey, Pod." Turning at his temporary master's call, its blank face staring creepily at her, it quietly awaiting the android's next words. "Got any music we can listen to while we wait?"

"Music is not a necessity for your current assignment and will likely lead to distraction. I would greatly advise against playing any at this time." Pod 153 droned out in its monotone voice, the combat android rolling her eyes in exasperation at the textbook response from the hovering machine. God, she did not miss YoRHa's stuck-up bullshit.

"Come all the way here to help and now I'm stuck with a humorless floating box." Running her hand through her hair, her fingers effortlessly gliding through the long, silver locks, A2 released another grunt of annoyance, internally wishing she had ignored her stupid 'conscious' and stayed with Leah back at the camp. At least the human girl had a sense of humor.

A loud crash coming from far into the ocean, the noise easily carrying over the rolling waves, pulled the former YoRHa soldier out of her curmudgeonly grousing, her steel-blue eyes wide with shock as a simply massive machine appeared from beneath the military tanker, easily dwarfing any other robot that had ever been seen. Opening its gigantic mouth, the machine bit the tanker clean in half with a single bite, the ship going up in a huge explosion.

"What the fuck is that thing?" A2 shouted as she stared in bewilderment at the truly humongous machine as it fired off several high powered beams into the sky, clearly trying to take out the YoRHa androids floating around it, the red lasers strong enough to almost reach the city, the sound of battle and destruction ringing painfully in her ears.

"It appears to be a machine of, as yet unseen, colossal proportions." Pod 153 responded in its familiar monotone voice as it followed after its temporary owner, the combat android walking up to the edge of the broken roadway, her fists clenched painfully at her side in frustration. A loud explosion rang out over the water as a large mortar collided with the monster's body, temporarily halting it in its tracks.

A2 could feel a bit of hope crawl its way into her system as she watched the colossus reel back from the impact, clearly affected by the hit, but that feeling quickly vanished as the machine rose even taller out of the water, it's size easily outmatching any building within the city limits. A true monster.

"I can see that!" Growling angrily at the soulless machine hovering over her shoulder, her voice tinged with a hint of desperation, A2 could feel panic rising in the back of her mind as she watched the gigantic machine wade through the water toward the shoreline, the ocean waves lapping at its legs like a kiddie pool.

Will 2B and 9S be able to stop that colossus from reaching the shore? What will happen to everyone if it does? Will A2 have to watch on helplessly as everyone she cared about gets wiped out again? Will she lose Leah?

"God-fucking-dammit!" A2 howled out in rage as she whirled around in a rage, looking for something, anything, she could use to help stop that monstrosity. This couldn't happen, not again. She had just begun putting her life back together! She had a purpose, a reason to live! She had new friends, people to care about, to protect with everything she had. She had Leah. She couldn't lose that! Not now!

What can she do!?

"A2!" Snapping her head up at the sudden shout coming from 153, A2 quickly rushed over to Pod's side, 2B's distressed face visible over its display, her voice crackly and distorted as the sound of fighting in the background partially drowned her out. "We need your help!"

"What?! What can I do?!" Gripping the side of the machine roughly, steel-blue eyes wide and frantic, A2 practically begged the battle android for an answer.

"The warheads! Take Pod 153and launch one toward it! I will course-correct it as it gets closer to make sure it hits!" Turning her head, her long, silver hair whipping about in the rough ocean winds, A2 laid eyes on the gigantic metal structure, a large missile sitting within its launcher.

"I'm a combat unit!" A2 cried out, voice thick with frustration and worry as her gaze swept between 2B's face and the missile. "I don't know how to hack into anything!"

"Pod will assist you!" A large explosion rang out behind the battle android, 2B's face distorted into one of extreme exertion as she tried to avoid a series of lasers shot at her."Please, A2, we need your help!"

"Fuck!" Cursing loudly, A2 quickly spun on her heel as she ran off toward the isolated island housing the missile launcher, her heels clacking loudly on the ruined concrete as she jumped onto a series of partially submerged rooftops to reach it. "This better take out that overgrown scrap heap or else I'm personally smashing your stupid little face in!"

"It will." Lightly chuckling at the former YoRHa soldier's colorful choice of words, the short-haired woman managed to give her a quick smile before the transmission suddenly blinked out, 2B's parting words drifting softly to A2's ears. "Thank you, A2."

"Tch, thank me when it's dead." Grinning wryly, the silver-haired woman upped her pace as she approached the concrete island, expertly leaping onto its raised edge, A2 never broke momentum as she headed directly toward the red, metallic structure housing the deadly weaponry. With a couple of expert leaps, her heels tapping loudly against its metal surface, the Type-A android stood next to the gigantic warhead, the cylindrical weapon spanning almost 20 feet in length.

"Alright bolts for brains, get hacking!" Lightly pushing the hovering machine in front of her, A2 impatiently tapping her foot a couple of times before suddenly feeling her conscious being sucked into a strange gray, virtual landscape. "The hell?!"

A2, unfortunately, had no time to try and figure out her new environment when she was suddenly assaulted by a wave of enemy projectiles, her body, honed from years of combat, instinctively dodging out of the way of the oncoming energy orbs, firing out several rounds of her own at anything that seemed to be a threat. She may not have known just exactly what she was doing or where she was, but combat came naturally to the Type-A android as she easily dispatched all of the foreign opponents.

With the words 'Hacking Successful' hovering before her eyes, A2 felt herself get roughly sucked back out of the virtual world, her mind spinning slightly as reality appeared before her once more. Placing her palm against forehead, A2 gave her head a couple of shakes to rid herself of the sudden vertigo flooding her system, her feet luckily still firmly planted on the precarious foothold.

Again, A2 would not be given time to adjust to her sudden change of perspective as a low rumble shook the metallic cage she was standing on, a strong wave of heat washing over A2's body as the missile flew off toward the hulking colossus. The force of the missiles launch, mixed with the flames from its exhaust, caused the combat android to be sent flying off of the launcher, her body tumbling end over end as she hurtled toward the shoreline.

"2B! It's heading your way!" A2 managed to send off her last message just in time before feeling her back collide roughly with solid concrete, her head whipping back at the sudden impact, the back of her head hitting the side of a building with a solid thud, her vision going black as she was knocked out cold.

* * *

"-up, A2."

A dull fuzz permeated through A2's brain as her systems slowly came back online, a low hiss seeping through the combat androids teeth at the sharp pain at the back of her head. Eyes fluttering open slowly, the spray of sea air lightly stinging her steel-blue orbs, A2 sluggishly propped herself up onto her elbows, her mind trying to recall the last moments before she lost consciousness.

"Wake up, A2." Groaning slightly in annoyance at Pod 153's dull voice, the memories of the colossal machine slowly came back to her as she hefted herself back to her feet, A2 stumbling slightly as her system tried to get back up and running to full capacity after her sudden knockout.

"How long was I out?" Scanning the dark waters for the hulking behemoth, A2 was partially relieved to see it was nowhere to be found, the only thing visible being the heavy storm clouds and remnants of once-mighty buildings lost in the ocean waves. Unfortunately, 2B and 9S were nowhere to be seen either.

"1 minute and 57 seconds." Blinking owlishly, A2 was surprised that it had been that short a time, the missile, if it hit, must have annihilated the colossus completely.

"Could have just rounded upward." Grinning at the floating robot, A2 gave it a playful shove before walking over to the water's edge, surveying the area to find out just where she had landed. Luckily for her, if you can call it that, the former YoRHa soldier had managed to land near the entrance leading back to the sewers, the island housing the warheads looming slightly in the distance. At least she didn't have to make her own way back across the rooftops.

"A2!" Looking up at the sudden call of her name, A2 could feel a great bit of relief flood her system as she saw a familiar pair of flight units heading her way, 9S enthusiastically waving to her as they landed a couple of feet away from her position. Unhooking themselves from the winged mechs, the pair of YoRHa soldiers ran to her side, a bright beaming smile on 9S's lips as he pulled the long-haired woman into a hug, 2B watching with a soft, amused smile of her own as A2 roughly pushed him off with a furious growl.

"Thank you so much for your help, A2." Bowing politely to her combat brethren, 2B thanked her with the utmost sincerity, her hand placed gently upon her chest. "We wouldn't have made it without you."

"Yeah, you would have. I've seen you fight, you're no pushover." Blushing slightly from the battle android's kind words, the long-haired android casually dismissed 2B's thanks with a wave of her hand, the barest hint of a smile managing to worm its way onto her lips. It had been a while since anyone, not named Leah, had thanked her.

"I'm glad to report that we managed to get through the fight with minimal casualties." 9S grinned brightly at A2 as Pod 153 returned to his side, his eyes surely sparkling with joy beneath his blindfold. "All soldiers managed to upload to the bunker before being destroyed."

A feeling of relief washed over A2 at those words, her black box feeling lighter as she placed her hand over her 'heart', glad to know that everyone had managed to get out safely, including the pair standing before her. A2 decided to let herself indulge in this momentary feeling of joy, the combat android happy to know she had not been useless and had actually managed to save some lives for once.

"We have to debrief with command about the battle so why don't you go on ahead." Gently shooing her off, the short-haired android gave A2 a caring smile before turning back to her Pod, the familiar sight of 6O popping up on her screen. "Let Leah know everything is ok, alright?"

"Thank you." Nodding gratefully toward the battle android, 9S giving her a quick wave before turning to his own operator, 21O's disapproving voice causing him to shrink back in fear, A2 quickly made her way back to where she had come from, an extra bounce in her step as she felt a great weight finally being lifted from her shoulders.

She had finally managed to keep androids safe from harm.

Speeding through the damp sewers, A2 eventually made it back to the city, the familiar sight of ruined buildings and invading tree-life never seeming more comforting than it did now. Because A2 knew that very soon, she'd be seeing Leah and her new friends again. It filled her with a kind of warmth she had not felt since leaving the bunker for her first mission, a feeling of somewhere where she truly belonged. A place to call home.

Dashing through the sparkling water, droplets flying off her heels like rain, A2 quickly crested the hill in a single bound, her black box practically soaring in her chest as the familiar sight of the buildings housing the resistance camp came into view.

But what her steel-blue gaze fell upon next, caused her body to feel like it was encased in ice.

Devola, lying in a pool of her own blood, crawled desperately across the floor, her fingernails cracked and broken as they dug painfully into the concrete, trying to find any purchase within its cracks. A pained grunt of exertion crawled from deep within her chest as she hefted herself forward, her blue eyes scrunched together in pain, her arms shaking from fatigue as a long trail of blood spread out behind her.

"DEVOLA STOP! PLEASE!" Popola cried desperately at her sister as she leaned heavily against the side of a building, clutching roughly at the deep wound on her side that was staining her once white clothes a deep crimson, the straight-haired twin begging, pleading with her to stop.

"NO!" An anguished wail tore from Devola's throat with so much force it surprised A2, the combat android quickly making her way to the twin's side, her black box beating nervously in her chest. "We have to find her!"

Everything stopped as the wild-haired twin said those words, an uncomfortable gnawing feeling creeping into A2's chest as she came into view, Popola letting out a gasp of surprise at the combat androids sudden appearance.

"What happened?" A2's voice came out unnaturally tense, a slight warble in her tone as she looked fearfully between the twins, Popola kneeling down to her sister's side to help her up, Devola helplessly trying to keep going forward, her green eyes wide with desperation. Despite asking the question, A2 knew she didn't want to know the answer, a dark pit settling in her stomach as Popola shamefully averted her gaze.

"He took her. He took Leah!" Devola's pained sob tore straight into A2's 'heart', her mind going blank as fear and rage slowly enveloped her, her fist balling into a tight fist as she angrily hollered at the pair of redheaded twins, her emotions rolling like thunder through her system.

"He! Who's 'he'?!" A2 angrily demanded as she stalked up to the Devola and Popola, the pair taking a hesitant step back at the rage-fueled look in the combat android's steel-blue eyes.

"He-He said his name was Adam."

The world slowly grew cold as Popola uttered the silver-haired machines name, horrible memories of his face, leering dangerously at the last-surviving human during their last meeting, playing in her mind as A2 shook her head in disbelief. He had her. He was going to kill her. He was going to torture her and then he was going to kill her. There was no doubt in her mind.

And she had no idea where he was.

Noticing a slight glow in the corner of her eye, A2 slowly turned her gaze to the side, a pained gasp escaping her throat as she slowly knelt down to pick the object off of the ground, holding its crushed petals within her trembling fingers.

It was Leah's Lunar Tear.

**A/N: Time is of the essence now.**

**Just when things were looking up for A2, she gets knocked right back down. She had finally managed to feel useful, feeling like she was making up for past mistakes. She finally has a life worth living. But now it's all coming crumbling down. How will things go now that Leah is in true peril? Will she be able to get to her on time?**

**Well, I know! And you'll get to find out in the next chapter!**

**Next chapter: Glasses.**

**Thank you for all your support! Every last one of you is wonderful and I'm thankful for every single one of you! I hope everyone is keeping safe and taking care of yourselves and others. I love you all! Have a wonderful day!**


	19. We Worship Them

"No…"

A soft whisper drifted out from between A2's lips, despair and fear tinging her words as she stared at the crushed Luna Tear in her hands, the dying light from its petals illuminating her grief-stricken face, steel-blue eyes wide with horror. Getting back to her feet, stumbling slightly as she began pacing back and forth in a daze, her legs feeling weak as a cold sensation began pooling in her stomach before slowly overtaking her whole body.

"nononoNoNoNONONO! NO!"

Gripping her hair tightly, inadvertently crushing the flower between her fingers as she pulled roughly at the silvery locks, the Type-A model's anguished cries began rising in volume as she was overtaken by an all-consuming feeling of panic, leaving her mind dazed and distressed. This couldn't have happened! She was safe! Devola and Popola were with her! She was in the resistance camp, far away from any danger! She was supposed to be safe!

"Fucking Goddammit!" Lashing out with a violent kick, A2 let out a cry of unbridled rage, her heeled boot impacting with one of the barricades surrounding the camp's entrance, a deafening crash echoing through the area as the wood and steel exploded from the combat androids powerful kick.

"A2! Please! We're sorry! We're so sorry!" Whirling around with a sharp glare, a low growl rolling through her chest, A2 clenched her fist as she angrily stalked up to the twin model androids, wanting nothing more than to take all of her frustration and fury out on the pair of redheads. She had begged them! BEGGED THEM, to keep her safe. And now, now she was gone! Left in the hands of a madman, a machine no less, who was doing god knows what at this moment! And she wasn't there to stop him.

They had failed her, failed Leah. Someone had to be blamed for this. Someone had to take responsibility for this horrible feeling in A2's chest, that was threatening to drop her back into the pit of despair and the revenge-fueled nightmare that she had just managed to crawl out of. But, this time, Leah would not be there to help pull her out.

"We tried! We didn't want to lose her, please, we're so sorry!" Looking over the redheaded twins, A2 noted how their bodies were covered in dirt and deep purple bruises, Popola desperately applying pressure to a large gash on her sister's side, blood staining her hands and the ground a deep crimson. Despite the injury, Devola continued to beg and plead with her sister, her green eyes shining with desperation as she continued to try and get back to her feet, to get Leah back. To make things right.

Feeling the rising ire for the twins slowly subside, A2's steel-blue eyes softened as she looked into their anguished faces, knowing that her own surely mirrored theirs. A2 wasn't the only one who lost Leah, who felt that hollow ache in their chest at the prospect that they might never see her alive again.

Devola and Popola loved and cared for the human girl just as much as she did, Leah giving the twins a sense of happiness and meaning they had not felt in their life for what must have been centuries. A2 knew, without a doubt, that they had done everything possible to protect her, to keep Adam from stealing her away, the numerous injuries littering their bodies proof enough of that. Even still, with their own lives at stake, they were still trying to get her back, willing to die trying.

They were suffering, just as she was.

Walking forward, Popola holding her sister protectively as they looked up at the towering combat model, the two of them felt a strange sense of resignation, both of them prepared to die for what they had done. They were both surprised, letting out a couple of soft gasps when the silver-haired woman suddenly pulled the two of them into a gentle hug, her strong arms, used for killing and destruction, cradling the twins in a soft, warm embrace.

"It's going to be alright." Whispering softly into their ears, A2's voice was full of caring and affection as she gently soothed the pair of distraught twins. "I know you did everything you could. I'm just glad you two are alive. I wouldn't want to lose either of you."

Tears began falling from the twin's eyes, dropping like silent rainfall onto A2's shoulders, the pair wrapping their arms tightly around the silver-haired android, their fingers digging roughly into her skin as they let out all their pain and sorrow. A2 merely held them tighter, running her hands over their waves of red hair, cooing gentle reassurances into their ears.

"I will get her back. Trust me." Filled with renewed determination, A2 slowly extracted herself from the twins before getting back to her feet, her steel-blue eyes sharp with resolve. The combat android had to get her back. Not for anyone else but for Leah herself. The human girl deserved to live, to find a place in this world, to know just how much everyone loved and cared about her.

Leaping off the side of the cliff, landing in the flooded area with a great splash, A2 began rushing toward the city center at great speed, prepared to tear every last building and machine to pieces to find the lost human. Adam couldn't have gotten far, the twins wounds still too fresh and knowing them they would have rushed after him as soon as they could, meaning he would still have to be somewhere in the area.

"A2!" Whipping her head around at the sudden call of her name, the combat android was surprised to find the pair of YoRHa soldiers running toward her, A2 slowing down to a stop as they approached her, the two of them looking at their friend in confusion at the distressed look on her face.

"A2! What's wrong!?" 2B asked with great worry as she stared at the bloodstain on her combat brethren's single piece of clothing, knowing for a fact that it wasn't her own, a stray feeling of fear managing to creep its way into the usually reserved and stoic androids mind.

"Leah's been kidnapped." Stiffening at the Type-A androids words, 2B and 9S stared in shock at A2 as she clenched her fists tightly in rage, her seething words flowing out from between clenched teeth. "Adam attacked Devola and Popola and took her. She has to still be alive, she has to, and I'm getting her back."

"I'll help you look." Stepping up to stand by her silver-haired companion's side, 2B giving her a resolute stare that did not leave room for any argument, A2 simply gave the female soldier a thankful nod. "The two of us have a better chance of killing him once we find him."

"I'll scan the area for any abnormalities or traces of anything that he might have left behind." The male scanner android said, his usual cheery disposition completely absent as he brought up a series of displays, Pod 153 hanging close to his side to help correlate any data or info 9S might find with 21O. "I'll contact you if I find anything."

"Thank you. Both of you." Giving the soldiers a small, rare smile, one that they gladly returned, the two female androids quickly set out to scour the city for Adam, 9S making his way back toward the resistance camp, hoping to pick up the trail of the humanoid machine.

The two female androids scoured the city high and low for any sign of the silver-haired robot or the brown-haired human, searching areas with high machine activity, the pair trying to coax any information out of the rabid automatons before destroying them. Unfortunately, all of them simply attacked them in a blind rage, the battle android's words falling on deaf ears.

"Fuck!" Kicking a stray robot's head with all her might, the sphere-like appendage soaring far into the distance before landing with a dull thud, A2 let out a scream of frustration and despair that tore viciously at her throat. Punching a nearby wall, the weathered concrete crumbling beneath the android's violent outburst, A2 let out a series of anger-fueled expletives, each one punctuated with another strike until it came tumbling down at her feet.

2B watched on in worry as her long-haired friend let out all of her anger and frustration in a blind rage, the combat androids' eyes narrowed in a vicious glare, her shoulders trembling as the weight of her anger and anguish threatened to crush her.

The short-haired soldier couldn't say that she didn't understand her friend's plight, her own black box aching painfully in her chest as she thought of the possibility of Leah being injured, or worse dead. But, were they to lose the human girl, it would surely be the end of A2. A2 had known Leah much longer than the rest of them, having been there for her since the beginning, and during that time she had surely grown very attached to her, the way she acted around her being a dead giveaway.

The brown-haired girl managed to bring out a side of the former YoRHa soldier that no one else could, a softer, kinder side, but one that was wholly A2 to the core. While still rough around the edges, her bleak worldview still strong in her mind, Leah had managed to dig her way past the harsh and cold exterior to unearth the android that existed so long ago. One that was in danger of being buried once again.

Walking over to A2's side, the long-haired android breathing heavily as she tried to keep her rage in check, 2B softly placed her hand on her friend's shoulder, not flinching one bit when she turned to shoot a glare at the YoRHa soldier.

"This isn't your fault." Feeling the combat android stiffen at her words, her heavy breathing coming to a sudden stop, 2B pushed on while she still had A2's attention. "You did nothing wrong. You helped save all of us, especially her, by stopping that monster. We will get her back. I promise."

Shoulders slumping at 2B's words, all the anger and rage flowing out of her body, the former YoRHa soldier took a couple of deep breaths, A2 briefly wiping at the corner of her eyes with her hand before turning to her combat brethren with a soft, but thankful, smile.

"I'm sure she is ok. Like you said, Leah's tough." Giggling softly at the soldier's words, a light, breathy laugh escaping her, the pair of androids shared a brief moment of levity as they thought about their human companion.

"Yeah. She's definitely not giving him an easy time." Smiling fondly as she thought about the brown-haired girl, how stubborn and headstrong she could be, the way her emerald eyes would light up with a strong fire as she admonished you one second while pulling you in for a hug the very next. A2 took comfort from those thoughts, finding motivation from the human girl's loving smile, the combat android determined to see that sight again.

"2B! A2! I found something." Perking up at the sudden call, the scanner models face crackling to life before them through Pod 042's projection, his voice laden with urgency. "There's a new opening in the cave where we found the alien spaceship. A strange signal is coming from there. It must be Adam."

"Good job, 9S." Deactivating the call, 9S smiling slightly at his partner's praise before disappearing from view, 2B quickly turned to the Type-A android with a determined grin. "Let's go!"

Shooting off at great speed, their heavy footfalls kicking up dust in their wake, the two combat androids swiftly made their way to the giant crater in the city's center, any machine daring to get in their way being destroyed with deadly efficiency. Time was of the essence now, each second leading the countdown closer to something happening to Leah, and the pair of androids would not let the clock run down any more.

Jumping down into the large chasm, expertly avoiding the bits of debris and metal still sticking like small peaks out of the ground, A2 and 2B spared the roaming machines no second thought as they took the final leap down the crumbling cliffside leading to the cave's entrance.

And to where Adam was hiding Leah.

Rushing into the dimly lit cave, Pod 042 activating his flashlight as they were blanketed in darkness, the pair of androids carefully scoured the tight corridors for any change in the landscape or layout of the tunnels. Spotting a new opening in the cave wall, freshly carved out not too long ago, A2 and 2B carefully made their way through the new corridor, a look of surprise crossing their features as they spotted a pair of elevator doors at the other end.

"This must be the place." 2B commented as she pressed the button on side of the elevator, the heavy metal doors loudly sliding open with a grating screech before the two of them stepped into its dimly lit interior. Silence fell upon the pair of androids as the doors slid closed with the same unholy sound, the gentle whirring of the engine hovering over them as the elevator made its descent into the unknown.

Crossing her arms over her chest, her right leg bouncing with impatient energy, A2 felt the familiar panic rise in her black box as the metal contraption lowered into the depths at a snail's pace. Every second that ticked by brought Leah once step closer to death, every second she was spending at the hands of the maniacal machine, tortured and experimented on like some kind of animal.

It made A2 sick with worry, her whole system buzzing uncomfortably, a sense of hopelessness and anxiety gnawing a hole in her stomach. What if they were too late? What if he had already had his fun and disposed of her? Even if he hadn't, what kind of ordeals must Leah have gone through while she was with him? Would she still be the same after this? Will A2 have lost her? Did she fail again?

"You've done a wonderful job."

Snapping out of her downward spiral, A2 turned to the YoRHa soldier standing by her side with a questioning stare, 2B keeping her gaze on the set of metal doors in front of her as she expounded on what she meant.

"Keeping Leah safe, saving her. You've done an amazing job. She's stuck in a time she doesn't know, that she will never fit in, not truly." Frowning slightly at the soldier's words, a painful pang echoing from her black box as she remembered the moment amid the Lunar Tears, A2 was surprised when 2B turned to look at her, a small smile on the short-haired woman's lips.

"But, she's happy. She smiles so freely, so unburdened from rules and fears. She hurts, we've seen that, but she is strong, still caring about everyone around her even while she's in pain."

Placing her hand over her chest, 2B turned fully to face her combat brethren, gently removing her blindfold to stare at A2 with uncovered eyes, her blue orbs shining with nothing but kindness and understanding. A2 was stunned by the sight, the short-haired woman having never shared such an open display of emotion with anyone before, except for Leah.

"And I think it's because of you." Sucking in an unnecessary breath of air, A2 felt a small pull at her black box from the battle android's words, a small sting burning at the corner of her eye.

"We've seen the special connection you two share and I think that's what has kept her going. What's keeping you going. It truly is something very special. I don't think any of us quite share the same space in Leah's heart as you do. You've given us Leah, which I am eternally thankful for, but she has also given us you."

A brief silence fell over the pair as 2B finished her speech, the short-haired soldier carefully placing the blindfold back over her eyes, the warm smile still curling on the corner of her lips. A2 simply kept her eyes focused on the ground, her long, silver hair falling over her face like a curtain, obscuring her features from view.

"Thank you…2B." A2 soft voice drifted over the din of noisy gears and struggling engine like a whisper of wind within a raging inferno, barely reaching the short-haired woman's ears, the gentle sincerity in her words bringing a bright smile to 2B's lips. "I'm glad you're here with me."

2B simply remained silent, both of the combat androids staring at the metallic doors with steely resolve, no more words necessary to understand each other. They were in this together, till the end, both of them prepared to lay their lives down to save Leah from Adam's clutches. They may have begun as bitter enemies, separated by a different ideology instilled by them, and destroyed, from their place of birth.

But right now, with the most precious life in the world at stake, they were sisters.

Coming to a halt with a rough jolt, the pair of androids remaining poised and ready, determination set on their features, the elevator doors slowly slid open, the pair stepping out into a world bathed in white.

"What is this?" 2B whispered softly as she and A2 exited the elevator, the doors closing ominously behind them, their surroundings completely devoid of color and life. Nothing but plain, white buildings, intricate in their design but lacking in any kind of warmth or passion, stretched out before the two androids like an unfinished piece of art, seemingly abandoned by its creator.

"I don't know," the Type-A model responded absently as she scanned the area for any sign of their target or for any possible enemies lying in wait, "but we have no time to find out. We have to find Leah."

Nodding in agreement, the two of them quickly sprinted down the narrow streets, the plain vastness of the city causing their senses to get disoriented, every building bleeding directly into its surroundings and getting lost within the soulless sky. Rounding corner after corner, their footsteps echoing down the quiet, seemingly lifeless streets, the combat androids came to a sudden abrupt stop, shock etched onto their faces at the sight that lay before them.

Strewn about the narrow street, clad in YoRHa gear, were several android corpses, their dark clothing contrasting with the pure white surroundings of their final resting place. Their bodies were placed in such a way so that they would not block the main pathway, deliberately put on display for them to find. To infuriate them or simply to taunt them, they did not know.

"My god...is she...?" 2B was hesitant to ask the unspoken fear between them, her heads up display scanning the corpses for any signs of life, her black box feeling heavy when she found none.

"No, Leah isn't here." The long-haired woman replied with a small bit of relief in her voice, a feeling of shame washing over her that she felt glad that it was only deceased androids they had found, A2 clenching her fist in anger at her own horrible thoughts. "Adam surely has her close to him. Wherever he is, that's where we'll find her."

'Hopefully alive.' A2 thought as the pair moved on, following the trail of bodies like some sick waypoint, hoping to find the man responsible and make him pay thrice-fold for every life lost that day. The combat android silently prayed Leah would not be one of them.

They eventually came upon a large, open square, a large tower rising like a beacon above every other building in the city, little, white cubes haphazardly strewn across the floor. A feeling of warning and danger passed through both of the androids systems as they carefully made their way into the abandoned plaza, no sign of Adam or Leah to be found in their immediate vicinity. A strange prickling in the back of their necks let them know that this had to be a trap as they spotted no other streets leading out of the square, safe for the one they had just entered from.

"Where is that bastard?! He has to be here!" Growling in anger, A2's furious steel-blue eyes darted about the square, desperately searching every corner for a sign of the humanoid machine. Feeling something bump against her shoe, the combat android curiously lowered her gaze to watch the cubes littering the ground slowly converge into a single spot at the center of the square, little rhythmic tapping filling the silent air within the alabaster city.

Stacking atop of each other until they reached a specific height, the cubes began floating in small circles around a singular spot, picking up speed until they burst apart with a grand flurry. As the square blocks slowly floated apart, they revealed a man wearing a white shirt and black trousers, his long, silver hair falling past his shoulders as he kept his back turned toward the pair of combat androids.

"Adam!" Screaming with unbridled rage, A2 immediately lunged at the humanoid machine, her greatsword manifesting in her hand as she dashed toward Adam, her face contorted into a look of pure hate and anger. Leaping into the air, the ground cracking from where she pushed off, the Type-A android brought her sword down with crushing force, intent to demolish Adam with a single swing.

With a resounding crash, the combat android looked up in surprise as her sword made contact with something solid, not whatever human-like material Adam had been made out of. The floating cubes had constructed a protective wall in front of the humanoid machine, her heavy blade stuck several inches deep within its thick surface, unable to completely break through the solid object.

Whipping her head to the side, A2 quickly pushed herself off of the wall, just as two large slabs crashed together with crushing force where she had been mere moments ago. Flipping in mid-air, summoning her smaller katana, the long-haired woman landed gracefully back on her feet, 2B quickly rushing to her side, Virtuous Contract held tightly in her gloved hand.

"Welcome, to my lovely city." Spinning around with a grand flourish, Adam bowed gracefully toward the pair of female androids, a condescending smirk curling at the corner of his mouth. "Glad to see that my bait worked perfectly."

"Where the fuck is Leah?!" A2 snarled ferociously as she stepped menacingly forward, her sword pointed threateningly at the smug man before her, her steel-blue eyes alight with burning desire to kill the silver-haired man. Glaring into his soulless red eyes, the Type-A model curiously noted that Adam's glasses seemed strangely broken, one of the lenses badly cracked, the frame crooked and sitting unevenly upon his nose.

"It's fascinating, isn't it? Humans, I mean." Pointedly ignoring the incensed woman's demands, Adam began languidly pacing back and forth, exuding a calm air of confidence as he spoke to the pair of androids. He was completely unphased by their hateful glares and threatening stances, continuing his monologue as if he was speaking to an enraptured audience.

"Machines and Androids. We are both fascinated, enamored even, with humans, their strange emotions, and all the majestic things they have created. Love. Life. Birth. War. We obsess over it, want to be so much like them, to understand them. We see them as such mythical creatures, as something for us to aspire to. We worship them."

Turning to face both of them, a domineering sneer on his face, Adam began floating into the air, the androids quickly rushing forward, weapons drawn, ready to defend themselves if he decided to attack. Adam simply remained suspended in the air, stopping halfway up the tower, his red eyes never drifting from the combat androids below him.

"And yet," placing his hand under his chin, Adam floated a little closer to the tower, his back practically leaning against its white exterior, "they are so weak, so fragile. Their lives are over in an instant, their bodies decomposing and becoming one with the earth while we would merely continue on, unchanged, completely unaffected by the ravages of time. We are superior to them in every way. Stronger, smarter, not bound by the restrictions of a fleeting lifetime!"

"Then why do we still want to be like them. What must we do to obtain what humans call a soul?"

"Then why do we still want to be like them. What must we do to obtain what humans call a soul?" Waving his arms about animatedly, his words getting more frantic and crazed as he went, his red eyes darting wildly between the two androids, desperately seeking an answer but finding none.

"You're crazy!" 2B shouted at the humanoid machine, her words laced with anger and disgust at Adam's insane rambling, her hand gripping Virtuous Contract tighter as she fought the urge to lunge at him. He still hadn't revealed Leah's location and killing him might lead to that information being lost for good.

"I am merely free from the clutches of my programming! I will not be left in the same darkness and ignorance of my creators, my brethren! I am above them! I am above you!" Howling in anger at the pair of androids, his clawed finger pointing menacingly at 2B and A2, Adam took a deep breath before straightening his posture, trying to reign in his rising emotions.

"I just need that last piece. I need to be above humans." Tapping the side of the building, the combat androids looked on in surprise as the wall slowly began crumbling before their eyes, little white cubes falling silently to the ground below. As the cubes fell away, they began revealing a small hole within the tower's interior, a small gasp escaping 2B's mouth as she spotted a familiar person hung up within.

"LEAH!" Letting out a wretched cry of anguish, A2 felt tears prickle at the corner of her eyes as she looked upon the human girl's blood-soaked form, Leah's arms and legs held in a vice-like grip by pieces of jagged white rocks jutting out of the building, keeping her body suspended by clamping down roughly on her wrists and feet.

The silver-haired woman looked over Leah's body with fearful blue eyes, a cold dread circulating through her body as she noted the copious amount of cuts covering her exposed skin, her clothes having been torn and frayed, several incisions running up and down her body with surgical precision. A noticeably severe-looking cut ran along Leah's cheek to the side of the head, her brown hair sliced off from where the blade had run through her skin, dried red blood caked to her ears and neck as it stained her clothes a sickly crimson.

Feeling her body heave with barely restrained sobs, A2 felt a wave of nausea hit her at the sight of the bloodied and abused human girls body, every new cut, every puncture of perfectly pale skin, making the silver-haired androids stomach roll uncomfortably, her black box feeling like it was pierced by a million ice-cold daggers. Disturbing thoughts ran through her mind as her steel-blue eyes remained fixed on the horrifying sight, everywhere her gaze fell there was just more blood, more evidence of the torture Leah must have gone through while in this madman's captivity.

What kind of horrors did she have to endure? How much pain did she feel? Did she scream out for help as he cut her up? Feel despair overtake her when she finally grasped that no one was coming to save her this time? That she was all alone?

"I learned so much experimenting on her. She was truly an invaluable subject. She will help me reach it. My ultimate goal." Floating to the suspended bodies side, a malicious sneer contorting his features, Adam gently caressed Leah's blood-stained cheek with his clawed hand, leaving long, crimson streaks across her face as he brought his mouth close to hers, a look of longing in his dark gaze as he looked at her pale, pink lips.

"Raaaaaaaaaaaagh!" A howl of unfathomable hate tore from A2's throat, like a beast roaring at its prey, her steel-blue eyes burning with nothing but loathing for the detestable man who had put the human girl through such pain, who had used her for his own sick gain. Who had dared touch HER Leah!

The combat android's whole body shook and contorted unnaturally as she tapped into the deepest, most dangerous programming in her system, forcing every last part of her into overdrive as she activated her Berserk mode. A2's internal core reached a boiling hot temperature, her whole body feeling like it was about to burst into flames, before it exploded outwards with violent force, blasting off the last remnant of clothing still clinging to her after all these years.

The force of the blast caused 2B to momentarily lose her balance, her hand coming up to shield her face from the extreme heat coming off of A2's body, the battle android looking at her long, haired companion in stunned silence. Was this what they had put into the earlier models? Or had A2 simply found a way to circumvent her own limiters and push them into overdrive? No matter what the explanation was, the fact of the matter was that A2 was currently operating at over 100% capacity.

This however came with the risk of burnout, being a combat model it could take A2 less than a minute to completely run out of energy, leaving her on the brink of death. And once A2 dies, she would be gone, her status as a deserter meaning her backup's had been completely purged from YoRHa's data banks. A2 was betting on an all or nothing gambit, her very life on the line. All in order to save Leah.

Adam pulled his focus away from the human girl at the enraged scream from the long-haired android, his red eyes looking upon A2 in surprise, her body completely enveloped in a swirling red mass of energy, the usually calm and collected machine shocked by the desperate measures the combat android was willing to go through for the human's sake. Was the programming to love humans that deeply ingrained within the androids? Or was there something more, something stronger, driving her to such lengths?

Adam and A2 stared at each other in tense silence, eye locked in a fierce standoff as energy crackled off of the combat android's body, when A2 suddenly disappeared from view, deep cracks resembling footprints appearing where she once stood.

"What?!" Whipping his arms up, Adam just managed to create a protective wall of cubes in front of him before A2's sword collided violently with the white squares, smashing them to pieces with a single swing, the force of the attack knocking the humanoid machine away. With the added power-up afforded to her by her Berserk mode, A2's speed and strength had increased to an unprecedented amount, making the combat android capable of greater feats than any other android or machine alike could possibly hope to keep up with.

"You fucker! I'm going to kill you!" Not giving the man a chance to recuperate, A2 planted her feet against the side of the building, her heels digging deep trenches into the stone structure as she ran after her airborne opponent, her steel-blue eyes blazing with hatred. Pushing off of the building, creating a small crater from where she jumped off, A2 aimed a wide, arcing strike at Adam's head, the silver-haired man managing to just barely dodge the deadly blade by creating a series of blocks to redirect him toward the ground.

Landing with a loud thud, cracks running across the floor where he landed, Adam had to quickly erect another wall as 2B rushed toward him with a flurry of attacks, each one thrown with deadly accuracy and skill, each blow intending to end his life. Creating a platform underneath him to create some distance between himself and the enraged androids, Adam was thrown off balance when a tremor ran through the base of his makeshift tower, A2 throwing her body through the stone structure with all her might, bursting out of the other side in a hail of stone and debris.

The humanoid machine leapt off of the tower at the last second, just before it came crumbling down in a mass of white squares, Adam landing several feet away from the two female androids, A2 and 2B standing across from him, blades pointed threateningly at him as they both glared hatefully at the silver-haired man.

"Yes! Yes! There it is! That anger, that raw emotion! That's what it means to truly feel!" Cackling madly, his hands running over his face as waves of pleasure and excitement ran through his body, Adam threw his arms wide open, inviting the two androids to come and attack him. They were more than happy to oblige.

Dashing toward him, A2 quickly outpacing her combat brethren, the former YoRHa soldier managed to avoid a series of Adam's attacks, makeshift spears whizzing past her head as she honed in on her opponent, katana held tightly in her fist. Circling around him, the combat android slid underneath a large barrier of cubes that Adam shot at her, the tip of her blade managing to sever the tendons in his ankle, causing him to fall to his knees in pain. Closing the distance during this momentary chance afforded to her by her companion, 2B sliced Adam's throat wide open with a single well-placed swipe, dark, red blood spewing out of the wound like a hose, splattering onto the alabaster ground like crimson rain.

The pair of androids stood before his bleeding out corpse in silence, A2's Berserk mode still active, knowing this victory was not going to be so easy. They were proven right when a bright glow began emitting from Adam's neck, the large gash over his throat slowly closing until it was completely healed, no trace of any damage to be found.

Running his hand along his new healed throat, Adam mockingly grinned toward the pair of androids as he casually fixed his messed up hair. Growling angrily, A2 lunged at the cocky machine once more, obliterating every wall he conjures up with single blows, slowly getting closer and closer to his stationary form. Gnashing her teeth viciously at him as she destroyed the last barrier, A2 brought her greatsword down in a deadly arc onto his shoulder, splitting his body in half.

Roughly extracting her sword from his mangled corpse, A2 kicked his lifeless body away from her as jolts of pain shot through her body, the use of Berserk mode slowly damaging her body as long as she kept it active. But A2 pushed through it, forcing Berserk mode into overdrive, elongating the time to previously unseen lengths because she knew it wasn't over.

A bright light briefly blinded the two androids as Adam was brought back to life once more, his mutilated body fusing back together, leaving him no worse for wear. Gripping their weapons tightly, A2 and 2B were prepared to kill him over and over again until he finally stayed down, but a low growl from the humanoid machine gave them pause, both of them surprised to find his usually calm and collected smile completely absent, replaced instead by a demented gleam in his eyes.

"No…no this is all wrong." Howling in dismay, Adam pulled roughly at his hair as he pointed toward the androids with sweeping gestures, his crazed red eyes glaring angrily at the silver-haired women.

"This isn't what humans were like. I'm missing a key component that drove them to climb to such incredible heights, ones that were far beyond their reach. That pushed them that last bit further."

Letting out a series of grunts and wails of anger and distress, the pair of androids watching on with disturbed looks as the humanoid machine twisted and contorted his body in despair, his hands pulling roughly at his long hair. Adam's writhing came to an abrupt stop as realization suddenly dawned upon him, his red eyes going wide with wonder as he got back into an upright position.

"The fear of death. That's what is missing! The thrill of combat is dulled if there aren't any true consequences for losing! Putting everything you have, your very life, on the line! The rush of terror as every breath might just be your last! That is what it means to live!"

Smiling joyously, Adam let his eyes slide shut, a serene look crossing his features as the cubes floating around him came to a sudden stop before falling lifelessly to the ground. Opening his eyes, the humanoid machine gave them a gentle smile as he held his hand over his chest.

"I have severed my connection to the network. Now it's a fight to the death. Or, at least, between you and me it is, A2."

"Perfect." A2 responded simply as she rushed toward the silver-haired man again, intent on ending his life for good this time, her blade swinging wildly at the machine's body, the steel clanging loudly as Adam deftly deflected it with his clawed hand. The two exchanged blow for blow with unseen ferocity, each attack thrown with the express intent to kill, the city echoing with the sounds of a battle to the death.

Jumping back to create distance between her and Adam, the long-haired android quickly ducked down as a large blast flew overhead, directly aimed at the humanoid machine, the silver-haired man just managing to avoid the deadly laser at the last minute.

Looking over her shoulder, A2 shot her combat brethren a quick smile, 2B giving one in return as Pod 042 returned back to normal, the two of them deciding to attack Adam in tandem, their heels clacking loudly on the ground as they ran toward the smiling machine.

A2 and 2B rained down blow after blow upon the humanoid machine, a panicked look crossing Adam's face as he feebly tried to counter their attacks, slowly getting overwhelmed by the pairs fierce attack. The pair of androids fluidly ducked and weaved in and around each other as they continued their relentless onslaught upon the humanoid machine, the silver-haired women performing a perfectly choreographed dance of death.

Ducking underneath a wild swing from the silver-haired man, A2 quickly switched to her bracers, before landing a heavy punch to the back of Adam's head. Stumbling forward, his vision swimming from the heavy blow, Adam let out a gurgling gasp as he felt a white-hot burning sensation in his abdomen, the human-like machine fearfully lowering his gaze, his red eyes growing wide as he saw 2B's Virtuous Contract stuck up to its hilt through his stomach.

"Grugh…ah….oh….Is this dea-"

Adam never got to finish his sentence as another sword embedded itself into his forehead, the color completely draining from his eyes as his life came to an abrupt end. Ripping their blades out of his body, red blood spraying across the pure, white ground, the combat androids took in deep ragged breaths, the emotional and physical toll the battle took on them finally catching up to them.

"Leah!" Dropping her bloodied sword to the ground, the glow of Berserk mode dispersing from around her, A2 quickly ran toward the tower, jumping up to the opening in a single leap, her steel-blue eyes worriedly scanning her injured body as she checked her neck for a pulse. Panic coursed through A2's system as she struggled to find any signs of life from the brown-haired girl, the silver-haired android letting out a quiet gasp when she felt the barest hint of a pulse beneath her fingers.

"You're going to be ok. I promise. I got you. I got you." Breaking off the rocks holding her body up, A2 carefully cradled her blood-soaked body in her arms, trying her best to avoid any of the major injuries as she jumped off of the tower, landing on the ground as safely as possible, making sure not to jostle Leah's body too much.

"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry, Leah." Looking over her damaged body, the former YoRHa soldier felt a lump form in her throat as she saw the multitude of cuts riddling her body, leaving her clothes an unrecognizable mess, forever stained red with dried blood. Leah's blood.

"I'm so sorry. I should have been there, I should have stopped him before he could hurt you. Oh, Leah." Pulling Leah closer, the damp wetness of blood smearing against her chest, A2 softly cradled the brown-haired girl's head against her shoulder as she cried, the unconscious human remaining oblivious to the androids suffering.

"Please don't leave me…..I need you, Leah….I love you. I love you so much."

Holding the unconscious girl close, Leah's soft, ragged breath barely gliding over her skin, feeling the girl's heart beat weakly in her chest, A2 was finally able to place the mysterious feelings she had been harboring for the last surviving human. The happiness she felt when she smiled, the fire that would burn in her chest when they touched, her undying want to always be by her side, how empty and cold she felt when she thought she had lost her.

A2 was in love with Leah.

The soft clack of heels on stone slowly came up behind the distraught android, A2 turning her head when a gentle, caring hand was placed on her shoulder, tears flowing out from her steel-blue eyes as she stared up at her short-haired companion.

"I'll keep you safe, so you should just hold on to Leah for now, ok?" Giving her a sympathetic smile, 2B took a step back to give A2 enough room to get to her feet, the Type-A android carefully holding Leah in her arms, burying her nose in the girl's brown hair as silent tears fell from her steel-blue eyes.

"Thank you, 2B." The short-haired woman simply gave her friend a small smile before the two of them turned around and made their way toward the exit, Adam's lifeless corpse remaining motionless in a pool of his own blood, his beautiful city reflected in his glassy red eyes.

**A/N: A Life for a Life.**

**Leah has been saved, A2 confessed her love, but not all is right with the world. Leah suffered greatly at Adam's hand and A2 will have to live with her failure to keep her safe. The two of them will need time to heal, for Leah both physically and emotionally.**

**Next chapter: Healing.**

**Thank you again for all of your support! It makes me so happy to hear from you and to see so many people give my story a chance! I will continue to do my best and there are still a lot of chapters to come so stay tuned! Love you all and have a wonderful day! **


	20. Fear and Comfort

The usual hustle and bustle of the resistance camp, with people milling about at all times of the day, was strangely absent, the main courtyard completely devoid of any of the familiar androids populating the various stalls and stations. An eerie silence permeated the air, completely at odds with the hectic familiarity the camp was known for, the stillness only broken by the repeated sound of a foot-tapping incessantly against the concrete in a nervous rhythm.

Seated on a large, metal supply crate, hands nervously fiddling with the exposed skin around her stomach, the familiar garment usually situated over it lost after activating her Berserk mode, A2 waited with bated breath outside the room she shared with Leah, her face twisted in an expression of pain and worry. Flittering her gaze over to the door that separated her from the severely injured time-traveling girl for what had to be the hundredth time, her steel-blue eyes dulled with sorrow, the combat android prayed it would open soon, that Popola will step out and tell her that everything was ok.

A2 had been doing this for over an hour.

Breathing a heavy sigh, the former YoRHa soldier resting her head against the cold, concrete wall behind her, A2 let her eyes slowly drift closed, the weariness of the day's happenings and her overuse of Berserk mode finally catching up to her. As soon as her eyelids slid shut, her mind was washed in a vision of red, Leah's lifeless body lying before her, pale and unmoving. She had been too late.

Snapping her eyes open with a sharp gasp, her black box burning sharply in her chest, A2 gripped tightly onto the crate she was seated on, the metal housing creaking loudly from her strong grip. Taking a deep breath, the burn in her chest lowering to a dull simmer, the silver-haired android slowly released her grip on the crate, the metal deformed and bent from where she had grabbed onto it.

"Fuck." Exhaling a soft curse, A2 lowered her head, silver hair falling over her face like a curtain, the combat android stared at her hands, her vision hazy and distant as she remembered the feeling of Leah's body in her arms. The familiar warmth from her body, that would seep so comfortingly into her own when Leah would touch her, had grown cold and clammy, the blood pouring out of her wounds staining her pale skin with splotches of red. A2 could still feel the warmth of Leah's blood against her skin, a disturbing contrast to the human girl's icy, cold touch, the crimson liquid practically soaking into the android's body.

Had she been too late? Were the wounds too deep or severe for Devola and Popola to do anything? Even if she does survive, would this event leave permanent scars on the time-traveling human's body? Both physically and mentally.

War, strife, and bloodshed were nothing new to the former YoRHa soldier, her whole life consisting of one battle after another, leaving her with various wounds and mental damage to last her a lifetime. As an android, conflicts were what you were created for and where your inevitable end will come from. Everyone in YoRHa was prepared for such a day, the hardships of war leaving them damaged but never broken, ready to keep living as long as they are needed.

But Leah never knew such a life, only having been thrust into this world by a cruel twist of fate, left in a time not of her choosing. She shouldn't have to deal with so much pain and hardship. Leah was kind, gentle, and strong-willed. But she was also fragile. So painfully fragile. One wrong move by A2, one wrong decision in a battle, and she would be gone. No backups. No spare parts. A life erased, vanished, never to return.

And Leah had to live with that knowledge, helpless to change it, her life forever fraught with danger and the fear of the unknown. The mental hardships of such a life should not be placed upon anyone's shoulders, but Leah had to carry it with her at all times, the strain of it already becoming clear before the event with Adam occurred. The last-surviving human also bore, through no choice of her own, the burden of all the wishes and dreams of androids everywhere with her, all of them looking toward her to sate their innate programming and to soothe their weary minds.

And Leah gave it to them, even while it chips away at her bit by bit. A2 feared this near-death experience, the physical trauma, and the unbearable terror, will break the poor girl. And A2 wasn't sure if she'd be able to fix it.

Shooting out of her seat, mind abuzz with anger and panic, A2 began pacing back and forth as she roughly grabbed at her hair, long locks of silver curled around her fingers like creeping vines across a tree. Scenarios of all kinds began running through A2's mind, her black box straining from the emotions overloading her system as all of her fears began piling up one by one. Flashes of Leah suffering, her green eyes wide with fear and terror, her life forever altered by one madman's hand. All while A2 was incapable to help her.

Hot tears began stinging at the corner of her eyes as her mind inevitably drifted back to the possibility that Leah might not make it through this, that the last image she will ever have of the human girl is of her bleeding to death in her arms, never to hear her voice ever again. That she will never see her smile so brightly or feel the gentle warmth of her touch.

Never get a chance to tell her she loved her.

"A2?" The former YoRHa soldier slowly lifted her head as a soft voice called out to her, the familiar sight of Devola greeting her as she walked up to her, her gentle footsteps echoing through the empty courtyard, her wild, red hair trailing behind her like a bright flame. There was a slight hobble in the redheads step as she made her way over to the suffering android, her hand pressing delicately against the large bandage covering her side, a hint of blood staining it a dark red.

A2 simply remained quiet as the wild-haired twin came to a stop by her side, her fingers gently uncurling from their stranglehold on her hair, the long locks falling delicately across her shoulders once more. Devola's emerald eyes gazed upon the combat android with a questioning stare, worry and sorrow shining in their depths, clear worry for the silver-haired woman painting her features. Eyes that were so painfully similar to Leah's.

"You truly are amazing, A2." The silence hanging over them was broken by the soft declaration coming from the wild-haired twin, a slight hint of awe and admiration in her voice as she gave the combat android a small, grateful smile.

"I'm not too sure about that." A2 merely scoffed at the twin's words, turning her head away as she gnashed her teeth in frustration, her hands balled in fists of rage. How could she possibly say that when she failed so badly. That right now, behind that door, Leah could be dying, and it will be all her fault. And if she makes it, if she does pull through, will she ever be the same again? Or will she be forever haunted by what Adam had done to her?

"You saved Leah's life, in more ways than one." Devola said sternly as she followed after the retreating android, her voice rising slightly at the silver-haired androids dismissal of her words, a bit of her patented fiery personality shining through as she stepped in front of the combat android.

"Without you, she would never have been in any of our lives. It was you who found her and you who has brought her here. She has survived so far because of you, because you have been there for her this entire time. You keep her safe, but most of all you make her happy. I don't think any of us could do the same. And I am eternally grateful to you for it."

A2 simply remained quiet after Devola's speech, her eyes pointed fixedly on the ground, her shoulders sagging heavily as she felt her anger slowly dissipate. Devola's glare slowly softened as she looked at the despondent Type-A android, a small frown pulling at the corner of her lips at how broken A2 seemed, her steel-blue eyes completely devoid of her usual fire and passion. It wasn't right.

"You did something I failed to do." Devola whispered softly, her voice thick with regret as she lightly ran her fingers across the bandage covering the wound on her side, a small smile curling on her lips as she looked up at A2. "You brought her back."

The former YoRHa soldier felt a small jab in her black box at the twin's words, A2 heaving a heavy sigh as she sat back down on the metal crate, her head falling into her hands, hair falling like waves about her shoulders. A2 absently noticed Devola taking a seat next to her, her wild hair briefly brushing up against her shoulder as she sat down, a small groan of pain escaping her as she pressed her hand against her wound, her eyes closed in a wince.

All this fell on deaf ears for the combat android, her mind constantly buzzing with worry for the human girl just behind those walls, so close yet out of reach. A2 just felt so helpless, so completely impotent, clearly lacking in any way that would be beneficial to Leah right now. Put her in a fight with the express intent to eliminate machines, to kill, and then the former YoRHa soldier would be of use. What good was she to someone who needed healing when all she knew was how to destroy?

Even 2B and 9S were being more helpful in keeping the time-traveling girl safe, the pair of soldiers currently patrolling the nearby perimeter, in case Eve or any stay machines decided to attack the camp. A2 had asked them if they needed her help, the combat android wanting to feel of some use, but both of them had assured her that they would be ok, 2B, with a gentle smile on her face, telling her that she should be there for Leah when she wakes up.

'If' she wakes up, A2 thought ruefully.

Devola watched the combat android with a pained look in her eyes, her hand nervously fiddling with the end of her shirt, the fiery redhead unsure what she could do to help ease A2's suffering. As much as she hated to admit it, the wild-haired twin truly coming to care for the silver-haired woman in their brief time together, Devola knew practically nothing about her. Their interactions had been short, and at times even antagonistic, but that did not mean she did not like her.

Far from it. Devola had a deep respect for the former YoRHa soldier, finding her tough and abrasive but strangely endearing, making the moments when she showed genuine kindness and care mean all the more. The wild-haired twin had only heard the rumors of her before, of a rogue YoRHa android roaming the city, her blade vanquishing any machine it met with deadly efficiency, her silver hair flowing like a snowstorm behind her as she eliminated the robots with a deadly, yet graceful, flourishes.

Anemone would often speak of a YoRHa soldier she knew a long time ago, abandoned by command on a suicide mission, thrust into a leadership position she was not prepared for, the lives of her friends now resting within her hands. The resistance leader said she did everything possible, continued the mission despite the impossible odds, though she was clearly terrified. A2 ended up succeeding, but lost everything in the process.

Anemone confided she still regretted not trying to find her after hearing A2 had survived, but the stories being told of her, how hate-filled and ruthless she had become, it made the leader believe the A2 she knew was now gone. Leah was the one to bring the old A2 back.

The image these two accounts would tell were unable to truly describe just who A2 was. She was someone who had suffered much tragedy in her short life, something the twins could all too perfectly relate to. It was like the old human adage said: 'Misery loves company.' No one could understand the pain and sadness A2 felt, of being hated for merely existing, more than a pair of sisters rejected by everyone for failures of the past.

Feeling bold, Devola raised her arm and wrapped it securely, yet carefully, around A2's shoulder, gently pulling her in for a tentative hug. Prepared to be outright rejected, Devola was surprised when the silver-haired woman lent lightly into her touch, her head resting softly against the redhead's shoulder, her arm carefully wrapping around her waist, making sure not to press into the still fresh wound on her side.

They stayed in that position for several seconds in content silence, simply enjoying the feeling of having another person so close, a small smile crossing Devola's face as she leaned her cheek against the top of A2's head, the long silver tresses much softer than she expected. A2 simply held the fiery redhead tight, remaining completely still, letting Devola's warmth wash over her in a calming aura.

"We'll always be here for you." Breaking the comfortable silence, Devola began lightly running her fingers through A2's long, silver hair, the wild-haired twin absently admiring how the strands seemingly glided over her skin. "Popola and I, we'll never leave you alone."

Smiling brightly, Devola gave the combat android a big squeeze, A2 letting out a small grunt of annoyance which caused a series of giggles to flow from between the redhead's lips, her green eyes cast out across the empty courtyard with a wistful grin.

"Just imagine how much fun we'll have with Leah once she's better. And she WILL get better. I just know it. There are too many things she still needs to experience, that need to be said. I'm sure she's too stubborn to die without doing that."

The smallest of smiles curled on A2's lips at the wild-haired twin's words, her fingers lightly clutching onto the edge of Devola's shirt, her exposed exoskeleton briefly running across the bare skin of her uninjured side. The two were so lost in their little bubble of comfort that they failed to notice the sound of a pair of booted feet slowly walking toward them, the heavy footfalls echoing loudly through the abandoned campsite.

"I agree with Devola." Jumping slightly at the new voice, the embracing pair lifted their heads in surprise as they looked into the grinning face of Popola, the straight-haired sister crossing her arms playfully over her chest as she stared at the pair of shocked androids. "We'll all be there for you."

"Popola!" Jumping out of her seat, pulling a little rougher out of Devola's arms than intended in her hurry, the wild-haired sister briefly flailing her arms as she tried to catch herself after losing her previous headrest, A2 quickly rushed to the straight-haired sister's side, steel-blue eyes wide with worry and fear. "Is…is she..?"

"Leah is alive and will be ok." Popola smiled joyfully at the silver-haired android, "Most of her injuries were fairly minor, most of the cuts missing her major arteries and organs. The one on her cheek running along the side of her head was the worst, but it didn't do any major damage."

Sucking in a deep breath, tears pooling in the corner of her eyes, A2 felt her black box soar with immeasurable happiness, the heavy weight settling in her stomach starting to lighten at the good news she just received. A2 felt like she could faint right then and there, her whole body going into hyper-drive as she was assaulted by so many joyous feelings, the hours of worry and fear finally dissolving, leaving her legs feeling weak.

She was alive. Leah was alive.

"But," Frowning slightly at Popola, fear starting to crawl back into her chest at the worried look in the straight-haired sister's eyes, A2 felt a cold chill run through her system at the grave expression on her face, "Leah will have permanent scars from her injuries. Some of Adam's cuts dug fairly deep and they were left open and bleeding for a long time. Her…her whole body was covered with them. I did the best I could, but I don't think they will ever fade."

A low growl rolled out from the combat androids chest, clenching her hand in fists of rage as she cursed Adam one last time for hurting Leah, her steel-blue eyes blazing with hate and anger for the humanoid machine. Even in death, his ghost will haunt Leah forever. Feeling a light hand on her shoulder, fingers curling tightly as they gave it a tight squeeze, A2 lifted her head to stare into Popola's face, the straight-haired sister giving her a small smile.

"Leah asked for you."

A small jolt ran through her black box at those words, her whole body freezing up as she stared nervously at the heavy, steel door that separated her from the last-surviving human, a strange fear starting to worm its way into her chest. In her time worrying about Leah's safety, about whether or not she will survive, she hadn't thought about what she'd say to her once she was awake. Now, with the chance to talk to the human girl presented to her, A2 was at a loss. Taking a hesitant step forward, her hand curling around the cold, metal of the door handle, the former YoRHa soldier took a deep breath to steady herself.

She needed to see her.

"I owe you two so much." A2 spoke softly as she turned to face the android twins, Devola walking over to stand by her sister's side, both of them giving the Type-A model a reassuring smile. "More than I could ever hope to repay."

"Go see Leah, you dork." Devola shooed her off with a playful smirk, her sister nodding in agreement by her side, both of them smiling gratefully at the former YoRHa soldier, their green eyes alight with warmth and caring for the combat android.

"Thank you." A silent whisper drifted between A2's lips as she quietly pressed down on the handle and stepped into the dimly lit room, the heavily reinforced door quickly slamming shut behind her. Devola and Popola simply continued to smile happily after her as they leaned comfortingly into each other's embrace.

* * *

Leah stared dazedly at her hands resting gently in her lap, her pale skin contrasting sharply with the stark white sheets pulled over her legs, her emerald eyes hovering over the various band-aids plastered over her fingers, a hint of blood noticeable beneath its beige surface. The human girl kept her gaze focused on the small injuries peppered across her hands, unwilling to follow the trail of injuries up towards her arms and the rest of her body, the barest hint of thick gauze and tape visible in the corner of her eye, a constant, burning sting throbbing on her temple at every beat of her heart.

Leah didn't have to look to know just how many bandages covered her body, every cut Adam placed upon her skin still fresh in her mind.

Lifting her head at the noisy creak coming from the other end of the room, a smile started curling on the brown-haired girl's lips as A2's form started coming into view, her silver-hair practically lighting up the room beneath the soft shine of the overhead light. Lifting her arm, grimacing slightly from the sting coming from her injuries, Leah gave the combat android a small wave.

"Hi, A2." Leah's voice came out soft and hoarse as she greeted her silver-haired companion, still sore after her ordeal, the little sips of water Popola gave her not enough to help soothe the dull ache in her throat. A2's hand briefly raised up to wave back, the smile starting to curl on the androids lips falling as her steel-blue eyes roamed across the various bandages covering her body.

There was no part of her body that wasn't in some way covered with injuries, a large bandage, thick with gauze, wrapped around the side of her head, partially obscuring her face. Cuts, large and small, were littered all over her body, the human girl glad that some of them were covered by the clothes Popola had given her, the rest hidden underneath the thin layer of cloth covering her legs.

Leah felt a sharp stab in her heart at the sad gasp that slipped out from between A2's lips, the human girl hating the sad look in those beautiful steel-blue eyes, wanting nothing more than to rush over and pull her into a comforting hug. The brown-haired girl couldn't really blame the combat android for her reaction though, knowing that if A2 was in a similar position, wrapped head to toe with bandages, some blood still seeping through, she would be just as upset.

The loud clacking of A2's heels on the ground rang through the empty room as she rushed to Leah's side, the combat androids hand reaching out toward the injured girl until they came to a sudden stop, hovering hesitantly over her hand, a look of worry and uncertainty clouding her steel-blue eyes. With the utmost care, the silver-haired woman cautiously seated herself at the edge of the bed before gingerly grabbing Leah's hand in hers, the warmth of the androids exoskeleton sending a pleasant spark through the human girl's heart.

"Oh, Leah. I'm sorry." A2 apologized softly as she carefully ran her fingers over the bandages wrapped around the brown-haired girl's arm, the combat android gently pressing her forehead against the back of Leah's hand, a small shudder running through her body as she took a shaky breath. "I'm so sorry, Leah."

"You saved me." A soft smile pulled at the corner of Leah's lips as she placed her free hand over A2's, her thumb rubbing lightly across the androids knuckles. "What's there to apologize for?"

"It should never have happened!" A2 shouted in denial, her head lifting up to stare frantically at the human girl, Leah staring wide-eyed at the combat androids sudden outburst. "I should have been there for you!…I should have been stronger…"

"You can't always be there for me. You're only one girl." Leah gripped the android's hands tightly within her own, a shaky smile crossing her features as the last-surviving human tried to act strong for A2, though the silver-haired woman's words caused a painful jolt in her heart. Crimson eyes briefly flashed within her mind, Leah shaking her head to rid herself of the memories that started to flood her mind, the brown-haired girl not wanting to burden A2 anymore than she already had.

Despite her best efforts, Leah felt the familiar terror starting to creep back into her, the memories of her time at the mercy of the crazed humanoid machine playing out before her mind's eyes once again. The fear as his cold, clawed hand gripped her arm tightly, his talons ripping so painfully easy into her skin, the warmth of her own blood rolling down her skin overtaking her senses as she was dragged out of the camp, tears falling from her emerald eyes as she watched the injured twins cry out desperately to her.

She remembered how he so proudly boasted about his beautiful city, her gaze falling over the corpses of all those androids littering the ground as he dragged her through the streets, their lifeless eyes staring at her, so scarily similar to A2's. Trembles wracked her body as the burning sensation of his knives and claws cutting into her skin came unbidden into her mind, every incision causing her to scream out in agony, wanting nothing more than for it to stop, for everything to just go away. She just wanted the pain to end.

But, through it all, all she could think about was what if she never got to see A2 again.

"Heh, I…I managed to break his glasses before he grabbed me." Leah hiccuped through strained laughter, painful sobs clawing at her throat, the human girl swallowing down her fears as she stared with watery eyes at her android companion. "I remembered what you taught me."

A small laugh managed to escape from A2's lips as she lifted her head to smile at the brown-haired girl. Her smile immediately fell into a concerned frown as she stared into Leah's eyes, small tears starting to trickle down her pale cheeks as a tremble ran through the human girl's body, her fingers desperately gripping onto the combat androids for dear life.

"I was so scared, A2." A small sob managed to break its way past her lips, her whole body shuddering as she held the android's hands tight, afraid she would disappear and she'd be all alone again. Tears started rolling down her face, droplets splattering softly against her sheets, A2 softly rubbing her thumb across Leah's fingers, pain reflecting in her steel-blue eyes as she stared at the despairing human.

"I'm so sorry. I'm sorry that I'm so weak. I'm so scared A2. I feel like a burden to everyone. All of you have done so much for me, especially you, and I can't do anything. I can't help any of you because I'm just a weak human."

Leaning forward, Leah began crying harder, her whole body wracked with heavy sobs as she let out breathless screams, her lungs burning in her chest. She hated being like this. Ever since she met A2, she had been nothing but a heavy chain around the android's neck, dragging her down with her physical limitations and emotional baggage. If only she wasn't so weak. If only she wasn't human.

"Don't say that." Feeling fingers lightly cup her chin, Leah slowly lifted her head to stare into the captivating steel-blue of her android companion, A2 gracing her with a gorgeous smile as she lightly ran her thumb over the human girl's cheek, gently wiping away some of the tears staining her cheeks.

"Being human is wonderful. You being human is what brought us all together, but it's for who you are that we all stay. We all care so much about you. Devola and Popola, 2B & 9S, even Emil. We all care so, so much about you. You've made all of our lives better. Especially mine."

The tears falling from her eyes started to slow as she listened to A2's words, her heart beating loudly in her chest as she stared unblinking into the android's gorgeous gray-blue orbs, her death grip on her the silver-haired woman's hands loosening slightly.

"You saved my life too, Leah." Ducking her head slightly, Leah wanted to protest, that what she was saying was impossible, but A2 simply lifted her head back up, nothing but naked sincerity to be found on the combat androids face.

"You pulled me out of the hate and darkness I was surrounded by every day. Finding you, getting to know you, has been the happiest, most amazing moments in my entire life. I'm thankful every day that I get to spend with you and I will do anything to make you happy."

Leah's heart skipped a beat, a small blush crossing her cheeks as she smiled weakly at A2, her sorrowful tears being replaced with tears of joy. A small, hiccuping laugh managed to break its way through her sobs, as she bashfully averted her gaze from the intense look in the former YoRHa soldier's eyes.

"You make every moment in life special, something I thought I'd ever feel again. Being with you makes me want to put my life on the line for you forever. Not due to my programming, not because of what YoRHa told me, but because I care so much about you."

"No," Shaking her head widely, stray tears flying off her cheeks, Leah desperately pulled A2's hands into her chest, the thought of losing the silver-haired woman sending a painful jolt through her heart, "I don't want that. I don't want any of you to lose your lives because of me. Not you. Not you, A2."

Placing a comforting hand on the distraught human's shoulder, the former YoRHa soldier gave her a small smile, her fingers lightly running across the bandages covering the nasty wound on the side of Leah's head, an unreadable expression on her face.

"I will always fight to keep you safe," stopping Leah before she could protest, a small gasp escaped the brown-haired girl's throat as A2 placed her hand gently on her cheek, an adoring look flashing in the silver-haired woman's eyes, "but, unlike before, I plan to survive. So that I can come back to you."

Shock crossed Leah's features as she stared dumbstruck at the silver-haired android, the tears rolling down her cheeks slowly coming to a stop as she digested A2's words, her heart beating loudly in her chest, sending small, painful throbs across her temple. But Leah simply ignored the pain, too dazed by what A2 had said to register anything, a gentle warmth spreading through her body as she looked at the beautiful person seated in front of her.

It was then, that Leah made a very important decision.

Letting go of A2's hands, the silver-haired android's face dropping slightly as hurt flashed briefly in her eyes, Leah placed her hands on the mattress before slowly pulling herself upward, a grunt of pain escaping her as her limbs cried out from the strain she was putting on her injuries. Leah pushed through though, wincing as another jolt of pain shot through her arms, but the human girl was determined.

This was more important.

"Leah, you're hurt. Please lie down." A2 cried out, eyes widening in shock as she moved closer to the human girl, her arms lifting up to try and coerce the human girl to lay down again. Leah simply pressed on, bringing herself closer to the worried android, A2's letting out a soft gasp as the brown-haired girl leaned in toward her, her nose pressing lightly against the androids cheek.

With the lightest of touches, like a feather dusting across one's skin, Leah's lips pressed up against A2's in a loving kiss.

**A/N: There it is!**

**A2 and Leah just had their first kiss! Yaaay!**

**After all the emotional turmoil and pain both of them have endured over the last couple of chapters, they finally get their special moment together. Things won't be easy from here on out, but at least they will still have each other.**

**Don't know how many people were looking forward to this moment but I sure was! It's a big emotional release for the two of them, the whole chapter diving deeply into A2 and subsequently Leah's feeling for each other and the hardships that come with it. I'm excited to continue this journey with them, some more happiness for each other coming in the future.**

**Next chapter: Love.**

**Thank you all once again for your continued support. It means the world to me that so many of you have joined me for this little story I've created and I'm excited to bring you more chapters in the near future! Have a wonderful day and I love you all!**


	21. Love

Joy. Elation. Warmth. Confusion.

A multitude of emotions, some complimentary and others contrary, bounced around in A2's head as she stared in wide-eyed wonder at the human girl in front of her as she pressed her lips softly against her own. A2's black box beat loudly in her chest as Leah's lightly chapped lips gently caressed against her mouth, the brown-haired girl lightly running her bandaged fingers over the stunned androids bare arm, her touch feeling like a roaring fire against her skin. It was frightening, confusing, but most of all it was pleasant, comforting even, A2 wanting nothing more than to feel this for the rest of her life, her black box yelling at her to never let this moment end.

Letting her eyes drift close, the steel-blue orbs obscured by her heavy eyelids, the former YoRHa soldier let the roaring emotions wash over her, her every program firing at full capacity, wanting to experience this moment to its fullest. She wasn't sure what would happen from here, whether this was but a mere passing fancy from the suffering human, or something more, but A2 was going to enjoy it for as long as she could have it. Placing her palm upon the human girls lying on the bed, fingers gently curling around Leah's, A2 felt truly happy.

All too soon, Leah slowly pulled away from the kiss, her breath softly ghosting across the android's skin, sending a slight flutter into A2's black box. Opening her eyes, sparkling emerald shining within the dim confines of their room, the time-traveling girl couldn't help but giggle at the adorable sight before her. A2, her eyes still closed, remained frozen in place, her lips still seeking out Leah's. A gentle warmth settled in Leah's stomach at the sight, her thumb gently rubbing across A2's knuckles, the human girl simply enjoying the beautiful android in front of her.

Eyes fluttering open slowly, steel-blue orbs shimmering in a love-fueled daze, the combat android gazed upon the human girl before her, Leah gracing her with a caring smile. As the emotions started to simmer down, her black box returning to normal, confusion and worry were left in its wake, A2's eyes worriedly searching Leah's for answers.

"What..was that for?" The combat android mentally kicked herself for how timidly, how weak, her voice sounded, her words tinged with a hint of fear and, most despairingly, hope. A2 had long ago given up on any chance for a happy life, one filled with love and care, all of it dashed, like crashing waves upon the rocks, one fateful day. The former YoRHa soldier didn't dare hope for something as wonderful as Leah loving her back. And yet, as her black box beat erratically in her chest, the combat android couldn't help but hope. Hope for the impossible, so painfully close, tantalizingly just out of reach.

Will Leah reach out for her too?

The shy blush dusting the human girl's cheeks a gentle pink, her emerald eyes bashfully averting their gaze from the silver-haired woman's face, only made the hope soar ever higher. A2, head swimming with churning emotions, placed her trembling fingers gently against Leah's cheek, the brown-haired girl leaning ever so slightly into her touch, the combat android slowly bringing the human girl's gaze back to her. Emerald stared into blue, one searching, the other hiding, but both wanting to know. Needing to tell each other everything.

"I love you, A2."

A pregnant silence fell over the pair at the brown-haired girl's words, her voice barely above a whisper, her emerald eyes locked firmly with the silver-haired woman's steel-blue orbs. A2 felt her heart stop, the world around her fading away, leaving only her and the human girl before her, her attention fixed solely on those twin orbs of sparkling green, searching for any lie, any deception within their depths.

All A2 saw was pure, loving sincerity.

"I'm not 100% sure about my feelings." Ducking her head slightly, her cheek rubbing softly against A2's blackened palm, the silver-haired woman could feel the small hitch in Leah's voice as she hid her face within the combat android's hand. "Everything has been so confusing since I woke up. It's been like one crazy moment after the next. But, I know for certain that I care about you a whole lot, A2. More than I have ever cared about someone else."

Lifting her gaze back up, Leah gently nuzzled her cheek against A2's hand, causing a small smile to play on the androids lips, despite the torrential emotions currently sending her programming into a dizzying spiral. It always surprised the silver-haired woman how such simple actions, a tender word, a sweet gesture, with Leah could make everything feel better. A soothing balm upon her bruised heart.

"I do believe I've fallen in love with you."

A spark, as bright as the ever-present sun, burned within A2's chest at those words, a brilliant smile crossing her features as she let her eyes slide closed, pure-unadulterated joy spreading throughout her body. A2 had no idea what to do, her mind paralyzed as a multitude of thoughts buzzed within her head. She truly believed that such a day would never come, that she was destined to be forever trapped within an insulated shell of hate and despair, happiness as fleeting a thought as a passing cloud.

But, here she was, a sweet, wonderful girl, a human girl, by her side, her black box radiating with nothing but overwhelming happiness and love. Love for this human. For Leah. And it was returned in kind, the brown-haired girl placing a gentle kiss upon the combat androids palm before gracing her with another adoring smile, emerald eyes sparkling as they gazed into shimmering steel-blue.

A nagging worry began worming its way into A2's mind, her smile slowly falling as she lowered her gaze downward, eyes clouded by fear. What if this was all because she saved her? What if all Leah was feeling was just gratitude for rescuing her, the near-death experience clouding her judgment?

Slowly removing her palm from Leah's cheek, both them immediately missing each other's warmth, the former YoRHa soldier let it fall heavily into her lap, a frown pulling at the corner of her mouth. A cold sensation started spreading through her system as the reality of the situation finally dawned on her, the ecstatic feeling of having her affection reciprocated blinding her to the very bleak possibility that it was all merely misplaced gratitude.

"A2? What's wrong?" A gentle hand on her shoulder, a heat she was getting scarily familiar with emanating from the other person's skin, A2 hesitantly raised her head to look into the worried eyes of the time-traveling girl.

Would it be so wrong? To live with this deception? To grasp at this fleeting chance for happiness, fabricated as it may be? But, staring into those eyes, so full of care and sincerity, A2 couldn't bear to lie, to keep this all to herself. It wouldn't be fair to Leah, or to herself, to live such a life.

"I..what if this is just because I saved you? That you feel a sort of….obligation…to me. That all you feel is gratitude. That it's not really…love."

Lowering her gaze once more, afraid that what she would see in those emerald eyes would no longer be love, but the dawning realization that what A2 was saying was right. That it was all just a misunderstanding. That it was all a mistake.

"A2."

Bandaged fingers softly gripped onto the combat androids chin with the lightest of touches, A2's breath hitching in her throat as her head was guided upwards, Leah staring back at her with a serious expression on her face. Releasing her chin, the coarse fabric of her bandages rubbing roughly against her skin, Leah placed her hands on both of A2's shoulders, pulling the former YoRHa soldier's attention fully to herself.

"You saved me. Many times now and I'll be eternally grateful." A heavy feeling settled in the silver-haired woman's stomach, her fingers roughly tangling within the bedsheets as she gripped them tightly. "But my feelings for you are as real and genuine as they can be. I love you, A2. So much. And it's because of who you are, not what you have done. I am not obligated to love you. I just do. I want to."

Shock shot through A2's system, her whole body going numb as she looked into the brown-haired girl's eyes, searching, and failing, to find a hint of a lie in her words. This wasn't right. It couldn't be. A human could never love an android, especially not one as broken as herself. A2 wanted it, she wanted it so bad, but she wouldn't harm Leah to get it. Leah deserved true love, not an illusion.

"But…what if my...'feelings'…aren't real? That this is all my programming, telling me to love you, to be with you. I'm worried it's not of my own free will, but what I've been programmed to do. That it's all fake."

Biting her lip tightly, A2 took a deep breath as she averted her gaze once more, her eyes falling upon her palm resting on the bed, Leah's fingers still curled lovingly around the black appendage.

"What if my love is a fabrication?"

A2's black box fell as she watched those fingers, once gripping her hand so tightly, slowly uncurl from her own, pain shooting like a dagger through her heart. The silver-haired woman had no time to fall into a spiral, the feeling of two hands placed securely upon her shoulders pulling her attention back to the human girl, the stern look on her face still firmly in place.

"I thought I told you before. I believe androids are their own people, not their programming. You are all more than your programming. I've seen too much proof that you are all your own people, with your own feelings and emotions. There is only one 2B, one 9S, one Devola and Popola. One A2."

Lifting her hands off of A2's shoulders, Leah gently placed her palms onto the speechless androids cheek, her steel-blue eyes shimmering with untold emotions. Smiling lovingly at the silver-haired woman, fingers softly caressing the androids silky, smooth skin, Leah lightly ghosted her thumb over A2's pale pink lips. Placing her forehead against A2's, the tip of her finger tracing the beauty mark on the combat androids chin, Leah knew that the feelings they shared were genuine.

"My A2."

A brief silence fell over the pair as the former YoRHa android digested the words she had just heard, the faintest hint of a smile curling on her lips as she took in every last inch of the human girls' face. With surprising quickness, a small startled squeak jumping from Leah's mouth, A2 leaned forward and claimed the brown-haired girl's lips in another kiss. Deepening the kiss, her nose pressing into the bandage covering the human girl's cheek, her arms snaked around Leah's waist, holding her carefully, yet securely, as her lips danced across her loves.

Her Leah.

Pulling back with agonizing slowness, the taste of each other still lingering on their lips, Leah's eyes opened to stare in shock at the silver-haired woman, a practically scorching blush engulfing her face. Those feelings were definitely real.

"What was _that_ for?" Leah's words were not accusatory, instead a mere bewildered tone evident in her voice, the combat android having caught her completely off guard. Not to mention the wonderful sensation she felt whenever their lips touched, when A2 would hold her so lovingly, the android's arms still wrapped around her waist, left her mind a frazzled, albeit euphoric, mess.

"Because I wanted to."

A brief pause fell over the pair, Leah's widening dramatically at what the former YoRHa android had said, her mouth hanging open in shock. Suddenly, the silence was broken by a round of giggles coming from the brown-haired girl, slowly rising in volume until Leah was racked by full-blown laughter. Small 'ow's' stumbled out of her mouth, the human girl lightly grabbing at her sides as she continued to giggle joyously, her wounds aching from the laughter.

Lifting her hand up, Leah lightly flicked A2's nose, the combat android not even flinching from the human girls 'assault', a small smile stretching on the silver-haired woman's lips. Eventually, as Leah's giggling continued unabated, the former YoRHa soldier couldn't help the light feeling from welling up in her chest, A2 joining the human girl in a round of laughter.

Their laughter eventually faded, Leah wiping away the stay tears that managed to pool in the corner of her eyes, the pair once again enveloped by a comfortable silence as they stared lovingly into each other's eyes, bright smiles on both of their lips. Sitting there, with A2's arms wrapped around her waist, her alluring steel-blue eyes staring into her own, Leah could truly say she was happy.

Noticing what they were doing, gawking at each other like some lovesick teenagers, Leah shyly averted her gaze downward, the intense emotions within the android's eyes, which surely mirrored in her own, making the human girl feel a pleasant buzzing within her chest. As she dipped her head down, her hair briefly tickling the androids chin, Leah let a content sigh escape her lips before lifting her gaze ever so slightly upward, getting an eyeful of A2's bare stomach.

"GHAK!"

Letting out a strangled cry, Leah fell backward in shock, her arms flailing comically at her side as she tried to cover her face, her cheeks flushed a dark crimson. Why was she wearing less clothing?! How is she supposed to look at her now?! It was hard enough before, her budding crush on the silver-haired android making her thoughts go haywire whenever A2 would look at her with those gorgeous steel-blue eyes, her every touch making Leah's skin feel like it was on fire. But now, being able to touch her so openly, to kiss her, it enhanced every beautiful attribute the combat android had, and they were plentiful.

This was one step too much for Leah's brain at the moment.

"What's wrong?" A2's concerned voice managed to float its way past the embarrassed screams echoing in the time-traveling girl's head, Leah shyly peeking out between her fingers at the silver-haired woman's gentle touch upon her arm, her eyes involuntarily roaming back to the exposed skin around the android's stomach. In the truest sense of the word, A2 was basically naked right now.

"Umm…A-A2..uh..seeing you, your body, so…exposed…it really makes me n-nervous." Leah could swear she bit her tongue a couple of times as she fumbled pathetically with her words, her mind not cooperating with what her mouth was trying to say. Dammit, she was just like a stupid teenager wasn't she? How could one person, android, make her act like a hormonal high school student again?

A2 could only stare with a quizzical expression at the human girl's confusing behavior, completely stumped on why seeing her body like this, with only a small shred of fabric missing, could cause the human girl to react like this. Leah was refusing to even look at her, every time her emerald gaze would shift back toward her, she would immediately snap it away again, the blush on her cheeks growing darker every time. It was like she was trying to stop herself from staring, but for what reason, the silver-haired android could not tell.

"J-just one moment." Leaning over the side of the bed, a grunt of pain seething past her lips as her bandages pressed uncomfortable against her wounds, Leah fished something out from underneath the bed, the light scraping of a duffle bag getting dragged across the floor echoing within the tiny bedchamber, making A2 quirk an eyebrow in confusion.

"Here!" Pulling herself back up, her head swimming slightly from overexerting herself, Leah held out a piece of fabric to the former YoRHa soldier, A2 tentatively reaching out and taking the offered garment from the time-traveling girl. "Put this on."

Turning it over in her hand a couple of times as she tried to figure out what it was, A2 slowly unfurled it, the oversized t-shirt spreading out before her, a strange avian creature printed on the front, it's overweight black and white body making flight seem impossible. Lifting her head, eyes full of question, Leah simply turned her head, pink dusting her cheeks as she urged A2 to put it on.

Shrugging her shoulders, the silver-haired woman willing to go along with her request, if only to make the human girl more comfortable, A2 was also secretly hoping Leah would look at her again. While not outright rejection, Leah's reactions seeming to be without any malice or ill-intent, A2 still missed looking into those beautiful, bright green eyes. Slipping the large shirt over her head, the combat android standing up to make it a bit easier, the oversized garment fell to just below her hips, the fabric hanging loosely off of her frame.

"Thank you." Bringing her gaze back to the now clothed android, Leah couldn't help but softly giggle at how adorable the usually fearsome A2 looked, a light blush still staining her cheeks as she saw how the shirt failed to fully cover the androids rather generous hips and behind."You look really cute."

"Great." A2 scoffed as she rolled her eyes sarcastically, her arms folded angrily under her chest, the smallest of smirks tugging at the corner of her lips. Humans were weird, but A2 wouldn't have Leah any other way. It's who she fell in love with after all.

The door swinging open at the other end of the room pulled the pair out of their solitary bubble, A2 and Leah turning toward the sound, watching as two androids dressed all in black, blindfolds covering their eyes, walked into the room.

"Leah!" 9S's enthusiastic shout echoed within the tiny room as the pair of YoRHa soldiers rushed to the human girl's side, the male scanner model falling to his knees in front of her bed, 2B letting out a breath of relief as she moved to stand next to her combat brethren, a small, happy smile curling on her delicate lips. "You're ok!"

"I'm glad you are well, Leah." 2B spoke softly, her voice thick with emotion as she slowly removed her blindfold, the dark black strips falling away to reveal the shining blue hidden beneath. "We were very worried. But we knew we could trust Devola and Popola as well as A2 to take care of you."

"Thank you, 9S. 2B." Leah smiled gratefully toward the pair of soldiers, her heart soaring within her chest, eternally grateful for having found such wonderful friends. When she had first woken up, here in the future, all she had was A2, a stranger who was strangely dedicated to her. She was basically alone. Now, she had wonderful friends, ones she cared for more than anyone she had in the past, and a beautiful, amazing woman she was deeply in love with.

She was truly thankful.

"Cute shirt, A2." 9S grinned as he teased the Type-A model, A2 growling lowly at the boy, the faint light of her NFCS glowing dangerously at her hands, the outline of her sword slowly coming into view. Raising his hands in mock surrender, the scanner model backed off slowly, before hiding behind his female companion, 2B shaking her head at her partner's childish antics.

All Leah could do was smile as she watched them all interact, A2 menacingly stalking toward the cowering boy, 2B simply stepping out of the way of the bickering pair. It made the brown-haired girl happy to know so many people cared about her, her emerald eyes shining with affection as she watched A2 and 9S fight, 2B watching the sight with a bemused smile that she failed to hide.

They were her new family. Her new love. Here in an unknown world, Leah had found her place.

"Leah."

Pulled out of her reverie, the time-traveling girl lifted her head, staring curiously at the short-haired android standing by her bedside, a deeply troubled look on her usually calm, and collected face. The bickering pair quieting down, a worried frown crossing A2's features as the same concerned look appeared on 9S's face, the usually easy-going scanner model nervously scratching his arm.

"9S and I…we need to talk to you about something." Sitting upright, emerald eyes awash with worry, Leah hesitantly nodded her head toward the battle android, a nervous weight settling in her stomach as 2B continued her sentence. "It's about YoRHa."

Anger flooded A2's system as she heard those words, her hands clenching into tight fists, her face darkening into a fearsome scowl. No! No way! YoRHa can't take this from her! She just got her back, finally confessed her feeling to the human girl. She can't have YoRHa come in and wreck her life once more.

"Wh-what about?" Leah asked, her voice stuttering nervously as she looked into 2B's blue eyes, the human girl worried about what YoRHa could possibly want with her, her mind wandering toward all the horrible things they had done to A2.

"The Commander spoke to us, due to our close relationship with you, about possibly convincing you to reveal your existence to the rest of the androids. Not just YoRHa, but every android currently living on the planet."

A stunned silence fell over the room as 2B relayed the Commander's request, a cold sensation creeping through the time-traveling girl's veins, her emerald eyes wide with terror. Reveal herself? To all the androids? Every one of them knowing of her existence, her survival, all their love and adoration, their hopes, placed upon her shoulders.

She couldn't handle that. She couldn't be what they wanted her to be. What they needed.

"The Commander hopes, that with something to fight for, a human, a hope, that it will inspire them to fight." 2B continued her explanation, her voice calm and collected as ever, but there was a tense stiffness in her posture, her shoulders high and tight, her gloved hand gripping her Gothic dress in a vice-like grip. With her eyes uncovered, shining a brilliant blue, bare for all to see, Leah could see the guilt and doubt reflecting in those shimmering orbs.

"She has hopes that it would lead to them finally eradicating the machines once and for all." 9S added, nervously averting his gaze from the seething android at his side, guilt heavy in his voice.

"No!" An incensed holler tore through A2 throat as she stormed toward Leah's bedside, standing protectively between her and the YoRHa soldiers, her whole body awash with rage. "No, fuck that shit!"

9S took a nervous step away from the enraged android, arms raised in a calming gesture as A2 growled lowly in her chest, like a wild animal protecting its mate. 2B remained unphased, her tense posture remaining intact, the only sign she had witnessed the combat androids outburst was the slight downturn of her lips, a pang of sadness flashing briefly in her glowing blue eyes.

"Leah shouldn't be used to lead thousands of androids to their death. Such a burden shouldn't be placed upon her. Pinning all their hopes and dreams, their lives!, on her is just not fair! She has suffered enough! We all have suffered enough!"

"This is what command always does." A2 whispered softly, her voice low and quiet, sadness and hate flowing from every word as her fingers glided solemnly over the weathered marks covering her body. Those horrible reminders of her failure. "They just use everyone."

Bandaged fingers lay upon A2's wandering hand, curling comfortingly around it, encasing it with loving warmth, Leah softly rubbing her thumb across the silver-haired androids knuckles. Angling her head to the side, soulful steel-blue eyes peeking out from behind a curtain of shimmering silver hair, A2 gave the human girl a small, grateful smile, Leah squeezing her hand reassuringly. That's right. She wasn't alone anymore.

"We are not 100% on board with the idea either." Lifting her head in surprise, reluctantly tearing her gaze away from Leah's, A2 regarded the scanner model thoughtfully, 9S nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

"It is as 9S says. We don't believe Leah should be used like that. This war is not her responsibility." Turning to her combat brethren, 2B's face flush with doubt and worry, A2 could feel the anger slowly simmer down in her chest, guilt biting uncomfortably at the back of her mind. The long-haired android felt shame well up in her stomach at having doubted the pair of soldier's motivation. They have shown nothing but care and devotion to Leah ever since meeting her, the quick battle between the two combat androids notwithstanding, always putting her safety and well-being first.

Most of all, A2 was ashamed that she doubted 2B. The battle android had been there for her when she needed her most, fighting at her side against Adam, not hesitating a second when she told her Leah was taken. She was the one to comfort her, to tell her everything was going to be ok, helping A2 come to grips with her feelings for the time-traveling girl.

She was her friend.

"I don't want to lead anyone to their deaths." A soft, meek voice, scratchy from overuse, cut through the momentary silence, three sets of blue eyes turning to regard the human girl, Leah's bandaged hands gripping the pale sheets tightly. "There are good machines out there, like Pascal and his village. I don't want to see them destroyed."

Lowering her head, fingers slowly releasing their stranglehold of the thin fabric, emerald eyes absently traced the blood spots running up her arm. The wrapping around her head pulled uncomfortably at her hair, the wound underneath throbbing painfully, reminding Leah of just how close she had come to death. She didn't wish such fear, such horrible pain, upon anyone. Especially not because of her.

"I'm not special. In my time, no one would even spare me a second glance. Just another face in a crowd of millions. I'm just me, nothing more, nothing less. A whole race should not hinge their lives on me. I'm not worth it."

"You are worth everything, Leah." A2 spoke softly, steel-blue eyes radiating with undying devotion, all for the girl before her. The one who had changed her life. The one she loved.

"We care about you, Leah. We would do anything for you." The male android stepped up next to his partner, a cheerful smile curling on his lips as he turned his head to his partner, nodding enthusiastically to her. "Right, 2B?"

"Yes." 2B gave a slight nod in affirmation, a gentle smile on her pink lips, her hand placed over her chest, feeling the beat of her black box beneath her fingers. "You are very important to us. We will stand by your decision, of course, but we all believe you to be very special. Human or not."

Looking up at the trio of androids, loving smiles plastered on all of their faces, Leah felt her heart swell in her chest, tears of joy welling up in the corner of her eyes. Clasping her hands together, a couple of stray tears sliding down her cheek, the droplets getting soaked up in the bandages running across the side of her head, Leah whispered a silent 'thank you' to A2, 2B, and 9S.

She truly loved them all and was forever thankful for having met them.

"I would like to speak with your Commander at some point." Leah admitted after a short pause, the human girl taking a deep breath to help calm her storming emotions, A2 gently placing her hand supportively on her shoulder, the human girl reaching up to place her palm atop the androids. "At least once anyway. If nothing more than to learn more about her. Maybe I'd be able to convince her not to fight."

'And question her about what she did to A2.' Leah thought to herself, squeezing A2's hand a little tighter, a flash of anger burning in her chest as she thought about everything the silver-haired woman had to endure because of the Commander. What she did to her was unforgivable, her heart aching every time she remembered what A2 told her, the pain in her voice as she admitted her greatest fears, her deepest regrets.

Leah was not going to let anyone hurt her A2 ever again.

"We will see what we can do." The female battle android responded dutifully, her familiar business-like demeanor returning once more, the faint smile on her lips the only hint of the more relaxed 2B they had come to know.

"9S and I will be returning to the bunker for debriefing on what happened with Adam and Leah. We will inform the Commander of your decision, as well as your wish to speak with her. We will be back as soon as possible."

Raising her arms, Leah began waving them in a beckoning gesture toward the YoRHa soldiers, both of them raising their eyebrows in confusion, but walking up to her nonetheless. Once they were close enough, leaning down slightly to see the brown-haired girl better, two hands quickly reached out and snatched each of the soldier's wrists, before pulling the two of them in for a big hug.

"Thank you." Leah whispered softly, her voice thick with emotion, a couple of small sobs escaping her as she profusely thanked the pair of soldiers, a couple of tears rolling down her cheeks. "Thank you two so much. For being there. For helping me. For helping A2. For everything."

After overcoming their initial shock at Leah's sudden action, 2B and 9S smiled warmly before gently wrapping their arms around the brown-haired girl, pressing their cheeks softly against hers. Small joyful giggles jumped out of Leah's chest as she held the pair tighter, the YoRHa soldiers joining the human girl in laughter, bright smiles adorning all of their features.

A2 simply watched the trio with a small smile of her own, her black box glowing warmly in her chest at seeing the human girl so happy as she held the soldier's hands after pulling out of their embrace, telling them to come back as soon as possible. The combat android felt no anger, no resentment within her. Only content happiness.

"Goodbye Leah, A2." Bowing slightly before the two, her palms pressed demurely above her skirt, 2B gave the pair a gentle wave before securing her blindfold over her eyes and heading for the door.

"See ya, Leah! Bye A2!" Waving enthusiastically toward the pair, blindfold already securely in place, 9S quickly ran to his impatiently waiting partner, the scanner model giving them one last wave before heading out the door, 2B shaking her head at his childishness before following after him.

With the soft click of the door closing behind them, the room awash with silence, Leah and A2 were left on their own once again. Taking a quick glance at each other, smiles still curled contently on their lips, the newly christened pair simply enjoyed each other's company. Lifting her arm slightly, her hand reaching out to A2, Leah quietly beckoned the silver-haired android over.

Smiling warmly, the silver-haired woman gently took a seat at the edge of the bed, Leah immediately wrapping her arms around A2's waist, pulling herself as close to the combat android as possible before resting her head against her shoulder. Acting on instinct, A2 gingerly snaked her arm around the human girl's waist, the former YoRHa soldier completely out of her element, simply relying on what she felt was right. And being here, with Leah wrapped in her arms, her brown hair tickling her cheek, A2 knew that this was right.

That this was where she was meant to be.

"So, what's next?" Leah's question, so soft and tired, drifted up to the silver-haired woman's ears, A2 angling her head slightly to look down at the girl resting against her shoulder.

"First, you need to heal." A2 said sternly, a lilt of humor in her voice as she lightly ran her finger across Leah's side, feeling the thick bandages beneath the fabric of her shirt, the human girl feeling a small shiver run down her spine at the androids touch. "After that, we'll see."

"I want to continue learning how to fight." Clenching her fist tightly, emerald eyes ablaze with determination, Leah turned her head to look up at her android companion(girlfriend?). "I want to, need to, become stronger. So that I will no longer be a burden upon you or anyone else."

Holding the brown-haired girl close, a smile curling on her lips, A2 felt pride well up in her chest, the combat android nuzzling her nose affectionately into Leah's brown hair, placing a loving kiss against the top of her head.

"Of course. I will continue to help you. I'll do everything I can for you."

Squeezing A2's midsection tightly, a small giggle dancing out of her mouth, light pink dusting her cheeks from the androids sweet affection, her heart fluttered joyously in her chest for the silver-haired woman. For her A2.

"Thank you, A2."

Pulling away slightly, her arms remaining firmly latched around the androids waist, Leah gave A2 a big smile, emerald connected forever to blue, before leaning up and capturing her lips in another kiss.

**A/N: Love and affection for android and human alike.**

**This chapter was lots of fun to write. I'm a sucker for fluff and writing it makes me immensely happy. A2 finally gets her happy moment, finding someone to love and care about, and receiving it in turn. **

**It will be fun to write their ongoing relationship, tribulations, sickly sweetness, and all.**

**This chapter is very much about the many emotions, both positive and negative, that Leah and A2 experience. How they each help the other, supporting and loving each other, making each other better. We also get some build-up for later story points, the Commander's request and Leah's determination to get stronger being introduced.**

**Next chapter: Let the training begin.**

**Thank you all again for your continued support. Your support of this story means the world to me. Seeing my first story come so far, that people actually enjoy reading it, making me immensely happy. There is still a lot of adventures, and sweet romance, to come for A2 and Leah and I hope you all join me for it.**

**I love you all and I hope you all have a wonderful day!**


	22. New Me

"Don't strain yourself, ok? Take it nice and easy."

Giving the silver-haired android a grim nod, the bandage wrapped around her head rubbing lightly up against her healing wounds, Leah slowly repeated the series of practice sword swings A2 had shown her moments before, her movements slow but sure. The sword felt heavy in her hands, the hilt digging uncomfortably into the bruised skin of her palms, her arms shaking slightly as they struggled to keep the blade upright. The brown-haired girl merely grit her teeth, a small hiss of pain seeping between her teeth as she swung the blade in a downward arc, determination glowing within her emerald eyes.

Over a week had passed since the events of her kidnapping at the hands of the psychotic machine known as Adam, as well as her rescue by the silver-haired combat android, A2. The first couple of days after her rescue, Leah had been practically bedridden, completely against her choice, the redheaded twins worried too much activity might stress the multitude of cuts and lacerations that now littered her body. If it weren't for A2 staying with her the whole time, never once straying from her side, Leah was sure she would have gone crazy within the dimly lit cage she found herself in.

Once her unwanted sequestration had ended, and her bleary eyes saw the glowing light of the sun again, Leah had dedicated as much of her free time to training as possible. She had started out slow, her injuries much too fresh and severe to begin training in earnest from the get-go, the vigilant twins and her stoic, silver-haired love making sure she didn't stress herself too much.

Light jogging and lots of theory were on the table to begin with, A2 sticking with her every step of the way, her steel-blue eyes firmly locked upon the human girl, alert for any signs of discomfort and pain, prepared to stop the second Leah showed any signs of exertion beyond her means. Leah was extremely grateful to have someone who cared about her well-being so much, that A2 was even willing to help her with this endeavor, especially after the horrible events both of them went to because of Adam.

The brown-haired girl also had to report to the twins every day for checkups, Popola checking her over with a discerning eye and a gentle hand while Devola reapplied her bandages, the wild-haired android quick with a joke or an exciting tale to keep her distracted from the pain and the horrific sight of her lacerated skin. The pair took her health deathly serious, the sisters present at every one of her training sessions, monitoring her well-being as well as helping the combat android with some of the more complex instructions, dumbing them down enough for her to understand.

It has also been over a week since she and A2 confessed their love for each other.

Their first interactions as a newly formed couple were soft, delicate, almost hesitant, neither of them quite sure how to handle their new relationship dynamic, their rather passionate kisses notwithstanding. Leah could tell that the former YoRHa android was treading in wholly unfamiliar territory for herself, both emotionally and physically, her days spent in isolation and overcome by raging emotion of overwhelming hate, leaving her tentative and unsure, her every action tinged with flecks of indecision and worry.

But Leah was patient with her, letting the android go at her own pace, accepting any and all affection from A2 with open and caring arms, a calming smile always curled on her lips. Leah was no expert in love herself, especially as unorthodox a relationship she found herself in right now, most of her romances boiling down to casual flings and shallow dalliances. Despite having no proof to the contrary, her long sleep leaving her fairly out of the loop with the coming and goings in the world, Leah was pretty sure love between a human and an android had not been seen before.

Most of their time alone was merely spent lazing in each other's arms, A2 cradling the human girl gently to her chest as they lay together in bed, a soft smile curling on her rosy pink lips as Leah absently played with her flowing silver locks. They would occasionally exchange soft kisses, from chaste pecks on the mouth to lovingly pressing their lips upon their shoulders, wanting nothing more than to convey their budding devotion to each other as they basked in the warmth of their embrace.

It was a quiet, delicate love they shared at the moment, though the heat burning in her chest burnt brighter every day she spent with the silver-haired beauty. Locked in that room, confined to the limited space within the resistance camp walls, Leah and A2 spent most of their time together, talking about everything and nothing or simply sitting in content silence. The more Leah learned about the android, listening to her words, watching the emotion play across her face, the deeper she fell in love with her. The way she held her hand, how her lips would curl up into the smallest of smiles, feeling the laughter roll through her chest as she pressed her ear against her, it all painted a beautiful picture that was A2.

One she couldn't help but love.

"Very good. Always be aware of your footing and your posture as you move." A2's calm voice cut through the fog of memories rolling within her head, the brown-haired girl turning to regard the former YoRHa soldier curiously, damp sweat making her hair cling uncomfortably against her forehead. The silver-haired woman strode up to her with a quick and sure gait, her heels clacking loudly against the concrete flooring of the camp, her hips swaying slightly with each step she took toward the time-traveling girl.

Leah had to swallow the nervous lump in her throat as she watched the combat android stroll up to her side, her cheeks glowing a rosy pink, her heart fluttering wildly in her chest. A2 was still dressed in one of Leah's oversized shirts, this one a simple stark white piece, devoid of any kind of slogans or art prints, the former YoRHa soldier's former coverings still lost to the wind.

What had left the human girl such a flustered mess, however, was the fact that A2 had tied the side of the shirt into a knot to keep the oversized garment from billowing loosely around her. This had the unintended side-effect of pulling the fabric rather taut against the android's skin. Leah noted, with overwhelming embarrassment, that it hugged the combat androids curves in a very tantalizing manner, every supple dip of her waist and dramatic flare of her hips on full, gorgeous display.

'She's so beautiful.' Leah thought as A2 sidled up to her, the combat android placing a gentle hand on her back, her silver locks playfully tickling the bare skin on her arm as she leaned in to dab lightly at the sweat dripping down her nose with a towel. Spluttering slightly as the rough fibers of the towel agitated the delicate skin of her nose, a small sneeze managing to wriggle it's way past her mouth, Leah could feel the blush rise anew on her cheeks as A2 giggled softly at her, her steel-blue eyes shining with mirth and affection.

Affection for her.

"Let's do one more rep and then call it a day, ok, Leah?" Lightly patting her shoulder, being mindful of the tape wrapped securely around her arm, A2 took a couple of cautionary steps back, her icy gaze studying Leah's movements like a hawk, occasionally chiming in with some advice on adjustments she could make and with words of encouragement. It made Leah smile, despite the pain and discomfort currently coursing through her exhausted limbs, the human girl felt happy and content, ready to give it her all until she physically couldn't go on.

She would do anything for A2.

* * *

"You did great." A2 chimed in, a bright smile curling on her lips as she gently took the blade from Leah grip, the katana disappearing in a shower of light back into her NFCS. "You think you're up for some light sparring with Popola?"

Stretching her aching shoulder, now free from the stifling bandages, the muscle feeling tender, but not painful, beneath her touch, Leah gave her silver-haired companion a determined nod, her mouth pulled into a thin line. Several weeks had now passed since her training started, the bandages riddling her body now down to a bare minimum, only the deepest and most severe injuries still in need of healing. Leah had spent pretty much every day with A2 and the twins, training or simply learning the ins and outs of living within the resistance camp, eager to prove herself to the androids.

"Yep. I'm feeling good." Nodding firmly at the silver-haired android, her emerald eyes set with determination, Leah turned to the red-headed twin standing a short distance away, Popola giving her a nod in return before walking up to her, her face a blank slate, not revealing a single emotion. It unnerved the human girl a little to see her like that, the absence of the soft, caring smile she associated so strongly with the straight-haired twin leaving her a little on edge. It was like staring down a stranger, one dressed as your best friend.

"This is just a practice session, so all you have to do is subdue the other. No need to cause harm or throw any punches, alright?" A2's voice cut through the nervous tension rising in her chest, Leah angling her head slightly to lay eyes upon her silver-haired love, making sure to keep Popola within her periphery, remembering the combat androids lesson about never letting your enemy out of your sight, no matter the cost. And, for all intents and purposes, right now, Popola was her enemy.

Steeling her nerves, the human girl clapping her hands together a couple of times to get herself hyped up, Leah felt a familiar smile curl on her lips. Despite her generally laid back attitude when it came to life, most of her time being spent lazing about with friends or simply wandering the city streets with no direction in mind, Leah had a fairly strong competitive streak in her.

Simple things as trying to out-wrestle her dad as a child, throwing a fit for days when she failed to even move him an inch, to spending an inordinate amount of time on a video game, merely because she lost to one of her friends in a throwaway match during a party. Leah was ashamed when these moments came out, it being one of her less than positive character traits. But, in a way, this attitude probably helped her make it this far. She was never willing to lay down and just give up, as much as she might want to at times.

So, as she approached the patiently waiting Popola, the redheaded android towering slightly above her, Leah felt like her smirk was going to threaten to split her face in half. Excitement, nervousness, and most of all competitive fire were churning like a witches brew in her stomach, the human girl bouncing lightly on her feet, making sure to keep her center of gravity low and hands up, just like A2 had taught her.

'This was going to be fun.'

Was the prevailing thought running through Leah's head until she locked up with the straight-haired sister, her arms immediately wrapping securely around Popola's neck, locking her fingers together as she clamped down tightly with her forearms. Using all of her strength, Leah letting out a roar of pure adrenaline, the human girl wrenched roughly at the android's neck, hoping to control Popola's body by using her own momentum.

Popola did not budge a single inch.

Cold dread ran down Leah's spine as she turned to stare into the dull, green eyes of her opponent, Popola gently placing her hands on the human girl's wrists, a hiss of pain seeping from the human girls clenched teeth at the androids strong grip. With disheartening ease, Popola pried Leah's arms apart, the brown-haired girl trying futilely to keep her hold upon the android's neck. But, the redheaded twin was too strong for her, Popola twisting the brown-haired girl's arm while simultaneously sweeping her legs, causing Leah to crash to the ground with a painful thud.

Letting out a couple of ragged wheezes, her chest throbbing painfully as she tried to suck in mouthfuls of air, her rough trip to the ground knocking the wind right out of her. Feeling Popola's knee press heavily into her back, the redheaded android holding her arms securely in place, Leah knew she had lost and with embarrassing ease.

"Popola wins."

Leah's stomach dropped heavily once A2 uttered those words, the heavy weight on her back slowly lessening as Popola released her arms and got back to her feet, the straight-haired twin kneeling down to check on the human girl, the familiar spark of care and worry lighting up her green eyes once again. Despite herself, Leah couldn't help the spark of anger that flashed in her chest as she looked into the redheaded twin's eyes, shame rolling like waves over her body at feeling this way, especially toward someone as sweet and caring as Popola.

"Seems like a good time for us to take a break." Leah absently registered A2 voice, her mind buzzing with rage and disappointment, drowning out everything around her. She had lost. The thought of it, in general, would not send her in such an angry spiral, the brown-haired girl having faced many setbacks and losses of varying degrees of importance in her young life. Leah could live with a loss.

But how she lost, so absolutely and devastatingly, is what rankled her so badly. She was humiliated, manhandled like she was a mere child, severely outclassed in every sense of the word. She put all her strength into trying to take Popola down, the redheaded android reacting as if a flea had tried to ram her over. It all just reminded her of just what she was, how weak, how helpless, she truly was.

She was just a mere human after all.

A low growl of frustration rolled out from Leah's chest as she clawed angrily at the dirt she currently found herself face down in, her fists clenching tightly in rage before pushing herself to her knees, her emerald eyes lifting to see a hand stretched out toward her.

Lifting her head, Leah stared into the soft green eyes of the straight-haired sister, a small, caring smile curling at the corner of her lips. Looking into Popola's eyes, seeing that gentle smile, simmered Leah's anger, her overwhelming frustration, into cooling embers. She was mad, yes. Disappointed even. But not with Popola. Popola was her friend, one of the people she cherished most in this new world. That was never going to change.

"Thank you." Clasping the android's hand tightly, Leah felt the strength behind Popola's grip as she lifted the human girl back to her feet with relative ease. She truly was a long way from being on the same level as them, should she ever reach it at all. A small smile curled on Leah's lips as the straight-haired twin lightly dusted off her shirt, admonishing the human girl for being so rough with herself, despite being the cause of said roughhousing.

As Popola led the time-traveling girl toward the main plaza of the camp, Leah playfully swatting the androids prodding hands away as she checked her for any wounds, A2 watched the pair leave with a small frown pulling at the corner of her mouth. Turning to the wild-haired twin standing across from her, her green eyes flickering toward A2, Devola gave the combat android a quizzical stare, clearly just as confused by the human girl's strange reaction as she was.

She hoped everything was alright.

* * *

"Argh! It's just so….frustrating!"

Leah groused loudly as she took a savage bite of her stale loaf of bread, the baked good cutting roughly against the side of her mouth, the brown-haired girl too famished and incensed to care. Her angry chewing, as well as the occasional slurp of the rich, boar stew Devola had made for her, helping soften the rock-like baked good as she ate. Leah was grateful to have anything to eat at all, the resistance camp's reserves quite scarce when it came to their selection of food, the androids lack of need for any sustenance making it hard for them to find any variety for the human girl beyond their strangely copious amount of fish in storage.

"It feels like I'm not getting anywhere!"

The androids watched the time-traveling human's animated movements and frustrated grumblings in quiet amusement, each one sporting a subdued grin, lips pulled taut, as they tried hard not to upset the agitated girl any further. Despite their earlier concerns, Leah's out-of-character outburst of anger having worried them quite a bit, the trio of A2, Devola, and Popola couldn't help but enjoy seeing her so upset. It meant she was getting better. That the past events were releasing their hold on her.

After her kidnapping and subsequent torture, Leah had become very quiet and docile, her fiery passion and infectious exuberance dulled, the human girl always sticking close to A2's side, a storm of fear and apprehension constantly brewing beneath her emerald gaze. As she strolled through the camp, her eyes would constantly dart toward dark corners, searching for some unseen threat, her whole body stiffening at every errant sound or unexpected movement. It hurt them to see her so wounded, her bandages only able to heal the surface level injuries, her very soul tainted by Adam's cruel hand.

It made them happy to see her in high spirits again, to see the light return to her eyes, her smile beaming bright and true. To see her joke around with Devola over a glass of whisky and lean comfortably against Popola as they listened to music on the ancient jukebox. To feel the raw passion as she kissed A2.

"You are already much better than when you first started." A2 smiled kindly toward the human girl as she gently placed her hand atop the human's, her thumb running softly across Leah's scarred knuckled. "Major advancements don't happen overnight. Everything takes time."

"That's easy for you to say," Leah mumbled quietly to herself as she took a small bite from her bread, a light blush staining her cheeks at the feeling of the silver-haired android's fingers brushing across her skin, the brown-haired girl surprised at how quickly A2 picked up such affectionate mannerisms, "you're already perfect."

Completely unbeknownst to Leah, the time-traveling girl having returned to enjoying her meal, A2 had heard what she had said, a light blush coloring her pale cheeks as she stared at her girlfriend in wide-eyed wonder. She had never been described as anything close to perfect before, her life fairly devoid of any kind of praise or positive accomplishments. So hearing something like that, especially from someone as special to her as Leah, left the combat android a flustered and frazzled mess.

"Oh!" Perking up slightly, her eyes lifting up from her bowl of stew, spoon raised halfway to her mouth, Leah turned to regard the twin androids sitting across from her with a questioning gaze. "Do either of you know how to cut hair? Adam kind of ruined mine when he was doing his freaky little 'experiment'."

Lightly scratching at the scar running across the side of her head, fingers playing with the uneven wisps of hair left behind from his cut, Leah chuckled softly as she held them out for them to see.

"I felt I could ask you two because I know how multitalented you guys are."

An identical look of shock crossed the redheaded android's faces, perfectly illustrating that they were in fact twins, before they both broke out into glorious smiles, warmth spreading throughout their system at the human girl's kind words. They never expected such a day would come, where not only would they be free of their guilt, absolved by one of the very race that had created them, but to also receive such kind words in turn. That said person, with their goofy smile and gentle eyes, would consider them friends, ones worthy to be called loved ones. It was something they had only dreamed of.

And yet, here they were.

"I have some experience with styling my own hair." Popola chimed up, her hand stretched out as she gestured toward her sister, Devola quirking an eyebrow curiously at her twin's strange action. "As you can see, I can't trust Devola to do it."

"Hey!" Growling angrily, Devola gave her sister a hard shove for her rude comment, Popola almost falling out of her chair as she held on tightly to the edge of the bench the twins were seated on, giggling all the while. Pouting cutely, green eyes downcast, Devola began self-consciously running her fingers through her wild mane of red hair.

"Your hair is fine." Surprisingly, A2 was the first one to speak up, a gentle smile curling on her lips as she regarded the downcast twin. "It doesn't matter how it looks because it fits your personality wonderfully."

"Of course you'd say that," Devola grumbled lowly as she smacked her head loudly against the top of the table, a petulant whine whistling from between her lips, "you're hair is perfect."

Once again, A2 was taken aback by someone else's words, a small, almost imperceptible gasp escaping her, her head lowering slightly to hide the growing blush on her cheeks. Where did these people get this opinion of her? Pinching a couple of strands of her silver hair between her fingers, feeling the synthetic fibers rub against her exposed exoskeleton, a tiny smile, completely unbeknownst to A2, started playing on her lips.

Leah couldn't help the bright grin from forming as she watched the android's interact, her emerald eyes locked firmly on A2's smiling face, her fingers absently intertwining with the silver-haired beauty's. It made Leah's heart swell with joy seeing her like this, so open and free, willing to show her true self to others. Sharing the wonderful person inside with the world.

* * *

It was strange.

Watching Popola cut Leah's hair, the scissors skillfully trimming the last couple of errant strands hovering over the human girl's emerald eyes, A2 had to think just how unfamiliar and strange a phenomenon she was bearing witness to. An android's hair doesn't grow, forever stuck to one length, unless specifically requested by maintenance to have it altered. A soldier had no need for such a request, their look and dress wholly unnecessary to effectively wage war.

Some of the soldiers during her time would style their hair in different ways, wanting some way to stand out, to ingrain a sense of individuality amongst a sea of copies. A2 never got the chance to try, her first mission turning out to be her last, the thought of forging an identity through her looks and dress buried beneath a sea of revenge and hate.

So seeing Leah now, remnants of her brown locks littering the ground, A2 had to admit there was a certain charm to it.

"Done!" Dropping her scissors onto a nearby table, the metallic utensil clattering loudly upon its wooden surface, Popola quickly grabbed a large shard of a mirror before skipping in front of the human girl, holding it up for Leah to see her handiwork.

"Popola! This is amazing!" Leah chirped happily, her head turning side to side, her emerald eyes glowing as she took in her new appearance. "I love it!"

Her once shoulder-length brown hair was now trimmed short, swept neatly to hang over one side, the tips barely reaching past her ear, each one cut with expert care and style. The other side, with her freshly healed scar cutting a line through the hair, was shaved down close to the skin, the little stubble's of hair looking soft to the touch. Turning her head to get a full view, her locks playfully swaying gently with her movements, Leah couldn't help the enormous smile from curling on her lips.

"Thank you." Giggling softly, Popola gently placed the piece of a mirror back onto the table before removing the makeshift tarp from around Leah's shoulders, a couple clumps of cut hair drifting lazily to the ground, joining their fallen brethren at the human girl's feet.

"Hey, A2. What do you think?" Angling her head back and forth, giving the combat android a full view of her new hairdo, Leah excitedly asked her new girlfriend for her opinion, a spark of elated curiosity shining within her emerald gaze.

With Leah's question drifting past her ears, words tinged with inquisitive glee, A2 became painfully aware of the fact that she had been unabashedly staring at the human girl like a love-struck fool. She liked it. She liked it a lot. The new hairdo suited the human girl well, the rebellious style complimenting her new scars well, adding a sense of strength to what once was a reminder of tortured pain.

"It looks really good." Ducking her head slightly, her silvery mane hiding her face from view, A2 could feel her cheeks grow hot, her black box beating softly in her chest. These new feelings were wreaking havoc within the combat android's system, A2 wholly unprepared to deal with these new emotions that have been awoken since meeting the last-surviving human. They seemed to have only grown stronger after they confessed their love for each other.

A2 couldn't say they were bad though, the joy and shy delight a happy contrast to the dull ache of anger and revenge.

"Thank you!" Bounding out of her seat, hair bobbing playfully atop her head, Leah playfully skipped over to A2's side before placing a quick thank you kiss upon the former YoRHa soldier's lips, her fingers briefly tracing along the androids exposed side, sending a small shiver down her back. Pulling away slowly, much too soon for either of their liking, Leah gave A2 a quick smile before rushing off to find Devola and Anemone, eager to show off her new hairstyle.

"Heehee." Giggling softly into her fist, her green eyes alight with quiet amusement, Popola took great enjoyment at seeing the stoic android so flustered, the combat android standing wide-eyed and ramrod straight, a crimson blush adorning her pale cheeks. "I'm glad you two finally got together."

Shaking her head slightly, her cascading silver locks swaying gently about her like glittering snow, A2 tried to calm the raging emotions burning within her black box. It was so easy for Leah to send her whole system into a spiral of bliss and elation, a simple touch or chaste kiss enough to have every synapse within her body fire with blinding joy. Way too easy.

"Hey, Popola?" Nodding softly toward the silver-haired android, the smile on her lips falling slightly at the vulnerable edge in A2's voice, Popola gently urged her to go on. "Do you think a human can truly love an android? That they can love each other?"

"I know they can." Popola's answer was quick and assured, a soft, caring look reflecting in her green orbs, the smile returning to her face once more. "Because you two love each other."

A brief silence fell over the pair after Popola's answer, her words settling softly over A2's black box, calming the rising fear within her, blanketing her system with a gentle warmth. A2 never thought she would be so lucky, to not only find a meaning to live, to find a truly special kind love in an unexpected place, able to share herself with someone who meant the world to her, but to also find people she could call her friends.

"You're a great friend, Popola." A2's voice, so soft and emotional, drifted past her lips at nary a whisper, but Popola heard them as if they were clear as day, a joyous smile lighting up her face.

"You're a great friend too, A2."

* * *

-A couple of weeks later-

"Hah!"

A cry rang out from Leah's throat as she lunged toward her redheaded adversary, her arms wrapping tightly around the androids midsection, her forehead pressed tightly against Popola's chest, perspiration rolling like waves down her skin. The pair had been locked in combat for several minutes now, the weeks Leah had spent tirelessly training with A2 since her first loss finally showing dividends, the human girl managing to last more than a couple of seconds against the straight-haired twin now.

Lifting the android of slightly off her feet, the androids immense weight straining her muscles for all their worth, Popola roughly grabbing at the human girl's arms wrapped around her stomach as Leah quickly placed her leg behind the twins while pressing her whole weight against her, dragging her down to the ground. The pair landed with a solid thump onto the ground, Leah briefly positioned above her, before Popola used her advanced strength to push the human girl off, using her momentum to quickly roll onto top of her, holding Leah's arms firmly down at her sides, effectively pinning her.

"Popola wins."

Getting off of the human girl after A2's declaration, Popola took a couple of steps back, watching with an amused smile as Leah quickly hopped back to her feet, the time-traveling girl pushing her sweat-soaked hair out of her eyes before patting her hands against her legs, little puffs of dirt flying off of her shorts. Lifting her head, contours etched into grim determination, Leah shot the straight-haired twin a playful grin, fire burning within her emerald orbs.

"Again."

**A/N: The road to change is a long, but fruitful one.**

**More of a laid-back chapter after the major events of the last ones. We are starting down the road of Leah's goal of becoming stronger. We got a glimpse of her training, as well as the obstacles she will face along the way and her determination to overcome them.**

**Some small moments here shared between Leah and A2, the newly formed couple still early in their relationship, still a little shy and tentative with each other. A2 also is starting to grow closer to Devola and Popola, the twins support and help during her time of need resonating strongly with her. A2 feels like she can be more herself around them, knowing they have a shared experience and love for Leah, and now for each other.**

**Next chapter: A moment of respite.**

**Thank you all for your continued support! We have come so far since I first started this little story all those many months ago, never thinking anyone would even have any interest in this little idea of mine, to see these two come together in a bond of love. I am eternally thankful to all of you. I love you all and I hope you have a wonderful day. **


	23. Rest and Relaxation

Life in the resistance camp was always hectic, androids able to be found at all times of the day rushing about in a curbed hurry, always focused on some task or another. It reminded the brown-haired girl of her time living in the city, pushing and shoving her way through the crowd of people on her way to her part-time job at the floral shop, the occasional obscenity seething from her between her teeth when another person rudely blocked her way.

Flowers were never really Leah's thing, the occasional passing glance at someone's rose bush or enjoying their lovely scent during her daily walk through the park her only real interaction with the colorful plants. But, in the end, the job paid fairly well and the hours were flexible enough for her to spend much needed time on the mountains of school work her professors gave her in university. When she wasn't busy slacking off and hanging out with her friends that is.

That's why the time-traveling girl now found herself within a large, and yet rather cramped, warehouse at the very edge of the camp, dutifully rummaging through the piles and piles of junk covering every inch of its spacious interior. It was quiet here, all the other androids busy doing their work at the main square, providing goods to their fellow soldiers or preparing for their next mission. It was because of this, and a frankly overabundance of curiosity that made the androids bring back any piece of old world junk they found, that Leah tasked herself with cleaning up their mess and hopefully find something useful within the sea of garbage and hopefully prove useful to the people who had so generously taken care of her and A2.

Humming a gentle tune, one Devola and Popola had sung for her many times to help calm her down, Leah picked up another crate of assorted trash and broken gadgets, the budding muscles on her arms bulging slightly as she lifted up the heavy box of items. The rigorous, and at times torturous, training and exercise program Leah had been put through by A2 and the twins have shown positive results for the young human, her body a lot leaner and more toned then when she first started, the faint outline of muscles slumbering just below the surface.

"Phew." Dropping the crate onto an ever-growing stack, a loud clang echoing through the warehouse, Leah let out a tired breath, gently pushing the strands of hair matted to her forehead out of the way. Walking back to the pile of junk and haphazardly organized crates and containers, Leah wiping her forehead with the back of her arm, the brown-haired girl continued rummaging through, what would now be considered, the random assortment of antiquities.

"Huh?" Spotting a strange bundle of cloth at the bottom of the container, Leah lifted it carefully into her arms, the olive green tarp wrapped protectively around the series of items lying within as if what something extremely precious. The shape was oddly long and thin, bulging out slightly at the bottom with a small metal tip poking out from the top, a neon-orange bungee cord keeping the items nicely secured.

Curiosity thoroughly peaked, the human girl quickly undid the cord, fumbling slightly as the contents shifted after being released from their confinement, Leah gingerly peeled back the well-worn tarp, her emerald eyes sparkling with delight as she gazed upon her wondrous find.

"No way." Smiling brightly at her prize, a spark of giddiness bubbling up in her chest, Leah felt like she could practically jump for joy at having found something so wonderful within the veritable sea of useless crap and broken oddities. Carefully placing the bundle onto the ground, tarp spread out like a blanket, emerald orbs thoroughly inspected the newly obtained items with a critical eye.

Fishing rods, a whole bundle of them, perfectly preserved and well taken care of, lay before the last-surviving human, Leah squatting down to get a better look at what she had found. Each one was in excellent condition, only a slight bit of wear and tear from old age to be found, Leah counting herself lucky that something usually so fragile and finicky had survived so long. The only thing that was missing was a proper fishing line and hook, something the human girl could easily cobble together with the supplies scattered across the camp.

Holding a lovely rose-colored rod in her hand, the weight delightfully familiar to the young human, Leah couldn't help but reminisce about her childhood days of going fishing with her parents. Her mother had been enamored with fishing ever since a young age, having spent many weekends with her dad and brother out on the river near their home on her dad's boat. Her mother would gush about those days, how it was the only time she and her brother would ever get along, something about being out on the water helping calm their prepubescent rage.

Leah's mother had bestowed that love directly on to her, practically dragging her and her dad out to whatever lake or river she could find whenever possible, teaching her the in's and out's, as well as the do's and don't's of fishing in an animated and exuberant fashion. The three of them would while away the day in content silence, simply enjoying each other's company as they snacked upon the delicious meal her dad would prepare for them, the occasional peanut butter sandwich she herself had made sneaking its way into the otherwise well-made batch of food.

Making up her mind then and there, her whole being feeling re-energized, Leah grabbed four of the better rods and quickly rushed out of the warehouse, after carefully securing the rest, an ecstatic grin spread wide on her face.

She had to find A2 and the twins!

* * *

"Fuel Filters?" Popola droned monotonously, her green eyes staring listlessly at the clipboard in her hand, pencil tapping gently against its wooden surface. While taking stock of their inventory was essential, their jobs as the camps go to medics something they took very seriously, Popola couldn't help but find the task incredibly tedious and boring. Especially since A2 was allowed to gallivant to whatever adventure she wished and Leah had squirreled herself away at the other end of the camp, leaving the twins to deal with every little task and inane request given to them.

"Hmm...three of them." Devola called out as she rearranged the supplies on the shelf, neatly stacked and organized by importance, lightly running her fingers through her wild mane of maroon hair as she mentally analyzed their needs. "Could use a couple more."

"I'll see if we can have Anemone contact Jackass to deliver some more for us." Jotting down some notes, pencil noisily scratching across the parchment-like surface, Popola nodded confidently to herself, glad to see they were more than halfway done. Maybe after finishing their job and handing in their report to Anemone they might be able to hunt down Leah and help her out with her chores. It has to be more fun than this.

"Ah! Devola! Popola!" Perking up at the familiar voice, Popola celebrating the human girl's perfect timing, the twin androids turned their heads to see the brown-haired girl rushing toward them with a bright smile on her face, something tucked securely under her arm.

"Leah? What's up?" Stepping up next to her sister, a look of confusion etched upon her features, one Popola shared with her wild-haired twin, Devola quirked her eyebrow questioningly at the brown-haired girl. Seeing the human girl in high spirits was nothing new to the pair, Leah's new lease on life really upping her mood, but that didn't make the sight any less wonderful to see. Seeing the gleam in her emerald eyes, the beaming smile on her lips, brought a sense of joy to the pair of red-headed androids.

They hated seeing Leah in her distraught phase after her kidnapping, scars placed both physically and metaphorically over her body, a shadow always blanketing her eyes, dulling the once gleaming orbs of emerald. Though she tried to hide it, the human girl keeping all of her pain and anguish under wraps, trying not to bother anyone with her problems. The anger she would show while training, how fiercely she would scowl at her opponent, told a story of a girl dealing with trauma she had not experienced before, woefully out of her element, stuck in a painful loop.

Only A2 had managed to push through her shell, to find the hurt girl underneath, to coax the old Leah back out, even though the combat android may not have been fully aware that she was doing so. Simply being by her side, shouldering her anger and hurt, holding her at night when the pain could seep through and her thoughts became too loud for her to bear. A2 was there and that's what Leah needed more than anything.

"You guys! We need to do this!" Skidding to a halt before the sisters, a light sheen of sweat glinting across her skin as she tried to catch her breath, the wide smile still pulling at her lips, the hair matted to her forehead and the wild eyes stare giving the human girl an almost feral look.

"Do what?" Popola queried, a slight smile curling on her lips at the brown-haired girl's frantic and joyful expression, a small giggling rolling from her chest. This girl can be so adorably strange sometimes.

"Fishing!" Leah shouted enthusiastically, holding out a pair of fishing rods to the twins, a look of muted shock crossing the twin's faces. "You, me, and A2! We should all go fishing!"

Their looks of shock did not last long as it was quickly replaced by wide grins and gleeful shouts of affirmation, the twins practically bouncing in place, perfectly mirroring their human friend with their enthusiasm. The twins simply adored fishing, a strange trait that is shared amongst all androids, no one quite sure how it first started or at what point it became implemented into their programming. So being offered the opportunity to partake in one of their favorite pastimes, away from the monotony and dreariness of the resistance camp with their wonderful new friends was too good to pass up.

"Of course we want to go!" Devola cheered as she rushed in to give the brown-haired human a quick hug, the taller girl practically crashing into her at full speed, Leah, to her credit, managing to keep her balance despite the android's immense weight. Holding the wild-haired twin tight, a series of joyful giggles passing her lips, Leah motioned for Popola to take the fishing rods from her hand, the more reserved twin obliging with a small chuckle.

"We should go tomorrow! We can spend the whole day together." Pulling out of the embrace, hands still firmly grasping Devola's arms, Leah turned to them with an expectant grin, the twins quickly agreeing to the plan without a second thought. Cheering loudly, the human girl bouncing excitedly in place, Leah quickly scanned the surroundings, hoping to spot a familiar silver-haired beauty amongst the numerous androids milling about the resistance camp.

"Where's A2?"

Unable to locate the silver-haired woman, Leah could feel her excitement die down a bit, a brief flash of worry crossing her features. A2 had been speaking with Anemone last time she saw her, Leah bidding the combat android a quick farewell with a soft peck on the lips before heading off to do her work for the day, giggling at how wonderful it felt to be so open with their feelings now. She hadn't considered that maybe A2 had been assigned a new mission, the former YoRHa soldier always making sure to let her know before heading out, Leah oftentimes joining her girlfriend on some of the easier assignments.

"She went out hunting for boars and to see if she could find some food in the abandoned stores nearby." Popola replied simply, slightly surprised when Leah's face fell into a look of irritation, an annoyed look darkening her features.

"Why didn't she get me?!" Leah grumbled lowly, a sharp tone in her voice as she glared toward the camp entrance, lightly clenching her fist in anger. "I could have helped her."

"Umm, you were busy with your own work, weren't you?" Devola stated bluntly, her countenance pulled into a look of stoic amusement, a small twinkle in her green eyes as she watched Leah let out an embarrassed cough, fingers idly playing with the hem of her tank-top.

"Alright, good point." Leah reluctantly relented to Devola's point, pouting childishly as she averted gaze, a tinge of pink coloring her cheeks as the twins had a good laugh at her expense. Damn androids and always having to be logical.

* * *

'This should last her a while.'

A2's hunt for food had been remarkably fruitful, a small smile of proud satisfaction curling on the combat androids lips as she passed by the fortifications around the camp entrance, a bubble of excitement building in her chest at getting to see Leah again. It was a bit concerning how attached A2 had gotten to the human girl, now girlfriend, in such a short amount of time, but the wonderful feelings coursing through her chest and the happiness Leah brought to her life made those worries feel practically microscopic in comparison.

With a boar slung over her shoulder, as well as another one tucked safely under her arm, a bag of provisions clenched in her hand, A2 entered the main plaza of the camp, the shadows cast over her from the surrounding buildings letting her bare skin enjoy the light breeze blowing over the city. The combat android had decided to forgo a shirt for her hunt, leaving her midsection completely bare, A2 not wanting to ruin one of Leah's shirts with the blood currently seeping from the boar's wounds, the warm liquid running uncomfortably down her side.

"A2!"

Perking up at the sound of Leah's voice, the combat android was quickly assailed by the excited human girl as she rushed up to her, a genuine smile pulling on A2's lips as she watched her love approach. Taking advantage of A2's occupied hands, the time-traveling girl pressed herself against the former soldier's body, reaching up and stealing a quick kiss from the startled android. The Type-A android wasn't caught off-guard for long as she quickly melted into the kiss, more than happy to reciprocate the human girl's affection.

"Hey, A2?" Pulling out of the kiss to give A2 a chance to drop off her supplies, the combat androids expertly maneuvering the hulking beasts in her arms onto a nearby crate, Leah did not waste a single moment, excitement bubbling up within her once again. "Devola, Popola, and I are going to go fishing tomorrow. Did you want to come?!"

"Of course." A2's response was immediate, the combat android not hesitating in the slightest, a bright

smile curling on her lips, something that momentarily caught the human girl off guard. The former

YoRHa soldier could be quite reserved at times, even with her, so seeing her so eager for a simple

fishing trip left her briefly stunned.

'This will be a perfect opportunity to stock up on some extra meal options for Leah.' A2 thought as

she carefully stored the assorted cans of food she had found within a storage crate right outside their room. Secretly, A2 loved fishing as well, the prospect of going causing a well of joy to spring up in her black box.

The only times the former YoRHa soldier could remember being at peace after YoRHa's betrayal, the raging emotions warring angrily within her black box feeling calmed, were while she was fishing. She'd stare upon the flowing waves, the sun reflecting off of its crystalline surface, in a state of momentary bliss, free from the hate and rage for a fleeting moment in time.

"Yay!" Leah cheered as she surprised the silver-haired woman with a quick hug from behind, her arms wrapping themselves around A2's midsection, sending a fluttering feeling into the combat android's stomach at the feeling of the girl's fingers upon her bare stomach. "Oh, A2! This is going to be so much fun!"

A2 could only nod in agreement as Leah gave her girlfriend a quick squeeze before letting go, the human girl dashing off, yelling back how she was going to find some material to fix up the broken fishing rods. The silver-haired android could only watch her leave with a small shake of her head, a soft, affectionate smile pulling at her lips as she watched her dash off into the crowd of androids, the fluttering in her stomach only getting stronger as she watched her girlfriend jump into the air with joy.

She couldn't wait till tomorrow.

* * *

"Everyone got everything?"

Popola asked the assembled group with an eager grin, a pair of fishing rods propped comfortably against her shoulder. Devola gave her a simple nod as a response, bag of supplies slung over her shoulder, green eyes alight with impatient energy. A2 merely shook her head at her companion's antics, doing her best to hide the bubble of excitement welling up within her, the silver-haired androids foregoing the usual billowy shirt for a more form fitting piece that hugged her body tightly.

"You bet!"

Despite being up most of the night fixing the fishing rods, fingers lightly scratched up from fashioning makeshift hooks, Leah was brimming with tons of energy, more than eager to get going. She had labored over the rods for hours, checking and rechecking every piece for any imperfections, all while A2 watched in content silence, the small smile on her lips never fading as she watched the human girl work.

The brown-haired girl had gone to bed with a smile spreading from ear to ear, small giggles of delight rumbling through her chest as she pulled herself tight against A2's side, practically vibrating with energy. A2 had simply scolded her with a light tap on the head, telling her to get some sleep as she wrapped her arms safely around the smaller girl, a small chuckle passing her lips.

Heading off, the quartet decided to try out the forest, the many rivers and cool shade prime spots for fishing. Traversing the cityscape proved surprisingly easy, many of the machines they passed remaining docile, their yellow eyes watching the group walk by without causing a fuss, content to continue wandering around in a mindless haze.

Deciding to cut through the large fence made of discarded rebars, Leah vehemently rejecting the idea of going through the mall, the human girl not wanting to deal with that rickety bridge again, the group eventually found a nice little spot near a shallow river next to a small waterfall. Taking a seat upon a large boulder, one big enough to fit the four of them comfortably, the odd group began setting up their equipment when a metallic shriek, one A2 and Leah were painfully familiar with, pierced their ears.

"Intruders!" Bursting out of the bushes, their makeshift armor rattling loudly against their metallic bodies, a group of machine soldiers rushed toward them, weapons held aloft in a sign of violent intent. "Protect the king!"

"Ugh, we left your king alone!" Groaning in exasperation, Leah grabbed her katana, placed easily within grabbing distance, and leapt off of the boulder with the androids, rushing headlong into the fray without hesitation.

The roving gang of machines were easily dealt with, their significant advantage in numbers useless against a trained former YoRHa soldier and twin android sisters, the trio cutting down the group with relative ease. Even Leah managed to eliminate some of them on her own, slicing through their weak points and fragile joints with sloppy, but powerful, blows. Her training was truly bearing fruit, A2 having had her practice on the stubby designated machines that roamed the area just outside the camp, always a step behind the human girl in case the danger became too great for her to handle.

The moments the combat android had to intervene became less and less as Leah became more proficient in fighting her metallic opponents, her newly gained muscle and A2's rigorous drilling of moves making each encounter easier and more efficient than the last. But Leah knew not to underestimate her opponents, the androids making sure to instill upon her the danger she was in any time they could, fear and worry reflected plainly in their words. Leah always heeded their warnings with immense seriousness, the human girl painfully aware of just how easily her life could be ended at their hands, the scars marring her body a grim reminder of that.

Eliminating the last of the machines, his body exploding in a shower of shrapnel, the quartet decided this might not be the safest place for them to fish, the distant sound of marching feet and delusional cries for justice letting them know more patrols were roaming around. Packing up their supplies with tired sighs, annoyed frowns marring their features, the group decided to head to the next best place.

The ocean.

Trekking through the rubble and overgrown plant life of the city, the quartet located the broken pipe that had a direct path to the ocean, the twins easily swinging their way into the sewer opening. Handing Leah her fishing rod, A2 knelt down, the human girl climbing onto her back without question, their equipment held tightly in her hand. Jumping into the broken pipe, A2 followed after the twins with quick, yet careful steps, making sure to keep the precious cargo on her back safe.

Passing through the familiar darkened sewer system, the smell itching painfully in their noses, the group eventually came upon the exit to the ocean, the smell of sea salt filling the air as they stepped out into the open. Passing through the ruined cityscape, water gushing in never-ending waves out of a destroyed office building, the group finally arrived at their destination, the ocean's dark waves spread out before them.

Though, before they could get settled, they had to eliminate some machines that were roaming around the destroyed section of highway, the group destroying them with relative ease. Walking up to the waters edge, the crumbling remains of a once country spanning road falling into the rolling waves below, the group nestled themselves comfortably against a small outcropping just below the tarmac.

Casting out their lines, the lures plopping into the water with nary a sound, the four of them simply enjoyed the silence for a bit, the distant rumble of thunder and the crashing of waves upon the rocks below the only sound. Leah's emerald swept across the vast plane of water in morbid fascination, watching the bright light's flash off and on within the dark clouds overhead, seeing the tips of buildings peek out of the ocean like spires made of concrete and glass.

"The ocean used to be so much farther away." Leah commented quietly as she pointed out toward the deep reaches of the ocean, the androids following her line of sight to a small outcropping of buildings barely poking out of the water, crumbling concrete lying like lost relics beneath the rolling waves.

"I used to live over there." Leah recollected wistfully, the buildings too damaged and overflown to be recognizable, a small glint of pain shining within her emerald orbs. "One of those many buildings bobbing out of the water used to be my home."

The androids watched the human girl with worry on their faces, A2 gently placing her hand upon Leah's, the one gripping her rod, becoming aware of just how tightly she was holding on to its handle. Heaving a heavy sigh, Leah gave her girlfriend and the redheaded sisters a small smile, care and adoration shining within her emerald gaze.

"It's ok. I like it much better here with you guys." Shooting them a bright, tooth-filled grin, Leah tried to reassure her friends, the androids giving her heartfelt smiles of their own, Devola playfully nuzzling the brown-haired girl, small shouts of annoyance from the human making everyone laugh, the tense atmosphere dissipating without a trace.

Falling back into a comfortable silence, the group content with simply enjoying each other's company and the salty sea air, Leah pulled the blanket she brought with her a little tighter around her shoulders, the stiff breeze rolling in from the ocean sending a small chill across her skin. It wouldn't be long before they made their first catch, A2 pulling momentarily on her rod before reeling in a decently sized fish, expertly unhooking it from her line and tossing it into a nearby container before casting it back out. All of this was done in one fluid motion, A2 making it look like the simplest, and yet graceful, thing in the world.

"Say, Devola? Popola?" Cutting through the blissful silence, voice tinged with curiosity, Leah turned to her redheaded companions with a questioning gaze. "What did you guys do? You know, before you joined the resistance?"

A small jolt ran through the sister's spines, their whole body tensing up at the girl's seemingly innocent questions, fear and pain flashing beneath their green gaze as they huddled a little closer, instinctively reaching out for comfort from each other. Painful memories flashed into their minds, the familiar sting of guilt rising up within their stomachs as Popola fearfully clutched her sister's arm tight, Devola placing a shaking hand upon hers.

"We….it's not something we like to talk about." Devola managed to finally answer, her voice trembling as she leaned into her sister's touch, their gazes locked upon the bobbing floaters rolling along with the waves.

"You don't have to answer. I'm sorry for asking." Leah spat out quickly, guilt and sorrow reflecting in her eyes as she looked upon the distraught sisters, A2 pulling her gaze away from her own line to give the twins a concerned look.

"It's...it's ok." Popola whispered quietly, the tremble running through their bodies lessening as they turned to look at their friends, at Leah. A human. A cherished loved one. They had no reason to feel guilty anymore. They had been forgiven. They were free.

"Our models, Devola and Popola models, were once in charge of watching over a very special project for humanity. They were tasked with preserving it and seeing it succeed." Devola answered through strained words as she tried to swallow back the rising guilt, her programming yelling at her that it was their fault, all of their fault.

"But," Popola continued, lightly caressing her sister's arm as she looked at the pair, her green eyes never straying from Leah's, "one set of sisters failed, leading to the entire extinction of humanity. Except for you."

"Because of that, to make up for our sins, every Devola and Popola model has been programmed to feel immense and never-ending guilt for what they have done. For what WE did." Devola finished, pulling her sister closer, the pair huddled together for comfort.

"NO!" Leah cried out, startling the redheaded sisters, both of them turning to stare at the human girl in stunned surprise. "No, that's bullshit! Blaming you for the actions of another is wrong and despicable! You had nothing to do with it! You shouldn't shoulder the guilt for something that isn't your fault!"

A small smile curled on A2's lips as she watched Leah pull the sisters close, wrapping her arms protectively around the stunned twins, tears pooling at the corner of their eyes as they returned the girls embrace, whispering quiet 'thank you's' into the crook of her neck. Feeling a tug on her line, the combat android instinctively pulled at her rod with a deft flick of her wrist, pulling the struggling fish out of the water in one swift motion.

Reeling in her catch, A2 turned to find the trio of girls looking at her with surprise and a bit of contempt, the silver-haired woman simply tilting her head in confusion as she stored her fish in the container.

"Are you just programmed to be that good?" Devola deadpanned, her voice thick with derision as she huffed in exasperation at the former YoRHa soldiers seemingly never-ending prowess, Popola and Leah giving nods of agreement.

"Yes." A2 responded dryly, face remaining completely stoic as she cast out her line once more, the trio looking at her in stunned silence before bursting out with raucous laughter at the combat androids unexpected joke, Leah hanging off of Devola's side as she gave her girlfriend a playful shove. A2 simply kept on fishing, a minuscule grin tugging at the corner of her lips.

With the tension broken, the group fell into a comfortable routine as they continued fishing in companionable silence, each one managing to catch a successive score of fish, their container slowly but steadily filling up with a delectable variety for Leah to enjoy in the future, the occasional robotic monstrosity being released back into the ocean.

As the day grew long, and their catches became more plentiful, Leah eventually snuggled up to A2's side, nuzzling herself under the androids arm, the former YoRHa soldier giving the young human a questioning stare. Leah simply joked that it was to steal A2's fish, the combat android clearly having found the best spot. A2 merely shook her head at the brown-haired girl's obvious lie, but made no move to push her away, simply pulling her in closer, head gently resting atop Leah's as they watched the waves roll along.

* * *

"Goodnight, Devola. Goodnight, Popola." Yawning loudly, arm stretched out in a dramatic fashion, Leah gently waved goodbye to the twin sisters as she and A2 returned to their room for the night, her eyes futilely trying to blink away the tiredness from her eyes. Devola and Popola bid the pair goodnight, bright smiles adorning their faces as they made their way back to their own lodgings, walking arm in arm, feeling freer than they have in a long time. They were finally letting go of their past.

After spending most of the day fishing, laughing and sharing stories together, the quartet had finally decided to call it a day, Devola and Popola hefting the crate full of fish between each other as they made their way back to camp, feeling exhausted but content. Everyone had done well, each catching a decent amount of fish, but A2 beat them all, pulling a haul that was almost twice than the rest of theirs combined. Suffice it to say, the silver-haired woman was in an excellent mood the whole way back.

"That was fun." Leah sighed happily as she pulled off her shirt, a small shiver running down her spine at the cool air caressing her skin, quickly grabbing one of the oversized shirts not claimed by A2 and slipping it on. "We should do it again once 2B and 9S come back."

"I'd like that." A2 smiled softly as she took a seat at the edge of the bed, slipping off her tight garment with a satisfied grunt, the combat android feeling much better after having the shirt pressed uncomfortably against her skin all day. The combat android had spent most of her days with a simple piece of cloth wrapped around her midsection, her years of wearing a full battle dress a distant memory now, A2 not accustomed to wearing any clothes at all anymore.

Stretching out across the bed, a small sigh of contentment passing her lips, A2 let her eyes slide closed, the combat android letting herself sink deeply into the stiff mattress. She never believed that she would ever find herself in such a place in her life. She felt safe, secure, and most importantly happy. She had friends, a meaning to live, and someone she loved more than anything she had ever known in her life.

A shadow fell over her eyes, blocking out the overhead light, causing the silver-haired android to open her eyes, steel-blue meeting emerald. Leah hovered over her prone form, a simmering heat glowing within her gaze as she lightly ran her hand over the androids exposed stomach, a strange bolt running down A2's spine at the girl's touch.

Leaning down, Leah softly pressed her lips against A2's, her chest pressing gently against her skin, contained only by a thin nightshirt, her bare leg rubbing up against her own. The caresses started out innocent, almost tentative, their lips exploring each other curiously, slowly growing in intensity as they continued, the human girl practically straddling the prone android as she pressed herself flush against A2's body.

Feeling heat building in her chest, a heady warmth causing her vision to swim, a burst of panic suddenly welled up within A2's black box, her steel-blue eyes shooting wide in terror. What was happening? What was this? What were they doing? She didn't know what to do!

Grabbing Leah's shoulders, fingers trembling, A2 gently, but firmly, pushed the brown-haired girl away, panicked breaths coming out in small shudders as she looked about in a panic. Emotions rolled over her body in waves, fear gripping her black box in a vice-like grip, her steel-blue eyes worriedly darting across Leah's concerned face, searching for relief from this horrible feeling enveloping her.

"A2? Is everything ok?" Snapping toward the human girl's eyes, emerald orbs alight with worry, A2 felt her whole body briefly cease up as Leah gently placed her hand upon her cheek, a brief shuddering exhale passing her lips before she let herself relax. She was safe. This was Leah, the woman she loved. There was nothing to fear.

"I'm sorry." A2 choked out, her voice uncharacteristically small and meek, the silver-haired android letting herself melt into Leah's touch. "I…I don't know. I just got this sense of...panic. I didn't know what was going to happen and what we were doing and I was afraid of how strong it felt."

"Hey, hey it's ok, A2." Leah whispered softly, her fingers gently caressing the androids cheek, a reassuring smile pulling on her lips. "I'll wait forever for you A2. You don't have to worry about being ready now. I'll always be here."

Nodding slowly, the fear within her chest dying down, A2 tried to give her girlfriend some sign that she was ok, but all she could manage was a shaky smile. Placing a gentle kiss upon A2's forehead, making sure to do it slowly and carefully, Leah keeping an eye on the android's reaction, the former soldier sighing softly at the gentle touch, the tense feeling in her body all but fading away.

As the pair settled down for the night, the brown-haired girl pushing herself into A2's back, pressing her lips softly against the android's bare shoulder, Leah whispered a quiet 'goodnight' before letting her eyes drift closed.

As A2 lay awake, Leah's arms wrapped securely around her waist, the human girl's light breaths caressing the back of her neck, she thought about what the human girl had said and how she didn't want to wait that long.

**A/N: Emotions are a confusing thing.**

**This chapter was more of a slow affair, the emotional and physical toll of the previous events slowly calming down and the characters get a moment to relax and just spend time together. We get a glimpse into the deeper workings of what Devola and Popola went through, the shackles of their programming still hanging over them.**

**A2 and Leah also take another step in their relationship, the ramifications of just where it was going dawning upon the android, her woeful grasp upon her own emotions and interactions with others sending her into a panic. While these emotions may scare her, A2 still wants to experience them, wanting to fully devote herself to Leah.**

**While things may have slowed down a bit, the next chapter will bring some plot progression so I hope you look forward to it!**

**Next chapter: A mystery in a place of amusement.**

**Thank you all for your amazing support! We are slowly but surely coming up on a full year from this story's creation and I never expected it to ever get this far and that anyone would even read it. Knowing you guys are out there and(hopefully) enjoying it fills me with immense joy! I will continue to do my best and bring you much more of these two. Have a wonderful day and I love you all!**


End file.
